


Bevetés

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Bevetés [1]
Category: Alice Nine, BUCK-TICK, Dir en grey, Jrock, X JAPAN, exist†trace, the GazettE
Genre: Air Force, Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Male Character, Character Death, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighter Pilots, Japanese Character(s), Killing, Korean War, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Military, Military Jargon, Military Ranks, Military Training, Military Uniforms, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), POV Third Person, Past Character Death, Politics, Prison Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violence, War, War Era, World War III
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzuki Akira és Takashima Kouyou az óvoda óta riválisok. Először egy lekváros kenyéren vesztek össze a napköziben, majd az általános iskolában azon, ki adja át a tanító néninek a születésnapi ajándékát az egész osztály nevében. Később a vetélkedés komolyabbra fordult: a két fiú összeverekedett a folyosón, versenyt csináltak abból, ki hány lánnyal tud lefeküdni, és mindent elkövettek azért, hogy kitúrják a másikat a focicsapatból. A rivalizálásnak csak a főiskolai felvételi vetett véget: Akira ugyanis Tokióban, míg Kouyou Oszakában tanult tovább.<br/>Közel nyolc év után a két, immáron felnőtt férfi újra találkozik egy katonai támaszponton, csakhogy az erőviszonyok megváltoztak legutóbbi találkozásuk óta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riválisok

**Author's Note:**

> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem; a történetet myvision4free lektorálta.  
> A történet szövege 2016. június 13-án került frissítésre.

Suzuki Akira egy halk sóhajtás kíséretében törölte le az izzadtságcseppeket a homlokáról. Utálta a forróságot, főleg akkor, amikor egyenruhát kellett hordania. A terepszínű zubbonyokat nem az óceáni éghajlat párás nyaraira tervezték, és itt, Okinaván már márciusban is füllesztőbb volt az időjárás, mint a tokiói nyarak többsége. Már most vágyakozva gondolt vissza Yokotára, ahol az amerikaiaknak hála minden helyiségben volt légkondicionáló berendezés, sőt, még egy langyosvízű medencét is építettek a bázison.

Hiba volt Délre jönnie - nem mintha az ő döntése lett volna. Egyáltalán semmilyen választása nem maradt, miután minden rangjától megfosztották, és még örülhetett is, hogy nem került börtönbe, bár el sem tudta képzelni, mihez fog itt kezdeni. Eredetileg pilóta volt, de a hadbíróság döntésének értelmében elvették a szárnyait, és ha ez még nem lett volna elég, áthelyezték Nahába - távol az otthontól, a barátaitól, a bajtársaitól. Száműzték őt arra a katonai támaszpontra, melyet az ellenség nagy valószínűséggel elsőként fog megtámadni, ha elszánják magukat Japán inváziójára.

A kilátásai egyáltalán nem voltak jók. Sőt, tulajdonképpen szörnyűek voltak - ez akkor tudatosult benne, amikor felvette az új egyenruháját, melyen egy függőleges vörös sáv jelezte: nem előléptethető. A háború kitörése előtt néhány héttel vezették be ezt a rangjelzést, ami egyet jelentett a legnagyobb szégyennel és a halálos ítélettel. Olyanok viselték, akiket a hadbíróság béke idején valószínűleg börtönre ítélt volna, vagy még rosszabbra. Most, hogy hadban álltak, változott a helyzet: az engedetlen, kezelhetetlen katonák megkapták a függőleges csíkot, ami nem csupán azt jelentette, hogy leszerelésük napjáig közlegények maradnak, de azt is, hogy őket küldik elsőként a harcmezőre, ahonnan nem sok esélyük lesz majd visszatérni.

Akira úgy érezte magát, mint aki máris halott.

Egy újabb sóhaj hagyta el a száját, miközben körbenézett a támaszpont hálókörletében. A barátságtalan fém emeletes ágyak, a szebb napokat látott falak és a töredezett járólap a padlón egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint amihez szokott. Tokióban nem harmincan osztoztak egy szobán, mint itt, ráadásul a falak fehérre voltak meszelve - minden évben a katonák dolga volt kifesteni -, a matracok mondhatni újak és kényelmesek voltak, a padlót pedig világosszínű parketta borította. Sokkal kellemesebb környezet volt, az egyszer biztos.

Akira úgy döntött, nem gondolkodik ezen tovább, hiszen csak még lehangoltabb lesz tőle. Inkább elkezdett kipakolni a zsákjából, és mindent szépen elrendezett a szekrényében. Ügyelt rá, hogy még a zoknik is kifogástalan rendben sorakozzanak a fiókban, hiszen tudta, újdonsült felettesei nem fognak kesztyűs kézzel bánni vele, ezért jobb, ha minél kevesebb dologba tudnak belekötni.

Az egyetlen személyes tárgyat, amit magával hozott - egy fényképet, ami egy hadgyakorlaton készült az egységéről -, az egyik szabad fiókba rejtette néhány üres papírlap alá, majd nekiállt felhúzni az ágyneműt, amit korábban valaki már odakészített neki. Éppen befejezte, amikor kinyílt az ajtó a háta mögött.

\- Suzuki Akira. - Amikor Akira megfordulva látta, hogy egy tiszt lépett be, azonnal vigyázzba vágta magát. Egy gyors pillantást vetett csak a férfi rangjelzéseire, melyek tanúsága szerint százados volt, majd gyorsan előre szegezte a tekintetét.

\- Uram.

\- Szóval kaptunk egy újabb tokiói ficsúrt - állapíotta meg a másik katona, miközben közelebb sétált Akirához. - Volt szerencsém olvasni az aktáját tegnap este. Be kell vallanom, lenyűgöző. Sorozatos előléptetés, kitüntetések, díjak... szépen ívelt felfelé a pályája, annyi biztos. Kár, hogy hadbíróság elé állították. Mi is volt a vád?

Akira visszafolytott egy dühös sóhajt. A százados nagyon jól tudta a választ a kérdésre, ha valóban olvasta az aktáját, csupán szórakozni akart vele. Kínozni, mintha a büntetéséhez tartozna ez is.

\- Parancsmegtagadás és a felettesem ellen elkövetett erőszak, uram - mormolta gépiesen a fiatal katona. Tudta, ha egyetlen érzelmet is elárul az arca vagy a hangja, akár a fogdán is kiköthet. A hadsereg tele volt szadista állatokkal, akik örömmel gyötörték az alacsonyabb rangú katonákat.

\- Beverte a képét, mi? - sziszegte a fogai között a százados. - Remélem, tisztában van azzal, hogy békeidőben nem úszná meg ennyivel. De ne higgye, hogy mázlija van. Garantálom, hogy itt olyan kiképzésben részesül majd, hogy kétszer is meggondolja, egyáltalán rá merjen-e nézni a feletteseire. Odafent Tokióban, úgy hallom, a jenkiknek hála minden katona segge ki van nyalva, de itt máshogy mennek a dolgok. Most majd megtanulja, mit jelent a fegyelem. Nem mintha ez sokat segítene magán, a karrierjének búcsút mondhat. Nincs előléptetés, nincs kitüntetés még akkor sem, ha egymaga semmisíti meg a teljes észak-koreai flottát egy gombostű segítségével.

Akira már rég tudta ezt. Tulajdonképpen már abban a pillanatban tudta, amikor először ütötte meg Hayashi ezredest. Mégsem bánta meg, egy percig sem, csupán igazságtalannak érezte a helyzetét. A hadbíróságon senki sem kérdezte meg, miért verte péppé a felettesét. Pedig jó oka volt rá - ám hiába, senki sem volt kíváncsi az érveire.

\- Gondolom, azzal is tisztában van, hogy ezentúl legfeljebb akkor mehet vadászgép közelébe, ha magával mosatnak le egyet. Igazán gratulálok a remek teljesítményéhez! - vigyorodott el gúnyosan a százados. Akira legszívesebben neki is behúzott volna egyet, még szerencse, hogy katonaként megtanulta visszafogni magát. - Nos, Isten hozta Okinaván. Most pedig az udvaron jelentkezzen Takashima hadnagynál szolgálatra!

\- Igen, uram. - Akira szalutált, majd a tisztet megkerülve kisétált a szobából. Sebes léptekkel haladt végig a folyosón, csak akkor torpant meg, amikor az egyik ablakon kinézve néhány vadászrepülőt látott felszállni a támaszpontról. A látványuktól úgy érezte, darabokra törik a szíve. A légkondi és az elegánsan berendezett szobák nélkül tudott élni, de repülés nélkül már nem tudta elképzelni a mindennapjait.

Amióta csak az eszét tudta, Akirát mindig vonzotta a repülés, de csupán tizenkilenc éves korában, mintegy véletlenül adódott rá lehetősége, hogy kipróbálja, milyen egy katonai repülőgép fedélzetén ülni. Másodéves volt a zeneművészeti egyetemen, amikor a hadsereg nyílt napot szervezett, és a fiút elrángatta az egyik évfolyamtársa a tokiói haditengerészeti támaszpontra. Teljesen lenyűgözte, amit látott. Ugyan tisztában volt azzal, hogy a háború már küszöbön áll, és ez a nyílt nap sem több, mint jólszervezett propaganda, elhatározta, hogy pilóta lesz. Másnap belépett a seregbe. Az egyetemet félbehagyta a katonai akadémia kedvéért, amit kiváló eredményekkel végzett el, pedig a kiképzés nehéz volt, annyira nehéz, hogy olykor sírni lett volna kedve. És mindezt a semmiért, hiszen most búcsút mondhatott minden álmának. Ha szerencséje van, gondolta, akkor hamarosan kiküldik a harctérre, ahol majd fejbe lövi egy észak-koreai katona.

Az ifjú katona ismét sóhajtott egyet - mostanában szokásává vált sóhajtozni -, majd megrázta a fejét, és továbbindult inkább, azonban az ajtón kilépve újra megtorpant, amikor meglátott egy ismerős alakot az udvaron állni. Először nem akart hinni a szemének, ezért kétszer is jól megnézte magának a férfit, de nem férhetett hozzá kétség, valóban Takashima volt az, a hadnagyok egyenruhájában. Amikor a százados alig három perce említette ezt a nevet, még csak fel sem ötlött benne, hogy éppen arról a Takashimáról lenne szó, aki gyerekkorában a szomszédjuk volt, akivel együtt végezte el az iskolát, akivel évekig ugyanabban a csapatban focizott - és akit szívből utált.

\- A kurva életbe! - morogta maga elé. Csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy a másik nem ismeri fel ennyi idő után, bár nem sok esélyét látta. Akira kinézete semmit sem változott a felső középiskola óta, csak már nem viselte az orrán azt a nevetséges kendőt, amit akkoriban. Vonakodva tette meg hát az utolsó lépéseket a délelőtti gyakorlatra felsorakozott csoporttal szemben álló hadnagyig.

Takashima, amikor észrevette, hogy valaki közelít, a szeme sarkából felé pillantott. Akira nem látta megvillanni a hadnagy szemében a felismerést, de ez nem nyugtatta meg.

\- Suzuki Akira közlegény szolgálatra jelentkezik. - Képtelen volt hangosan beszélni, ahogy az elvárt lenne egy katonától. A szája kiszáradt, a tenyere viszont izzadni kezdett. Régen soha nem volt rá ilyen hatással Takashima, ám most változtak az erőviszonyok: az iskolában egyenrangú feleknek számítottak, de most a másik a felettese volt, ami egyet jelentett azzal, hogy gyakorlatilag addig és úgy kínzohatja, ameddig és ahogy akarja.

\- Nos, hölgyeim, úgy látom, újra hozzánk küldték a szemetet - szólalt meg unott hangon a hadnagy. - Suzuki, a gyakorlat tizenkét perce kezdődött. Jó, ha tudja, hogy itt nem tűrjük a késést, minden egyes percért száz fekvőtámasz a büntetés. Szóval jön nekem ezerkétszázzal. Javaslom, mielőbb kezdjen törleszteni. Most pedig álljon be a sorba!

Akira belülről harapta a száját, hogy ne szóljon vissza a nyilvánvaló igazságtalanság miatt. Nem szabad visszabeszélnie, ismételgette magában mantraként, akkor csak még rosszabb lesz a helyzete. Nem akart saját maga ellensége lenni. Érzelemmentes arccal beállt a sor végére és kihúzta magát.

~.~

Az óvodában találkoztak először, a legelső napon. Az emberek nagyon kevés dologra szoktak emlékezni a gyerekkorukból, Akira mégis mind a mai napig pontosan fel tudta magában idézni annak a bizonyos napnak az eseményeit. Az épület hatalmasnak és félelmetesnek látszott a szemében, szorosan az anyukája lábának simulva mert csak beljebb menni. Megijedt a sok visongó gyerektől, a tágas, nagy játszószobától, a falra festett állatfiguráktól és a barátságos óvónénitől is. Kouyou akkor a sarokban ült, egy kis piros tűzoltóautóval játszott. Ő volt az egyetlen, akitől Akira nem félt először, ezért, amikor az anyukája otthagyta, ő bátortalanul odasomfordált a fiúhoz és leült mellé játszani. Egész nap játszottak, tologatták a kis műanyag játékjárműveket, ő egy rendőrautót választott, és megmentették a hercegnőt - egy Barbie babát, ami Kouyou nővéréé volt -, a gonosz plüssmacitól, aki rá akarta gyújtani a kastélyt.

Így szoktak kezdődni az életre szóló barátságok. Ám velük más volt a helyzet. Uzsonnakor összevesztek egy szelet lekváros kenyéren - mindketten maguknak akarták a kenyér legfinomabb részét, a csücsköt -, és mindketten sértődötten vonultak ki az óvodából anyukájuk oldalán. Attól a naptól kezde utálták egymást, és folyton versenyeztek.

Mindketten szerelmesek voltak az óvónénibe - össze is vesztek rajta, a dadusok alig tudták őket szétszedni az óvoda udvarán, még a szüleiket is behívatták, hogy sápítozva közöljék velük: vagy megnevelik a gyereküket, vagy kereshetnek másik intézményt számukra.

A szüleik nem tudtak velük mit kezdeni. Mindketten jólnevelt fiúcskák voltak, udvariasak, messziről csókolommal köszöntek minden felnőttnek, nem ettek úgy, mint a disznók, és a felméréseken mind fizikailag, mind szellemileg fejlettnek bizonyultak, ám egymással úgy viselkedtek, mint a kutya és a macska. Folyton csak marták egymást.

Az óvoda után ráadásul még ugyanabba az iskolába is íratták be őket. Mindkettejük családja ugyanazon a környéken élt, így nem elég, hogy osztálytársak lettek, ráadásul Takashimával folyton összefutottak a parkban, a zöldségesnél és az utcán is.

Általános iskolában Akira elhatározta, hogy mindenben jobb lesz, mint Takashima. Keményen tanult, keményen gyakorolt kis kezeivel a zongorán, és még annál is keményebben próbált megtanulni biciklizni, majd focizni, gördeszkázni, korcsolyázni is, miközben Takashima apróbb-nagyobb csínytevéseinek áldozata rendszeresen Akira volt. Még azon is összevesztek, ki adja át az osztály nevében a tanító néni születésnapi ajándékát.

Gimnáziumban aztán még komolyabbra fordult a dolog. Nem telhetett el úgy hét, hogy a két fiú ne verekedjen össze a folyosón, versenyt csináltak abból, ki csókol meg először egy lányt - Akira nyert -, majd abból, ki fekszik le eggyel előbb - ebben az esetben Takashima könyvelhette el magának a győzelmet -, és mindketten maguknak akarták a focicsapat csapatkapitányi karszalagját is.

Végzős korukban, az érettségi évében már annyira utálták egymást, hogy nem is köszöntek a másiknak. Az iskola két legmenőbb srácaként mindketten amolyan bandavezérek voltak, nem csoda, hogy az osztály két rivális csapatra szakadt, akik folyton egymásnak estek az utcán. Mind maguknak akarták az iskola melletti parkot, és szabályos kis háborút folytattak a megszerzéséért, de egyértelműen soha nem dőlt el, melyik banda az erősebb: hol Akiráék nyertek, hol Takashimáék.

Mindeközben a két fiú mindent megtett, hogy kitúrják egymást a focicsapatból, és hogy kirúgassák a másikat az iskolából. Akira egyszer puskát csempészett Takashima íróasztalába, aki úgy vágott vissza, hogy darabokra törte a fiú házi feladatként elkészített középkori városmakettjét. A lányokból is versenyt csináltak, a csajok nem jelentettek nekik többet, mint egy újabb strigulát a fiúvécé falán, ahol számon tartották, melyikőjük hányat fektetett már meg. A szüleik nem győztek a sok balhé miatt az igazgatóhoz járni, és végül ők is és a tanárok is megkönnyebbültek, amikor elérkezett a ballagás napja.

A főiskolai felvételi véget vetett a rivalizálásnak: Akirát Tokióba vették fel, az egyik legjobb hírű zeneművészeti egyetemre, míg Takashima Oszakában tanult tovább. Egyikőjük sem kereste soha többé a másikat - miért is tették volna, hiszen utálták egymást -, egészen a mai napig semmit sem tudtak arról, mit csinál ősi riválisuk. Ám tessék, most Akira itt állt Takashimával szemben, aki most már a felettese volt, és sejtette, hogy a hadnagy nem fogja megkönnyíteni az életét.


	2. Álom és valóság

Akira már akkor tudta, hogy semmi jóra nem számíthat majd sem feletteseitől, sem az úgynevezett bajtársaitól, amikor betette lábát a támaszpont kapuján, ám ami a szobába lépve fogadta, minden képzeletét felülmúlta.

Már este tizenegy is elmúlt, de ő csak mostanra fejezte be a napi gyakorlatot - Takashima volt olyan kedves, és az extra fekvőtámaszokon túl még száz kilométer lefutását is kiszabta neki büntetés gyanánt, mert tüsszentett egyet, ő pedig nem akarta hónapokig húzni-halasztani ezeket a plusz feladatokat, mert volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem ússza meg ennyivel. Takashima már iskolás korukban is egy szadista állat volt, úgy tűnik, ez az évek során nem változott. Ráadásul Akira minden mai erőfeszítése, hogy minél több fekvőtámaszt letudjon, teljesen feleslegesnek bizonyult: kétszáz felett járt, amikor a hadnagy közölte vele, hogy elfelejtett odafigyelni és számolni. Persze mindezt vigyorogva. Akira legszívesebben fogta volna a katonai protokollnak ellentmondóan hosszú haját, és annál fogva szépen körbecibálta volna a támaszpont körül, majd a betonba döngölte volna a fejét.

Fáradt volt, minden vágya az volt, hogy lezuhanyozhasson és lefeküdhessen, ám nem tehette. Nem Takashima volt az egyetlen szemétláda ezen a támaszponton: úgy tűnt, hogy a szobatársai is pikkeltek rá, már most, ismeretlenül is. Persze számított rá, hogy érik majd atrocitások, hiszen olyan „rangjelzést” viselt, mely örök életére megbélyegezte őt a katonák között, de nem hitte volna, hogy a többiek ilyen messzire mennek már az első napon: minden holmija szanaszét dobálva, összegyűrve hevert a padlón, lelocsolva valamiféle sárga folyadékkal, mely a terjengő szagból ítélve csak vizelet lehetett.

Akira nem nézett rá a többi katonára, lehajolt a földre, és elkezdte felpucolni a mocskot. Szótlanul dolgozott, és bár magán érezte a többiek tekintetét, nem vette fel egyikükkel sem a szemkontaktust. Nem akarta megadni nekik azt az elégedettséget, hogy lássák rajta, mennyire szenved ettől az egésztől. Már akkor, amikor a hadbíróság kimondta ítéletét, megfogadta magának, hogy kifejezéstelen arccal, mintha csak egy gép lenne, fogja tűrni azt, amit hátralévő - remélhetőleg rövid - éveiben el kell viselnie feletteseitől és az úgynevezett bajtársaitól.

Pedig az egész nem az ő hibája volt. Tényleg nem. Igen, elkövette azt, amiért elítélték, ám a bíróság fikarcnyit sem törődött a körülményekkel, egyszerűen megbélyegezték őt is, mint engedetlen, hasznavehetetlen, rossz katonát - hiába szolgálta mindig is teljes odaadással Japánt. A korábban megszerzett plecsnik, a rengeteg élet, amit megmentett immáron nem számított, ő is csak szemét volt, akit járulékos veszteségként fognak elkönyvelni a háború végeztével a történelemkönyvek lapjai, még akkor is, ha jogosan verte meg Hayashit. Az a szemétláda - Akira még mindig így látta -, akasztófát érdemelt volna azért, amit elkövetett, de nem, senki nem hallgatta őt meg, és mindenkit, aki tanúja volt az incidensnek, a felettesei ügyesen eltávolítottak a bázisról, messzire küldték őket Tokiótól.

Az egyetlen dolog, amit Akira valóban elkövetett, az egy bajtársa megmentése volt valami olyasmitől, amit ugyan a teste túlélt volna, de a lelke nem. Mégis ő volt a bűnös, akit száműztek az Isten háta mögé.

\- Mi ez a mocsok, Suzuki? - hallott meg hirtelen egy hangot a háta mögött, amitől még a hideg is kirázta. Óvatosan felegyenesedett és vigyázzba vágta magát, tekintetét a szemközti falra szegezve. - Talán Tokióban a szoba közepére szokás vizelni?

Akira összeszorította a fogát, nehogy valami kicsússzon a száján, amit később megbánna, miközben Takashima megkerülte őt, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

\- Nem csoda, hogy nem bírtak téged elviselni Tokióban a fejesek, olyan vagy, mint egy disznó - sziszegte a férfi az arcába. Takashima nyála az arcába fröcsögött, Akira mégis pislogás nélkül nézett előre. Még csak a kezeit sem szorította ökölbe. Néhány katona összenézett meglepetésében, hiszen még sohasem láttak ilyen tökéletes pókerarcot ezelőtt, hiába szolgáltak már itt egy ideje. - Kapsz tizenöt percet, hogy rendet rakj, utána jelentkezz nálam az őrszobában. Ma éjjel lesz egy kis plusz feladatod.

A még mindig néma katona folytatta a takarítást, amint Takashima elhagyta a szobát. Sebtében összeszedte a megrongált cókmókját, amit csak lehetett, a fürdőszobában vízzel megtisztított, a menthetetlenül szétázott papírokat kidobta a kukába, bár volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy teljesen feleslegesen dolgozik, hiszen a többiek így is, úgy is újra tönkre fogják tenni a holmiját. Annak az egynek örült, hogy a régi dögcéduláját, amit sikerült megőriznie, a ruhája alá rejtette, így a szobatársai nem tehették rá a kezüket - tulajdonképpen az volt az egyetlen tulajdona, amit sajnált volna, ha elveszít.

Tizenkét perccel később már az őrszoba előtt állt. Hezitált, hogy bekopogjon-e, vagy megvárja a tizenöt perc leteltét. Végül az előbbi mellett döntött. Jobb korán érkezni, mint későn, bár ha akarja, mindkettőért megbüntetheti a felettese.

Felettes… Nevetséges! Éppen Takashima, annyi ember közül! Kicsit úgy érezte, mintha Hayashi direkt intézte volna így, bár az ezredes nem tudhatott a gyermekkori rivalizálásukról. Ez nem olyasmi volt, ami szerepelt volna Akira aktájában.

\- Nyitva van! - válaszolt a kopogásra Takashima, mire Akira belépett a szobába, és egy kurta meghajlás után vigyázzba vágta magát. - Nocsak, időben - nézett az órájára a férfi. - Nem gondoltam volna, már gimnáziumban is folyton elkéstél.

Akira szeme erre egy pillanatra megtalálta Takashimáét, ám a következő másodpercben már újra a falra szegezte a tekintetét.

\- Tudod, Suzuki, nem gondoltam volna, hogy még találkozunk valaha, legfeljebb az érettségi találkozónkon - állt fel székéből a férfi, és a másik elé sétált. - Azt pedig még a legszebb álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer így fogsz előttem állni. De, tudod, nekem nagyon tetszik ez a helyzet.

Akira legszívesebben a szemeit forgatta volna. Hát persze, hogy tetszett a másiknak a dolog, bizonyára már alig várta, hogy minden gyerekkori sértést kamatostul visszafizethessen neki.

\- Itt és most - hajolt közel a füléhez Takashima -, én vagyok a góré. És tudod, Suzuki, mindent el fogok követni, hogy megkeseríthessem az életedet ezen a támaszponton.

Akira biztos volt abban, hogy a férfi igazat beszél. Takashimáról korábbi tapasztalatai alapján szinte bármit el tudott képzelni, hiszen látta, miközben felnőttek, hogy milyen messzire mer menni csak azért, hogy őt megalázhassa. Most pedig végre alkalma nyílt arra, hogy azt tegyen vele, Akirával, amit csak akar. A fiatal katona kilátásai szörnyűek voltak.

\- Mit szólnál hozzá, ha egy kis éjszakai gyakorlattal kezdenénk? - vigyorgott a képébe Takashima. - Kifelé a gyakolrópályára! Lássuk, férfi vagy-e vagy tényleg úgy kinyalták a segged Tokióban, mint ahogy a szóbeszédek mondják!

Akira szótlanul vette az irányt a gyakorlópálya felé, nyomában Takashimával. Bár nem volt a tarkóján szeme, hogy láthassa a másik arcát, biztos volt benne, hogy az tele szájjal vigyorog. Miért is ne vigyorgott volna? Hiszen végre megtorolhat minden diákcsínyt, még a legapróbb sérelmet is. Akira azért valahol csalódott volt. Ő fordított helyzetben nem tette volna ugyanezt a másikkal, bármennyire is csábító lehetőség lenne megkínozni a gyerekkori riválisát. Ő már rég túltette magát azokon a régi sértéseken. Felnőtt, ám úgy tűnt, a másik egyáltalán nem.

\- Tudod mit? - kérdezte Takashima, amikor végre elérték a gyakorlópálya szélét. - Szerintem a legmegfelelőbb bemelegítés egy kis éjszakai futás lenne. Mondjuk tíz kilométer. Utána egy kis fekvőtámasz, felülések, csak a szokásos.

Akira alig észrevehetően beharapta az ajkát. Sejtette, holnap reggelig itt fogja ugráltatni Takashima, és másnap olyan izomláza lesz, hogy mozdulni is alig bír majd. Katona volt, hozzá volt szokva a kemény kiképzéshez, de ez már kínzás volt minden tekintetben, és ő mégsem szólhatott egy szót sem. Egyetlen zokszó, és ki tudja, mit tenne vele gyermekkori riválisa. Talán bezáratná, talán még több gyakorlatot szabna ki számára, vagy felmosatná vele egyetlen fogkefével az egész körletet. Így hát, amikor a férfi arra utasította, kezdjen futni, ő szó nélkül megtette.

Hajnalodott, mire végre ágyba került. Sáros volt és izzadt, de Takashima lezuhanyozni sem engedte, úgy kellett befeküdnie az ágyba. Ahogy végignyúlt a kényelmetlen matracon, az álom azonnal magával ragadta, és végre, legalább arra a néhány órára, amíg bele nem harsogott a szoba csödjébe az ébresztő kürtszava, megnyugodott.

Azt álmodta, hogy repül.

Minden olyan valóságos volt, mintha nem is emlékezetből idézné fel a műszerfalat, a pilótafülke bőrülésének illatát és a szél süvítését, hanem valóban a gépben ülne, a szeretett F-16-osában, amivel annyi hadgyakorlaton és küldetésen vett részt, hogy meg sem tudta volna számolni. A gép és a pilótája egyek voltak, és Akira esetében ez fokozottan igaz volt. Amióta lenyesték a szárnyait, nem volt önmaga, elvesztette egy részét, a legfontosabbat. Az élete értelmét vették el tőle.

Egyszer, még a kiképzése alatt, megpróbálta elmagyarázni az anyjának, miért szeret annyira repülni, ám hiába a lelkes szavak, a hosszú beszámolók, kívülállók ezt nem érthették meg. Nem tudták elképzelni, milyen az, amikor egy gépre bízod az életed, és szabadon repülsz több ezer méter magasságban, a felhők között. Ezt szavakba önteni nem lehetett, csak érezni.

Akirát valójában soha nem a kitüntetések és az előléptetés motiválta. Őt az hajtotta előre, hogy repülhetett, ennyi vágya volt az élettől. Az, hogy közben még jót is tehetett, és védhette a hazáját az ellenségtől, ráadásul ezért zsoldot is kapott, csak hab volt a tortán. Ezért is fájt neki annyira a lefokozás. Nem tudta, meddig bírja ki anélkül a csodálatosan szabad, felemelő érzés nélkül, amit a gépét vezetve érzett csak.


	3. Észak és Dél

Mindennél jobban hiányzott neki Yokota. Élete legszebb időszaka kötődött a légibázishoz, de erre, csak úgy, mint a legtöbb ember, már csak akkor ébredt rá, amikor elvesztette. Utálta ezt a déli bázist, és nem csupán azért, mert nem repülhetett, mert olyan alacsonyra zuhant a ranglétrán, hogy még a hadsereg postagalambjai is magasabb beosztást birtokolhattak, mint ő, vagy mert a tisztek és az úgynevezett bajtársai ott szívatták, ahol csak tudták. Nem, nem ezért utálta Nahát annyira. Az okinavai bázissal a legnagyobb problémája az egység hiánya volt.

Akira megszokta Yokotán, hogy mindenki tisztelettel beszélt a másikkal, és megbecsülték egymás munkáját. Egy katonai támaszponton még az utolsó aktatologató irodistának is fontos szerepe volt, a takarítóktól kezdve a mérnökökön át a parancsnokig mind-mind olyan munkát végeztek, ami a bázis működéséhez elengedhetetlen volt. Ám itt, Nahán, hiányzott a kölcsönös tisztelet. Az mindenhol természetes volt, hogy az olyanokat, mint Akira, lenézik, az viszont már a legkevésbé sem, hogy a repülésirányítókkal, a mérnökökkel és karbantartókkal úgy beszéljenek a pilóták, mint a kutyával, és hogy a katonák a takarítók képébe vágják koszos alsógatyáikat. Az ifjú katona számára az egész érthetetlen volt.

Bezzeg Yokotán még Hayashi ezredes sem engedte meg ezt a fajta viselkedést egymással szemben, pedig az az ember Akira szerint egy igazi faszkalap volt. A tokiói bázison a pilóták és a kiszolgáló személyzet együtt jártak sörözni, átvállalták egymástól a műszakokat, ha valakinek sürgősen el kellett mennie a bázisról, és a nap végén megköszönték egymásnak a munkát. A nahaiak azt hitték, hogy Yokotán ki van nyalva a pilóták segge, és valóban, összességében komfortosabb körülmények között éltek az ottaniak, ugyanakkor egyiküknek sem derogált megtenni annyit, hogy a szennyest levigyék a mosókonyhába, vagy hogy felmossanak maguk után, ha összesározzák a padlót. Itt bezzeg a tisztek és tisztesek előszeretettel szívatták az alacsonyabb rangúakat merő szórakozásból: Akira tanúja volt, hogy az egyik közlegény egy hét alatt hétszer volt kénytelen megpucolni ugyanazt az ablakot, mert valamelyik felettesük folyton összesározta.

\- Nagyon elgondolkodott, Suzuki - szólalt meg Takashima a meredten maga elé bámuló férfi mellett, mire az döbbenten fordult a hadnagy felé, de gyorsan rendezte vonásait, és vigyázzba vágta magát.

\- Uram - szalutált, mire Takashima negédesen elmosolyodott.

\- Imádom, amikor így hívsz - mondta halkan, hogy még véletlenül se hallhassa meg senki más. - Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha meg fog nekem adatni az öröm, hogy így szólíts. Furcsa, hogy miket produkál az élet, nem igaz, Akira?

Az ifjú katona nem válaszolt. Szívesen megtette volna, nem csak maga miatt: gyűlölte az olyan arrogáns alakokat, mint Takashima, akik az összes alárendeltjükkel úgy bántak, mint a szeméttel. Mert, bár Akirát a többieknél is jobban szívatta, az utóbbi hetekben kiderült, hogy a többiekkel sem bánik éppen kesztyűs kézzel. Tulajdonképpen mindenkibe ott rúgott bele, ahol csak tudott. Akira nem értette az ilyen tiszteket soha. Ő maga is volt Takashima helyében nem egyszer, Yokotán még újoncokat is képzett ki, és igen, kemény volt velük, de sohasem igazságtalan. Csak a szabályok megszegéséért járt büntetés bárkinek is, a vétlennek soha - ezek voltak az elvei, ám Takashima egészen másban hitt. Ő képes volt arra, hogy tíz kilométeres akadályfutásra küldje azt, aki éppen nem volt neki szimpatikus, és kénye-kedve szerint küldte zárkába embereit a legelképesztőbb apróságokért - egyiküket például azért, mert vacsora közben leejtette evőpálcikáit. És még messze nem Takashima volt a legnagyobb szemét a támaszponton.

Akira értetlenül állt a helyzet előtt. Mintha Nahába vezényelték volna a japán hadsereg összes szadistáját, és ez aggodalomra adott okot. Nem csupán saját testi épségét féltette - sőt, arról már régen letett, hogy ép bőrrel megússza ezt a háborút -, hanem az országot. Okinava volt a védelem gyenge pontja: fekvése és éghajlata egyaránt ideális célponttá tette. A hadvezetés egyetértett abban, hogy ha az észak-koreaiak inváziót indítanak, itt fognak lecsapni először, és Délről Északra haladva szisztematikusan, bázisról bázisra fogják elfoglalni az országot, míg el nem érik Tokiót - és ha ez megtörténik, Japán kénytelen lesz kapitulálni.

\- Tudod - folytatta Takashima -, kurvára nem tetszik, amikor ilyen bárgyú képpel bámulsz magad elé. Gondolom, unatkozol, mert éppen nincs mit csinálnod, mi? De tudod mit, találtam neked egy megfelelő munkát - ezzel Akira elé tartott egy fogkefét. - Van néhány eléggé mocskos vécé a bázison, takarítsd ki őket szépen egyenként. Ezzel.

Akira nem adta semmi jelét a felháborodásnak. Egyszerűen elvette a fogkefét, tisztelgett, majd elindult a legközelebbi mosdó felé. Takashima fújtatva bámult utána. Azt hitte, ezzel végre elérheti, hogy az ifjú katona elveszítse önuralmát, de ismét csak kudarcot vallot. Pedig úgy szeretett volna végre valami ürügyet, hogy jól helyben hagyhassa!

Legyintve fordult el, és indult el az ellenkező irányba. Bezzeg régen mennyivel egyszerűbb volt felhergelni Suzuki Akirát…

Tinédzser fiúként Akira izgő-mozgó, hiperaktív srác volt. Az órákon a tanárok állandóan megszidták, mert nem bírt a fenekén maradni. Takashima jól emlékezett rá, őt nagyon idegesítette, hogy a fiú állandóan poénkodik, papírrepülőket hajtogat és a padszomszédjával trécsel tanulás helyett. Ellentétben a másik fiúval, aki nyugodt, megfontolt ember volt és szeretett mindent a saját, kissé lassú tempójában csinálni - legyen szó tanulásról, fociról vagy csajozásról -, addig Akira inkább igyekezett mindent gyorsan letudni, hogy túl legyen az egészen. Neki a gyorsaság volt az egyik legnagyobb erőssége, ugyanakkor nagyon impulzív személyiség volt, könnyen ki lehetett hozni a sodrából.

Takashima még jól emlékezett a legtöbb iskolai verekedésükre. Kevés kivétellel mindig Akira ütött először, és ezért sokszor ő kapta a nagyobb büntetést a tanároktól. Takashima pontosan tudta, mivel és hogyan provokálja, ha verekedni akart vele, és mindig elérte a célját. Mostanra azonban, úgy tűnt, Akira nagyot változott. Mintha kihalt volna belőle az a tűz, ami tinédzserkorában olyan hirtelen haragúvá tette, sztoikus nyugalommal tűrt mindent, bármit is talált ki számára a hadnagy.

\- Nos, Takashima, mit gondol a mi kis tokiói ficsúrunkról? - szólította őt meg Shiroyama százados.

\- Uram? - nézett a férfira kissé meglepve a katona, hiszen az mondhatni a semmiből termett mellette.

\- Megmondom őszintén, én nem egy ilyen emberre számítottam - folytatta Shiroyama. - Nem találkoztam még senkivel, aki ilyen nyugodtan tűrte volna mindazt, ami a vörös sávos rangjelzéssel jár. A legtöbbjük vagy zokogva követeli anyucit, vagy szét akarja verni az ember képét, de ez a Suzuki… egy zokszó nem sok, annyit sem szólt még. Sőt, tulajdonképpen annyira keveset beszél, hogy akár néma is lehetne.

Takashima erre bólintott.

\- Érthetetlen - csúszott ki száján, mire Shiroyama arcára felkúszott egy eszelős kis mosoly.

\- Eddig azt hittem, őt is tönkre fogja tenni Naha, de semmi… Pedig egyáltalán nem finomkodunk vele. De mindegy, mit csinálunk, ő tartja magát. Küldhetjük éjszakai terepfutásra, megcsináltathatunk vele százezer fekvőtámaszt, vagy megparancsolhatjuk, hogy a nyelvével nyalja fel a körlet összes járólapját, azt hiszem, ez az ember akkor sem törik meg.

\- És ez jó vagy rossz, Uram? - kérdezte Takashima, mire felettese vállat vont.

\- Egyelőre fogalmam sincs. Mindenesetre kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mi fog ebből kisülni - mondta egyszerűen, majd vállon veregette a hadnagyot, és magára hagyta.

~.~

Mindeközben Akira a latrinák takarításával volt elfoglalva. Takashima nem túlzott, amikor azt mondta, hogy van egy-kettő, ami igencsak mocskos. Az ifjú katonának igencsak össze kellett szorítania a száját, hogy ne kezdjen el öklendezni a gusztustalan szagtól és kosztól, ráadásul még csak gumikesztyűt sem kapott, ami némileg megvédte volna a baktériumoktól. Lehet, hogy kívül nem mutatta, de igencsak felzaklatta ez az egész, nem tudta, meddig fogja bírni ezt a folyamatos megaláztatást, és minden nap azért rimánkodott, hogy küldjék már végre el egy bevetésre, ahonnan nem tér haza.

Azonban úgy tűnt, mintha nem is állna Japán háborúban: Naháról egyetlen osztag sem indult sehová, legfeljebb eltávra. Minden nap csak kiképzés és gyakorlatok sora, mint béke idején… Íme, még egy dolog, ami előtt Akira értetlenül állt. Yokotán is viszonylag alacsony volt az éles bevetések száma, de nem ennyire. És ő még azt hitte, hogy érti a japán hadvezetést!

Éppen ezen gondolkodott, mikor hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó, és belépett rajta két zászlós.

\- Nocsak, látom, Suzuki megint ott van, ahová való: a mocsokban - röhögött egyikük. Akira nem reagált, úgy tett, mint aki meg sem hallja az inzultáló szavakat, és folytatta a vécé tisztítását, ám ekkor olyasmi történt, amire nem számított: a másik katona lehúzta sliccét, és egyszerűen arcon pisálta őt.

Akira talpra pattant. Keze remegett az idegességtől, és igencsak közel volt hozzá, hogy bemosson egyet a bunkó zászlósnak, ám mielőtt megtette volna, észhez tért. Lehajtotta a fejét és beharapta ajkait, mire a két katona gúnyosan felnevetett.

\- Na mi van, akar valamit mondani nekünk, közlegény? - kérdezte a magasabb zászlós.

\- Nem, Uram - mormolta erre Akira, mire másik kettő újra röhögni kezdett, majd egyszerűen otthagyták őt. Akira legyőzötten, megalázva vonszolta el magát a legközelebbi csapig, hogy megmosakodjon. Most már nem bírta tovább visszafolytani az öklendezést, és néhány másodperc múlva a mosdókagylóban viszontláthatta reggelijét.

~.~

Az egész napja ráment, hogy kitakarítsa a vécéket. A végére úgy érezte, hogy ő is úgy bűzlik, mint a háromnapos fekália, ráadásul izmai is sajogtak. Egy szál fogkefe nem sokat ért a vízkő és egyéb szennyeződések ellen, így a koszos latrinák jó alaposan megdolgoztatták Akirát.

Most a körlet egyik félreeső szegletében ült, az udvaron, egy ottfelejtett széken, kezében egy bögre teával. Felnézett az égre. Már sötétedett, és két vadászgép éppen most készült leszállni a légibázison. Akira sóhajtott egy nagyot. Azt kívánta, bárcsak ő ülhetne az egyikben.Aztán megrázta a fejét: hiábavaló volt ilyeneket kívánni, hiszen sosem teljesülhet.

Mostanában minden olyan furcsa volt, gondolta. Azelőtt sohasem lett volna hajlandó ennyi megaláztatást elviselni. Azelőtt ő bizony szembeszegült volna akármelyik felettesével, ha az igazságtalanul bánik bármelyik katonával a bázison - hiszen ezért került ide, mert beverte annak a pökhendi, bunkó ezredesnek a képét. Ő maga sem ismert magára. De biztos azért volt ez így, mert elvették a szárnyait, megfosztották az egyetlen dologtól, ami igazán boldoggá tette ebben az életben.

Nem repülni olyan volt, mintha folyton víz alatt fuldokolna, és nem tudna levegőt venni. Mindent csak tompán érzékelt maga körül, mintha külső szemlélő lenne a saját életében. Tegnap is kigáncsolta az egyik úgynevezett bajtársa, és ő olyan csúnyán beverte a térdét, hogy az órákig vérzett, ő mégsem érzett semmit, nem érzékelte a fájdalmat és nem is lett dühös. És most is, ahogy itt ült az egyre hűvösebb esti levegőn egy szál trikóban, nem érzékelte a hideg szellőt a bőrén.

\- Lehet, hogy a lelkemet is kiszipolyozták - morogta maga elé, majd megcsóválta a fejét.

Nem, az biztosan nem történhetett meg. Ha nem lenne lelke, akkor már nem hiányozna neki a repülés annyira, mint a levegő. Akkor már tényleg üres lenne, és nem ébredne arra éjszakánként, hogy sír, mert a kék égről álmodott.


	4. Semmi és minden

Hetek teltek el azóta, hogy megérkezett a nahai bázisra. Egészen pontosan kilenc hét. A nyár egyre melegebbnek és melegebbnek tűnt, egyre jobban izzadt a terepszínű egyenruhában. Sokat gyakorlatoztak az udvaron, és Takashima kitűntető figyelmének köszönhetően ő aztán igazán sokáig élvezhette a napsütést: sokszor kellett órák hosszat vigyázzban állnia az árnyéktalan udvar közepén. Néha úgy érezte, gutaütést fog kapni, elhányja magát vagy kiájul a sorból, de valahogy mégis tartani tudta magát. Talán a remek kiképzés tette, amit a fővárosban kapott, talán egyszerűen csak jobb volt az állóképessége, mint ő valaha is gondolta volna, ki tudja?

Elgondolkodva nézett körül. Az ember, ha Okinavára gondol, homokos tengerpartokat és pálmafákat lát maga előtt, ezzel szemben Naha légibázisa kopár, kietlen tájon feküdt, amerre a szem ellátott, csak múltszázadi betonmonstrumokat és kifehéredett aszfaltot látott. Mintha a semmi közepén lettek volna - és tulajdonképpen ott is voltak, hiszen még csak a távolban sem sejlettek fel barátságosabb tájak. Ráadásul egész Okinava kihalt volt, emlékeztette magát, hiszen a háború kezdete után néhány héttel a civil lakosság legnagyobb részét kitelepítették, csak a hadsereg maradt itt és néhány olyan öreg bácsika és nénike, akik túlságosan ragaszkodtak ahhoz az otthonhoz, melyet egy élet munkája alatt építettek fel. Akira el sem tudta képzelni, hogy azok a bajtársai, akik megtehetik, hogy néhanapján eltávot kérjenek és elhagyják a bázist, mégis mit csinálhatnak ezen a lakatlan szigeten. Mivel múlathatja az időt errefelé egy katona?

Azt persze tudta, hogy mivel szórakoztatják magukat a bázison belül: őt használták személyes bokszzsáknak. A verések, megaláztatások napról napra rosszabbak lettek. Már-már elviselhetetlen volt, mégis kibírta valahogy. Mintha egyre tompábban és tompábban érzékelne maga körül mindent. Ha megütötték, ha megvágták, ha beverte a térdét, nem érzett valódi fájdalmat. Elment a problémával a gyengélkedőre, de ott csak kiröhögték. Különben sem pazarolták volna a drága gyógyszereket és vizsgálatokat rá, mondták. Így hát hagyta, hogy egyre inkább eluralkodjon rajta ez a köd, és csak abban reménykedett, hogy talán majd egy idő után a gondolatai is tompák lesznek, míg olyanná nem válik, akár egy szobanövény: lélektelen tárggyá.

Éppen ezen merengett, mikor két közlegény - két újonc kis tejfeles szájú kamasz - megállt mellette, egyikük a jobb, másikuk a bal oldalán.

\- Szervusz, Suzuki! - vigyorgott rá az egyikük. Akira már ekkor tudta, hogy ennek biztosan nem lesz jó vége.

Ekkor felhangzott a gyülekezőt jelző trombitaszó. Úgy tűnt, ezegyszer szerencséje van Akirának, bár a katona sejtette, hogy nem sokáig, legfeljebb holnapig.

A katonák felsorakoztak az udvaron. Akira állt leghátul, teljesen egyedül sorjában - úgy tűnt, más vörös rangjelzést viselő katona nincs rajta kívül az egész támaszponton. A parancsnok, egy marcona, kissé öregedő férfi kisétált a pódiumra a felvont japán zászló mellé, és bár több száz katona állt előtte, mikrofon nélkül kezdett beszélni, mégis mindenki jól hallotta.

\- Uraim és Hölgyeim, mint tudják, Tomoya alezredes szívbetegsége olyan súlyos, hogy többé nem tudja ellátni feladatait, mint a nahai bázis parancsnokhelyettese. Ugyan méltó búcsúünnepséget terveztünk számára, sajnos tegnap éjszaka kórházba kellett szállítani őt. A bázisra már nem fog visszatérni, amint állapota megengedi, a kórházból egyenesen Hirosimába repül, további feladatait az ottani vezérkar tagjaként látja majd el.

A parancsnok kis szünetet tartott, és végignézett a tömegen.

\- Ezen okokból a nahai bázis új parancsnokhelyettest kap, aki Tokióból érkezett közénk. - Akira hallotta, ahogy néhány előtte álló katona elmormol egy-egy gúnyos megjegyzést a főváros nevét hallva, miközben egy alacsony, kitűntetések sorát viselő katona előlépett a bázis parancsnoka mögül. Eddig senki észre sem vette az alacsony alakot, Akira is csak most fedezte fel szemével. Ahogy végignézett a férfin, úgy érezte, mintha ismerné, ám nem tudta, honnan. - Hadd mutassam be Önöknek Matsumoto Takanori alezredest.

Matsumoto Takanori… ez a név semmit nem mondott Akirának, mégis, az alacsony tiszt annyira ismerősnek tűnt! Ezen gondolkodott, miközben a gyülekező végeztével visszafelé sétált a körletbe, hogy elvégezze aznap délutáni feladatát, amikor hirtelen két erős kar ragadta meg hátulról, és valaki berángatta az egyik raktárépületbe, egy sötét helyiségbe

\- Szervusz, Suzuki - röhögte a fülébe egy gúnyos hang. Az a tejfeles szájú kis közlegény volt, aki már a gyülekező előtt is „beszélni” akart vele. - Gondoltuk, szórakozhatnánk egy kicsit…

Akira tudta, hogy ennek nagyon, de nagyon rossz vége lesz.

Valaki felkapcsolta a villanyt. Az ifjú katona hunyorogva nézett körbe, és megütközve látta, hogy nem csupán egy vagy két, hanem egy egész csapatnyi katona állja őt körbe. Lehettek vagy húszan, és mind úgy bámultak rá, mint éhes oroszlán a sérült nyúlra.

Meg kellett volna rémülnie. A józan ész és a normális emberi ösztönök is azt diktálták volna, hogy próbáljon meg menekülni, hogy próbálja meg kitépni magát az erős karok közül és csak rohanjon és rohanjon, amíg levegővel bírja… Mégsem mozdult. Mintha csak kívülről szemlélné a jelenetet, mintha nem is saját testi épsége lenne a tét, hanem csak egy dokumentumfilmet nézne a bántalmazásról… nem, még annyira sem érintette meg a dolog. Lehet, hogy megőrült?

\- Tudod, Suzuki - vette át a szót egy másik közlegény, akinek vékony, magas testalkata inkább emlékeztetett légtornászéra, mint katonáéra -, kurvára unalmas errefelé az élet. Sehol egy jó csaj, akit meg lehetne döngetni, akik itt vannak a bázison, fertelmesen rondák és igénytelenek. Te viszont… lehet, hogy pasi vagy, de olyan cuki a kis pofid - csípett bele az orcájába a férfi. - És olyan szép kerek segged van, hogy simán lánynak néznélek, ha nem láttam volna a tökeidet, amikor a mosdóban pisáltál.

Akira szemei erre már elkerekedtek. Mi a francról beszéltek ezek? Egyáltalán nem nézett ki úgy, mint egy lány, a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem, és különben is, mit akartak ezek a fenekével?

\- Mire készültök? - kérdezte elhaló hangon, mire hatalmas pofon csattant az arcán: az egyik tizedes ütötte meg.

\- Hát így beszélünk a feletteseinkkel, Suzuki? - sziszegte arcába a férfi. A szája alkoholtól bűzlött. - Egyébként pedig, ha nem esett volna le eddig, felvilágosítalak, hogy a cuki kis seggedet akarjuk.

Akira értetlenül meredt maga elé. A veréseket, a rengeteg megaláztatást még meg tudta érteni, hiszen ők nem ismerték őt, nem tudhatták, hogy annak idején teljes joggal mosott be Hayashinak. Hihették azt, hogy tényleg nem több egy mocskos hitszegő árulónál, és mint ilyet, büntetni akarhatták, de ez… ez már színtiszta beteg szadizmus volt. Erre már nem lehetett mentség az, hogy a hadbíróság megfosztotta minden rangjától, és a vállára került az a rohadt vörös sáv.

Nem tudott reagálni. Hiába akart, nem tudott védekezni, a teste nem mozdult, és rongybabaként hagyta, hogy a hideg padlón hasra vágják, a kezeit egy övvel a háta mögött megkötözzék és lecibálják róla a nadrágját.

\- Na, fiúk, ki akarja kezdeni? - röhögött az egyik katona, ám ekkor hirtelen kicsapódott a terem ajtaja, és néma csend töltötte be a helyiséget.

\- Mi a fene folyik itt? - kérdezte az újonnan érkező. Takashima volt.

Akira soha, semmit nem kért volna ettől az embertől. Soha. Gyűlölte őt, jobban, mint a többieket együttvéve, mert tudta, hogy egykori osztálytársa nem csupán azért bántalmazza őt, mert a vörös rangjelzést viseli, hanem mert kicsinyes bosszút akar rajta állni, és félt, hogy ezúttal is egyszerűen csak hagyni fogja, hogy a többi katona megerőszakolja, vagy talán még be is száll a buliba. Mégis…

Mégis, most Takashima volt az egyetlen reménye.

Ha akart volna, sem tudott volna megszólalni, így csak némán tátogta el azt a három szavacskát, ami, tudta, hogy élete utolsó napjáig kísérteni fogja őt.

_„Kérlek, ne hagyd!"_

Takashima egy percig kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel meredt rá, miközben ő ott feküdt pucér hátsóval a földön, akár valami rossz pornófilm főszereplője. Teltek a másodpercek, és Akirán kezdett eluralkodni a pánik. Nem, ez nem vele történik, ez csak valami rossz álom lehet! Azt még el bírná viselni, ha ezek a katonák megdugnák, ám legyen, de Takashima… nem, csak ő ne érjen hozzá, bárki, csak ő ne!

Észre sem vette, hogy már hangosan zihál, és szemei kistányér méretűre tágultak a rettegéstől. Végül, nagy sokára, Takashima levette róla a szemét és végignézett fogvatartóin.

\- Fiúk, ezt azért már mégse kéne! Egy ilyen - nézett le megvetően Akirára -, nem ér annyit, hogy miatta hadbíróság elé kerüljetek. Tudjátok, hogy a szabályzat egyértelműen tilt mindenféle nemi kapcsolatot két katona között.

A katonák erre kissé csalódottan néztek össze, majd szép lassan elkotródtak onnan, magára hagyva a hadnagyot és Akirát a helyiségben.

\- Szánalmas vagy - állapította meg Takashima, és lehajolt, hogy kiszabadítsa a másik katona kezeit. Amint végre mozdulni tudott, Akira olyan sebességgel rántotta fel magára a nadrágot, hogy talán még a fényt is lehagyta volna. Nem nézett a másikra, csak elmormogott egy halk köszönömöt, mire az felhorkantott. - Ne köszöngess te csak nekem semmit. Nem érted tettem. Ha ezek a hülyék tényleg seggberaknak téged, nekem kellett volna bajlódnom a papírmunkával. Most pedig gyere, kell valaki, aki kitakarítja az irodámat!

Akira némán, a földre függesztett tekintettel követte Takashimát az irodája felé. Már a főépület folyosóján jártak, amikor belebotlottak az új parancsnokhelyettesbe. Mindketten haptákba vágták magukat, és tisztelegtek felettesüknek, aki kedves mosollyal nézett végig rajtuk.

\- Ön Takashima hadnagy, igaz? - nézett a magasabbik katonára, mire az bólintott. - Olvastam a személyi anyagát. Alkalomadtán szeretnék majd elbeszélgetni Önnel a jövőjéről - mondta, majd Akira felé fordult, arcán barátságos kifejezéssel. - És Ön? Önt hogy hívják?

Mindkét katona megdöbbent a kérdésen. Egy főtiszt udvariasan, sőt, kedvesen rákérdez egy vörös rangjelzést viselő katona nevére? Ilyenre még nem volt példa a japán hadsereg történetében, erre mindketten esküdni mertek volna.

\- Suzuki, uram - motyogta végül Akira, mire Matsumoto bólintott.

\- Suzuki, értem. Elég rossz a névmemóriám, de igyekszem majd észben tartani - nevette, majd tovább indult a folyosón.

\- Ebbe meg mi ütött? Bolondgombát evett? - pislogott Takashima, amikor az alezredes már hallótávolságon kívül került.

Egyikőjük sem tudhatta, hogy az alacsony főtiszt nem csupán merő szeszélyből érdeklődött Akira neve iránt. Amikor a bázisra érkezett, a parancsnok megemlítette neki, hogy nem ő az egyetlen, akit nemrégiben Tokióból vezényeltek át ide, és amikor Matsumoto megtudta, hogy az illető pilóta volt, igencsak felkeltette az érdeklődését. A fővárosból ugyanis - erre meg mert volna esküdni -, csak abban az esetben ebrudaltak ki pilótákat, ha azok útban voltak valakinek. Csakúgy, mint ahogy vele is tették… Az alezredes titkon remélte, hogy szövetségest fog találni a rangjától megfosztott katona személyében.

Akira persze mit sem sejtett ebből. Ő különben sem keresett szövetségeseket, nem próbált barátkozni, mert hiábavalónak hitte. Az is volt, a többi katona úgyis csak piszokként tekintett rá, sőt, a mai napon bebizonyosodott, hogy még annál is messzebb mernének menni kínzásával, mint amit legmerészebb rémálmaiban látott. Naha maga volt a pokol, erről már megbizonyosodott.

Miközben Takashima padlóját fényezte - térdelve, persze, mert miért is adott volna neki a hadnagy rendes felmosó felszerelést, ha megtehette, hogy csak egy egyszerű mosogatószivacsot vágjon hozzá -, azon merengett, vajon hogyan fajulhattak a dolgok idáig ezen a bázison. Japán az elmúlt negyven évben olyan hadsereget állított fel, amire méltón lehetett büszke az egész ország, legalábbis erről volt Akira meggyőződve, mielőtt ide került volna. Persze tudta, hogy a tiszti karban sok a korrupt szemétláda, ám ennek ellenére minden megfelelő keretek között látszott működni, legalábbis Tokióból. Soha nem hallott olyan esetekről, mint amik itt történtek meg.

\- Olyan lassú vagy, hogy jobban jártam volna, ha egy csigával mosatom fel a padlót - zavarta meg gondolatait Takashima rideg hangja. Akira nem felelt, csak folytatta a felmosást. - Tudod mit, hagyd a francba! Majd befejezed holnap, unom azt nézni, ahogy szöszmötölsz!

Az ifjú katona visszafolytott egy mély sóhajt, és feltápászkodott a földről. Takashima vigyorogva állt elé.

\- De végre ma legalább megtudtuk, hogy nem tudod a végtelenségig fenntartani az érdektelenség látszatát - mondta. - Lehet, hogy robotnak akarod magad tettetni, de hiába, most már látom, hogy igenis van valami, amitől rettegsz. Képes voltál segítséget kérni tőlem, annyira kétségbe estél… Be kell vallanom, ez felért egy kisebb csata megnyerésével. De figyelmezetetlek, Suzuki, a háború még csak most kezdődik!

\- Szóval azért gyötörsz, mert meg akarsz törni? Hogy láthasd, hogyan megyek tönkre? - kérdezte tárgyilagos hangon Akira. Hangjába a legkisebb keserűség sem vegyült. Mintha már nem is lettek volna érzelmei. Tudta, jobb lenne meg sem szólalnia, ám ezúttal képtelen volt csendben maradni. - Sajnálom, de ki kell téged ábrándítanom: már nincs semmi, amit elvehetnél tőlem. Arról már Tokióban gondoskodtak, hogy ne maradjon semmim. - Mert mindene a repülés volt, anélkül pedig nem maradt semmi, ami fontos lett volna számára.

Takashima kikerekedett szemekkel bámulta Akirát. Szólásra nyitotta száját, ám végül az, amit mondani akart, soha nem hangzott el, mert ekkor egy hatalmas robaj rázta meg az épületet, és a távolban felzengtek a légitámadásra figyelmeztető szirénák.


	5. Dögcédula

Minden a másodperc törtrésze alatt zajlott: hatalmas robbanás, a légvédelem szirénáinak hangos zengése, üvegcsörömpölés és süvítő, sípoló hangok. Megtámadták a bázist. A két katonának, akik még mindig egymással szemben álltak, ideje sem volt feleszmélni, mire az ablak előtt két vadászgép süvített el, olyan közel, hogy a golyóálló üvegek megremegtek az ablakkeretben, sőt, egy-kettő még meg is repedt. Akirának csupán egyetlen pillanatra volt szüksége, hogy az ablakon kinézve felmérje a helyzetet.

\- Az észak-koreaiak? - nyögte Takashima. A kérdés költői volt, de azért Akira bólintott. - Te jó ég, mégis mi folyik odakint? - rohant az ablakhoz a hadnagy.

\- A harmadik világháború - vont vállat Akira. Pimasz megjegyzés volt, de Takashima észre sem vette. - Én a helyében eljönnék az ablaktól, hadnagy. A golyóálló üveg nem véd meg a kisméretű rakétáktól.

Mintha Akira csak próféta lenne, ebben a pillanatban feltűnt közvetlenül előttük egy süvítő rakéta, ami egyenesen feléjük tartott. Takashima eltátotta a száját. Nem tudott mozdulni. Akira azonban automatikusan reagált, és a földre rántotta a hadnagyot. Elsüvített felettük a rakéta, és hatalmas robajjal a falba csapódott, átszakítva azt. Szerencséjük volt, mert nem robbant.

Takashima hatalmasra tágult szemekkel nézett Akirára, aki rajta feküdt. Egy percig egyikük sem mozdult, majd óvatosan feltápászkodtak.

\- Jól van, Uram? - kérdezte Akira. Erre Takashima végre magához tért, és bólintott.

\- Semmi bajom. Le kell mennünk a pincébe.

A két katona futva indult el. Feltépték a falban tátongó lyuk melletti ajtót, és a lépcső felé igyekeztek. Egyáltalán nem volt könnyű lejutni az alagsorba, hiszen az ellenséges gépek folyamatosan lőtték az épületet, így szinte minden méteren meg kellett állniuk, hogy fedezékbe vonuljanak, és ne találja el őket a számtalan lövedék egyike. Szerencsére sikerült lejutniuk, bár egyáltalán nem gyorsan.

Végigrohantak a folyosón, egészen a fegyverraktárig. Eddig csupán Takashima oldalfegyvere volt náluk, ami vajmi kevés volt egy teljes észak-koreai repülőosztag ellen. A hadnagy az egyik szekrényből elővett két shotgunt, és egyiket Akira felé nyújtotta, aki azonban megrázta a fejét.

\- Uram, Ön is tudja, hogy nem használhatok nyolc milliméteresnél nagyobb kaliberű fegyvert. - Az olyanoknak, mint Akira, nem járt az a luxus, hogy védekezhessenek, vagy esetleg támadást indíthassanak az ellenség ellen. Ők feláldozhatóak voltak, sőt, a japán hadsereg szemében ők voltak azok, akiket fel kellett áldozni. Gyakorlatilag egy szál pisztollyal küldték őket a harctérre, akkor is, ha az ellenség tankokkal támadott.

Takashima sóhajtott egy nagyot, és kinyitotta az egyik fiókot. Elővett belőle egy pisztolyt, és Akira kezébe adta.

\- Azért ne legyen teljesen fegyvertelen - mondta. - Most pedig át kell jutnunk a repülőgéphangárok alá. Ha szerencsénk van, még nem lőttek szarrá minden gépet a mocskos disznók…

\- Ne fűzzön hozzá sok reményt - jegyezte meg cinikusan Akira.

Továbbindultak, de nem jutottak messzire. Néhány méterrel lejjebb a folyosón Shiroyama térdelt a földön, a bázisparancsnok-helyettes mellett. A férfi sebesült volt, a hasát találhatta el valami. A százados törölközőt szorított a sebre, hátha így el tudja állítani a vérzést.

\- Uram? - torpant meg előtte Takashima, mire a parancsnokhelyettes felnézett rájuk.

\- A szerverterem… meg kell semmisíteni az adatokat! - mondta gyenge hangon a férfi. - A biztonsági másolatot Tokióba kell vinni… A felszíni hangárokat már szitává lőtték, de a föld alattit nem tudják a levegőből megsemmisíteni… Ott van a gépem, feltankolva, felfegyverezve. Talán az az egyetlen gép, ami fel tud most szállni… Kettejüknek el kell menniük vele Tokióba.

\- Uram, nekünk nincs hozzáférésünk ahhoz a szobához - sóhajtott Shiroyama. - És Önön kívül nincs olyan pilóta a bázison, aki vezethet egy T-50-es vadászgépet.

Matsumoto válaszra sem méltatta. Most vette csak észre Akirát, és elgondolkodva nézett az ifjú katonára. Shiroyama és Takashima talán alkalmatlan volt a feladat végrehajtására, de esetleg...

\- Suzuki, mondja, tudja, mit reggelizik a sas, amelyik a pipacsmezők felett köröz?

\- Uram… jól érzi magát? - pislogott rá értetlenül Takashima. Akira egy pillanatig dermedten meredt az alacsony parancsnokhelyettesre, őt is megdöbbentette a kérdés, csak egészen más okból, mint a hadnagyot. Lassan egy aprócska, már-már pimasz félmosoly kúszott fel arcára.

\- Semmit. A sólyom levadássza előle a nyulakat - mondta, Matsumoto szemébe nézve. - Aztán magát a sast is megeszi.

A parancsnokhelyettes szélesen elvigyorodott. Bár nehezére esett beszélni, folyton levegőért kellett kapkodnia, és mozdulni is alig bírt, remegő jobbját Akirának nyújtotta.

\- Ruki. - Akira lassan közelebb lépett, és lehajolva belecsúsztatta kezét a sebesült katonáéba. A szemük találkozott, és mindketten mosolyogtak, mint két testvér, akik hosszú idő után látják újra egymást. Tulajdonképpen testvérek is voltak: ugyanabban az osztagban szolgáltak Yokotán, még ha nem is ugyanakkor. Akira most már tudta, honnan volt olyan ismerős neki a férfi: aznap volt az alezredes búcsúrepülése a tokiói bázison, amikor őt oda vezényelték. Egyszer látta csak őt, de repülni kétszer, és azokat a csodálatos manővereket soha nem fogja elfelejteni.

\- Reita - mutatkozott be Akira is. Furcsán testidegennek tűnt kiejtenie ezt a három szótagot, az egykori hívójelét, bár csupán néhány hét telt el azóta, hogy nem használhatta.

\- A híres Reita… Remélem, te is olyan szentimentális barom vagy, mint én, és megtartottad a dögcéduládat - váltott tegezésre Matsumoto. A tokiói pilótáknak nem volt szokása magázódni egymás között, akkor sem, ha nagy volt a rangbeli különbség közöttük.

Akira lassan a zubbonya zsebébe csúsztatta kezét, és előhúzta belőle a kis ezüstszínű bilétát, amit Yokotán láncon hordott a nyakában. Mindig nála volt, mint egy talizmán, bár ezeddig nem hozott szerencsét.

\- A központi szerverről már tizenhat hete nem érkezett frissítés sem ide, sem Dél-Japán más bázisaira - mondta a parancsnokhelyettes. Egyre nehezebben beszélt, a sérülése súlyosnak látszott. - Tudom, hogy nem adhatom parancsba, de...

\- Rendben - szakította őt félbe Akira. Pontosan tudta, mit vár tőle az alezredes. Nem akarta arra pazarolni az időt, hogy mérlegeli a lehetőségeket. Különben sem volt mit mérlegelni, tudta, hogy így vagy úgy, fűbe fog harapni, de így legalább tehet előtte valami hasznosat is. Matsumoto hálásan megszorította az ifjú katona kezét, majd lassan elengedte és a két tiszthez fordult.

\- Takashima, maga kísérje Suzukit a szerverteremhez! Ő tudja, mi a teendő. Shiroyama, maga pedig - itt szünetet tartott, mert belenyilallt a fájdalom sebesült oldalába. - Maga átmegy a föld alatti hangárba, és biztosítja, hogy a gépem felszállásra kész, mire Suzukiék odaérnek.

\- Micsoda? - kerekedett hatalmasra a százados szeme. Megvető tekintettel nézett végig Akirán. - Uram, ugye nem gondolja komolyan, hogy hagyom, hogy egy ilyen senkiházi, mocskos áruló elvigye az utolsó vadászgépünket?!

\- Remélem, Shiroyama, maga nem gondolja komolyan, hogy felülbírálhatja egy főtiszt utasítását - morogta sötéten Matsumoto. - Ha nem bízik Suzukiban, az a maga baja, de háborúban ne álljon neki személyeskedni! Megértette?

\- Igen, Uram - sziszegte a százados, és vetett még egy gyűlölködő pillantást Akirára, mielőtt sarkon fordult volna, hogy a hangár felé rohanjon.

\- A gépem indítókodja 17178 - motyogta a parancsnokhelyettes. - Takashima, maga menjen Tokióba Suzukival! Ha leszálltak, lesz mit kimagyarázniuk, de hivatkozzanak rám. Talán még annak a fafejű Hayashinak is van annyi esze, hogy tudja, háborúban olykor át kell hágnunk a saját szabályainkat. Most pedig menjenek!

\- És magával mi lesz, Uram? - kérdezte a hadnagy, mire Ruki vállat vont.

\- Nos, ha van szerencsém, előbb kinyúvadok, mint hogy az ellenség rámtalálna. De ne fecsegjen itt nekem tovább, indulás!

A két katona futva elindult a folyosón. Takashima haladt elől és mutatta az utat. Egy lépcsőn lementek még egy szinttel lejjebb, ahol a folyosón nem volt világítás, csupán néhány, a vészkijáratokat jelző zöld fény alapján tájékozódhattak. Végül egy ajtó elé értek. A hadnagy kitapogatta a kilincset, bár feleslegesen, hiszen nem tudta kinyitni. Akira közben az ajtó mellett, a falnál kezdett tapogatózni. A keze egy perc múlva meg is találta, amit keresett, és ahogy ujjai végigsimítottak a kontroller hideg üvegfelületén, felgyulladtak a fények a folyosón.

\- Automatizálták ezt is? - pislogott Takashima, aki életében csupán másodszor járt a bázis pincéjében.

\- Úgy tűnik - bólintott Akira. - Bár nem értem, hogy miért nem a folyosó elejére tették a villanykapcsolót.

\- Na igen… - morogta a handnagy. Akira fogta a dögcéduláját, és bedugta a kis nyílásba a kontrolleren, mire annak monitorján megjelent az azonosító száma. Ennyi azonban nem volt elég az ajtó kinyitásához, az triplán volt biztosítva, még szükség volt ujjlenyomat- és retinaszkennelésre is. Akira most az egyszer örült, hogy a háború miatt a tokiói központi szerverre csak véletlenszerű időközönként csatlakoztak fel az egyes bázisok hálózatai, így az itteni számítógépek azt hitték, hogy ő még mindig egy Yokotán szolgáló százados, és gond nélkül hozzáférése volt mindenhez. Persze ez veszélyes is lehetett volna, a lefokozott katonák kihasználhatták volna ezt a helyzetet, de ez a kockázat eltörpült amellett, amit az észak-koreai hackerek jelentettek.

A sikeres azonosítás után két pittyenés jelezte, hogy a zár kinyílt. Takashima lenyomta a kilincset, és a két katona szinte berontott a terembe.

\- Mit keresünk? - kérdezte a hadnagy.

Akira nem válaszolt, hanem leült az egyik laptophoz, ami az ajtóhoz legközelebbi asztalon hevert, és sebesen gépelni kezdett rajta. Beütötte azonosítóját és jelszavát, amit még a tokiói évek alatt használt, és máris megvolt a hozzáférése a teljes adatbázishoz. Kis időbe telt, míg megtalálta azt a meghajtót, amelyikre szükség volt, és elindította a biztonsági mentést.

\- A kurva életbe! - nyögte, mikor a monitoron megjelent a folyamat lefutásának várható idejét jelző számláló.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte Takashima, mire Akira a képernyőre mutatott.

\- Ennek tizenöt másodpercen belül kész kellene lennie, ha rendszeresen lementették volna az adatokat a szerverről - morogta. - Nem tizenöt percbe kéne telnie.

\- Nincs annyi időnk. Nem tudod felgyorsítani? - Akira megrázta a fejét. Ezt sajnos ki kellett várniuk.

Miközben az ifjú katona ujjaival idegesen dobolt az asztallapon, a hadnagy fel-alá járkált a szobában. Végül, néhány perc elteltével, amikor már nem bírta idegekkel a csendet, megkérdezte:

\- Mi volt ez az egész a sasról meg a pipacsokról?

\- Az alezredes azt akarta tudni, hogy melyik osztagban szolgáltam Yokotán - mondta Akira, miközben keze újra sebesen járni kezdett a számítógép billentyűzetén.

\- Azt mondta, híres vagy.

\- Tokióban és környékén sok pilóta szolgál, de általában mindenki ismer mindenkit, ha személyesen nem is, legalább hívójelről. Én is sokszor hallottam az alezredesről, valószínűleg ő is találkozott néhányszor a nevemmel, ha más nem, a jelentésekben - vont vállat Akira, de a hadnagy sejtette, hogy ez nem minden. Matsumoto híresnek nevezte az ifjú katonát, nem csak azt mondta, hogy találkozott már a nevével. Takashima azonban jobbnak látta most inkább a feladatukkal törődni, a személyes történetek ráértek később.

\- Mennyi idő alatt készülsz el? - kérdezte.

\- Még nem tudom - sóhajtott Akira. - Ha rendszeresen készítettek volna biztonsági mentést az adatokról, mint ahogy az elő is van írva a szabályzatban, akkor már rég végeztünk volna. Ennek az egésznek nem lenne szabad tovább tartania két percnél.

\- Szóval a parancsnok és a parancsnokhelyettes magasról tett a munkájára? - vonta össze szemöldökét Takashima.

Akira ezt inkább nem kommentálta. Megvolt a véleménye a feletteseikről, de jobbnak látta nem kimondani hangosan, amit gondolt. Ez a gondatlanság, ami a nahai bázist jellemezte, egész egyszerűen megbocsáthatatlan volt. Tokióban bezzeg… Igen, már megint Tokió jutott eszébe. Mert hiába vezette az ottani bázist egy törtető, egoista, hataloméhes barom, aki csak a saját és a hűséges ölebjei érdekeit tartotta szem előtt, ott mégsem fordulhatott volna elő ilyen mértékű hanyagság.

A számítógép hangszórója két apró csippanást hallatott, ami azt jelezte, hogy elkészült a biztonsági mentés. Akira kirántotta az apró adathordozót, ami eddig az egyik USB csatlakozóban volt, és a hadnagy felé nyújtotta, aki kissé csodálkozva vette át a hüvelykujjánál kisebb kis szerkezetet.

\- Ennyi?

\- Még le kell törölnöm az adatokat - rázta meg a fejét Akira, és sebesen gépelni kezdett egy parancssort, amit Takashima nem ismert. Néhány perccel később aztán leütötte az Enter billentyűt, mire az összes monitor elsötétült. - Kész - jelentette be, és egy pillanatra hátradőlt székében.

\- Elég letörölni az adatokat? Nem fogják tudni helyreállítani? - kérdezte a hadnagy, mire Akira megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem. A program, amit lefuttattam, először felülírta az adatokat, minden bitet négyszer-ötször is, csak utána törölte le a szervert. Ha vissza is tudnak valamit állítani belőle, az legfeljebb némi melegpornó lehet.

\- Melegpornó? - pislogott Takashima. - Miért pont melegpornó?

\- Ja, melegpornó, HD-ben - vigyorodott el egy pillanatra Akira. - Azt én sem tudom, miért éppen az, az ötlet a tokiói hadvezetésé.

\- Szép kis országban élünk… - morogta maga elé Takashima. Ha a helyzet nem lett volna ennyire komoly, Akira minden bizonnyal elneveti magát.

\- Indulnunk kell - mondta, és felállt. Takashima bólintott.

\- Igen. Már biztosan szarrá lőtték felettünk az egész kibaszott bázist - mondta. - Azt sem tudom, fel tudunk-e majd szállni…

\- A légibázisok föld alatti hangárjai szó szerint bombabiztosak - vont vállat Akira. - Azt még nem rombolhatták le.

\- Akkor reméljük, hogy a kijáratnál nem fog minket egy bombázó várni.


	6. Repülés

A dögcédula. Egy apró kis fémbiléta, ami régen az elesett katonák azonosítására szolgált. Ma már azonban nem egyszerűen egy név és egy szám szerepelt rajta: adathordozó chip volt, melyet a megfelelő számítógépek felismertek, és megtagadták vagy biztosították a hozzáférést tulajdonosa számára a komputerhálózatoktól kezdve a fegyverraktárok ajtajáig. Ám nem csupán ez az eszköz szolgálta az azonosítást, minden katonának volt egy egyedi kódja, amit csak ő maga ismert, a harckocsiknak, repülőgépeknek titkos indítókódja, és a legfontosabb helyeken retina-, ujjlenyomat- vagy DNS azonosításra is szükség volt. Így előzték meg, hogy illetéktelenek férhessenek hozzá adatokhoz vagy eszközökhöz, ugyanakkor biztosítva volt, hogy egy katona, bárhová is megy az országban - esetenként a világon -, mindenhol ugyanazokkal a jogokkal rendelkezzen.

A yokotai pilóták dögcédulája éppen ezért igen értékes biléta volt. Akirának ott szolgáló századosként az égvilágon szinte mindenhez hozzáférése volt, a legbizalmasabb katonai adatokhoz is, de ami a legfontosabb: Japán összes katonai repülőgépéhez, sőt, az állam tulajdonában álló polgári eszközökhöz, így bizonyos utasszállítókhoz is. A legtöbb pilóta csak egy, esetleg két különböző típusú géppel repülhetett, azonban az, aki Yokota elit kiképzőközpontjában végzett, mindenre jogosultságot kapott.

Akira nem szerette a T-50-est. Valamiért sosem volt kimondottan oda az orosz gépekért, de tudta vezetni, ugyanúgy, mint bármely másik gépet. A fenébe is, bármivel tudott repülni, feltéve, hogy szárnyai voltak, és ma ez volt az egyetlen szerencséjük.

Akira Takashimával a nyomában végigrohant ugyanazon az alagsori folyosón, amin a gépteremig jutottak. Matsumoto még mindig az egyik fal tövében feküdt, sérülésére szorítva a törölközőt. Épp, amikor mellé értek, futott be Shiroyama is.

\- Uram, a gép felszállásra készen áll - mondta a parancsnokhelyettesnek, majd Akira felé fordult. - A föld alatti hangár személyzete hál’ istennek nem ismeri a pofádat. Azt mondtam nekik, hogy Tokióból jöttél meglátogatni Takashima hadnagyot, és teljesen véletlenül te fel tudsz szállni az alezredes gépével.

\- Okos - bólintott Matsumoto.

Shiroyama levette az ingét, és durván Akirához vágta.

\- Ezt vedd fel, ha azzal a vörös rangjelzéssel mész oda, nem engednek felszállni a géppel! - A fiatal katona nem kommentálta a dolgot, egyszerűen csak lecserélte felsőruházatát. Nem is érdekelte különösebben az, ahogy a százados viselkedett vele, most volt fontosabb dolga is. Ő gondolatban már azt ismételte át, hogyan néz ki a T-50-es vadászgépek vezérlőpultja, és remélte, az alezredes gépe nem tér el sokban a szokványostól - ugyanis egy olyan pilóta, mint Ruki, egyetlen kérvény leadásával átalakíttathatta kénye-kedve szerint a gépét.

\- Már csak azt kellene tudnunk, hogy mi a helyzet odakint - jegyezte meg Takashima, mire Shiroyama sóhajtott egyet.

\- Borzalmas. A hangárokat a földdel tették egyenlővé. Tizenkilenc géppel támadtak, valamint harckocsikkal és a számítógép szerint legalább egy századnyi gyalogság tart errefelé. Nem voltunk felkészülve egy ekkora offenzívára.

\- Éppen ezt magyaráztam a bázisparancsnoknak, amikor ezek a szemetek megtámadtak minket - morogta sötéten Matsumoto. - Mi a fene folyt mégis ezen a bázison? Egyetlen egy gép sem volt a levegőben egész nap. Nulla légvédelem Japán hadászati achilles-inán… A háború első hete óta tudjuk, hogy hiába vannak Koreához közelebb az északi szigetek, az offenzívát délről tervezik, mert ők is látják azt, ami nyilvánvaló: hogy Okinava a leggyengébb pontunk. Erre tessék!

A három katona nem mondott semmit. Akira magában mélységesen egyetértett Matsumotóval, és szívesen hozzátette volna ő is a maga gondolatait, de jobbnak látta befogni a száját. Attól, hogy most Shiroyama ingét viselte, még nem vált tisztté.

\- Reita, nagyon figyelj rám! - mondta Matsumoto, mire Akira bólintott. - Tudom, hogy semmi újat nem fogok most mondani, de kibaszott veszélyes terepre mész ki. Ne hősködj, hanem tűnj el innen azzal a géppel! Ennek a bázisnak már lőttek, fontos, hogy legalább a hadászati adatok felkerüljenek Tokióba. A fejesek odafönt meg majd eldöntik, hogy elég fontos-e nekik Naha ahhoz, hogy ellentámadást indítsanak.

\- Rendben - sóhajtott a katona.

\- És önökkel mi lesz, alezredes úr? - kérdezte Takashima, mire Ruki vállat vont.

\- Kipurcanunk, remélem - mondta. - Nekem legalábbis jó esélyem van rá, és talán jobb is így. Valamiért nem vonz túlságosan a hadifogság lehetősége.

\- Akkor most te figyelj rám nagyon jól! - szólalt meg Akira, mire a három férfi elkerekedett szemmel meredt rá. - Én sem mondok neked semmi újat, de ugye tudod, hogy ha fűbe harapsz, a gépedet kisütik, és mivel az egész légierőnél nem valószínű, hogy találni másik pilótát, aki szívesen repülne egy kétüléses T-50-essel, jó eséllyel szépen bezúzzák?

\- Szemétláda - vigyorgott rá sötéten Ruki. - Nem akartam erre gondolni, de most tessék! Nem dögölhetek meg nyugodtan! Hát mi lenne szegény kis drágámmal?

A két másik katona döbbenten, értetlenül figyelte az eseményt. Nem csoda, hiszen ők nem érthették azt, hogy milyen mértékben ragaszkodik az alezredes a repülőjéhez. Pont, mint Akira az övéhez: a gondolat, hogy hol lehetett most az a gyönyörű gép, szinte jobban fájt, mint az, hogy ide száműzték.

\- Hát jó - morogta az alezredes. - Megpróbálok életben maradni. De üzenem a srácoknak Tokióban, hogy kurva gyorsan jöjjenek értünk!

\- Átadom - eresztett meg egy örömtelen félmosolyt Akira.

\- A számítógépek még működnek a hangárban, fel tudtok szállni, de utána rögtön kisütik azokat is - mondta Shiroyama. - Jó lenne igyekezni!

\- A századosnak igaza van, indulás! - bólintott Matsumoto, mire Akira és Takashima elindultak a hangár irányába. Mielőtt befordultak volna a sarkon, az alezredes még utánuk kiáltott: - Szerencsés vadászatot!

Akira egyetlen pillanatra megtorpant, és és homlokához emelte jobbját, majd rohant tovább a folyosón, a titkos hangár irányába.

~.~

Matsumoto vadászgépe tökéletes állapotban volt, ez már első pillantásra látszott. Amint beértek a hangárba, az egyik szerelő máris odaugrott hozzájuk.

\- Százados úr, hadnagy úr, Shiroyama százados már tájékoztatott arról, hogy érkeznek - mondta szalutálva. - A gép feltankolva, felfegyverezve, indulásra készen áll.

Akira szerencsére reflexszerűen tudott visszaváltozni azzá a tisztté, aki Tokióban volt.

\- Remek. Az ellenséges erőkről vannak adataink?

\- Mindent betápláltam a fedélzeti számítógépbe - bólintott a szerelő, miközben a három férfi sebes léptekkel a géphez sietett. - Amint felszállnak, az itteni gépeket kisütjük, nem lesznek adatok a maguk repüléséről sem, és nem lesz mód kommunikációra.

\- Remek - bólintott Akira. - Ilyen esetben úgyis hasznos a rádiócsend.

Két másik szerelő odalépett hozzájuk, és átnyújtottak egy-egy bőrdzsekit és sisakot nekik. Akira rögtön felvette a kabátot, majd elindult a repülő oldalának támasztott létra felé, és intett Takashimának, hogy kövesse.

\- Uram, előbb nem ellenőrzi a gép állapotát? - szólt utána a szerelő, mire Akira felvont szemöldökkel visszafordult felé.

\- Miért, kellene? - kérdezte.

\- Hát, izé, minden pilóta ellenőrizni szokta…

\- Nem tudom, Ön hogy van vele, de én úgy gondolom, hogy valaki, aki egy ilyen hangárban dolgozik, tudja, hogyan végezze hiba nélkül a munkáját. Vagy talán nem bízik magában és az embereiben annyira, hogy azt mondja nekem, felszállhatok, nem fog alattam felrobbanni a gép? Mert én biztos vagyok benne, hogy a képzett szerelőkéhez képest az én technikai tudásom igencsak csekély. Szóval inkább ne pazaroljuk felesleges ellenőrzésekre az időt!

A szerelő megilletődötten pislogott.

\- Köszönöm, uram! - szalutált. A nahai pilóták arrogánsak voltak, lenézték a szerelőket és úgy tettek, mintha mindent jobban tudnának náluk. Felszállás előtt nem csupán ellenőrizték a gépeket, olykor jószerivel szétszedették és újra összerakatták őket ott helyben, minden különösebb ok nélkül. Ez a férfi pedig, aki nem is ismerte őt, mégis a szerelőre és csapatára merte bízni az életét - ilyen bókot még sohasem kapott pályafutása során.

\- Én köszönöm - mondta Akira, és felmászva a létrán bekászálódott a pilótafülkébe. Néhány másodperc múlva Takashima is leült a hátsó ülésre. Már nem volt nála a fegyvere, de nem is volt szükség rá.

Akira sóhajtott egy nagyot, és óvatosan végigsimított a botkormányon. Bedugta dögcéduláját az irányítópult kis nyílásába, mire a monitor világítani kezdett, és megjelent rajta a hívójele. Furcsa nosztalgia fogta el. Igaz, hogy nem a saját gépében ült, de repülőgépben, végre. Most, hogy a keze végigsimított a kis kapcsológombokon, úgy tűnt, hogy az elméjét hetek óta uraló köd teljesen eltűnt. Úgy érezte magát, mint aki álomból ébred, vagy mint aki hosszú időt tölt a víz alatt, és újra a felszín fölé emelkedik, hogy megtöltse tüdejét friss, egészséges, éltető levegővel.

A szerelő felmászott mellettük a létrán, és segített nekik felvenni a sisakot és bekapcsolni az övet.

\- Köszönöm - mosolygott rá Akira. - Vigyázzanak magukra!

\- Szerencsés vadászatot! - bólintott a szerelő, majd leugrott a létráról és elvontatta azt.

Akira bekapcsolat a hajtóművet és a kommunikációt, majd becsukta a pilótafülke ablakát. Eközben a föld alatti hangár rejtett ajtaja - ami kívülről úgy nézett ki, mint a kifútópálya egy darab betonja -, kinyílt. Jó száz méterrel volt a gépük előtt, ezeket a hangárokat úgy tervezték, hogy kifutóként is funkcionáljanak, a kijárat elérésekor már a levegőben lehessenek azok a gépek is, amik nem tudnak helyből felszállni.

Akira felvette a kesztyűket, amit a szerelők a pilótafülkébe készítettek neki, és megmarkolta a botkormányt. A vérnyomása szinte rögtön az egekbe szökött. Bal kezével leütött néhány billentyűt a fedélzeti számítógépen, mire a monitoron megjelent a nahai bázis felett repülő ellenséges gépek radarképe. Sokan voltak, és az egyik, amelyik minden bizonnyal észrevette a hangár ajtajának nyitódását, pont fejéjük tartott.

\- Torony, itt Reita - szólt bele a kis mikrofonba a pilóta. - Engedélyt kérek a felszállásra.

\- Az engedélyt megadom - válaszolt az irányító, aki valószínűleg nem a toronyban ült, hiszen azt már volt alkalma szétlőni az ellenségnek, hanem valahol a föld alatti hangárban figyelte a monitorokat. - Szerencsés vadászatot, százados! Pörköljön oda nekik!

Reita ajkaira felkúszott egy pimasz kis mosoly. Kommunikációs csatornát váltott, hogy csak Takashima hallja következő szavait:

\- Hadnagy, ha tehetek egy javaslatot… kapaszkodjon.

Néhány másodperccel később már a levegőben voltak. A gépet könnyű volt irányítani, olyan finoman hasította a levegőt, hogy ha nem az ellenség gépei között kellett volna repülnie, Akira minden bizonnyal megenged magának néhány pimasz manővert. Ugyan így sem kímélte a gépet, hiszen rögtön a hangár kijáratánál már várta őt egy másik vadász. Nem volt más választása, tüzelt, és el is találta a gépet, aminek pilótája jobbnak látta katapultálni, de nem úszták meg ilyen olcsón. Nem volt könnyű dolga kikerülni az ellenséges gépeket, nem egy próbált meg a nyomukba eredni, de a T-50-es gyorsabb és jobb volt mindegyiknél. Néhány manőverrel és kilőtt lövedékkel később már a szabad eget hasították, messze maguk mögött hagyva a bázist.

\- Nem jönnek utánunk? - kérdezte Takashima. Akira eddig egészen meg is feledkezett a hadnagyról, az elmúlt tizenöt percben jobban érdekelte az ellenséges gépek legyőzése.

\- Gondolom, nem akarnak több gépet veszíteni, így is leszedtem négyet - mondta. - Különben is, valószínűleg azt hiszik, hogy csak gyáva férgek vagyunk, akik meg akarnak előlük lógni, és fogalmuk sincs, mit hozunk magunkkal ezen a gépen.

\- Barmok.

\- Azok - hagyta rá Akira, majd szabad kezével újra a számítógép billentyűzete felé nyúlt. - Kerülőúton kell Tokióba mennünk. Oda tudnánk érni néhány órán belül, de nem akarok lakott terület fölött repülni, ki tudja, hátha más bázisokat is megtámadott az ellenség.

\- Hány órás lesz az út? - kérdezte Takashima.

\- Több, mint amennyit egészséges egyhuzamban repülni - sóhajtott Akira. - Hacsak nem kapcsolom be a hiperhajtóművet, viszont akkor előbb kifogyna az üzemanyagunk, minthogy Tokióba érnénk.

\- Akkor tartsunk egy rövid pihenőt valahol félúton - javasolta a hadnagy.

\- Igen, azt hiszem, az lesz a legjobb.

Mindketten hallgatásba burkolóztak. Most, hogy volt idejük felfogni azt, amiről a csata hevében nem vettek tudomást, mindketten gombócot kezdtek érezni a torkukban. Ugyanis Naha... borzalmas látványt keltett. Amikor elrepültek a bázis felett - többször is, amikor egy-egy gép üldözőbe vette őket -, láthatták a rombolást, a mészárlást. Több száz katona hevert a földön holtan, vagy lógott az omladozó épületek korlátjain. Kétségbeesett emberek próbáltak fegyvert keríteni, és leszedni az ellenséges vadászokat, volt, aki csak egy pisztollyal a kezében próbált eltalálni egy alacsonyan repülő gépet, ami viszonozta a tüzet, leterítve támadóját és még legalább egy tucat embert körülötte... Borzalmas volt, valódi mészárszék, még több száz méter magasból is látni lehetett a sok vért.

A harmadik világháború most már menthetetlenül utolérte őket.


	7. Úton a fővárosba

Akira letette a gépet egy erdő mélyi tisztáson, készenlétbe kapcsolta a rendszert, majd kimászott a pilótafülkéből. Takashima egy perc fáziskéséssel követte példáját. Nagyot ásítva nyújtózkodott egyet, majd a fontos információkat tartalmazó winchestert a zubbonya belső zsebébe, a szíve fölé rejtette. Akira felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

\- Nem biztos, hogy bölcs dolog egy ilyen fontos eszközt éppen a szíve fölé rejteni, hadnagy - jegyezte meg halkan. - Ha tűzharcba keveredünk, az ellenséges katonák pont oda fognak a fegyvereikkel célozni.

Takashima nem szólt semmit, de láthatóan igazat adott Akirának, hiszen kivette a zsebéből a kis kütyüt, és inkább a szolgálati fegyvere tokjába rejtette. Amíg Akira alszik, a pisztoly úgyis a kezében lesz, gondolta.

Jobb lett volna, ha nem kell leszállniuk, míg Yokotára érnek, de ez képtelenség volt, hiszen csupán Akira tudta vezetni a vadászgépet, ráadásul a biztonság kedvéért kerülőúton mentek, ami jelentősen meghosszabbította a repülési időt. Egy fáradt pilóta pedig nem tudott megfelelően koncentrálni, és bár Akira képes lett volna akár félálomban is hazavezetni a gépet, egy esetleges támadásra nem biztos, hogy időben tudott volna reagálni. Bölcsebb volt hát tartani egy három-négy órás kis pihenőt, mialatt Akira legalább szundíthat egy keveset.

Egy fa tövében telepedtek le. Nem volt náluk ennivaló, csupán némi ivóvíz, de egyikük sem törődött most az éhséggel. El tudták viselni, a kiképzés alatt megtanították őket rá. Azonban mindketten kissé idegesek voltak, hiába is igyekeztek a másik elől titkolni, hiszen az a vérfürdő, aminek néhány órával ezelőtt tanúi voltak, csupán egy érzelemmentes robotot nem borzasztott volna el.

Takashima beletúrt a zsebébe, ahonnan egy cigarettásdobozt és egy öngyújtót halászott elő.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy dohányzik - jegyezte meg felhúzott szemöldökkel Akira, mire a hadnagy horkantott egyet.

\- Hagyd már a francba ezt a hülye magázást - morogta, miközben meggyújtotta a koporsószeget. Mélyen letüdőzte kétszer is, majd odanyújtotta a másik katonának.

Akira nekidőlt a fa törzsének, és szívott egy mélyet a cigarettából. Ugyan már réges-rég leszokott, most mégis jól esett neki a torkát maró füst, legalábbis segített neki némiképp megnyugodnia. Jópár bevetésen vett már részt életében, de ennyire meredek dologra még soha nem vállalkozott, nem csoda, hogy most, a rövid pihenő alatt, amikor alkalma nyílt belegondolni, pontosan mit is csinál, a kezei remegni kezdtek. De nem csak ő volt kissé zaklatott: Takashima a kezeit bámulva ráncolta a homlokát mellette - láthatóan erősen törte a fejét valamin.

\- Szerinted van esélyünk eljutni Tokióba? - kérdezte, mikor Akira visszaadta neki a cigarettát.

\- Van - bólintott az ifjú katona. - A légtér szerencsére túl nagy ahhoz, hogy az egészet egyszerűen csak elfoglalják, főleg, mivel a Nemzetbiztonsági Minisztérium gondoskodott róla, hogy egy esetleges invázió esetén a japán műholdak kikapcsoljanak és a radarok megsemmisüljenek. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem sokkal azután, hogy felszálltunk, kiiktatták a teljes okinavai repülésirányítást, a civilt és a katonait egyaránt. Márpedig így az ellenség még mindig félig-meddig - vagy talán teljesen - vakon repül, nekünk viszont itt van ez - emelte fel a dögcéduláját. - A gondok akkor kezdődnek majd, ha elérjük a tokiói légteret.

\- Reméljük nem fognak kérdezés nélkül rakétát röpíteni a seggünkbe - sóhajtott Takashima, mire Akira megeresztett egy apró vigyort.

\- Nem hinném. Ezek a gépek túl drágák ahhoz, hogy csak úgy megsemmisítsenek egyet.

Csend telepedett rájuk, a cigaretta lassan elfogyott. Percek óta ültek ott a sötétben, a közeli városok fényeit szemlélve, mire Takashima végre megszólalt.

\- Tudod, soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy éppen te leszel az, aki egyszer megmenti az életemet - mondta halkan. Akira felvont szemöldökkel fordult felé. - Hogy egyáltalán hajlandó lennél rá... simán otthagyhattál volna...

\- Túl keveset feltételezel rólam. Tudod, én időközben felnőttem - mondta halkan Akira.

\- Igen, már rájöttem - sóhajtott a hadnagy, szemét a csillagokkal tarkított égboltra szegezve. - Kérdezhetek valamit?

\- Legfeljebb nem válaszolok - vont vállat Akira.

\- Miért állítottak hadbíróság elé?

\- Nem olvastad a személyi anyagom? - pislogott Akira, mire a hadnagy megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem voltam rá kíváncsi. Azt hittem, már mindent tudok rólad. De nem is arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy mit tettél - azt elmondta a többi tiszt -, hanem hogy miért tetted...

Akira legszívesebben elküldte volna a francba, amiért ekkora barom, ráadásul még tapintatlan is, de inkább visszafogta magát. Nem ez lett volna a megfelelő idő a veszekedésre. Így hát inkább mesélni kezdett.

\- Volt az osztagomban egy lány... Kiváló pilóta volt, a legjobbak egyike, de ő volt az egyedüli nő az egész bázison. A feletteseink folyton szívatták, a társaink közül sokan pedig gonosz megjegyzéseket tettek rá, volt, hogy azt ecsetelték nagy hangon, hogyan dugnák meg a hangárban, meg ilyenek... De Mikót ez kurvára nem érdekelte. Egyszerűen csak vállat vont és tette a dolgát. Hayashi ezredes pedig azt hitte, hogy ez a közöny valójában felhívás keringőre.

\- Megerőszakolta? - kerekedett ki a hadnagy szeme.

\- Majdnem sikerült neki - bólintott Akira. Szomorú szemei a távolba révedtek. - Éppen letettem a gépem egy gyakorlat után, és mentem leadni a jelentésem, amikor rájuk nyitottam... Agyon tudtam volna verni azt a mocskot, amikor megláttam, mit művel éppen Mikóval. Tudtam, hogy mi lesz a vége, de nem érdekelt, reflexből bevertem a képét.

\- De a hadbíróságon ez hogyhogy nem derült ki? - értetlenkedett Takashima.

\- Tudod, Hayashi az egyik legbefolyásosabb főtiszt Japánban. Sokak szerint néhány éven belül tábornagy lesz. Mikót azonnal beosztotta egy küldetésre, ahonnan semmi esélye nem volt visszatérni, azokat pedig, akik mellettem tanúskodhattak volna, eltávolította a bázisról, így mire a bíróság elé kerültem, már csupán az én szavam állt az övével szemben. Mondanom sem kell, hogy meg sem hallgattak, egyszerűen csak elvették a rangomat és áthelyeztek. Hayashi az ilyesmit egyetlen csettintéssel intézi el.

Újabb csend telepedett rájuk, melyet percekkel később ismét Takashima tört meg.

\- Szeretted őt? Mármint Mikót? - Akira habozott a válasszal. Nem azért, mert nem tudott rá felelni, vagy lett volna bármi, amit el akart volna hallgatni. Egyszerűen csak nem értette, miért ilyen kíváncsi a másik katona.

\- Nem voltam belé szerelmes, ha ez érdekel. Viszont a bajtársam volt, és kedveltem. - Felnézett a vadászgépre. - Együtt jártunk a kiképzésre, ugyanazon a napon kaptuk meg a szárnyainkat, és később ugyanabba az osztagba osztottak be. Tizenhét küldetésen voltunk együtt. Egyszer megmentettem az életét. Ő az enyémet kétszer.

\- Értem - bólintott Takashima. Elhúzta a száját. - Tudod, az az igazság, hogy mindig irigyeltem azokat, akik ennyire közel állnak a bajtársaikhoz. Láthattad, hogy nálunk ez nem volt jellemző.

\- Pedig az lenne a normális. Végül is az életedet kell rábíznod azokra, akikkel együtt szolgálsz - mondta halkan Akira. Ő nem is értette, mit csináltak az okinavai bázison Takashimáék. Az mégsem volt csapatépítésnek nevezhető, hogy közösen alázták meg a piros csíkot rangjelzésként viselő katonákat, márpedig ahhoz, hogy egy katonai támaszpont olajozottan működjön, a legeslegfontosabb az lett volna, hogy az ott szolgáló emberek feltétlen bizalommal és alázattal viseltessenek egymás iránt, legyen szó a felettesükről vagy éppen az alárendeltjükről. Főleg ilyenkor, háború idején, amikor bármelyikük bármikor áldozatul eshetett egy ellenséges támadásnak. Az ifjú katona ugyan nem mondta ki hangosan, de ő ezt a széthúzó hozzáállást hibáztatta azért, ami a nahai bázissal történt. Minden bizonnyal sokkal kevesebb veszteség történik, és sokkal nehezebben foglalja el az ellenség, ha a katonákat megtanították volna együtt dolgozni.

\- Hát, úgy tűnik, csak a főváros környékén mennek a dolgok olajozottan - morogta Takashima.

\- Ezért utáljátok annyira azt, aki Tokióban szolgál? - kérdezte érdeklődve Akira, mire a hadnagy vállat vont.

\- Nem. Hanem mert hallottuk hírét, hogy arrafelé mennyire kinyalják a katonák picsáját.

Akira erre felmorrant.

\- Ja, persze. Kurvára - morogta az orra alatt. - Fogalmatok sincs róla, hogy mi Yokota, igaz?

\- Dehogynem. Ott állomásoznak az amerikaiak is, nem csoda, hogy mindene megvan az ott szolgálóknak. Elkényeztetett úri ficsúrok gyülekezete, az „elit", akik nem engednek be maguk közé akárkit - morogta Takashima fintorogva. - Lehet, hogy te nem így látod, de ez az igazság.

\- Mert én is egy elkényeztetett úri ficsúr vagyok, igaz? - vigyorodott el gúnyosan Akira. - Igaz, hogy anyámnak volt, hogy kenyérre se volt pénze, miközben engem nevelt, de minden bizonnyal világ életemben ki volt nyalva a seggem, nem?

\- Talán nem igaz, hogy légkondicionált hálókörletek és irodák vannak arrafelé, és hogy menő wellness hotelekben pihenhetnek a katonák? Hogy Yokotában vannak a legjobb gépek, a legmodernebb fegyverek és a legjobb kiszolgálószemélyzet az országban? - kérdezte mogorván Takashima, mielőtt újra beleszívott volna a cigarettájába.

\- De igaz - bólintott Akira. Folytatni akarta, ám mielőtt bármi mást mondhatott volna, Takashima a szavába vágott.

\- Na látod! Pont erről beszélek! A hülye kis ficsúrok még éles bevetésre is alig-alig jutnak el, olvastam a katonai jelentéseket... míg a legtöbb bázis napi szinten küldi a katonákat a harctérre, addig Yokota és a többi ahhoz hasonló támaszpont évente alig egyszer-kétszer - csapott a térdére a hadnagy felháborodottan. - Kurvára nem mindegy! Mi meg közben ott szívtunk a forróságban Délen, az ellenséggel a seggünkben.

\- Az, hogy valami nincs a jelentésekben, még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem is létezik - jelentette ki halkan Akira. - Tudod, hogy a tokiói támaszpontok miért élveznek prioritást?

\- Gondolom, mert ott van a főváros: ott van a császári család, a kormány, és persze az a legsűrűbben lakott terület - legyintett a hadnagy.

\- Így van. De van más is - sóhajtott Akira. - Hadászati titok, de mivel jó esetben holnap reggelre már Tokióban leszünk, akár el is mondhatom: Yokota az egyike azoknak a támaszpontoknak, melyek a Különleges Erők tagjait képzik ki. A közhiedelemmel ellentétben nem azért élnek és dolgoznak ott a katonkák olyan jó körülmények között, mert a politikai elit, meg a nagyvállalatok vezetőinek gyerekei szolgálnak ott, hanem mert olyan hely, ahol a küldetések 99%-a titkosított.

A hadnagy szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek a másik szavait hallva. Tulajdonképpen csak most, hogy jobban belegondolt, döbbent rá, hogy mindeddig csupán mások szóbeszédeire alapozta a tokiói támaszpontokról kialakult véleményét. Márpedig azok a szóbeszédek csupa-csupa rosszmájú pletykák voltak.

\- Szóval... te... - motyogta, de nem folytatta, mire Akira érdeklődve nézett rá a szeme sarkából.

\- Én?

\- Te is ilyen titkosított küldetéseket hajtottál végre? - suttogta a hadnagy, mikor végre összeszedte magát annyira, hogy szavakba tudja önteni kérdését.

\- Igen - bólintott Akira olyan tárgyilagossággal, mintha csak azt közölte volna a másikkal, hogy az ég kék.

\- Ezért lettél százados már ilyen fiatalon - vonta le a logikus következtetést Takashima.

\- Azért annyira nem vagyok fiatal. Ráadásul hadban állunk, ilyenkor nem olyan nehéz begyűjteni pár plecsnit.

Újabb csend telepedett rájuk, és mintha csak ismétlésre kapcsoltak volna egy lemezlejátszót, újra Takashima törte meg azt egy újabb kérdéssel:

\- Milyen küldetés volt?

\- Melyik? - kérdezett vissza Akira.

\- Az, amelyikért előléptettek.

Az alacsonyabb katona láthatóan habozott. Felnézett az előttük álló vadászgépre, hosszan tanulmányozta annak szárnyait, mintha életében először látna olyat, míg végül, percek múlva csak egyetlen szót suttogott bele a félhomályba:

\- Hirosima.

Takashima szemei tányér méretűre tágultak, és úgy eltátotta a száját, hogy abba talán még egy kézilabda is belefért volna. Akira bizonyára nevetett volna, ha meglátja, de ő nem nézett rá, szemei a messzi távolt fürkészték, mint egy öregemberé, aki a régmúlt emlékeiben merül el.

\- Az... - kezdte a hadnagy, de nem sikerült befejeznie a mondatot elsőre. Sután megköszörülte a torkát. - Az te voltál?

\- Én - bólintott Akira csendesen.

Takashima pislogott kettőt, és érdeklődve nézett végig a másik férfin. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy az a Suzuki Akira, aki végigcsajozta a középiskolát, és aki azzal a nevetséges orrkendővel az arcán játszotta a nagymenőt, egy napon valódi hőssé válik, aki megment kétmillió életet - vagy talán még többet. A hadnagy számára hihetetlen volt, hogy ez a férfi képes volt az évszázad legbátrabb akcióját véghezvinni.

Két évvel korábban egy dél-koreai kém beszivárgott az észak-koreai katonai vezetés köreibe, és tudomást szerzett egy Japán elleni támadásról, melyet az ellenség nem „csupán" népirtásnak szánt: meg akarta alázni az egész nemzetet. A terv az volt, hogy nukleáris fegyvert robbantanak Hirosimában, az Atombomba-dómban, éppen a második világháborús támadás századik évfordulóján. Mivel a légteret a stratégiailag fontos nagyvárosok környékén a hadvezetés már a háború kezdete előtt a lehető legjobban biztosította, lehetetlen lett volna a levegőben odajuttatni a bombát, így az ellenség végül terroristákat bízott meg azzal, hogy szivárogjanak be Hirosimába, építsék meg a pokolgépet, majd a megfelelő pillanatban robbantsák fel. Azonban hiába szerzett tudomást a tervezett támadásról Japán kormánya még júniusban, nem sikerült a bomba nyomára bukkanni egészen addig, míg nem élesítették azt.

Egyetlen szerencséjük volt: a bombát időzítővel látták el készítői, minden bizonnyal azért, hogy még a detonáció előtt elhagyhassák a várost. Viszont hiába voltak a környéken a legjobb bombaszakértők, nem lett volna idő hatástalanítani a szerkezetet. És ekkor egy pilóta, egyike azoknak, akiket a légkör biztosítására jelöltek ki, leszállt a Dóm előtt, felpakolta a bombát a gépére, majd messzire vitte azt a várostól, és kidobta a tenger felett, hogy ott robbanjon fel, megmentve ezzel nem csupán a közelben lévő gyárakat és katonai támaszpontokat, de ami még fontosabb, kétmillió ember életét is. Ugyan a robbanás okozott károkat, azok igazán olcsó fizetségnek tűntek a megannyi emberéletért cserébe.

Az összes tévécsatorna híradója, az újságok címlapjai és a kevés még létező internetes portál is mind-mind hetekig cikkezett a hősies pilótáról, akinek kilétét a hadvezetés szigorú biztonsági intézkedései miatt homály fedte. Takashima jól emlékezett arra a napra. Aznap este, bár soha nem imádkozott, és nem is hitt semmilyen természetfeletti entitásban, hálát adott az isteneknek, amiért ilyen bátor emberek is akadnak a katonák között, akik Japánért harcolnak. És most itt ült mellette.

Hihetetlen volt számára, hogy egy ekkora hőst végül mégis félre tudott söpörni a hadbíróság. Hogy egy hatalommániás ezredes elég volt ahhoz, hogy lenyesse a szárnyait és megfossza minden rangjától... Ezt nem engedhette volna meg Japán magának a jelenlegi helyzetben.

\- Köszönöm - mondta halkan Takashima, mire Akira meglepetten fordult felé és pislogott rá.

\- Ugyan mit?

\- Az unokaöcsém Hirosimába jár egy bentlakásos iskolába. Aznap ő is meghalhatott volna.

\- Nem tartozol semmiféle köszönettel, csupán tettem a dolgom - mondta némi habozás után Akira.

\- Csodálkozom rajta, hogy ezek után csak százados lettél - sóhajtott a másik arcát tanulmányozva Takashima. - Ha én lennék a hadügyminiszter...

\- Akkor halálra szívatnád a teljes japán haderőt - szólt közbe Akira, viccel próbálva elütni a komoly beszélgetést. Kényelmetlen volt erről a témáról társalognia, pláne olyasvalakivel, mint Takashima. - Ne legyenek illúzióid velem kapcsolatban, egyáltalán nem volt bátor dolog, amit Hirosimában csináltam, sőt, inkább csak vakmerő ostobaság. Szerencse, hogy nem hagytam ott a fogam, és hidd el, nem sokon múlt, hogy ne a város felett robbanjon fel az a rohadt bomba, ha pedig az történik, akkor a károk csak nagyobbak lettek volna, mintha a földön történik a detonáció.

Takashima ellenkezni akart, de nem szólt semmit, nem akarta, hogy a másik felhúzza magát. Akirának most nyugalomra lett volna szüksége.

\- Ha szeretnél, aludj egy pár órát - mondta halkan. - Rád férne.

Az alacsonyabbik katona csak bólintott, és fekvő helyzetbe csúszott a fa tövénél. Kicsit kényelmetlen volt, de most ez sem zavarta, a kimerültségtől szinte azonnal mély álomba zuhant.

Négy órával később ébredt. Bement a fák közé elvégezni a dolgát, ivott egy-két korty vizet, majd Takashimához fordult.

\- Délután elérjük a tokiói légteret. Amint észlelnek minket a radaron, a torony magyarázatot fog követelni, hogy mégis miért vezetek egy vadászgépet.

\- Majd én beszélek velük - bólintott a hadnagy, és odanyújtotta Akirának sisakját, majd a sajátját is felvette. Szótlanul szálltak be a gépbe, és néhány perccel később már a magasban repültek a főváros irányába. Akira kerülőutat választott, amit jól ismert - ez volt a legbiztosabb módja annak, hogy elkerüljék azokat a légtereket, melyek stratégiailag a legfontosabbak, így a pilóta adatbázisuk mindig naprakész, és hogy lerázzák az esetleg a nyomukban haladó ellenséget. A vadászgép radarja szerint nem is volt forgalom azokon a légifolyosókon, melyeket Akira választott, és egy ponton a nyílt óceán fölött repültek. Takashima mélázva nézte a kristálytiszta vizet maguk alatt, és a kis szigeteket.

\- El tudnék itt lakni. - Észre sem vette, hogy hangosan kimondta, míg meg nem hallotta Akira hangját a fülesében.

\- Én is. Régebben mindig azt terveztem, hogy ha vége a háborúnak, kiveszek egy jó hosszú szabit, és eljövök ide pihenni. Olyan nyugodt errefelé minden, még most is, pedig hadban állunk.

Takashima vonásai ellágyultak a másik katona szavait hallgatva.

\- Jó tervnek tűnik. Valósítsuk meg!

Akira nem felelt. Ő tisztában volt vele, hogy ez csak egy álom marad, hiszen Tokióban őt nem várta más, csak Hayashi és az ezredes zsebében lévő hadbíróság.


	8. Yokota

Akira számára egyre ismerősebb volt az előttük elterülő táj. Tudta, hogy hamarosan elérik Tokiót. Egy ideje már nem szóltak egymáshoz Takashimával, Akira pedig örült, hogy csak a repülésre figyelhet. Tudta, már nem sokáig élvezheti ezt a csodálatos érzést.

Hamarosan elérték a Tokiói légteret. Hirtelen pittyegés hallatszott a fülhallgatójukban, majd megszólalt egy kellemes női hang:

\- Szia Reita!

Takashima felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem szólt semmit. Akirának viszont egy percre elakadt a lélegzete, és a botkormányt is erősebben kezdte szorítani.

\- Szia, kicsi lány… hiányoztál - mondta elszoruló torokkal. - Azt hittem, soha többé nem fogom hallani a hangod.

\- Engedély nélkül repülsz - állapította meg a hang. Takashima furcsának tartotta, hogy a nő nem reagál arra, amit Akira mond, de nem akart beleszólni a beszélgetésbe.

\- Mondj valamit, amit nem tudok! - sóhajtotta bele Akira a mikrofonba.

\- A Yokotai irányítás arra utasít, hogy tedd le a gépet a négyes kifutópályán. Az egyik madaruk éppen a levegőben van, az fog lekísérni.

\- Mondd meg nekik, hogy értettem a parancsot - mondta halkan Akira. Két újabb pittyenés jelezte, hogy a nő bontotta a vonalat. Takashima kíváncsi volt, ki ez a nő, és szívesen meg is kérdezte volna, ám ekkor a fedélzeti számítógépén felvillant egy bejövő hívást jelző kis ablak.

\- Valaki privát vonalon akar velünk kapcsolatba lépni.

\- Kicsoda? - kérdezte Akira.

\- A hívójele Saga - olvasta le a nevet a kijelzőről a hadnagy.

\- Kapcsold be! - mondta némi hallgatás után Akira, mire Takashima így is tett. A vonal végén azonban, a háttérzajt leszámítva, csupán csend hallatszott. Egy idő után a pilóta megunta a dolgot. - Meg is fogsz szólalni, Saga, vagy megint harapófogóval kell kihúznom belőled, hogy mit akarsz?

Takashima meglepődött a közvetlen hangnemen. Eszerint Akira ismerte a pilótát, aki kapcsolatba akart velük lépni.

\- Szóval tényleg te vagy az… Amikor a Torony szólt, hogy itt vagy, azt hittem, csak szórakoznak, vagy hibásan működik az azonosító rendszer - szólalt meg végül a Saga hívójelű férfi. - Mi a szent szart keresel Tokióban, Rei?

\- Nem hallottad, mi történt Nahán? - kérdezett vissza Akira. - Itt van nálam az ottani szerver biztonsági másolata.

\- Miért te?

\- Mert ez volt az egyetlen gép, ami fel tudott szállni a támadáskor. És én voltam az egyetlen pilóta, aki vezetni tudta - magyarázta Akira. - De nekem volna egy jobb kérdésem: mi a faszt csinálsz te itt, Yokota fölött, amikor Dél-Japánt lerohanta az ellenség? Miért nem repültél a többiekkel Okinavára?

\- Akira… senki nem repült Okinavára - sóhajtott Saga. A rádión keresztül is lehetett hallani, hogy hangja kissé megremeg. - Hayashi azt mondta, nem küldhetjük a pilótáinkat a biztos halálba.

\- Ez megőrült?! - csattant fel Akira, és egy pillanatra annyira megfeledkezett magáról, hogy a gépük is az oldalára billent, ám gyorsan és higgadtan korrigálta az apró repülési bakit. - Japán legjobb pilótáiról beszélünk! Vagy újabban a hadvezetést nem érdekli Dél-Japán?

\- Rei, figyelj… az a helyzet, hogy már nem Japán legjobb pilótái szolgálnak Yokotán - mondta halkan Saga. - Mindenki elment vagy eltávolították. Nekem is ez az utolsó műszakom, este indulok Aomoriba.

\- Aomoriba? - nyögte Akira.

\- Igen. Misavába vezényeltek. - Mindkét pilóta hosszan hallgatott. Takashima pedig nem igazán értette, miről beszél a másik két férfi, de amúgy is jobbnak látta nem beleszólni mások bizalmas beszélgetésébe. Ha tudja, még a fülesét is kikapcsolta volna, hogy nyugodtan beszélgethessenek.

\- És a többiek? - kérdezte Akira.

\- Miko soha nem jött vissza. Aztán, miután te elmentél, átszervezték az egész századot. Szétszedték a megszokott kötelékeket, mind az utolsó szálig. Toshiya ment el először, önként, és most aktákat tologat a Hadügyminisztériumban. Aztán a többi osztagparancsnok is, szép lassan, a legtöbben már nem repülnek. Utána következett a mi csapatunk, Hayashi nagyon ügyes kifogásokat talált ki arra, hogy kinek miért kell mennie. Miyavi Hiroshimában van, Kyót hazaküldte Kiotóba, hogy a „családjával legyen”, utána elintézte, hogy Ait a gerincferdülése miatt tartalék állományba helyezzék, és még sorolhatnám - mondta Saga szomorúan. - Gyakorlatilag teljesen elválasztottak minket egymástól.

\- És Tora?

\- Tora Szöulban van.

Akira hitetlenkedve káromkodott egyet.

\- Mi a szart keres Tora Dél-Koreában? Miért nem a sajátjaival repül? És ha már odament, te miért nem vagy vele?

\- Hayashit kérdezd - morogta sötéten Saga. - Hidd el, ha lehetne, utána mentem volna, de hiába kértem az áthelyezésemet már háromszor is, azt mindenféle mondvacsinált indokkal visszautasították. Hayashi nem akarja hogy együtt legyünk, mert, azt hiszem, attól tart, hogy szervezkedni kezdenénk ellene, és esetleg aláásnánk a kis birodalmát.

\- Hogyan fajulhatott ez idáig? - A kérdés költői volt.

Mindeközben a horizonton feltűnt a yokotai bázis, és Saga gépe is. Akira mellé repült, kissé megbillegtette a gépe szárnyát, amit a másik viszonzott, majd együtt szálltak le.

A négyes leszállópálya valójában nem is volt a légibázis része, a legközelebbi hangártól is legalább egy kilométerre feküdt. Kényszerleszálló helynek hozták létre, ide irányították a sérült gépeket, illetve azokat az ellenséges repülőket is, amik esetleg veszélyt jelenthettek volna a bázisra nézve. Akira örült, hogy itt tehette le a gépet, mert így néhány percig még beszélgethetett Sagával.

Mire kikászálódtak a pilótafülkéből, Saga már ott is állt mellettük. Levette sisakját, és szorosan megölelte Akirát, aki viszonozta a gesztust.

\- Jó, hogy látlak, Saga - mondta halkan, mire az keserűen elmosolyodott.

\- Én nem mondom, hogy jó látni téged… Ugye tudod, hogy mit fog most veled csinálni Hayashi?

\- Nem hinném, hogy bármilyen probléma is felmerülne - szólalt meg az Akira háta mögött álló Takashima. - Suzuki a nahai bázis parancsnokhelyettesének utasítását követte, amikor felszállt ezzel a géppel.

Saga cinikus tekintettel nézett a hadnagyra.

\- Az ezredest egyáltalán nem fogja érdekelni, hogy ki milyen parancsot adott Reinek - mondta. - Ha érdekelnék a körülmények, akkor nem szabad fegyverhasználattal repültem volna. Az a kurva nagy szerencsétek - fordult vissza Akirához -, hogy én voltam a levegőben, és nem Hayashi valamelyik túlbuzgó kis talpnyalója, mert azok képesek lettek volna kérdés nélkül lelőni titeket.

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire elfajultak a dolgok, mialatt távol voltam - jegyezte meg a férfi.

Saga erre nem mondott semmit. Most végre jó alaposan megnézte magának Akira társát.

\- Sakamoto Takashi - nyújtotta végül a kezét.

\- Takashima Kouyou - mutatkozott be a másik. Végre ő is tetőtől talpig végignézett Sagán. A férfi jóképű volt, a haja szanaszét állt, az orra pedig már-már hatalas volt, és a rangjelzése alapján ő is hadnagy volt. A gép, amiből kiszállt, az F-18-as egy olyan altípusa volt, amit Takashima nem ismert fel. - Szóval, ha jól veszem ki a szavaidból, nem volt teljesen jó ötlet idejönnünk.

\- Őszintén? A legjobb lenne, ha most szépen fognád az oldalfegyvered és beleeresztenéd a tárat a gépem üzemanyagtartályába, aztán felszállnátok, és eltűnnétek innen ezzel az ócskavassall együtt - mutatott a T-50-es felé.

\- Ez nem roncs, ez Ruki gépe - jegyezte meg halkan Akira, mire Saga szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek.

\- Azé a Rukié?

\- Igen - bólintott Akira.

\- De hogy került hozzád a gépe? - értetlenkedett a nagyorrú pilóta.

\- Őt nevezték ki a nahai bázis parancsnokhelyettesévé.

\- Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy ebben is Hayashi keze van? - csóválta a fejét Saga. - Mintha minden volt és jelenlegi yokotai pilótát ki akarna csinálni… Tényleg jobb lenne, ha eltűnnétek innen.

\- És hová mennénk? - tárta szét karjait Akira. - Különben sem jutnánk messzire, tíz percen belül aktiválnák a gép önmegsemmisítő rendszerét, és felrobbannánk az óceán felett.

Saga sóhajtott egy nagyot. Tudta, hogy a másik férfinak igaza van.

Mindeközben a távolban feltűnt három katonai autó. Akira egy darabig nézte a közeledő járműveket, majd elővette oldalfegyverét, és Saga lábához dobta, aki értetlenkedve meredt rá.

\- Mit csinálsz?

\- Legalább csinálj úgy, mintha betartanád a protokollt - morogta Akira. - Neked sem hiányzik egy fegyelmi tárgyalás.

Ebben bizony igaza volt, gondolta Saga, így sóhajtva vette elő saját oldalfegyverét, és szegezte Akirának, aki a tarkójára kulcsolta kezeit.

\- A fegyverét, ha kérhetem, hadnagy - nézett Takashimára, aki lassan bólintott, és ő is Saga lába elé dobta puskáját.

Nem telt el sok idő, és az autók lefékeztek előttük. Kinyíltak az ajtók, és néhány állig felfegyverzett, sisakot és maszkot viselő katona szállt ki a járművekből. Fegyverek tucatjai szegeződtek rájuk, és Takashima kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint egy terrorista, akit ellenséges területen fognak el. Végül a legelső autóból kiszállt egy kitüntetések sorát viselő katona, díszegyenruhában. Vigyorgott. A rangjelzése alapján ezredes volt, Takashima ebből sejtette, hogy minden bizonnyal a sokat emlegetett Hayashi az.

\- Suzuki Akira. Micsoda meglepetés! - mondta negédesen a férfi, és Akira elé sétált. - Nem gondoltam volna, hogy lesz pofája vadászgépet vezetni a lefokozása után, de úgy tűnik, tévedtem. Ráadásul századosi rangjelzést visel, ami szintén elfogadhatatlan. - A vele érkező katonákhoz fordult. - Bilincseljék meg Suzukit, majd szállítsák a fogdába. Még ma összehívom a hadbíróságot.

\- Várjon, Uram! - lépett elő Takashima, mire Hayashi felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Maga meg kicsoda?

\- Takashima Kouyou, a nahai bázis hadnagya - szalutált a férfi. - Kérem, hallgasson meg! Bár Suzuki valóban engedély nélkül repült, és olyan rangjelzést visel, melyet nem érdemelt ki, mindezt parancsra tette.

\- Igazán? És kinek a parancsára? - kérdezte mézesmázos hangon az ezredes. - A magáéra?

\- Nem, Uram - rázta meg a fejét a hadnagy. - Mint azt talán Ön is tudja, Nahát lerohanta az ellenség, melynek során a legtöbb felszállásra alkalmas gépünk azonnal megsemmisült. A bázis parancsnokhelyettese, Matsumoto alezredes bízta rám a feladatot, hogy hozzam el Tokióba a szerverek biztonsági másolatát, és ő utasította Suzukit, mint az egyetlen olyan katonát, aki képes T-50-est vezetni, hogy legyen a pilótám.

\- Értem - bólintott Hayashi. - Ezesetben megkaphatnám azt a biztonsági másolatot?

\- Természetesen - bólintott a hadnagy, és elővette zsebéből a kis eszközt, majd Hayashi kinyújtott kezébe tette azt.

\- Köszönöm. Szép munka volt, hadnagy! - villantott meg egy apró mosolyt, mire Takashima megkönnyebbült, ám öröme nem tartott sokáig. - Ugyanakkor, mint azt Ön is tudja, egy a felettesétől kapott parancs sem menti fel Suzukit. A katonai törvénykönyv egyértelműen kimondja, hogy vörös sávos rangjelzést viselő katona nem vezethet vadászgépet semmilyen körülmények között. Ha maga adta volna a parancsot Suzukinak, most Önt is lecsukatnám, de mivel csak az alezredes utasításait követte, így maga szabadon távozhat. Persze csak azután, hogy jelentést tett a történtekről, amire valószínűleg a holnapi nap folyamán tudunk majd sort keríteni.

Takashimának kiszáradt a szája. Soha nem kedvelte különösebben Akirát, és igen, imádta szívatni, amikor csak tehette, de ez már nem csak ártatlan játék volt. Tudta ő is, hogy az engedély nélküli repülésnek a büntetése halál, így ha a hadbíróság elítéli Akirát, akkor hamarosan a kivégzőosztag elé kerül a férfi. Ezt pedig nem akarta, főleg nem azok után, hogy gyerekkori riválisa megmentette az életét. Ha Akira nincs, ő most a nahai hullahegyek között heverne élettelenül.

Tenni akart valamit, ám mikor szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, Akira alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét. A férfi valamiért nem akarta, hogy közbeavatkozzon.

Az egyik katona Akira háta mögé lépett, és durva mozdulatokkal megbilincselte az ifjú katonát. Saga közben leeresztette a fegyverét, és aggódva figylete, ahogy Hayashi vigyorogva karba teszi a kezét.

\- Remélem, tudja, Suzuki, hogy ezt most nem fogja megúszni holmi áthelyezéssel - mondta az ezredes, és egészen közel lépett Akirához, sőt, tulajdonképpen a képébe mászott. - Magának vége!

Akira nem válaszolt, rezzenéstelen arccal nézte Hayashit. Egy hosszú percig senki sem mozdult, majd az ezredes tett egy lépést hátra, és az autója felé indult, ám egy lépés után megtorpant, hirtelen visszafordult, és lendületből akkorát mosott be Akirának, hogy az ifjú katona, hiába tartotta őt jobbról is és balról is egy-egy tengerészgyalogos, a földre zuhant. Szája felrepedt, állán vér folyt végig, ahogy felnézett Hayashira.

\- Ezzel még tartoztam magának - vigyorogta az ezredes, majd elfordult, és beszállt a kocsijába.


	9. Saga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez egy a szokásosnál kicsit rövidebb fejezet, nézzétek el, logikailag külön egységet alkot, ezért nem vontam össze sem az előzővel, sem a következővel. A kövi úgyis szép hosszú lesz, ígérem.

Takashima hadnagy sóhajtva ült le a szabad ágy szélére. Egy tiszteknek fenntartott hálószobában volt, a körlet egy nyugodt kis sarkában, ahová alig hallatszottak be a kifutópálya zajai. Azt mondták, itt fog aludni, és majd holnap délután leadhatja a jelentést a bázis parancsnokának és annak helyettesének arról, mi történt Nahában. Elfogadhatatlan volt ez a helyzet, de ő, egy egyszerű hadnagy nem vitatkozhatott a feletteseivel. Pedig háború volt, megtámadták az ország déli részét - az ember azt hinné, ilyenkor minden perc számít.

A szoba tágas volt, világos, és mindössze két ágy volt benne. Egyetlen díszítését egy a falra függesztett japán zászló adta, melyre fekete pecséttel apró vadászgépek mintáit nyomták. Nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy Saga ezen tartja számon a légi győzelmeit.

Az említett pilóta a másik ágy szélén ült, egy nagy sporttáska és két kisebb mellett. Nemsokára el kellett indulnia, hogy holnap megkezdhesse a szolgálatot azon a távoli bázison, ahová Hayashi küldte. Gondterhelten kulcsolta össze kezeit.

\- Szerinted tényleg elítélik? - kérdezte meg halkan Takashima, mire Saga lassan, szomorúan bólintott.

\- Igen. Hayashi zsebében van az egész hadbíróság. Hidd el, néhány órán belül már meg is lesz az ítélet.

\- És nem tehetünk semmit? - tette fel a kérdést a hadnagy, de az inkább volt költői. Abból, amit eddig megtudott az ezredesről, már nyilvánvalóvá vált számára, hogy semmi reményük kihúzni Akirát a pácból.

\- Tudod, az apám befolyásos ember - sóhajtott Saga. Takashima felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Igaz is, Sakamoto a vezetékneved… mint a Japán Nemzeti Bank elnökének, igaz?

\- Igen - bólintott keserűen a pilóta. - Amikor Hayashi a hadbíróság elé citálta Reitát, bár soha nem szoktam tőle semmilyen segítséget kérni vagy elfogadni, felhívtam az apámat, de hiába. Ha hiszed, ha nem, a mi ezredesünknek nagyobb a befolyása, mint Japán egyik leggazdagabb, legkiváltságosabb emberének. Reitát apám közbenjárása ellenére lefokozták.

Takashima hitetlenkedve nézett a másik férfira.

\- De mégis hogy lehet ekkora a befolyása egy katonának? Még ha főtiszt is…

\- Kettőt és könnyebbet - vakarta tarkóját Saga. - Mi már évek óta próbálunk erre rájönni, de fogalmunk sincs. Talán ahhoz lehet köze, hogy még pilóta korában lekötelezett néhány fejest a hadvezetésből, na meg lássuk be, szép karriert tudhat magáénak, és nem csak a két szép szemeiért kapta azt a sok plecsnit. Még az amerikaiak is hozzávágtak egy-két érdemkeresztet. Jó katona volt, csak valahogy… nem is tudom, talán a fejébe szállt a dicsőség. Amikor a háború kezdete után nem sokkal megismertem őt, még nem volt ilyen.

\- Szóval régóta ismered őt is és Suzukit is - vonta le a következtetést Takashima, mire Saga bólintott.

\- Hayashi volt itt a parancsnokhelyettes, amikor a bázisra érkeztem, és azon szerencsések közül való vagyok, akiknek Reita is a kiképzőtisztjei között volt.

\- Igazán? - pislogott a hadnagy.

\- Tudod - kezdett mesélni a pilóta nosztalgikus kis mosollyal ajkain -, kétféleképpen lehet Yokotára kerülni. Az egyik út a könnyebb: a tiszti iskola elvégzése után vagy esetleg később, amikor az ember már túl van néhány éles bevetésen, és a fejesek úgy látják, elég tehetséges, és bírni fogja a tempót, ide vezényelhetik, hogy megkapja az ország legjobb kiegészítő kiképzését. Vagy, ha valaki elég ambíciót érez magában, felvételizhet is a programba, de a bekerülés esélye minimális. Nagyon megválogatják az itteni pilótákat. Én háromszor hasaltam el a felvételin.

\- Háromszor? - nézett végig rajta hitetlenkedve Takashima.

\- Bizony. Gyerekkorom óta arra vágytam, hogy itt szolgálhassak. Tudod, nem messze innen nőttem fel, és az itteni pilóták a mi környékünkre jártak kirúgni a hámból. Néztem azokat az embereket a gyönyörű kék egyenruhájukban… olyanok voltak, mint a császárok és én is egy akartam lenni közülük. Szóval, amikor elvégeztem a középiskolát, beléptem a seregbe. Apám nem lelkesedett az ötletért, hogy katona legyek, ő mindig is azt akarta, hogy én, az egyetlen fia vegyem majd át a családi vállalkozást. Ehelyett én repülni tanultam, és az öltönyt katonai zubbonyra cseréltem. Ráadásul, mire befejeztem a tiszti iskolát, már javában tombolt a háború.

Saga felállt, és az ablakhoz sétált, ahonnan kilátás nyílt a városra. Tokió messze volt, mégis közel.

\- Szóval, amikor tisztté avattak, az első dolgom volt beadni Yokotára a jelentkezésemet. Tele voltam önbizalommal, mert az alapkiképzés alatt osztályelső voltam, ám mégsem kerültem be. - Keserűen elmosolyodott. - Elmentem egy másik bázisra szolgálni, ahol minden adandó alkalmat kihasználtam, hogy repülhessek, és tökéletesíthessem a technikámat. Utáltam azt a helyet, mert, mivel tudták ki az apám, még a széltől is óvni akartak. Kivételeztek velem, úgy, mint mindig mindenhol egész életemben, amit gyűlöltem.

Saga nagyot sóhajtott, és visszafordult Takashima felé.

\- A következő felvételi fél év múlva volt, de akkor sem kerültem be, és az azt követőn is elhasaltam. Már-már ott voltam, hogy hagyom az egészet a francba, kivárom csendben a háború végét azon a félreeső kis bázison, utána meg visszamegyek az iskolába és kitanulom apám szakmáját… De akkor jött Reita. - Elmosolyodott. - Éppen a levegőben voltam, amikor a torony jelezte, hogy egy gép a mieink közül találatot kapott egy ellenséges vadásztól, és az én feladatom volt lekísérni őt a kifutóra.

\- Kitalálom: Suzuki volt az. - Saga bólintott.

\- Bizony. És a seggében ott volt két észak-koreai madárka is. Láttam, hogy sérült, a gépe egyik meghajtója tropára ment, és mégis úgy manőverezett a két gép előtt, hogy azok nem tudták eltalálni. Soha addig nem láttam még senkit ilyen profin irányítani egy találatot kapott gépet, de tudtam, hogy nem fog sokáig kitartani, szóval némi csetepaté árán leszedtem a két ellenséges vadászt. A következő héten Yokotára vezényeltek.

\- Ő intézte el neked… - húzta félmosolyra száját a hadnagy.

\- Bizony - nevetett Saga. - Azt mondta, nem azért, mert megmentettem az életét, hanem mert látta, hogy hogyan repülök, és a csapatában akart tudni. Akkor nevezték ki rajparancsnoknak, és, azt hiszem, bizonyítani akart, hogy valóban érdemes a posztra. Nem tudom… Mindenesetre később megtudtam, hogy a három korábbi felvételim apám közbenjárása miatt nem sikerült. Ő nem akarta, hogy itt szolgáljak, mert túl értékesnek gondolt ahhoz, hogy feláldozzam az életem Japánért.

\- Suzuki mégis elintézte, hogy bekerülj…

\- Igen. Apám tajtékzott. Utólag tudtam meg, hogy még meg is fenyegette Reit, hogy derékba töri a karrierjét, de ő hajthatatlan volt. Én meg mit sem sejtettem ebből - csóválta a fejét Saga. - Imádtam Yokotán lenni. A kiképzés borzasztóan nehéz volt, mindössze néhány hetünk volt annyi mindent megtanulni, amire valójában két év is kevés: két idegen nyelvet, az összes létező vadászgép kapcsolási rajzait elméletben, fejből lerajzolni az összes típus műszerfalát, és persze ott voltak a gyakorlatok… Na, aki azt hitte, hogy Yokota előtt tudott repülni, az nagyot tévedett. Reita és a többi tiszt - ők faragtak belőlem vadászpilótát.

A katona rövid szünetet tartott, míg ivott két korty vizet az ágya melletti kisasztalon álló pohárból, csak utána folytatta.

\- Már a kiképzés derekán jártunk, amikor Rei meghívta az apámat a bázisra, hogy nézze meg, mit tud a fia. Én mit sem tudtam erről. Az öreg a toronyból figyelt a gyakorlat alatt, utána pedig, életemben először, megdícsért és azt mondta, büszke rám. Többé nem volt semmi kifogása az ellen, hogy pilóta legyek.

\- Tudod, gyerekkorunk óta ismerem Suzukit - ismerte be Takashima. - De az érettségi után szem elől tévesztettem, és az, amit mondasz róla, meg amit az elmúlt két napban megtudtam róla, valahogy nem vág egybe azzal a képpel, ami bennem él róla. Egyáltalán nem volt ilyen gyerekkorában. Szóval csodálkozom.

\- Várjál, kitalálom: ő volt a kissé nagyképű kölyök, akit úgy zsongtak körbe az osztálytársai, mint méhecskék a mézet, igaz? Szeretett másokat megviccelni vagy leoltani, nyíltan lehülyézte azt, aki éppen nem volt neki szimpatikus, és minden csajjal, aki csak az útjába került, flörtölni kezdett. Gyerekesen rajongott a gyors kocsikért és a rockzenéért, és mindig kínosan ügyelt arra, hogy a környezete őt higgye a legmenőbb srácnak.

\- Valahogy úgy - bólintott lassan Takashima. - Honnan tudod?

\- Mert még mindig pontosan ilyen - nevetett Saga. - Hallanod kellett volna milyen beszélgetéseket folytatott velünk a rádión keresztül repülés közben, vagy miket csináltunk egy-egy eltáv alatt.

Takashima erre halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Tudod, ő nem csupán a bajtársam, az egyik legjobb barátom is - mondta halkan Saga, most már mosolytalan arccal. - Az egy dolog, hogy soha nem fogom tudni neki meghálálni, amit értem tett, és ha csak fele annyira lennék jó pilóta, mint ő, már elégedett lennék magammal, de… olyan, mintha most az egyik testvéremet akarnák a kivégzőosztag elé rángatni.

Ekkor kopogás zavarta meg őket, és a szobába belépett egy közlegény.

\- Elnézést, hadnagy - fordult Saga felé -, de megérkezett a furgon, ami elviszi a reptérre. Ideje indulnia.

\- Köszönöm - bólintott Saga, és kezét nyújtotta Takashimának. - Nos, örülök, hogy megismerhettem, hadnagy.

\- Részemről a szerencse - rázta meg a kezét a férfi.

Saga felmarkolta a táskáit, és elindult kifelé a szobából, de az ajtónál még visszafordult.

\- Tégy meg nekem egy szívességet: köszönd meg a nevemben Reitának mindazt, amit értem tett. És ha tényleg elítélik - itt kicsit megbicsaklott a hangja -, akkor ne hagyd egyedül a kivégzésig. Megérdemli, hogy ne kelljen magányosan várnia rá.

Takashima összeszoruló torokkal bólintott. Azt nem is gondolta volna, hogy az a bizonyos ítélet még aznap délután megszületik, és ha nem hallja meg, ahogy két a szoba előtt elsétáló pilóta arról beszél, még csak tudomást sem szerez róla.

Amint meghallotta a hírt, rohant a fogdák felé. A tiszteket egy ideig ugyan győzködnie kellett, hogy beengedjék, de végül megengedték neki, hogy belépjen Akira cellájába. A katona a priccsen ült, látszólag nyugodtan, és maga elé bámult.

\- Golyó általi halál. Holnap reggel. - Úgy mondta ki az ítéletet, mintha csak az időjárásról csevegne. Takashima nem tudta, mit mondjon.

\- Sajnálom - nyögte végül, mire Akira felé fordult. A férfi ajkaira apró kis mosoly kúszott fel.

\- Ne tedd! Én pont ezt akartam.

Takashima hitetlenkedve meredt Akirára. Végül, miután kínos csendben telt el jónéhány perc, leült mellé a priccsre.

Megtartotta, amit Sagának ígért: aznap éjjel nem hagyta egyedül.


	10. Az utolsó éjszaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biztosan észrevettétek, hogy ez egy olyan fici, amiben nem viszem túlzásba a yaoit, de most azért kaptok egy kis ilyen jellegű akciót is. Ugyanakkor arra is felhívnám a figyelmet, hogy egy kicsit nyálasra sikerült ez a fejezet, és talán az érzékenyebbek készítsenek elő zsepit a fejezet végére.

\- Miért akarsz ennyire meghalni? - kérdezte meg halkan Takashima, megtörve a csendet, ami már legalább fél órája uralkodott közöttük. Mivel a helyiségnek nem rács, hanem tömör acélajtaja volt, így hiába álltak őrök a cella előtt, azok nem hallhatták, mi folyik ott bent.

\- Nem akarok - sóhajtott halkan Akira. - De… ez még mindig a legjobb megoldás.

\- Miről beszélsz?

\- Képzeld el azt, hogy van valami, amit a világon mindennél jobban szeretsz. Valami, ami a részeddé válik, és ha elveszik tőled, akkor az rosszabb, mint a halál. - Akira lassan Takashima felé fordította tekintetét. - Megmondtam neked még Nahában, tőlem már mindent elvettek, és nevezz nyugodtan gyengének vagy bolondnak érte, de én nem tudok így élni. Akkor már inkább a halál.

Takashima megütközve nézett a férfira. Most vette csak észre, hogy Akira újra a vörös sávos rangjelzést viseli a váll-lapján.

\- Nekem a repülés volt a mindenem. Engem nem érdekeltek a kitüntetések, az előléptetés, csak az, hogy a gépben ülhessek, és amikor eltiltottak a repüléstől, az olyan volt, mint amikor egy futónak levágják a lábát, vagy egy énekesnek kitépik a hangszálait. Elvesztettem azt, ami értelmet adott az életemnek. - A vállára mutatott. - Szóval ebben nem az volt a legrosszabb, hogy elküldtek egy az itteninél sokkal rosszabb bázisra, és megfosztottak a rangomtól. Mindent el tudtam volna viselni, felőlem minden áldott nap meg is botozhatna Hayashi a hátsó udvaron, ha hagyná, hogy repüljek.

\- Tudod - mondta elgondolkodva Takashima -, én soha nem értettem, hogy szeretheti valaki ennyire a repülést. Én is megkaptam az alapkiképzést, el is vezetek egy MIG-et, de sosem voltam annyira oda a dologért. Biztos azért, mert én nem vagyok túl jó pilóta. Szóval valóban nem tudom, hogy érezheted magad, mert én mindig örültem, hogy az időm legnagyobb részét a földön tölthetem. Bár sajnos nem a tervezőasztal mögött, ahogy szeretném.

\- Tervezőasztal? Ja, igaz is, te mérnöknek mentél - bólintott lassan Akira, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy hová jelentkezett egyetemre Takashima a gimnázium utolsó évében.

\- Ja - bólintott a hadnagy. - Lehet, hogy repülni nem szeretek, viszont repülőgépeket tervezek. Legalábbis a háború elején még azzal foglalkoztam. Minden mérnököt besoroztak, amint kitört a háború, engem is. Megkaptam az alap pilótakiképzést, ha már gépeket tervezek, hozzám vágták a hadnagyi rangot, és az egyik oszakai gépgyárba helyeztek. Aztán pár hónappal később Okinavára vezényeltek, mert túl sok mérnök jutott túl kevés munkára, ezért a kevésbé tapasztaltakat elküldték katonatisztet játszani.

\- Sajnálom - mosolygott rá szomorúan Akira. - Eszerint te se csinálhatod azt, amit igazán akarsz.

\- Azért szerencsére ez még nem a világ vége, legalábbis ami engem illet - vont vállat Takashima. - Nem túl szerencsés, és nem voltam oda azért, hogy Nahán újoncokat ugráltassak, de hát ez még mindig nem a legrosszabb dolog volt, ami történhetett volna velem. Ha majd vége a háborúnak, visszaülök a tervezőasztal mögé.

\- Pedig nekem úgy tűnt, hogy nagyon is élvezed, ha újoncokat ugráltathatsz - nevetett fel Akira, mire Takashima szégyenkezve nézett oldalra.

\- Figyelj, ami Nahán történt…

\- Fátylat rá - vágott közbe egy legyintéssel Akira. - Kicsit a fejedbe szállt a hatalom, meg vissza akartad adni nekem, amit az iskolában műveltem veled, hát nagy ügy! Nehogy egy életre furdaljon miatta a lelkiismeret, mert én már rég megbocsátottam azt, ami történt!

\- Köszönöm - eresztett meg egy halovány kis mosolyt a hadnagy. Egy pillanatig hallgatott, majd feltett egy kérdést, ami évek óta foglalkoztatta. - Te figyelj csak, Suzuki! Miért is utáltuk mi annyira egymást kölyökkorunkban? Mert én már nem emlékszem rá…

Akira egy darabig fürkészőn nézte a másik férfi arcát, mintha gondolkodna valamin. És valóban, hiszen nem tudta eldönteni, hogy vajon el kellene-e mondania az igazságot Takashimának, vagy sem. Nem volt egyszerű a kérdés, hiszen nem akarta magát leégetni a hadnagy előtt… Ám végül úgy döntött, már úgyis mindegy. Ez az utolsó éjszakája, akár ki is öntheti neki a lelkét, és elmondhatja neki azt, amit már alsó középiskola óta titkolt előle.

\- Én nem utáltalak - suttogta. Takashima megütközve nézett rá. - Úgy értem, persze, versenyezni akartam veled, mert már az óvodában is irigykedtem rád. Mindig úgy éreztem, jobb vagy nálam mindenben, és ez kurvára idegesített. Utol akartalak érni, jobb lenni nálad. Végig ez motivált.

\- Szóval azt mondod, riválisok, nem pedig ellenségek voltunk? - nevetett fel Takashima. - Mert, tudod, érdekes, de én is ugyanígy éreztem veled kapcsolatban. Te voltál az, akit utol akartam érni, de bármit csináltam, mindig úgy éreztem, hogy csak az árnyékodban járok. Szóval csak ennyi volt? Hülye kiskölykök rivalizálása? És ezért választottad hívójelnek a gúnynevet, amit rádaggattam a suliban?

Akira erre zavartan nézett oldalra, és a megvakarta a fülét. Reitának valóban Takashima kezdte el hívni, amikor még tizenöt évesek voltak. Egy pornószínésznő „művészneve” volt, akinek a haja ugyanolyan tejfölszőke volt, mint amilyenre Akira festette akkoriban az övét, innen jött az ötlet. Takashima egészen az érettségiig így hívta őt, és szentül meg volt róla győződve, hogy a fiú rühelli ezt a gúnynevet.

\- Nem egészen… - motyogta az egykori pilóta. - Mert nem csak arról van szó, hogy a riválisomnak tekintettelek. Mondtam, hogy nem gyűlöltelek téged. Csak magamat - ismerte be, és elfordult, hogy ne kelljen Takashima szemébe néznie. - Utáltam azt, hogy nem utállak. Van ennek így értelme?

\- Nem igazán - motyogta a hadnagy szemöldökráncolva. Nem igazán értette, hová akar a másik férfi kilyukadni.

\- Végül is tök mindegy, holnap úgyis meghalok, akár el is mondhatom… - motyogta inkább csak magának Akira, majd a szeme sarkából Takashimára sandított. - Nem utáltalak, hanem éppen ellenkezőleg. Többet éreztem irántad, mint bárki más iránt.

A hadnagy hatalmasra tágult szemekkel nézett a férfira.

\- Úgy érted, hogy…?

\- Szerelmes voltam beléd, igen - sóhajtott Akira. - És utáltam magam ezért. Azt gondoltam, hogy ez beteges dolog, mert hát egy fiú mégsem futhat egy másik után, meg nem lehet olyan, mint azok a kislányok, akik folyton a suli legmenőbb sráca körül legyeskednek, és az ő kegyeit lesik… Igazából, amikor elkezdtem a strigulákat húzkálni a vécéfülkék falára, tudod, hogy hány csaj volt meg, azt csak azért csináltam, hogy magam előtt bizonyítsak. Egy hülye kölyök voltam, aki nem tudott szembenézni önmagával. Utáltam magam, sőt, undorodtam attól, ahogy irántad éreztem.

Újra csend telepedett közéjük. Akira inkább a padlót fikszírozta, nem akart Takashimára nézni. Az arca lángolt zavarában, és máris megbánta, hogy elmondta a titkát a férfinak. Hirtelen egy gyengéd kéz nyúlt az álla alá, és ő az érintésre megugrott kissé ültében. A hadnagy maga felé fordította a fejét, és megszüntetve kettejük között a távolságot finom kis csókot lehelt Akira ajkaira.

\- Mit… csinálsz? - kérdezte rekedten az egykori pilóta, mire a magasabb férfi elmosolyodott.

\- Nem egyértelmű?

Nem akarta kimondani, de az, amit az előbb Akirától hallott, az érzések, amikről a férfi beszélt, túlságosan is ismerősek voltak a számára. Bár már régen volt, és ő úgy érezte, sikerült túltennie magát a dolgot, bizony az iskolás éveik alatt ő is úgy bele volt esve Akirába, mint vak ló a gödörbe, és akárcsak a másik, ő is minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy elfojtsa vonzalmát magában, mert nem akarta leégetni magát sem a fiú, sem az osztálytársaik előtt. Micsoda hülye kölykök voltak, és mennyi évet pazaroltak el, pedig talán, ha bevallják egymásnak érzéseiket, akkor sokkal szebbek lehettek volna a gimnáziumi éveik…

\- Nem kell ezt csinálnod csak azért, mert hálás vagy, amiért megmentettelek, vagy mert… - kezdte volna Akira, ám a másik egy újabb csókkal beléfojtotta a szót.

\- Nem azért csinálom.

\- Na de… - kezdte volna újra a tiltakozást a katona, mire a hadnagy felmordult.

\- Az ég szerelmére, Suzuki, te ugyanolyan tökkelütött barom vagy, mint gimiben! Most az egyszer, könyörgöm, fogd be, és ne akard túlkomplikálni a dolgokat! Legyél már egy kicsit spontán!

Akira habozott. Nem tudta mire vélni a másik viselkedését. Talán Takashima is vonzódott hozzá? Vagy talán csak úgy gondolta, mielőtt Reitát holnap agyonlövik, még utoljára belérúg egyet, és bosszút áll rajta a középiskolai csínytettekért azzal, hogy megalázza? De tulajdonképpen mindegy is volt… Egy valamiben Takashimának igaza volt: megint túl akarta komplikálni a dolgokat, pedig azok most igencsak egyszerűek voltak. Ugyan, miért is érdekelné, hogy Takashima ki akarja-e őt használni? Ma este bármit is tesz, annak nem lesz következménye, hiszen holnap reggel már halott lesz. Ez volt élete utolsó éjszakája… Akár tehet is valami őrültséget, úgysem számít már!

Ezúttal ő volt az, aki megszűntette a távolságot kettejük között. A kezeit a hadnagy nyaka köré fonta, és lerántotta magához őt - ugyan csak néhány centivel volt nála magasabb Takashima, ülő helyzetben valamiért soknak tűnt a kettejük közötti különbség.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy ha Hayashi megtudja, hogy mit csinálunk, téged is kikészít? - kérdezte, mielőtt újabb csókba vonta volna a másikat.

\- Leszarom Hayashit. Különben is, honnan kéne megtudnia? - morogta Takashima, és ledöntötte Akirát a priccsre.

\- Tényleg teljesen őrült vagy - forgatta a szemeit Akira, ám ajkain mosoly játszott. A másik férfi nem felelt, csak kigombolta Akira ingét, és az atlétán keresztül simogatni kezdte annak tökéletesen lapos, izmos hasát, miközben szabad kezével némi szöszmötölés után megszabadult saját felsőjétől, és hanyagul a földre hajította.

\- Utoljára mondom, hogy fogd be végre, Suzuki! - morogta méltatlankodva, majd újabb szenvedélyes csókba vonta a másikat. Lassan simította le róla a ruhákat, hiába akarta azonnal és durván magáévá tenni a férfit, valami mégis arra késztette, hogy gyengéd és óvatos legyen vele. Finoman belenyalintott a fülcimpájába, a nyakát harapdálta - persze úgy, hogy közben kínosan ügyelt rá, hogy ne hagyjanak ajkai nyomot maguk után, ami elárulhatná mások számára, mivel is töltötte Akira élete utolsó éjszakáját.

\- Ta… Takashima - nyögte alatta a férfi, mire a hadnagy nevetve csókolta meg.

\- Kouyou. Szólíts Kouyou-nak - kérte. Akira kezei közben felfedezőútra indultak hátán és mellkasán, finoman simogatta, de amikor a hadnagy két lába közé csúsztatva kezét férfiasságára markolt, akaratlanul is belemélyesztette körmeit annak izmos vállaiba.

\- Te jó ég… - motyogta lehunyt szemekkel, homlokát ráncolva Akira. - Kouyou, abba ne hagyd! - kérte, és a hadnagy teljesítette kívánságát: ütemesen mozgatni kezdte kezét a máris kőkemény férfiasságon.

\- Nos, felül akarsz lenni, Suzuki, vagy alul? - suttogta a férfi fülébe, mire annak ajkait apró kis nyögés hagyta el. Akira csupán egy pillanatig habozott, a válasz annyira kézenfekvő volt:

\- Nem nekem kell holnap leülnöm az asztalhoz ebédelni - suttogta Kouyou fülébe, akinek ekkor ajkaira akaratlanul is felkúszott egy sunyi kis vigyor.

\- Reméltem, hogy ezt mondod - nevetett a másik, és miközben két ajka közé harapta annak fülcimpáját, kutakodó ujjai máris utat találtak Akira két farpofája közé. - Remélem, nincs valami undorító kórod, amitől lerohad majd a farkam, mert nincs nálam gumi.

\- Ha olvastad volna az aktámat, tudnád, hogy nincs - nevetett fel Akira, és újabb csókba vonta a másikat. - Ne baszakodj, csináld már! - nyögte, amikor az még mindig csak a bejárata körül körzött mutatóujjával.

\- Harapj a vállamba, ha fáj! - suttogta Kouyou. Nem akarta, hogy Akira esetleg felsikoltson, az ajtó előtt posztoló őrök meg rájuk törjék az ajtót.

\- Ne félts, nem vagyok cukorból! - ráncolta homlokát Akira, mire a hadnagy óvatosan belécsúsztatta mutatóujjának ujjpercét. Mivel nem volt síkosítójuk sem, sok hosszú percet szentelt Akira tágításának. Lassan és finoman erőltette belé ujjait lépésről lépésre, és kétszer is megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a másik készen áll, mielőtt az ujjakat saját kőkemény férfiasságára cserélte volna. Akira most már valóban a vállába harapott, hogy ne nyögjön fel hangosan - hogy a gyönyörtől vagy a fájdalomtól, maga sem tudta biztosan.

Kouyou lassú ringásba kezdett csípőjével - nem egyszerűen megkefélte Akirát, hanem szeretkeztek, mint két szerelmes, akik először töltik együtt az éjszakát. Egyetlen pillanatra sem hagyták abba a másik simogatását, folyamatosan csókolták hol egymás ajkait, hol valamelyik testrészét, és amikor végül elérték a beteljesülést - hosszú idő után, hiszen mindketten igyekeztek olyan hosszúra nyújtani az aktust, amennyire csak lehetett -, mosolyogva omlottak egymás karjai közé.

Váltottak egy utolsó csókot, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek a priccsen, hogy a plafont bámulva várják, míg visszanyerik a lélegzetüket, és testük megnyugszik. Percekkel később, mikor már nem kellett hevesen kapkodnia a levegőt, Akira felült, és amennyire tudta, letörölte saját és Kouyou élvezetének nyomait magáról, majd visszafeküdt a hadnagy mellé, akinek már csukva volt a szeme és egyenletesen szuszogott, ajkain egy elégedett kis mosoly emlékével.

Akira nem aludt egy percet sem. Csendben nézte Kouyou arcát, mosolyogva. Nem bánta meg, ami történt, sőt, örült neki, hogy utolsó éjszakáját azzal az emberrel tölthette, akit még mindig, annyi év után is szeretett. Végül csak megkaphatta azt, amire - a repülést leszámítva - a legjobban vágyott ezen a világon, bár nem úgy és nem akkor, amikor szerette volna. Sóhajtott egy nagyot. Már nem számított. Nem akart keserű szájízzel a halálba menni, és csak remélni tudta, hogy Kouyou nem fogja őt sokáig gyászolni, bár nem láthatott bele a hadnagy fejébe. Szívből remélte, hogy a másik férfi csak kihasználta őt, és majd magában jót röhög azon, hogy sikerült magába bolondítania és meghúznia gyerekkori riválisát - bár valahol mélyen tudta, hogy Kouyou egyáltalán nem ezért feküdt le vele. Az érintései másról árulkodtak.

Az ajtó elől zajt hallott, a katonák beszélgettek. Nem tudta kivenni, miről, de a neszekből ítélve most volt itt az ideje a hajnali őrségváltásnak, ami azt jelentette, hogy nemsokára őt a kivégzőosztag elé viszik. Fel kellett keltenie Takashimát, ha nem akartak lebukni.

\- Kouyou - suttogta a férfi fülébe, és óvatos kis csókot lopott ajkairól. - Ébredj!

A hadnagy úgy ugrott fel az ágyon, mintha legalábbis a légiriadó szirénája keltette volna.

\- A kurva életbe, elaludtam! - Pedig nem akart elaludni, egész éjjel Akira álmát akarta őrizni, vagy beszélgetni vele, de semmiképpen sem csak feküdni mellette, mint egy darab fa.

\- Ideje lenne felöltöznünk - mondta halkan Akira, és odanyújtotta Kouyou-nak a tegnap hanyagul a földre dobott egyenruháját. Némán vették fel a ruhadarabokat, majd gyorsan eltűntették a tegnap éjszaka nyomait - szerencsére volt Kouyou-nál néhány papírzsebkendő, a cella sarkában pedig egy mosdókagyló és egy vécé is. Mikor végeztek, mindketten visszaültek a priccsre. A hadnagy átkarolta Akirát, és egy darabig csendben ültek ott.

\- Tudod, úgy érzem, hogy nem helyes, hogy te mész ma a kivégzőosztag elé - mondta végül halkan Kouyou. - Nekem kellene. Mert veled ellentétben én nem vagyok jó ember. Azok a dolgok, amiket Nahán műveltem…

\- Megmondtam már neked, hogy rég megbocsátottam - vágott a szavába Akira, és óvatosan végigsimított a hadnagy arcán.

\- Nem csak rólad van szó. Másokkal is egy tapló voltam, és… úgy viselkedtem, ahogy egy tisztnek soha nem lenne szabad - sóhajtott a férfi.

\- Azt csináltad, amit a feletteseidtől láttál - vont vállat Akira.

\- És életem végéig bánni fogom. Bárcsak rendbehozhatnám a dolgokat! - vakarta meg tarkóját Kouyou, mire a másik nyomott a szájára egy gyengéd kis puszit.

\- Még rendbehozhatod - suttogta Akira a férfi húsos ajkainak. - Velem ellentétben te holnap is itt leszel. Nem tudom, hová fognak téged küldeni, azt sem, mi lesz ennek a háborúnak a kimenetele, de az biztos, hogy még rengeteg alkalmad lesz bebizonyítani másoknak és magadnak is, hogy nem vagy olyan rossz ember, mint amilyennek hiszed magad.

Takashima lehajtotta a fejét, és nem felelt, de magában megfogadta, úgy fog tenni. Ez a férfi az elmúlt két napban a példaképévé vált, és bár semmit sem tehetett azért, hogy megmentse az életét, úgy érezte, annyival tartozik neki, hogy ezentúl abban a szellemiségben végzi a munkáját, amit Akira is képviselt.

Az ajtó felől kulcsok zörgése hallatszott. A két katona éppen időben rebbent szét, mire kinyílt a zárka ajtaja, és besétált rajta két géppuskás tengerészgyalogos.

\- Itt az idő - mondta egyikőjük, mire Akira bólintott, és felállt. Kouyou követte a példáját.

\- Köszönök mindent - mondta halkan, és az alacsonyabb férfi felé nyújtotta a kezét. - Megtiszteltetés volt, százados.

Akira halovány kis mosollyal az arcán rázta meg a hadnagy kezét, majd a két tengerészgyalogoshoz lépett, és hagyta, hogy megbilincseljék, majd a kifutópályák mögötti lőtér felé vezessék. Kouyou hosszan nézett utána, míg be nem lépett a cellába Hayashi, sikeresen meglepve ezzel a férfit.

\- Jöjjön maga is! - vetette oda neki az ezredes. - Vagy talán nem akarja megnézni a kivégzést?

Nem, Kouyou a legkevésbé sem akarta végignézni, de valamiért érezte, hogy az ezredes bizony később elővenné azért, ha kihagyná. Különben is, tartozott Akirának annyival, hogy vele legyen a legutolsó pillanatig, még akkor is, ha a szíve szakadt belé. Így némán követte Hayashit a hatalmas lőtérre, ahol már ott sorakozott a bázis teljes személyzete az utolsó takarítóktól a pilótákon át a parancsnokhelyettesig.

Akira a lőtér másik végén állt, egyedül. Hayashi odasétált hozzá, és Kouyou is követni akarta a példáját, ám az egyik százados feltartott keze megakadályozta ebben. Az ezredes lassan lépkedett a halálra ítélt katona felé, aki nyugodt, már-már derűs mosollyal az arcán bámult maga elé. Kouyou hallotta, hogy néhányan összesúgnak mögötte: azt találgatták, vajon Suzuki megőrült-e.

Az ezredes, amikor az ifjú katona elé ért, egy hiénát megszégyenítő vigyorral az ajkán tette fel a kérdést úgy, hogy mindenki jól hallhassa:

\- Nos, Suzuki, akar valamit mondani az utolsó szó jogán?

Akira lassan megrázta a fejét.

\- Nincs magának mit mondanom, ezredes - mondta halkan, mire Hayashi fintorral az arcán intett a közelben álló tengerészgyalogosoknak, hogy kössék be Akira szemét. A halálra ítélt lassan megfordult, hogy háttal álljon a már készenlétben álló kivégzőosztagnak, és rongybabaként hagyta, hogy a tengerészgyalogosok térdre nyomják őt. Mivel a fülére fülvédőt tettek, hogy ne hallhassa, mikor adja ki a tűzparancsot az ezredes, azt sem vehette észre, hogy két vadászgép süvít el a lőtér felett és landol a közelben, de a többi katona is csupán egyetlen pillanatra figyelt a repülőkre, utána már ismét Suzukit nézték, és a tőle néhány méterre álló kivégzőosztagot. Tizenöt tengerészgyalogos, mindegyik kezében egy-egy gépfegyver - esélye sem volt, hogy elhibázzák a tiszta célpontot.

Akira a kendő alatt behunyta a szemét. Furcsa nyugalom áradt szét a tagjaiban. Végignyalt ajkain - még érezte rajtuk Kouyou utolsó csókjának ízét. Azt képzelte, hogy repül. Felidézte magában szeretett vadászgépe műszerfalát, és ahogy elképzelte, szinte hallotta a rádió recsegését a fülében, és összebilincselt kezei alatt érezte a botkormány tapintását.

Csodálatos érzés volt.


	11. Deus ex machina

Kouyou lehunyta a szemét. Hayashi elégedett vigyorral az ajkain állt meg a kivégzőosztag mögött, és rikkantotta el magát:

\- Fegyvert vállhoz! - A tengerészgyalogosok erre felemelték géppuskáikat. - Célozz!

A hadnagyot kirázta a hideg, ahogy meghallotta, miként biztosítják ki fegyverüket a kivégzőosztag tagjai. Tudta, hogy csak néhány másodperc lesz az egész, és vége, Akira talán még fájdalmat sem fog érezni, ám ez a legkevésbé sem nyugtatta meg. Mindjárt eldördülnek a lövések, és az a férfi, akit az elmúlt két napban annyira a szívébe zárt, halott lesz…

Azonban a lövések mégsem dördültek el. Kouyou néhány kínzó másodpercig várt, majd lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és ekkor megpillantott egy férfit, aki Hayashi mellett áll, és láthatóan idegesen, fojtott hangon magyaráz valamit az ezredesnek. A hadnagy felismerte benne a hadügyminisztert.

Mindeközben egy másik férfi - a vállát díszítő cseresznyevirágok és sávok alapján ezredes -, akiről fogalma sem volt, kicsoda, elsietett a tengerészgyalogosok mellett, egészen a még mindig a földön térdelő Akiráig, és lehajolva hozzá óvatosan megérintette a halálra ítélt katona vállát.

Akira összerezzent az érintésre. Nem értett semmit, nem tudta, mi folyik körülötte. A mellette álló katona levette a szemét takaró szövetdarabot, és a fülvédőtől is megszabadította.

\- Jól van, százados? Fel tud állni? - kérdezte a férfi, és óvatosan, lassan talpra segítette Akirát. A katonának kissé remegett a lába, és ha nem szorítja össze a fogát, bizony könnyedén viszontláthatta volna utolsó vacsoráját, de igyekezett tartani magát. Amikor megfordult, elkerekedett szemekkel nézett Hayashira és a mellette álló hadügyminiszterre.

\- Megtudhatnám, mégis milyen jogon bírálja Ön felül a hadbíróság döntését? - tajtékzott az ezredes. Eddig a két férfi olyan halkan beszélt, hogy más nem hallhatta, csak aki a közvetlen közelükben állt, ám most Hayashi hirtelen kiabálni kezdett. Akira nem értette, mi történik, hiszen nem látott és nem hallott semmit, míg a férfi, aki talpra segítette, nem oldozta el, de mások is hasonló értetlenséggel bámulták a jelenetet.

\- Nem én bíráltam felül a hadbíróság döntését, Hayashi - közölte ridegen a miniszter, most már ő is sokkal hangosabban. - Bár nem igazán értem, hogy miért kérdőjelez meg egy utasítást, amit a felettese ad Önnek.

\- Azért, mert a japán törvények szerint még maga a hadügyminiszter sem tehet semmissé egy hadbírósági ítéletet.

\- Maga süket vagy csak teljesen idióta, Hayashi? - nézett rá a miniszter szeme sarkából, de már Akira felé indult. - Nem én hoztam ezt a döntést, a parancs feljebbről érkezett.

\- Mi az, hogy feljebbről? Mégis ki a franc az, aki ilyen utasításokat osztogathat?

\- Én - jelentette ki egy határozott hang a lőtér bejáratánál, mire mindenki döbbenten fordult felé. Ott egy magas, egyenruhás alak állt, mellén kitüntetések sorát viselte. Hayashi nem akart hinni a szemének: a császár legidősebb fia állt előttük, aki egyben a légierő vezérezredese volt. Névlegesen ő volt a Japán Légvédelmi Erők feje, bár ez csupán formalitás volt, valójában nem vett részt a hadvezetés munkájában. - Úgy vélem, nekem van jogom hozzá.

Az ezredes csak tátogott, mint a hal, miközben a trónörökös közelebb sétált. Minden katona egy emberként szalutált neki és hajolt meg előtte.

\- És tudtommal a döntéseimet nem vagyok köteles megindokolni Önnek - folytatta a férfi -, de ezúttal kivételt teszek, ezredes. Elmondom, miért döntöttem úgy, hogy, bár a gyakorlatban ritkán, sőt, szinte soha sem szólok bele a hadsereg főtisztjeinek döntéseibe, ez egyszer mégis megteszem. Az ok egyszerű, ez a bázis.

Mindenki néma csendben bámulta a jelenetet.

\- Yokota volt a japán légierő legerősebb bástyafala. Az elit elitje került ide, az ország legjobb pilótái, akik nem csupán kivételes képességgel rendelkeztek, de lojalitásuk is megkérdőjelezhetetlen volt. Csak a háború első hónapjában összesen több mint hétmillió állampolgárt mentettek meg közvetlenül vagy közvetve, és ezek csak becsült statisztikák. Büszkék lehettünk Yokotára, mint a légvédelem és a támadó haderő legkiválóbb központjára. - A trónörökös megállt Hayashi előtt, és közvetlen közelről mondta az arcába, ám olyan hangosan, hogy mindenki más is hallhassa: - Csakhogy megtörtént az, amit soha nem hittünk volna: Yokotára is beszivárgott a korrupció. És hogyan nyerhetne egy nemzet háborút, melynek katonai vezetése megengedi magának, hogy a legerősebb bázisát egy hataloméhes tiszt áskálódása romba döntse?

\- Ön, Hayashi - vette át a szót a hadügyminiszter -, elkövette azt az igen súlyos hibát, hogy hagyta, hogy a hatalom a fejébe szálljon. Ön kiváló katona volt mindig is, sosem hittem volna, hogy a kinevezése után meg fogom bánni a döntésemet, ám mégis ez történt. Hagyta, hogy az egykori legerősebb támaszpontunk meggyengüljön, mert ahelyett, hogy a legjobb pilótákat hívta volna ide, olyan emberekkel vette magát körül, akik kevésbé tehetségesek, ám annál inkább hisznek az Ön eszméiben, melyek azonban nem a japán hadsereg eszméi. Mindeközben pedig mindazokat, akik az útjába állhattak volna, egyszerűen eltávolította.

\- Azt hitte, soha nem fogja senki sem kérdőre vonni, pedig én most megteszem - szólt újra a herceg, és lassan elindult Akira felé, szemét még mindig Hayashira függesztve. - Mondja, ezredes, mégis hogy lehet, hogy negyvenhét előterjesztett kitüntetésből mindössze tizenkettőt osztott ki, mióta Ön a bázis parancsnoka? Hogy lehetséges, hogy azok az emberei, akik a legkiválóbb eredményeket érték el, már nem szolgálnak a bázison? Hogy lehet, hogy egy nőt, aki ellen feltételezhetően nemi erőszakot követtek el a bázisán, a hadbíróság még csak meg sem hallgatott? Ki döntött úgy, hogy annak a hét pilótának, akik egymaguk védték meg a teljes csendes-óceáni flottánkat egy koreai támadástól, félreeső bázisokra szóló megbizatásokat ad? Ki döntötte el, hogy egyes prioritású küldetésekre küldhetők viszonylag tapasztalatlan pilóták, míg tapasztaltabb társaik kapják a legegyszerűbb védelmi feladatokat? Hogy lehetséges, hogy az elmúlt fél évben egyetlen küldetésről sem tértek vissza a madarai jelentős, ám elkerülhető veszteségek nélkül? És végül - halkult le kissé a herceg hangja, miközben Akira elé lépett, és közvetlen közelről nézett az ifjú katona szemébe -, hogyan lehetséges, hogy a hadbíróság halálra ítéljen egy katonát, aki semmi mást nem tett, mint teljesítette egy felettese parancsát?

\- Nekem is volna egy kérdésem, Hayashi - szólalt meg a hadügyminiszter, mielőtt az ezredes bármit is mondhatott volna. - Mondja, hogy lehetséges, hogy ebben a pillanatban minden pilótája a földön van, miközben az ellenség elfoglalta Japán déli részét? Még a légvédelmi egységét is iderendelte, hogy megnézzék Suzuki kivégzését. Felmerül a gyanú, hogy Ön vagy teljesen idióta, vagy pedig Észak-Koreának kémkedik.

Hayashi láthatóan köpni-nyelni nem tudott, de más sem. Az egész személyzet hitetlenkedve bámulta a jelenetet, bár voltak jónéhányan, akik alig-alig tudták visszafojtani kárörvendő vigyorukat.

\- A helyzet az, Hayashi, hogy problémák vannak Yokotával. Súlyos problémák. Ezért is jöttünk ide, most rendbehozzuk szépen a dolgokat - jelenetette ki a miniszter. - Kezdve azzal, hogy magát és a bázis alparancsnokát azonnal leváltjuk. A helyét a mai naptól Sakurai ezredes veszi át - biccentett az Akirát felsegítő, még mindig annak jobbján álló katona felé -, akinek első feladata lesz visszaállítani a rendet és visszarendelni ide azokat, akiket maga szép szisztematikusan megpróbált félreállítani.

\- Így van - bólintott egy magabiztos kis mosollyal az arcán a Sakurainak nevezett ezredes. - Ennek első lépéseként pedig, Hayashi ezredes, Önt a japán nemzet ellen elkövetett árulás vádjával azonnali hatállyal őrizetbe vetetem. Bár talán megérdemelné, hogy ennek az ingyencirkusznak, amit itt rendezett, maga legyen a főszereplője, és most azonnal agyonlövessem az egész bázis szeme láttára, nekem nem kenyerem az ilyesmi. A tetteiért a hadbíróság előtt fog felelni, majd ők döntenek a sorsa felől. De ne reménykedjen, nem ugyanazok az emberek lesznek a bírái, akiket megvett, hogy Suzukit elítéljék.

Sakurai egy csapat tengerészgyalogos felé intett, akik először kissé bizonytalanul léptek Hayashi köré, ám végül megbilincselték az ezredest, és elvezették őt a fogda felé. Kouyou hitetlenkedve pislogott Akirára, aki olyan arcot vágott, mintha marslakókat látna. Nem csoda, gondolta a hadnagy, hiszen néhány perce még arra várt, hogy golyó általi halált haljon, most meg hirtelen az őt elítélő ezredest börtönzik be… Valószínűleg Kouyou sem tudta volna a helyében, hogyan reagáljon.

\- Mint azt a feletteseim megjegyezték, az én feladatom lesz helyreállítani Yokota rendjét - szólalt meg Sakurai. - Szóval íme az első parancsom: azokat a pilótákat, akik a délelőtti műszakban felelnek a bázis biztonságáért, tizenöt percen belül a levegőben akarom látni!

Erre néhány pilóta és szerelő kilépett a sorból, és futólépésben elindultak az innen igencsak távoleső hangárok felé. Sakurai elégedetten bólintott, majd a még mindig holtra vált arccal maga elé bámuló Akirához fordult.

\- Jól érzi magát? - kérdezte meg olyan halkan, hogy Akirán kívül ne hallhassa más. A férfi lassan megvonta vállát és bizonytalanul igent intett a fejével. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan érzi magát, vagy hogy mit is kellene éreznie. - Jól van, próbálja meg összeszedni kicsit magát! - mondta kedvesen az ezredes, és meglapogatta a férfi vállát.

Eközben a miniszter és a császár fia is Akira arcát fürkészték. Végül a herceg elővett egy kis sötétkék bársonnyal bevont díszdobozt a mellénye zsebéből, kinyitotta, és megmutatta a tartalmát Akirának. A katona nem akart hinni a szemének. Megfeledkezve magáról eltátotta a száját. A dobozban ugyanis, sötétkék selyempárnán ott feküdtek a századosi rendfokozat váll-lapra tűzhető rangjelzései.

\- Suzuki Akira, az Önt elítélő hadbírósági ítéletet ezennel semmissé teszem, mivel az azt Önt felmentő bizonyítékok figyelembevételének hiányában született - mondta a herceg -, valamint azonnali hatállyal visszaállítom századosi rangját.

Akira azt hitte, álmodik. Ez nem történhet vele… Visszakap mindent, ilyen egyszerűen, egyik pillanatról a másikra? Tényleg újra pilóta lehet?

A hadügyminiszter az egyik, a herceg a másik vállapján cserélte le a függőleges vörös sávot a három-három cseresznyevirágra és egy-egy vízszintes sávra. Akira csak állt megkövülten, maga elé bámulva, míg Sakurai meg nem köszörülte a torkát, és akkor eszébe jutott, hol is van. Kissé remegő kézzel tisztelgett a feletteseinek, akik arcukon halvány, elnéző mosollyal nézték őt.

\- Köszönöm - mondta halk, rekedtes hangon. Nem értette, miért jelent meg ez a két ember személyesen a kivégzésén megakadályozni azt, hiszen ő csak egy pilóta volt. Elég lett volna kiadniuk a parancsot, valaki pedig intézkedhetett volna helyettük - azt nem hitte, hogy véletlen egybeesés az, hogy éppen ma reggel, éppen most váltották le Hayashit.

\- Van itt még valami a maga számára, százados - szólalt meg mellette a bázis új parancsnoka, és ő is előhúzott egy kék dobozkát mellényzsebéből. Lassan kinyitotta, és megmutatta tartalmát Akirának, akinek csak most esett le igazán az álla. - A történtek fényében nem várom el, hogy elfogadja, ugyanakkor örömmel tudnám Önt újra a Yokotai pilóták sorában.

Akira ekkor már nem vágott döbbent arcot, hanem mosolygott. Tudta, hogy illene uralkodnia arcizmain, ám mégsem tudott visszafojtani egy boldog kis vigyort, miközben jobbját a homlokához érintette. Nem volt kérdés, hogy maradni akar-e vagy sem, bár tudta, hogy ha nemet is mond, annak semmilyen következménye nem lenne.

\- Megtiszteltetés lesz Ön alatt szolgálni, Uram - mondta, mire Sakurai elővette a kis dobozból azt a tárgyat, ami ennyire boldoggá tette Akirát, és a százados szíve fölé tűzte.

Egy ezüst színű sólyommadár és alatta három szál pipacs - a yokotai zászlóalj alfa századának címere.

Újra pilóta volt.

\- Nos, most, hogy ezzel is megvolnánk - szólalt meg Sakurai, és körbenézett az összegyűlt tömegen -, mindenki térjen vissza a munkájához. A következő napokban változások lesznek, meglehetősen sok változás, de addig is mindenki tegye a dolgát! Oszolj!

A katonák és a személyzet lassan elindult a lőtér kijárata felé.

\- Maga is menjen, százados - mondta az ezredes. - Pihenjen egy kicsit, zuhanyozzon le, reggelizzen meg… amit csak akar. Egy óra múlva pedig legyen az irodámban!

\- Igenis - bólintott Akira, és egy utolsó szalutálás után magára hagyta a három magasrangú főtisztet, és elindult ő is a lőtér kijárata felé. Kouyou szapora léptekkel csatlakozott hozzá.

\- Élsz - mondta ki a nyilvánvalót, és kivillantva fogait rávigyorgott a mellette álló katonára.

\- Élek - bólintott lassan Akira.

\- A pipacs és a sólyom, mi? - mosolygott tovább a férfi, Akira mellkasára mutatva, mire az sután bólintott. - Szóval újra repülhetsz.

\- Repülhetek - bólintott újra Akira, miközben tovább sétált, ám néhány másodperc után megtorpant. - A kurva életbe!

\- Mi van? - nézett rá értetlenkedve a hadnagy.

\- Ahhoz, hogy repüljek, kell egy gép is - morogta Akira, és kezei ökölbe szorultak.

\- Igen, és? - pislogott tovább Kouyou. Ő még mindig nem értette, mire akar a százados kilyukadni.

\- Azonnal meg kell tudnom, hogy mit csinált az a mocskos geci tetűláda a kicsikémmel! - kiáltott fel teljesen megfeledkezve magáról Akira. Észre sem vette, hogy a herceg és a hadügyminiszter csupán néhány lépés távolságban áll tőle, és most meglepve néznek össze a háta mögött. - Esküszöm, ha csak egy karcolás is van rajta, én szarrá lövöm Hayashi tökeit!

\- Nyugi, nyugi! - tette a vállára a kezét a hadnagy. - Egy gép pótolható.

\- De nem ez a gép! - morrant rá Akira. Ha tekintettel ölni lehetne, Kouyou most minden bizonnyal holtan esett volna össze, olyan csúnyán nézett rá a százados.

\- Légy szíves, ne nézz így rám! - kérte kissé megszeppenve a hadnagy, mire Akira kissé magához tért, és amennyire lehetett, nyugalmat erőltetett magára.

\- Egyedi gép - mondta halkan, az orrnyergét masszírozva. - Senki más nem repül azzal a típussal az egész japán hadseregben, ráadásul speciális modifikációkat végeztek rajta, hogy könnyebb és gyorsabb legyen.

\- Szóval - kezdte óvatosan Kouyou -, ez olyan, mint a T-50-es amivel idejöttünk? És amit az alezredesnek mondtál arról, hogy ha fűbe harap, akkor bezúzzák a gépét, az tényleg igaz? Ez történhetett a tiéddel is?

Akira lassan bólintott.

\- Valószínűnek tartom, hogy Hayashi első dolga volt a roncstelepre vitetni szegény drága kicsikémet, amint kitettem a lábam Yokotáról - mondta csüggedten a férfi. Kouyou felvonta a szemöldökét. Ez az ember úgy beszélt a repülőgépéről, mintha csak a szerelme lenne, de jobbnak látta ezt most nem szóvá tenni. Ehelyett biztatóan megpaskolta Akira vállát.

\- De élsz és újra repülhetsz, most ez a legfontosabb - mosolygott rá biztatóan.

\- Igaz - motyogta gyerekesen lebiggyesztve ajkait Akira. - Ez is több, mint a semmi…

\- Komolyan mondom, Reita, te aztán tényleg nem semmi egy pilóta vagy: majdnem golyót repítenek abba a csinos kis pofidba, de téged persze megint csak a géped érdekel - szólalt meg egy kissé gúnyos hang nem messze tőlük, mire a két férfi odakapta a tekintetét. Az egyik épület falának támaszkodva egy tiszt állt, napszemüveget viselt és hanyagul karba fonta a kezét. - Mikor nő már be a fejed lágya, kölyök?

A férfi közelebb jött hozzájuk, és mikor Akira elé ért, férfias ölelésbe vonta a századost.

\- Nekem Saga azt mondta, hogy a Hadügyminisztériumban tologatod az aktákat. Hogy kerülsz ide?

A férfi erre elvigyorodott.

\- Nos, a Miniszter Úr volt szíves engem is visszahelyezni a régi pozíciómba, miután ma reggel tudomást szerzett arról, hogy mire készül Hayashi - vont vállat a napszemüveges férfi. Most, hogy Kouyou-nak volt alkalma egy pillantást vetni a váll-lapjára, már tudta, hogy a rangja szerint őrnagy volt. - És amint az ezredes úr ráér fogadni engem, kap is tőlem egy szép hosszú listát azoknak a pilótáknak a nevével, akiket vissza kell hívnia, hogy újra teljes legyen a mi kis családunk.

Akira erre elmosolyodott, és felnézett az égre. Azt még soha nem látta olyan gyönyörűnek, mint most.

\- Maga egyébként kicsoda? - fordult a hadnagy felé a napszemüveges őrnagy, mire a férfi azonnal haptákba vágta magát.

\- Elnézést uram! - szalutált. - Takashima Kouyou hadnagy, a nahai bázisról.

\- Hát arra is régen volt példa, hogy Yokotán valaki leuramozzon - nevette a férfi. - Pihenj, fiam! Én Hara Toshimasa vagyok, pilóták között csak Toshiya, a rangjelzéseket a vállamon pedig most azonnal leszel szíves elfelejteni, rendben?

Kouyou kissé értetlenül pislogott az őrnagyra, de végül elrebegett egy halk igent. A férfi erre megint elnevette magát, és fejét csóválva fordult Akira felé.

\- Látod, ezért nem álltam be a kiképzőtisztek sorába! Hiába tanítanék én szívesen repülést, egy hét alatt beleőrülnék ebbe a sok uramozásba meg gyámoltalan tekintetbe.

\- Engem te tanítottál repülni - vonta fel szemöldökét Akira, mire Kouyou érdeklődve nézett végig a századoson.

\- Valóban? - csúszott ki a száján a kérdés. A válasz nem Akirától, hanem Hara őrnagytól érkezett.

\- Ennek a suhancnak, amikor megjelent Yokotán, első dolga volt leiskolázni az összes repülésoktatót. Minden kibaszott manővert megcsinált elsőre, hiba nélkül, szimulátorban is és élesben, még a legrosszabb vadászgépben ülve is. Egyszerűen senki nem tudott neki mit tanítani.

\- Azért ez erős túlzás - morogta Akira az orra alatt, és Kouyou észrevette, hogy kissé elpirul a sok dícséret hallatán.

\- Dehogy túlzás! - legyintett az őrnagy, és Kouyou felé fordult. - Már az első napon biztosak voltunk benne, hogy Reita lesz az osztályelső, de felülmúlt minden várakozást: azt az ötlépcsős továbbképzési programot, amit a pilóták körülbelül másfél év alatt fejeznek be, ő mindössze fél év alatt teljesítette. Nem volt még ilyenre példa Yokota történelmében, és büszkén mondatom, ebben nekem is benne volt némiképp a kezem.

\- Toshiya azt akarja mondani, hogy míg a többi tiszt sziesztázott vagy fent kártyázott a pihenőszobában, ő velem foglalkozott - mondta halkan Akira, aki láthatóan még mindig zavarban volt. Kouyou nem tudta eldönteni, hogy vajon csak őelőtte, vagy mindig ilyen kínosan érzezte magát, ha dícséreteket hall. - Ezt a kiképzést nem lehet máshogy idő előtt befejezni, hiszen összesen közel ezer órát kell repülni hozzá. Ha ezt átszámolod, az majdnem negyvenkét nap a levegőben.

\- Igen, feláldoztam a szabadidőm a kedvedért, kölyök - mosolygott szeretetteljesen Akirára az őrnagy. - És szívesen tettem, mert öröm volt nézni, amit a levegőben művelsz. A századparancsnokok kész harcot vívtak érted a hátad mögött, mindenki a maga alakulatában akart tudni, de már akkor eldőlt, hogy csak egy helyre oszthatunk be, amikor kiválasztottad a gépedet.

\- Kiválasztottad? - pislogott értetlenül Kouyou.

\- Ó, te nem is tudod? - nézett rá Toshiya, majd megrázta a fejét. - Persze, honnan is tudhatnád, hogy mennek errefelé a dolgok, hiszen csak tegnap érkeztél…

\- A lényeg az, hogy akit a fejesek elég jónak ítélnek meg, kap egy gépet, olyat, amilyet csak szeretne - sóhajtott Akira, és kissé szomorkásan nézett a kifutópályák irányába. - Amikor azt mondtad, Yokotán kinyalják a seggünket, végső soron igazad volt, hiszen egy vadászgép dollármilliókba kerül, és mi olyat kérhetünk magunknak, amilyet nem szégyellünk, egyéni modifikációkkal, személyre szabottan.

\- Szerintem szegény mérnökök tépik is a hajukat miattunk, mert néha olyan elképesztő dolgokat kérünk, amit szinte lehetetlen végrehajtani: legyen kétszáz kilóval könnyebb a gép, de ne csökkenjen az üzemanyagtartály térfogata, olyan típusok, melyeket hosszú kifutópályákra terveztek, legyenek képesek helyből felszállni, és a többi - mondta Toshiya vidám kis grimasszal. - Ezért is végzi a legtöbb gépünk a roncstelepen, ha a pilótája visszavonul vagy fűbe harap. Annyira egyénre szabottak, hogy más nem repül majd vele.

\- Ez pazarlás! - nézett rájuk méltatlankodva Kouyou, mire Reita vállat vont.

\- Az. Az enyém is biztosan éppen egy roncstelepen rohad - motyogta, mire Toshiya megszorította a vállát.

\- Egyetlen kérvény és kapsz újat.

\- Az nem lesz ugyanolyan - sóhajtott Akira.

Toshiya erre nem mondott semmit, inkább másra terelte a szót.

\- Mindenesetre, Rei, rád férne egy jó forró zuhany, menj, szedd rendbe magad, meg szerezz tiszta egyenruhát a mosodából, mert jelenésed van a parancsnoknál alig háromnegyed óra múlva! - mondta, majd Kouyou-hoz fordult. - Addig körbevezetlek a bázison, gondolom, most nincs más dolgod.

\- Az igazat megvallva, nem is tudom, mit kéne csinálnom most - vakarta meg a fejét Kouyou. - Másik bázison szolgálok, és nem kaptam még itteni tiszttől semmilyen parancsot arra vonatkozóan, hogy mi lenne a dolgom, vagy hová kellene mennem.

\- Na, akkor tőlem kapsz egyet! - csapta össze a tenyerét vidáman Toshiya. - Megmutatom neked ezt a bázist, és közben te elmeséled nekem töviről-hegyire, hogy mi történt Nahán. Mivel én vagyok az alfa század parancsnoka, valószínűleg az én madárkáim fognak elsőként Okinavára repülni, hogy ellencsapást mérjenek az ellenségre, jó, ha mihamarabb felkészülök.

\- Rendben - bólintott Kouyou, és Toshiya nyomában megindult a hangárok felé, míg Akira a legközelebbi lakóépület felé vette az irányt.

Néhányan furcsálkodva néztek rá, mások boldog mosollyal rohantak hozzá és szorították meg a kezét, az egyik szerelő, akivel régen többször dolgozott együtt, már futott is tiszta egyenruhát szerezni neki, egy takarító pedig intézkedett, hogy mielőbb készen álljon a régi szobája, ami amúgy is üresen állt Yokotáról való távozása óta. Akirát meghatotta ez a kedvesség, örült, hogy bár a pilótatársai most nem lehettek itt, mégis sok barát vette körül, és boldog volt azért is, hogy ezeket az embereket nem sikerült Hayashinak eltávolítania. Tudta, mindenki, aki itt szolgál, úgy gondolja, övé a világ legjobb munkája - már ami azt a csapatot illeti, amelyiket ő ismert még a hadbírósági ítélete előtt. Az új arcok láttán nem tudta, vajon Hayashi egyik talpnyalójával néz farkasszemet, vagy pedig csak egy ugyanolyan egyszerű katonával vagy szerelővel, mint a többi, ám megfogadta magában, hogy megkíméli magát és a többieket az előítéletektől. Előbb megismeri őket, ráér utána eldönteni, hogy vajon milyen emberek.


	12. A megbizatás

Belépve az épületbe, végigsétált a hosszú, fehérre meszelt, légkondicionált folyosón. Ahogy a bakancsa halk koppanásait hallgatta a hibátlan járólapon, úgy érezte, egyre inkább visszatér belé az élet, szép lassan, minden lépéssel közelebb jut ahhoz, hogy ugyanaz a pilóta legyen, mint a hadbírósági tárgyalás előtt. Mintha csak a hosszú folyosó végén saját maga várta volna őt: nem a megtört, élőhalottként a világban lófráló Suzuki Akira, hanem az életerős, határozott, céltudatos Reita.

Mire a zuhanyzóhoz ért, egy közlegény, akit látásból ugyan ismert, de a nevére nem emlékezett, várta az ajtóban. Frissen vasalt, puha pamuttörölközőt, köntöst, szivacsot, egy flakon tusfürdőt és sampont nyomott Akira kezébe.

\- Ha szabad megjegyeznem, nagyon örülök a visszatérésének, uram - mondta a fiatal katona, mire a százados arcán barátságos mosoly terült szét.

\- A Reita is megteszi. És köszönöm. - Azzal bevonult a fürdőszobába. Sokáig folyatta magára a vizet, a vállának jól esett a forró zuhany. Csak most vette észre, hogy mennyire fáradt. Amikor végzett, és belenézett a tükörbe, elfintorodott: a szemei véreresek és karikásak voltak. - Szarul festesz - morogta a tükörképének, majd jéghideg vízzel megmosta az arcát. Tudta, hamarosan jelentkeznie kell a parancsnoknál, így a pihenéssel még várnia kell kicsit.

Úgy, ahogy volt, köntösben indult el az épület másik végében elhelyezett teakonyha felé, miután levette koszos egyenruhájáról a sólymot formázó kitűzőt és a két vállapot a rangjelzésekkel, és a zsebébe süllyesztette őket. A konyhában biztosan fog tudni szerezni magának egy bögre kávét - régebben volt a szobájában is kávéfőző és vízforraló, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy ezek még mindig ott voltak.

Amikor belépett a kis helyiségbe, ott két tisztet talált, beszélgettek, de amikor belépett, elhallgattak.

\- Ne zavartassátok magatokat! - mondta barátságosan Akira, mire a két hadnagy előbb egymásra nézett, majd a századosra.

\- Kérdezhetek valamit? - kérdezte egyikőjük, mire Akira vállat vont.

\- Legfeljebb nem válaszolok - mondta azt, amit ilyenkor mindig szokott. A hadnagy egy percig habozva nézte őt, végül csak kiejtette ajkain a kérdést, ami már tegnap óta foglalkoztatta őt.

\- Milyen Nahán a helyzet? Az öcsém ott szolgál, és szeretném tudni, ha…

\- Hogy hívják az öcsédet? - kérdezte sóhajtva Akira.

\- Shiroyama Yuu. - A százados akaratlanul is jó alaposan megnézte magának a hadnagyot. Szóval ennek a srácnak az a faszfej Shiroyama lenne az öccse, aki oly nagy előszeretettel szívatta a nahai személyzetet?

\- Amikor legutóbb láttam, még élt - mondta végül halkan. - De az ottani állapotokat látva, azt hiszem, bizton állíthatom, hogy azóta vagy elesett, vagy hadifogságba került.

A hadnagy lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Nem ezt érdemelte - mondta kissé remegő hangon. - Kétszer hívták ide, Yokotára, de az a konok gazember mindenáron el akarta utasítani, hogy a fővárosban szolgáljon. Pedig neki itt lett volna a helye, műrepülő világbajnok volt még a háború előtt, de hiába próbáltunk a lelkére beszélni. Persze, amikor én először idekerültem, megváltozott a véleménye, és azóta irigykedett az itteni pilótákra.

\- Először? - nézett végig kissé csodálkozva a katonán Akira.

\- Igen, még a háború előtt itt fejeztem be a kiképzést, utána a Tachikawa Légibázisra vezényeltek - sóhajtott a férfi. - Nemrég tértem ide vissza, bár nem tudom, miért akart Hayashi a csapatában tudni. Én nem voltam soha az a típus, aki az ő fajtájának szívesen nyalná a talpát.

\- Hayashi észjárását lehetetlen kiismerni - morogta maga elé Akira, miközben végre töltött magának egy bögre kávét.

\- Mi egyébként repültünk együtt - szólalt meg újra a hadnagy, kiérdemelve egy kíváncsi pillantást a századostól.

\- Igazán?

\- Nem sokkal a háború kitörése után, civil gépeket kísértünk át a kis szigetekről az ország belső felébe, vegyes kötelékekben.

\- Igen, emlékszem arra a hadműveletre - bólintott Akira. Akkoriban még zöldfülűnek számított a pilóták körében, csupán napokkal korábban fejezte be a yokotai kiképzést. Két teljes héten át kísérték éjt nappallá téve a civil gépeket négy katonai bázis pilótái, hogy azok ne essenek áldozatul esetleges légitámadásoknak, vagy, ami még fontosabb, semmiképpen se kerülhessenek idegen kézre. Ilyen szempontból Japán apró szigetei veszélyforrást jelentettek az egész ország számára: védtelenek voltak a támadásokkal szemben, így hamar kitelepítették a civil lakosságot is, nem csupán a reptereket és gyárakat ürítették ki. Az ott élők persze nem örültek neki, de a háború szükségessé tette ezt is.

\- Az egyik napon én voltam a rajparancsnokod - folytatta a hadnagy, majd kezet nyújtott, amit Akira kissé elvarázsoltan rázott meg. - Die vagyok.

A százados azonnal elmosolyodott, hát persze, így már ismerős volt számára a név.

\- Reita - mutatkozott be ő is, bár a másik láthatóan tudta, ki ő, az illem mégis ezt kívánta.

\- Nem szívesen zavarom meg ezt a bájos kis csevelyt, azonban Rei, téged már várnak a parancsnoki irodában - szólalt meg mögöttük egy mély hang, mire a százados elkerekedett szemekkel fordult meg tengelye körül. Egy alacsony férfi állt az ajtóban, akit azóta nem látott, hogy Nahára száműzték. Az ismerős vonások láttán Akira ajkai széles, örömteli mosolyra húzódtak, és nem törődve az alacsony férfi tiltakozásával, megölelte őt.

\- Kyo, de jó, hogy látlak. Hogy kerülsz ide?

\- Az éjszaka közepén érkezett a parancs, hogy térjek vissza Yokotára - vont vállat a férfi. - Kiotó olyan szar hely a háború kezdete óta, hogy abban a pillanatban összepakoltam, beültem a gépbe, és amilyen gyorsan lehetett, jöttem. Akkor szállhattunk le, amikor Hayashi éppen golyót akart repíteni a fejedbe.

\- Szállhattunk? - kérdezte Akira, mire egy másik alak is belépett a terembe, aki Kyóval ellentétben igencsak langaléta volt. Egymás mellett már-már komikusan festettek. - Miyavi, te vagy az?

\- Én bizony. Hiroshimából repültem ide, még félúton se jártam, amikor összefutottam Kyóval, szóval onnan együtt jöttünk - vigyorogta a langaléta, miközben megölelte Akirát. - Hallom, az a faszfej Hayashi hadbíróság elé fog kerülni. Remélem, élete végéig egy büdös kis lyukban fog rohadni a szemétláda!

\- Na, most, hogy ilyen érzelgősen átéltük a találkozás örömét, szedd a lábad, Rei, mert jelenésed van a fejeseknél! - csapta össze tenyereit Kyo. - Persze, azt tanácsolom, előbb öltözz fel, mert bár igencsak szexi látványt nyújtasz ebben a köntösben, nem hiszem, hogy a parancsnok túlságosan értékelné, ha ebben jelennél meg az irodájában.

\- Igazad van! - sóhajtott Akira, és elsietett a régi szobája felé. Amikor belépett, megrohanták az emlékek. Nem olyan régen költözött be ebbe a helyiségbe, akkor, amikor szakaszparancsnokká léptették elő, néhány héttel azelőtt, hogy beverte Hayashi képét, mégis sok kellemes emléke fűződött a szobához. Az ajtó most tárva-nyitva állt, mivel nem lakta senki a szobát - egyébként tulajdonosa csak a dögcéduláját használva juthatott volna be. A fiókok és a szekrények üresek voltak, az éjjeliszekrényről hiányzott a két bekeretezett fénykép, csakúgy, mint az íróasztalról a laptopja és az általában mindig ott heverő irathalmok - titkosított katonai akták, térképek, hadműveletek tervezetei. Kicsi, de világos helyiség volt ez, egy embernek éppen megfelelt.

Az ágyon azonban már várta a frissen mosott, öblítőillatú ágynemű, és három vállfán, az ablak fölötti karnisra akasztva három rend egyenruha, melyeket gondos kezek vasaltak keményre. Felállt a székére, hogy elérje a karnist, és leakasztotta a kékszínű egyenruhát, majd öltözködni kezdett. Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy az éjjeliszekrényre egy kis dobozt készítettek oda neki, amire a nevét kacskaringós, alig kiolvasható írásjelekkel firkálták fel. Felnyitva a fedelét kellemes meglepetés érte: a kitüntetései voltak, amiket Hayashi vett el tőle. Egyiket sem tűzte a mellére, csupán a köntöse zsebéből előhúzott sólyommadarat - a többi itteni pilótához hasonlóan ő is csak a díszegyenruhájához viselte ezeket, a hétköznapokon feleslegesnek gondolta, hogy kérkedjen bármelyikkel is. Felvette a fehér inget és nyakkendőt kötött, az ágy melletti kis tükörbe nézve igazította meg rajta a csomót, hogy kifogástalanul nézzen ki, majd feltűzködte zubbonya váll-lapjára a századosi rang jelzéseit, végül felvette a sötétkék ruhadarabot is. Éppen elkezdett begombolkozni, amikor kopogás zavarta meg.

\- Szabad! - szólt ki. Meglepve vette észre, hogy hangja ugyanolyan erős és határozott, mint annak idején. Egy utolsó pillantást vetett tükörképére, majd az ajtó felé fordult, ahol ugyanaz a közlegény állt, aki korábban a fürdőszobánál várta.

\- Százados úr… akarom mondani, Reita - köszörülte meg a fiatal férfi a torkát -, a parancsnok úr küldött érted.

\- Köszönöm, már jövök is - bólintott Akira, és a közlegény nyomában elindult kifelé az épületből. A parancsnoki épület a hosszú kifutópálya túloldalán feküdt. Most nem szállt se fel, se le gép, így kerülőút helyett egyszerűen egyenesen átvágtak a sötétszürke aszfalton. Akira csupán egy futó pillantást vetett a hosszú sorban sorakozó hangárok felé, mielőtt belépett volna a kis egyemeletes kockaépületbe. A közlegény egészen a parancsnok szobájáig kísérte őt, ahol bekopogott Akira helyett, majd egy gyors tisztelgés után sarkon fordult és elment a dolgára.

\- Szabad! - hallotta meg Sakurai hangját bentről a százados, mire nagy levegőt vett és kinyitotta az ajtót.

Odabent nem csupán az ezredes várta, a hadügyminiszter és a császár fia is ott ült a parancsnok íróasztalával szemben, és amikor belépett, mindketten végigmérték őt. Akira igyekezett nem mutatni, mennyire kínosan érzi magát a vizslató tekintetektől, tiszteletteljesen köszöntötte feletteseit és tisztelgett, remélve, hogy sikerült olyan fapofát vágnia, amiről semmit nem tudnak leolvasni ezek a férfiak. Egy katona soha ne mutassa ki a feljebbvalói előtt az érzelmeit - még Yokotán se.

\- Pihenj - mondta Sakurai, mire Akira leeresztette a kezét és kényelmes terpeszállásba helyezkedett. Az ezredes egy apró mosolyt eresztett meg felé, miközben felállt és az ablakhoz sétált. Egy pillanatra kinézett rajta, majd figyelmét újra a pilótára fordította. - Nem fogom sokáig az idejét rabolni, százados, magára is ráférne a pihenés, nekem pedig gondoskodnom kell arról, hogy Hayashi holmija eltűnjön ebből az irodából. Viszont beszélnünk kell egyrészt arról, ami Yokotán folyik, másrészt Naháról is.

Akira bólintott. Sejtette, hogy nem fogja tudni elkerülni a kérdéseket, de nem is akarta. Inkább örült, hogy végre nem egy olyan parancsnok áll vele szemben, aki fontosabbnak tart egy hadbírósági tárgyalást annál, hogy az ellenség inváziót indított az országuk ellen.

\- Szóval, kérem, mondja el, hogy pontosan mi is történt Nahán - folytatta Sakurai. Akira újra bólintott, és tövéről hegyére elmesélt mindent attól kezdve, hogy megtámadták a bázist egészen addig, hogy Kouyou-val Tokióba értek.

\- Csak egy valamit nem értek még most sem. Hogy lehetett Naha ennyire felkészületlen? - sóhajtott a hadügyminiszter. Akira erre beharapta az ajkát, nehogy kicsússzon rajta az őszinte válasz, ám új parancsnoka valószínűleg túlságosan is jó emberismerő lehetett, mert ekkor így szólt:

\- Ne fogja vissza magát, százados, mondja el, amit gondol a dologról!

Akira egy pillanatra zavarba jött. Nem volt az az ember, aki ne merte volna a saját véleményét kimondani, ugyanakkor nem érezte szerencsésnek, hogy a japán hadvezetés két legnagyobb méltósága előtt kell ezt most megtennie.

\- Nos, az igazság az, hogy Nahán a tisztek többsége hajlamos volt mind erkölcsileg, mind szakmailag megkérdőjelezhető döntéseket hozni - nyögte ki végül. Igyekezett a lehető legfinomabban fogalmazni.

\- Szóval idióta, inkompetens barmok gyülekezetéről beszélünk? Remek - morogta maga elé Sakurai, sikeresen meglepve ezzel Akirát. - Kezdem úgy érezni, hogy az ellenségnek elég lesz kivárni, míg belülről tönkreteszi saját magát a japán hadsereg.

\- Ne lássa ilyen borúsan a dolgokat, ezredes! - szólalt meg a trónörökös.

\- Bocsásson meg, hogy így fogalmazok, de az igazság az, hogy ilyen sok mocskot feltakarítani évekbe telik, ám nekünk nincs rá ennyi időnk, hiszen háborúban állunk - szórt szikrákat Sakurai szeme.

\- Ezzel én is tisztában vagyok - mondta halkan a fiatal férfi. - Éppen ezért nem késlekedhetünk. Most elsődleges feladatunk, hogy egyrészt rendbetegyük a dolgokat Yokotán és a többi kulcsfontosságú légi bázison, másrészt pedig mihamarabb felkészüljünk Dél-Japán visszafoglalására. Az elfoglalt területen jelenleg nincs civil lakosság, ám már csak a stratégiai fontossága miatt is cselekednünk kell, amint lehet. És ezzel el is érkeztünk ahhoz az ügyhöz, amiért Ön most itt van, százados - fordult most a herceg Akira felé. - Ugyanis össze kell hoznunk egy akciót, amit nem akarok senki másra bízni, csak magára.

Akira kissé megdöbbent, ám bólintott.

\- Előre leszögezem, hogy indoklás nélkül visszautasíthatja a feladatot - nyújtott át egy sötétkék mappát a századosnak Sakurai. A férfi kinyitotta, és átfutotta annak a három papírlapnak a tartalmát, ami benne volt. Meglepetten nézett fel három felettesére, akik behatóan tanulmányozták arcát, miközben olvasott.

\- Nos, mit szól? - kérdezte a hadügyminiszter. Akira egyetlen percig sem habozott felelni.

\- Vállalom.


	13. RF-00

Akira elgondolkodva kortyolgatta a nyugtató teát, amit a konyháról szerzett. A bázis egyik lakóépületének tetején állt, a korlátnak támaszkodva, szemével a kifutópálya mögött elterülő horizontot kémlelve.

\- Hát itt vagy! - szólalt meg hirtelen mögötte Kouyou. Akira nem fordult hátra, csak vállat vont.

\- Itt.

A hadnagy mellé lépett, és ő is megtámaszkodott a korláton a százados mellett.

\- Figyelj, szerettem volna veled beszélni… a múlt éjszakáról.

Akira sóhajtott egy nagyot. Számított erre a beszélgetésre, de remélte, hogy még egy ideig képes lesz halogatni. Nem akart a tegnap éjszakára gondolni. Boldog volt, amiért rendbejött az élete, hogy a halálos ítéletet visszavonták és visszakapta a szárnyait, a ma reggeli események ugyanakkor jó alaposan össze is kuszálták a magánéletét. Mert tegnap éjjel, amikor lefeküdt Kouyou-val, akkor még azt hitte, a dolognak nem lesznek következményei. Hogy élete utolsó éjszakája az, és azt tehet, amit csak akar, mert már nem számított semmi…

\- Nem hiszem, hogy beszélnünk kéne róla - mondta halkan, mire a hadnagy sóhajtott egy nagyot mellette.

\- Tényleg ezt akarod? - kérdezte halkan, mire Akira bólintott. Ám Takashima Kouyou-t nem olyan fából faragták, hogy egykönnyen feladja. Ő igenis beszélni akart a századossal, és feltett szándéka volt addig erőltetni a dolgot, amíg a férfi nem enged neki. Óvatosan Akira vállára csúsztatta a kezét, és végigsimított az egyenruha alatt elterülő finom izmokon. - Figyelj, igenis van, amit meg kéne beszélnünk. Csak annyit kérek, hogy hallgass végig!

Akira belebámult a félig üres teáscsészéjébe. Ismerte már Kouyou-t annyira, hogy tudja, ha nem hallgatja meg, még képes, és a nap huszonnégy órájában a nyomában fog loholni.

\- Hát jó - morogta az orra alatt kedvetlenül. Kouyou erre megeresztett egy halovány kis mosolyt.

\- Figyelj, ami tegnap este történt közöttünk… Nos, csak azt akartam mondani, hogy én nem bántam meg - mondta halkan. Akira a szemét forgatta.

\- Persze, hogy nem. Gondolom, most boldog vagy, hogy az orrom alá dörgölheted.

\- Te meg miről beszélsz? - pislogott rá a hadnagy. Egy percig megütközve nézett Akirára, majd lehajtotta a fejét. - Nézd, megértem, hogy ezt feltételezed rólam. Megérdemlem. De nem azért feküdtem le veled, hogy utána az orrod alá dörgölhessem, és nem is azért, mert hálás vagyok, amiért megmentetted az életem. Én is pontosan ugyanannyira akartam, mint te. Pontosan _ugyanazért_ , mint te.

Akira szemöldöke magasra szaladt a homlokán. Most végre ránézett a hadnagyra, aki kissé zavartan, ugyanakkor elszántan állt mellette.

\- Szóval, csak azt akartam mondani, hogy nem várom el, hogy megbocsásd azt, amit Nahán műveltem - suttogta alig hallhatóan. - Tudom, azt mondtad, hogy nem számít, de az igazság az, hogy egy utolsó, mocsok féreg voltam. Ha életem minden hátralévő napját azzal tölteném, hogy a bocsánatodat kérem, akkor sem érdemelném meg. De ennek ellenére… én szeretném, ha annak, ami tegnap éjjel történt, lenne folytatása.

Akira egy percig csak nézett a hadnagyra. Arcáról semmit nem lehetett leolvasni. Kouyou kezdte kínosan érezni magát, és már éppen el akart fordulni, mert nem akarta hallani a visszautasítást, mikor a százados végre megszólalt.

\- Háború van, Kouyou - mondta halkan. - Szóval most az, hogy te meg én mit akarunk, vajmi keveset számít. Nekem segítenem kell újra felépíteni Yokotát gyakorlatilag a semmiből, ráadásul össze kell hoznom egy olyan akciót, ami nagy eséllyel emberáldozatokat fog követelni. Most nem engedhetem, hogy bármi is elvonja a figyelmemet.

\- Tudom - bólintott komoran a hadnagy. Ő is tisztában volt vele, mit jelent a kötelesség. - Megértem. Én is katona vagyok, még ha nem is olyan jó katona, mint te.

\- Ugyanakkor - folytatta a százados -, reménykedem benne, hogy a háború nem fog örökké tartani, és egy napon visszamehetek azokra a kis szigetekre, amik felett Tokióba tartva elrepültünk. Talán velem tarthatnál, és… nem is tudom, talán megpróbálhatnánk együtt, ha tényleg akarod. - Akira szavait hallva Kouyou arcára boldog mosoly kúszott fel. - Most ennyit tudok felajánlani.

\- Már ez is több, mint amiben reménykedni mertem - mondta a hadnagy, és átölelte Akirát. Egy percig csak álltak ott némán, egymás karjaiban, míg a százados végül el nem engedte Kouyou-t, és fel nem hörpintette az utolsó kortyot teásbögréjéből.

\- Már csak túl kell élnünk ezt a háborút - mondta fejcsóválva. - Nem lesz könnyű feladat.

\- Én még azt sem tudom, hogyan tovább - sóhajtott Kouyou. - A bázist, ahol szolgáltam, elfoglalta az ellenség, fogalmam sincs, ezután hová fognak küldeni és mi lesz a dolgom ezentúl. Kicsit úgy érzem magam, mint egy gazdátlan szamuráj. Irigyellek, mert neked itt van az otthonod, a karriered, minden. Nekem… nekem most nincs semmim.

\- Ne legyél ennyire negatív! - csóválta a fejét Akira. - Ennyire azért nem rossz a helyzeted. Egyébként meg, ha akarsz, itt maradhatsz.

\- Itt? - vetett rá kétkedő pillantást Kouyou. - Ugyan már, ne viccelj velem, én nem vagyok elég jó ide.

\- Ki tudja, talán mégis - mosolygott rá a százados. - Figyelj, nekem találkozóm van a parancsnokkal reggel hét órakor. Gyere velem te is!

\- De miért? - pislogott Kouyou.

\- Mert van számodra egy ajánlatunk - mondta Akira, majd a teásbögrét a kezében lóbálva elindult a lefelé vezető lépcsők felé, ám nem jutott messzire, mert ekkor egy közlegény lépett fel a tetőre.

\- Százados úr! - tisztelgett, amit Akira viszonzott. - Fujita-san kért, hogy szóljak, összekészítette a holmiját, a raktárban várja.

\- Köszönöm - bólintott Akira. - Mindjárt lemegyek érte.

Miután a katona elment, Kouyou érdeklődve nézett a századosra.

\- A holmid?

\- Úgy tűnik, nem dobták még ki a cuccaimat, sőt, a mosodában még az egyenruháim is megvoltak, nem adták oda másnak - vont vállat a férfi. - Nahára szinte semmilyen személyes tárgyat nem vittem magammal, minden itt maradt… nem mintha annyi mindent zsúfoltam volna be a szobámba.

\- Ez azért jó hír - mosolygott rá Kouyou. Akira nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, ám hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor a tetőre fellépett a trónörökös. A százados döbbenten bámult a férfira, azt hitte, már rég elment a bázisról, ahogy a hadügyminiszter is tette. A két katona a meglepetéstől kissé esetlenül tisztelgett felettesük előtt, mire az szélesen elmosolyodott.

\- Nem akarok zavarni - mondta -, csak nem tudom, mikor lesz legközelebb alkalmunk újra találkozni, százados, így gondoltam, itt az alkalom leróni a régi tartozásom.

\- Tartozást? - pislogott értetlenül Akira. A herceg mosolya erre szélesebbre húzódott, és a háta mögül előhúzott egy üveg sört, és a százados felé nyújtotta. A férfi egy darabig értetlenkedve meredt az üvegre, majd hirtelen elnevette magát. - Ezt soha nem gondoltam volna.

\- Igyon egyet az egészségemre, százados. Aztán feküdjön végre le és aludja ki magát! - mondta a herceg, mire Akira átvette tőle a barna üveget.

\- Köszönöm - hajolt meg. Kouyou értetlenül figyelte a jelenetet. Akira újra szóra nyitotta a száját, ám ekkor hirtelen zajt hallott meg, mire megpördült a tengelye körül. Hitetlenkedve nézett fel az égre, ahol két vadászgépet látott közeledni hihetetlen sebességgel az alkonyi égen.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el - motyogta maga elé. A három férfi feje fölött elsüvítettek a gépek, miközben a kifutópálya felé kezdtek ereszkedni. Akira tátott szájjal követte az egyiket a tekintetével, majd hirtelen sarkon fordult, és már indult volna a lépcső felé, ám ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy mégiscsak a japán légierő legfelső vezetője áll vele szemben, nem hagyhatja csak úgy faképnél.

\- Menjen - nézett rá mindentudó szemmel, elnéző mosollyal a herceg. Akirának sem kellett több, elindult a lépcső felé, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, lefelé rohant.

Kouyou nem értett semmit. Egy percig csak bámult a százados után, majd ő is elindult a nyomában lefelé. Akira a kifutópálya felé ment, Kouyou szorosan a sarkában. Igencsak szednie kellett a lábát, hogy lépést tudjon tartani a századossal, aki az egyik, most már álló motorral a kifutópályán várakozó vadászgép felé rohant.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! - ismételte, mikor néhány lépésnyire a géptől megtorpant. Kouyou ekkor érte utol.

Kinyílt a pilótafülke. A szerelők létrát toltak a gép mellé, az egyikük felmászott a pilótafülkéhez és rögzítette a katapultülést, mire a pilóta lassan, hanyag eleganciával kiugrott a repülőből. Akira figyelmét azonban nem a pilóta kötötte le, ő csak a gépet nézte, Kouyou pedig az ő arcát figyelte. A százados olyan szeretettel nézett végig a hatalmas fémszárnyakon, mint ahogy egy apa nézi a gyerekét. Lassan, elvarázsoltan a gép felé sétált, miközben annak pilótája levette sisakját, és odanyújtotta azt az egyik szerelőnek.

\- Baszd meg, Tora! - szólalt meg Akira, de még mindig a gépet nézte. - Ezt mégis hogy csináltad?

Az említett erre elvigyorodott. Kouyou érdeklődve nézte a pilótát. Az magas volt, vékony, de izmos testalkatú, ez még a pilótaruhán keresztül is látszott, szeme magabiztosságot sugárzott. Vonzó férfi volt, a hadnagy biztos volt benne, hogy a lányok kedvence lehetett a gimnáziumban, és haját pimasz módon vállig érőre növesztette és világosbarnára festette - láthatóan magasról tett a szabályzatra, ami szigorúan tiltotta az ilyesmit.

\- Beadtam Hayashinak, hogy mindig is minden vágyam volt, hogy a te gépeddel repülhessek, mert úgy éreztem, hogy te nem érdemled meg, én viszont igen - vont vállat a férfi, miközben lehúzta bőrdzsekije cipzárját, és kihúzta a kommunikációs zsinórokat ruhájából. - Előadtam neki a féltékeny kisfiút, aki a mentora babérjaira tör, és bevette.

Akira erre elmosolyodott, és egészen közel lépve a géphez óvatosan végigsimított az alján.

\- Hihetetlen vagy! - nézett Torára, majd kezét nyújtotta a másik felé, és egy pillanattal később a két pilóta egy férfias ölelésben találkozott. - Örülök, hogy látlak, Shinji! És nagyon, nagyon köszönöm!

\- Én is - mondta a férfi. - És ne köszönj semmit. Tartoztam neked annyival, hogy nem hagyom a gépedet a roncstelepre vitetni.

\- Na baszd meg, megjött a nagyképű faszfej! - szólalt meg egy hang mögöttük, mire a három férfi meglepve fordult arra. Saga állt ott karbatett kézzel.

\- Látom az elkényeztetett úri ficsúr is befutott - vetette oda Tora. Kouyou döbbenten nézte a párost, akik úgy méregették egymást, mint ahogy ő és Akira nézett egymásra gimnáziumi éveik alatt. Ám egy perccel később a két férfi már boldogan ölelte egymást, akár a testvérek, akik régen látták egymást. Amikor elváltak egymástól, Saga Kouyou-hoz fordult.

\- Hadd mutassam be neked Amano Shinji hadnagyot! Shinji, ő itt Takashima Kouyou, aki Reitával repült ide Naháról.

\- Igazából már főhadnagy, de részletkérdés - villantotta meg összes fogát Kouyou felé a férfi, és kezet rázott vele. Úgy tűnt, ezen a bázison aztán végképp nem volt szokás a japán illemszabályok szerint viselkedni.

\- Főhadnagy? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Saga.

\- Ja, végre-valahára lehagytalak a ranglétrán - nevetett rá Tora.

\- Azért én egyvalamire nagyon kíváncsi lennék - szólalt meg Akira, akielgondolkodva tanulmányozta a pilóta vonásait.

\- Mire?

\- Mégis ki volt az a barom, aki előléptetett téged? - A kérdést hosszú csend fogadta, majd a három pilóta egyszerre tört ki hangos nevetésben Kouyou értetlen pillantásától kísérve.

\- Nos, hogy megadjam a választ a kérdésedre - szólalt meg Tora, mikor végül elhalt a kacagás -, néhány napja kihoztunk pár hadifoglyot Észak-Koreából, és jutalmul azonnal kapott mindenki egy szép kis plecsnit a mellére. Nem csoda, ritka öngyilkos egy küldetés volt, de csodák csodájára sikerült mindannyiunknak megúsznia épp bőrrel. Egy gépet vesztettünk, de a pilóta képes volt katapultálni, és szerencsére a határ déli oldalán ért földet.

\- Szóval ezért mentél Szöulba? Hősködni? - nézett rá Akira.

\- Nem. Azért ment Szöulba, hogy engem kihozzon Észak-Koreából - szólalt meg egy női hang a hátuk mögött. A másik gép, ami nemrég szállt le, ott állt nem messze a kifutópályán, és pilótája tőlük néhány lépésnyire. Akira annyira megdöbbent, hogy a szája elé kapta a kezét és meg sem tudott szólalni. - Szia, Rei. Jó téged újra látni.

Akira megszólalni ugyan nem tudott, de mozdulni igen: olyan gyorsan zárta karjaiba a törékenynek látszó nőt, hogy az meghökkenten nyögött fel.

\- Nyugi, nyugi! Azért ne fojts meg! - veregette meg a férfi vállát, aki csak két perc elteltével engedte őt el, akkor is vonakodva.

\- Miko… én azt hittem, hogy…

Kouyou felvonta a szemöldökét. Szóval ő volt az a nő, akit Akira védeni próbált Hayashitól, amikor beverte az ezredes képét?

\- Nyugi, én is azt hittem, hogy meghaltál. Örülök, hogy még egyben vagy - mosolygott gyengéden a nő, és finom kis puszit nyomott a százados arcára.

Kouyou-t elöntötte a féltékenység. Hiszen ez a nő gyönyörű volt, és láthatóan odáig volt Akiráért! Hiába mondta neki a százados két nappal ezelőtt, mikor Naháról idefelé jövet megálltak pihenni, hogy nem volt Mikóba szerelmes, a hadnagy ezt most már nehezen hitte el.

Akira ekkor hozzá lépett és átkarolta a vállát.

\- Gyere, hadd mutassalak be életem szerelmének! - mondta, mire Kouyou köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Azonban legnagyobb meglepetésére ekkor nem a nőhöz, hanem a vadászgéphez lépett oda a férfi, magával vonva a hadnagyot. - Ő az én drága egyetlenem - vigyorgott Akira, akár egy kisgyerek.

Kouyou végre jó alaposan megnézte magának a repülőt. Az első dolog, ami feltűnt neki, a típusa volt: F-16-os, régen nagyon népszerű, mára azonban elavult technológia. A farokszáma RF-00, a festése hibátlan, a pilótafülke üvegét olyan tisztára suvickolták, hogy a lemenő nap fényében úgy csillogott, akár a gyémánt, az orrára pedig, régi pilótaszokás szerint egy figurát festettek, és mikor ezt meglátta, a hadnagy akaratlanul is felvihogott: egy papagáj volt, ami száguldva süvít a szélben, orrán - pontosabban csőrén - egy olyan kendővel, amilyet Akira iskolás éveik alatt viselt.

\- Egy F-16-os? De… ez nem éppen fejlett technológia. Miért egy ilyen régi géppel repülsz? - fordult értetlenkedve Akira felé Kouyou, mire az megforgatta a szemét. - Ráadásul aerodinamikailag instabil. Nem értem, miért…?

\- Apád füle töve, az a régi - tette karba a kezét. - Ez, kérlek szépen, hazánk légierejének leggyorsabb gépe. Másfélszer akkora a teherbírása, mint az eredeti típusé, és lehet, hogy instabil, de legalább normálisan lehet vele manőverezni. Ráadásul a fedélzeti számítógépe jobb, mint bármelyik mai gépé. Ja, és nem utolsó sorban, közel kétszer akkora sebességre képes, mint az eredeti tizenhatosok, a hajtóműve mégis olyan halk, hogy…

\- Hogy az F-35-ösök tervezői öngyilkosok lennének, ha tudnák, hogy igenis lehet ilyen halk hajtóművet tervezni - fejezte be a mondatot Kouyou elbűvölten. - Én… én nem hittem volna, hogy… tényleg megépítik.

\- Tessék? - nézett rá értetlenkedve a százados, mire a hadnagy elvarázsoltan közelebb lépett a géphez, és ő is végigsimított a jéghideg fémen.

\- Ezt… én terveztem - mondta elbűvölten. - Az egyetemen a diplomamunkám egy F-16-os vadász megadott paraméterek szerinti modifikációja volt. Az igaz, hogy a hadügyminisztérium egyik fejese volt a konzulensem, de én soha nem hittem volna, hogy nem csak egy elméleti feladatot kaptam. Nem mondták el, hogy mire kellenek a tervek.

Akira leesett állal nézett Kouyou-ra.

Lehetnek ekkora véletlenek?


	14. Japán legjobb mérnöke

\- Egyébként miért van egy sör a kezedben? - érdeklődött Miko, mire Akira meglepetten nézett le a kezében tartott üvegre.

\- Ja, hogy ez? - vakarta meg a tarkóját. - Emlékeztek Aoyamára? - A többiek, Kouyou kivételével, ekkor bólintottak. - Nos, a pilóta, akit ott megmentettem, megadta a tartozását.

A hadnagy már megint nem értette, miről beszél Akira. Kívülállónak érezte magát, aki nem tartozik ide, és valamiért ez szomorúsággal töltötte el. Csüggedten sóhajtott egyet, nézve a vidáman beszélgető pilótákat, udvariasan hallgatva a sztorikat, amiknek a felét nem is értette, és hirtelen végtelenül magányosnak érezte magát. Nem tartozott ide, közéjük, csupán egy betolakodó volt, akit véletlenül sodort erre az élet.

Akira is más volt, most, hogy visszakapta a szárnyait és a barátai körében állt: boldogan nevetett, hülyéskedett a többiekkel, és Kouyou észrevette, hogy szeme sarkából folyamatosan szeretetteljes pillantásokat vet az F-16-os felé. Ilyen önfeledtnek a hadnagy még sohasem látta őt, és valamiért fájt, hogy nem ő tehette ilyen boldoggá ezt az embert.

Úgy érezte, felesleges itt maradnia, így halkan, miközben Tora magyarázott egy légi manőverről, amit sokévi gyakorlás után végre sikerült végrehajtania, elindult vissza a hálókörletek felé. Nem vette észre, hogy Akirának azonnal feltűnik, hogy már nincs közöttük, és fél perc múlva búcsút int a többieknek, hogy követhesse.

A százados a hálókörlet felé vezető folyosón érte utol.

\- Hé, Kouyou! - fogta meg a vállát, mire a férfi megtorpant és kissé meglepetten fordult felé. - Valami baj van?

\- Dehogy. Csak… - vont vállat, de nem fejezte be a mondatot.

\- Csak mi? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Akira.

\- Csak… semmi, hülyeség - legyintett a hadnagy, és már indult is volna tovább a folyosón, ha nem tartóztatja fel Akira keze, ami gyengéden, mégis határozottan fonódott a karja köré.

\- Mondd el! Kérlek - suttogta gyengéden a férfi, mire Kouyou sóhajtott egy nagyot és újra szembefordult Akirával.

\- Én nem tartozom ide - motyogta. - Tudom, hogy gyerekesnek tűnik, de én nem vagyok olyan, mint ti, és… nem is tudom, egyszerűen csak...

\- Kívülállónak érzed magad - fejezte be a mondatot a százados. - Nyugi, ezen én is átestem.

\- De én tényleg kívülálló vagyok, Akira. Én nem tartozom erre a bázisra, közétek.

\- A légierő hadnagya vagy - nézett komolyan a szemébe Akira. - Közénk tartozol, és ne hagyd, hogy bárki elhitesse veled az ellenkezőjét.

\- Én csak azért lehetek itt, mert Matsumoto ideküldött. Egyébként én is ott haraptam volna fűbe Nahán. Ahogy fent, a tetőn is mondtam, most olyan vagyok, mint a gazdátlan szamuráj, azt sem tudom, mi a dolgom és holnap hová fognak vezényelni - feltéve, hogy nem feledkeznek meg egészen rólam a feletteseim.

Akira sóhajtva tette karba kezét. Baljában a még mindig bontatlan sörösüveget szorongatta. Elgondolkodva nézte egy darabig a hadnagy arcát, végül nagy sokára megszólalt.

\- Nézd, értem én, hogy még mindig furdall a lelkiismeret, de azért ne vidd túlzásba!

\- Nem csak arról van szó. Akira! Nézz már körül! Folyamatosan azt hallom, hogy Japán legjobbjai dolgoznak ezen a bázison, az elit elitje, legyen szó pilótákról vagy szerelőkről - mutatott maga köré a férfi. - Amikor Toshiya körbevezetett, az állam is leesett, ilyen jól felszerelt bázist soha életemben nem láttam, és amit mondott… folyamatosan csak azt hallottam, hogy legjobb, legjobb, legjobb…

\- Azta - esett le Akira álla. - Ezt azért soha nem gondoltam volna…

\- Mit? - nézett rá a hadnagy.

\- Hogy megérem a napot, amikor Takashima Kouyou-nak kisebbségi komplexusa lesz.

\- Baszd meg! - vetette oda Kouyou, mire Akira felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Hát így beszél egy katonatiszt a felettesével?

Kouyou most már biztos volt benne, hogy Akira szórakozik vele, és felettébb élvezi, hogy kínozhatja. Már szinte várta, hogy most büntetésből körülfuttatja vele a bázist vagy elküldi a latrinát pucolni. Végső soron most fordult a kocka, már Akira volt az, aki feljebb állt a katonai ranglétrán, most visszavághatna azért, amit Kouyou Okinaván művelt vele. Ám legnagyobb meglepetésére nem ez történt.

Akira arcáról eltűnt a vigyor, és gyengéden belekarolt Kouyou-ba, és visszavezette a kifutópályára. A többi katona még mindig ott beszélgetett egymással a betonon, láthatóan vidáman, a viszontlátás örömében elfeledve az elmúlt hónapok történéseit. Akira azonban nem ment oda hozzájuk, hanem tisztes távolságban tőlük, hogy ne hallhassák, miről beszélnek, megállt. Kouyou mögé lépett, és miután a sörösüveget beledugta zsebébe, kezeit a férfi két vállára tette.

\- Látod ott azt a gépet? - bökött fejével a kifutópályán álló F-16-os felé, melyre a szerelők időközben felhelyezték a vörös biztonsági szalagokat. - Tudom, Toshiya azt mondta, akármilyen gépet akar egy yokotai pilóta, azt megkapja. Így is van. Nekem viszont másfél évet kellett várnom rá. Tudod, miért?

Kouyou erre nemet intett a fejével.

\- Azért, mert minden mérnök azt mondta, lehetetlen megépíteni. Hogy egy tizenhatost nem lehet úgy módosítani, ahogy én azt elképzeltem. Japán állítólag legjobb repülőmérnöke még meg is üzente nekem, hogy elment az eszem, vagy érjem be egy kisebb teljesítményű és jóval nehezebb géppel, vagy válasszak az újabb típusok közül - mondta Akira. Kouyou hallotta a hangján, hogy mosolyog. - Ám egyik reggel, amikor már majdnem teljesen le is mondtam róla, ez a gép pontosan ott állt, mint most, és tökéletes volt. Márpedig az a mérnök, aki képes volt addig ülni a tervezőasztal mögött és számolgatni, míg nem sikerült megterveznie mindazt, ami az én idióta fejemből kipattant, nem lehet hétköznapi szakember, csakis a legjobbak egyike.

Akira lassan Kouyou elé lépett, és komolyan a szemébe nézve folytatta:

\- Tudod, a pilóta felkészültsége és tehetsége csak ötven százalékban határozza meg, hogyan repül. A másik ötven százalék a gépen múlik, amit vezet. Én pedig kibaszott szerencsés vagyok, mert Japán, sőt, megkockáztatom, a világ legjobb vadászrepülőjét vezethetem és ez neked köszönhető. Kouyou, te vagy az utolsó ember, akinek ezen a helyen kívülállónak kéne éreznie magát, mert ha valakire, hát rád igenis szüksége van a légierőnek. Nekem is szükségem van rád. Odafönt a tetőn már elmondtam, hogy csak rajtad múlik, maradsz-e.

\- Ezt most csak azért mondod, hogy jobban érezzem magam? - nézett rá kétkedve Kouyou, mire Akira sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Eszem ágában sem lenne az egódat fényezni csak azért, hogy jobban érezd magad, te marha - morogta. - Az igazat mondom.

\- Rendben, megterveztem neked ezt a gépet - bár még mindig alig hiszem el, hogy tényleg megépítették -, és lehet, hogy szerinted jól sikerült, de egyébként egy kibaszott kettest kaptam rá.

\- Szerinted az számít, hogy néhány öltönyös majom mit gondol valamiről, aminek csak a terveit látta, vagy inkább annak a véleményére kéne hagyatkozni, aki nap mint nap repülni kénytelen azzal a géppel, ami a tervek alapján készült? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Akira. Kouyou ezzel az érveléssel már nem tudott vitatkozni.

\- Tényleg annyira jó?

\- A legjobb - bólintott a százados teljesen őszintén. - Na, gyere, igyad meg velem ezt a sört - emelte meg az üveget -, aztán menjünk lefeküdni. Kora reggel mindkettőnknek jelenése van a parancsnoknál, ne feledd, én pedig utána mindenképpen repülni akarok.

\- Miért nem repülsz most? - vetette fel Kouyou, mire Akira sóhajtott egyet, és tenyérrel lefelé felmutatta a kezét, ami a fáradtságtól enyhén remegett.

\- Így nem lehet.

A két katona búcsút intett a kifutópályán ácsorgó fiatal férfiaknak és nőnek, majd elindultak vissza a tetőre, ahol legnagyobb meglepetésükre még ott találták a koronaherceget.

\- Csak nem akartam búcsú nélkül elmenni - mondta a férfi, és nyugati divat szerint kezet nyújtott Akirának. - Vigyázzon magára, százados!

\- Ön is, Uram - rázta meg Akira a meleg kezet, és kissé meg is hajolt. Ezután a herceg Kouyou-hoz fordult, hogy tőle is elköszönjön, majd elindult lefelé az épület tetejéről. A tökéletesre fényezett fekete bőrcipője nagyokat koppant a lépcsőn. Amikor már elég messze járt, a hadnagy Akirához fordult:

\- Szóval? Elmeséled, hogy mégis miért tartozott neked egy sörrel Japán leendő császára? - kérdezte vigyorogva, egyik szemöldökét játékosan felvonva.

Akira nekitámaszkodott a korlátnak, majd egyetlen ügyes, szemmel szinte követhetetlen mozdulattal lepattintotta a kupakot a sörösüvegről. Belekortyolt, mielőtt válaszolt volna, majd Kouyou-nak nyújtotta, aki némi hezitálás után szintén belekóstolt a sörbe.

\- Aoyamában, úgy másfél éve, megtámadtak egy csapat gyakorlatozó újoncot. Mi éppen egy titkos küldetésről tértünk haza, amikor beléjük botlottunk. Igyekeztünk annyi gépet és pilótát megmenteni, amennyit csak lehetett - mondta a százados. - Hatot elvesztettünk. Volt egy srác… a gépe találatot kapott a farkán. Katapultálnia kellett volna, de akkor az ellenség valamelyik vadásza biztosan leszedi. Ezek az új fejlesztésű észak-koreai töltények képesek követni nem csupán a repülőgépeket, még a katapultülésben ülő embereket is. Barbárság… hiszen egyik pilóta szándékosan nem öli meg a másikat. A célpont mindig a gép kell, hogy legyen.

\- Az a srác volt a herceg? - pislogott Kouyou.

\- Nagyon úgy tűnik. Fedeztem őt, míg le nem szállt a bázisán. Vitorlázva tette meg az utat, és úgy zuhant le a kifutópályára, mint egy darab kő, de túlélte. Találkozni szerett volna velem és én is vele, de nagy légicsata volt, ami után minket határidőre vártak haza Yokotára - sóhajtott Akira, és újra belekortyolt a sörébe. - A rádióban megkérdezte tőlem, hogyan hálálhatná meg. Azt mondtam, alkalomadtán majd keressen fel Yokotán, és akkor majd viszonozhatja azzal, hogy meghív egy sörre.

Kouyou felnevetett.

\- Hogyhogy nem tudtad, hogy a trónörökös volt az a pilóta?

\- Csak a hívójelét ismertem - vont vállat a férfi. - Fogalmam sem volt, hogy hívják.

\- És, mi volt a hívójele? - vonta fel a szemöldökét érdeklődve a hadnagy.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy örülne neki, ha világgá kürtölném - nevetett Akira, majd újra Kouyou felé kínálta a sört. - Nesze, igyál!

A hadnagy úgy is tett, belekortyolt a kesernyés italba, miközben Akira alakját bámulta az egyre sötétedő időben. Elgondolkodott: vajon a férfi már kölyökkorukban is ilyen ember volt, önzetlen és félelmet nem ismerő, sőt, önfeláldozó, vagy a katonaság, a háború változtatta meg? Bárhogy is legyen, Kouyou-nak most már ő volt a példaképe. És most már tudta, holnap reggel, amikor a parancsnok előrukkol azzal a bizonyos ajánlattal, amit kilátásba helyezett, ő el fogja vállani a feladatot, bármi is legyen az.

Ő is olyan akart lenni, mint ez az ember, itt, mellette.


	15. Hat hét

Kouyou és Akira a parancsnok szobájában álltak, szemben az íróasztalánál ücsörgő férfival, aki nagyokat kortyolt a kávéjából. A fal mellett Toshiya állt karbatett kézzel, arcáról nem lehetett eldönteni, hogy vajon a gondterheltségtől komor, vagy egyszerűen csak nem ébredt még fel teljesen. Sakurai letette az immáron üres csészéjét, és végre a százados és a hadnagy felé fordult. Kouyou már alig várta ezt a pillanatot - gyorsan túl akart esni rajta, na nem azért, mert annyira égett a vágytól, hogy megtudja, mivel lehet hasznára ennek a bázisnak, hanem mert éjszaka nem aludt valami kényelmesen. Saga szobájából, ahová még Hayashi helyezte el, ugyanis kitúrták. Kiderült ugyanis, hogy a nagyorrú pilóta szobatársa nem más, mint Tora. Kouyou nem is értette, hiszen úgy tűnt, a két férfi olyan, mint a macska és az egér, folyton marják egymást.

Így hát Kouyou-nak mondhatni az éjszaka közepén kellett új szállást találnia, így céltalanul bóklászott a folyosókon, míg szembe nem jött vele Miko - a nő akkor egy kissé átlátszó fehér pólót és férfialsót viselt, amitől a hadnagy kissé zavarba jött -, és nem sietett segítségére: beengedte az egyik pihenőhelyiségbe, ahol a kanapén aludhatott. Kényelmes volt a bútor, meg kell hagyni, de nem alvásra találták ki, így reggel, mikor néhány a közelben felszálló vadászgép zaja felriasztotta, már igencsak el voltak gémberedve a tagjai, ráadásul ideje sem maradt, hogy kinyújtóztassa izmait: Akira néhány perccel később megjelent és elindultak a parancsnok irodájába, most pedig itt álltak, várva arra, hogy Sakurai felvilágosítsa őket - pontosabban csak Kouyou-t - a feladatukról.

\- Nos, hadnagy, tegnap délután volt időm átnyálazni az aktáját. Ami azt illeti, le vagyok nyűgözve, hogy szerény országunk hadereje milyen hozzá nem értő barmok kezében lehet, ha olyan szakembereket, mint Ön, a világ végére száműznek kiképzőtisztnek - kulcsolta össze ujjait maga előtt az ezredes. Kouyou kissé megütközve nézett rá. - Ne bámuljon már úgy, mintha három fejem nőtt volna, hiszen ez az igazság.

A hadnagy kissé szerencsétlenül köszönte meg a dicséretet. Azt nem vette észre, hogy mellette Akirának igencsak uralkodnia kell nevetőizmain, olyannyira komikusnak találja a jelenetet.

\- Amiről pedig itt szó lesz - folytatta a parancsnok, és arca hirtelen komorrá vált, mintha ezzel is jelezni próbálná a helyzet komolyságát -, egy olyan küldetés, amilyenre még nem volt példa a japán történelemben, sőt, megkockáztatom, hogy a világtörténelemben sem. Mielőtt elmondanám, mi is a feladatunk, hadd szögezzek le néhány dolgot. Először is, nem fogja ismerni a küldetés minden részletét, csupán azt, amit feltétlenül szükséges tudnia a feladata végrehajtásához. Itt szigorú nemzetbiztonsági titkokról lesz szó, olyasmiről, ami semmiképpen nem juthat mások tudomására. Másodszor, bár úgy tűnik Hayashi erről előszeretettel feledkezett meg, ezen a bázison a küldetések önkéntes alapon működnek, azaz nem kötelező vállalnia a feladatot, sőt, bármikor kiszállhat az akció kezdete előtt, mindenféle indoklás nélkül. Harmadszor, mivel az akció végrehajtásához a személyes közreműködésére lesz szükségünk a harcmezőn, ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán legyen miről beszélnünk, először is fel kell tennem a kérdést: hajlandó-e elvégezni Yokota hathetes vadászpilóta továbbképző programját?

Kouyou habozott. Egy percig értetlenül bámult a parancsnokra, majd lassan megingatta a fejét.

\- Uram, higgye el, szívesen állok rendelkezésére bármiben, de nem hinném, hogy én… - Sóhajtott egy nagyot ahelyett, hogy befejezte volna a mondatot.

\- Hogy maga…? - nézett rá kérdőn Sakurai.

\- Hogy elég jó lennék a yokotai pilóták közé - ismerte be kelletlenül a hadnagy. Talán még egy kicsit el is pirult, érezte, hogy ég az arca a szégyentől. Legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban a parancsnok elnevette magát, és felállva megkerülte az asztalt, majd Kouyou vállára tette a kezét.

\- Higgye el, hadnagy, nem ajánlottam volna fel magának egy pozíciót abban a programban, amibe én is magam is csak vért izzadva tudtam bekerülni, ha nem tudnám, hogy a képességei alapján Yokotára való. Volt időm tegnap átnyálazni az aktáját és belenézni a korábbi repüléseiről készült felvételekbe, nem csak a hasamra ütve találtam ki, hogy magának itt a helye.

Kouyou kissé kétkedve nézett a parancsnokra. Hiszen szerinte éppen annak, amit a pilótafülkében készült felvételeken látott, kellett volna „elrettentnie” a férfit ettől a döntéstől. Ő maga is tisztában volt vele, hogy ugyan letette a megfelelő vizsgákat, hogy a légierő tisztjeként szolgáljon, minden repülésre tele volt amatőrnek mondható hibákkal. Itt pedig, amióta csak betette a lábát, nem hallott mást, csak a „yokotai elit” dicséretét. Már pusztán azok a dolgok, amiket Akiráról hallott, olyasmik voltak, amiről tudta, ő sohasem lesz képes rájuk.

\- Mondja, Suzuki - fordult hirtelen a parancsnok Akira felé -, úgy tudom, Ön és Takashima egy iskolába jártak. - Uruha kissé döbbenten pislogott a férfira. Eszerint még arra is volt ideje, hogy ennyire alaposan utánanézzen mindkettejük hátterének? - Már akkor is ilyen önbizalomhiányos volt?

A hadnagy nem láthatta, de Akira szája sarka erre megrándult.

\- Épp ellenkezőleg, uram - mondta, és a hangjában mosoly bujkált. Kouyou-nak kedve lett volna a szemeit forgatni, de visszafogta magát, mégiscsak a bázis parancsnoka állt vele szemben.

\- Nos, nem tudom, hol, mikor és miért veszett el az önbizalma, hadnagy - sétált vissza Sakurai az asztal mögé -, de ajánlom, mihamarabb szerezze vissza! Százados, maga pedig segítsen neki! Minél hamarabb ki kell kupálnunk ezt a tökkelütöttet, különben nagy bajba kerülünk.

Kouyou most már végképp nem tudott mit tenni, csak tanácstalanul bámulni maga elé.

\- Nos, hogy dönt, hadnagy? - nézett rá a parancsnok, de a férfi nem tudott megszólalni. A szeme sarkából elkapta Akira pillantását, aki biztatóan nézett rá, de hiába. Még mindig bizonytalan volt. Mi van, ha nem sikerül majd lépést tartania a többiekkel?

Sakurai sóhajtott egy nagyot, mikor látta, hogy nem számíthat a következő néhány percben válaszra. Kinyitott egy az asztala sarkára készített mappát, és Kouyou felé nyújtotta.

\- Nézzen ebbe bele!

A hadnagy átvette a mappát, és mikor megakadt a szeme a legelső belefűzött lapon, még a száját is eltátotta.

\- Ez… ugye nem az, aminek gondolom? - nyögte önkéntelenül.

\- De, pontosan az. Dél-koreai forrásaink szerint az ellenség terveiben vegyi és nukleáris fegyverek Dél-Japánba való telepítése szerepel. És mivel a napokban sikeres csapást mértek Nahára...

\- Ott fogják kezdeni - fejezte be a mondatot Kouyou. - Ezek a szemétládák nem elfoglalni akarják az országunkat, hanem ki akarnak irtani minket...

\- Okunk van ezt feltételezni, igen - bólintott sötéten Sakurai, majd lehuppant a székébe, és felvágta bakancsos lábait az asztalra, úgy nézett fel Kouyou és Akira párosára. - Legalábbis félő, hogy egyetlen rossz mozdulat, és a lakosság nagy része áldozatául esik egy pusztító támadásnak. Ezt nem engedhetjük meg. Mihamarabb vissza kell foglalnunk az ország déli részét, mégpedig úgy, hogy az észak-koreaiaknak ne legyen idejük aktiválni az odatelepített fegyvereiket.

\- De uram, akkor nem lenne jobb mielőbb indulni? Hogy ne legyen idejük egyáltalán odatelepíteni őket? - vetette fel Kouyou, mire Sakurai sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Sajnos nem ilyen egyszerű a helyzet. Olvasson tovább!

A hadnagy összevont szemöldökkel lapozott egyet. A következő oldalon egy tervrajzot látott, egy bombázóé volt. Önmagában nem lett volna érdekes - elavult technológia, régi, észak-koreai gyártmány -, de avatott szemei azonnal kiszúrták a furcsaságot.

\- A gép maga a biológiai fegyver - mondta ki hangosan első gondolatát. - Ha valaki lelő egy ilyen gépet…

\- Akkor milliókat öl meg, igen - bólintott komoran Sakurai. - A mérnökeink már hetek óta dolgoznak azon, hogyan lehetne kiiktatni ezt a fajta veszélyforrást. Sajnos azonban egyelőre nem találtak jó, alacsony kockázati tényezővel rendelkező megoldást.

\- Hány ilyen gép van?

\- Nem tudjuk - sóhajtott újra a parancsnok. - De legalább tíz tucatról van tudomásunk: bombázók, vadászok, sőt, még utasszállítók is vannak közöttük. Sikerült kidolgozni egy detektort, ami jelzi az ilyen gépek közeledtét, hamarosan minden japán vadászgépet felszerelnek vele, de ez édeskevés. Még csak tanácsot sem tudunk adni a pilótáinknak arra az esetre, ha ilyen madárral találkoznak, hiszen nem szedhetik le őket Japán felett.

\- És az észak-koreai légtérben?

\- Azzal a környező országokat is veszélybe sodornánk - szólalt meg most először Toshiya is, akinek jelenlétéről Kouyou már egészen meg is feledkezett. - Nem beszélve arról, hogy ha lehet, szeretnénk elkerülni a népirtást, még akkor is, ha az ellenség országáról van szó.

A hadnagy lassan bólintott. Ebben igaza volt a tapasztalt pilótának.

\- Akkor viszont az egyetlen megoldás az, ha… - Kouyou vett egy nagy levegőt mondat közben. A saját következtetésétől elkerekedett a szeme is. - Ha odamegyünk, és kiiktatjuk a fegyvereket, mielőtt a gépek felszállnának…

\- Látom, érti, miről van szó - bólintott sötéten Sakurai. - Valóban ez a terv dióhéjban. És egyelőre nem is árulhatok el többet. Vagy így vállalja, vagy sehogy.

A hadnagy sóhajtott egy nagyot és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit. Ugyan nem tudta a haditerv részleteit, az már ennyiből biztos volt, hogy ez a küldetés kész öngyilkosság. Annak az esélye, hogy ép bőrrel megússza, minimális. Ugyanakkor tudta, hogy ha Japán meg akarja nyerni ezt a háborút, olyan pilótákat kell küldenie elvégezni ezt a feladatot, akik csukott szemmel is fel tudják idézni a repülőgépek elektronikájának kapcsolási rajzait, és ha kell, ott helyben darabokra szednek egyet. Olyan feladat volt ez, melyet nem lehetett számítógépre bízni.

Ugyanakkor Kouyou, ha nem is szívesen vallotta volna be, tartott egy ilyen kületés lehetőségétől. Bár kiképezték minden eshetőségre, ő azért mégiscsak az a fajta katona volt, aki próbálta elkerülni a halállal fenyegető helyzeteket, amennyire lehetett. De… amióta a hadseregben volt, nem tett még semmit, amire azt mondhatta volna, hogy a hazáját szolgálta vele. Semmit, ami segített volna az országnak megnyerni a háborút.

Lassan Akirára nézett, aki a szeme sarkából figyelte őt fürkészőn. Mindketten tudták, hogy nemet kellene mondania, sőt, mindketten tudták, hogy a legjobb lenne, ha mind ő, mind a százados visszautasítaná a feladatot, de…

\- Ha időre van szüksége, hogy átgondolja - kezdte Sakurai, de Kouyou a szavába vágott.

\- Vállalom.

Senki soha nem kérdezte meg tőle a későbbiekben, hogy miért mondott igent. Talán ő maga sem lett volna képes megindokolni. Részben bizonyítani akart - másoknak és saját magának is -, részben azt akarta, hogy legyen végre vége ennek a nyomorult háborúnak, így vagy úgy, és vezekelni szeretett volna azokért a bűnökért, amiket Nahán elkövetett… de talán leginkább csak azért mondott igent, mert itt állt mellette Akira, aki szintén nem utasította vissza a küldetést. Valamiért úgy érezte, vele kell mennie. Akkor is, ha egyikük sem tér vissza.

\- Remek - bólintott Sakurai, megeresztve egy biztató mosolyt a hadnagy felé. - A szoros határidőre való tekintettel, és mivel mihamarabb rendbe kell hoznunk azt, amit Hayashi tönkrevágott Yokotán, holnap érkeznek az újoncok, és azonnal megkezdik a kiképzést. Mindhárman tudják, mi a dolguk. Leléphetnek.

Kouyou némaságba burkolózva sétált végig a folyosón, a beszélgető Toshiya és Akira párosa mögött lépkedve. A két férfi a kiképzőprogramról beszélt, de a hadnagy oda sem tudott figyelni rájuk. Egészen addig, míg Toshiya búcsút nem intett nekik, és Akira végül meg nem érintette a vállát, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmét, gépiesen lépdelve sétált és padlót bámulta.

\- Minden oké? - kérdezte gyengéden Akira. Kouyou kissé szerencsétlenül vont vállat.

\- Háborúban állunk. Semmi sem oké.

Akira tekintete szomorúvá vált. Egyetlen pillanatra közelebb vonta magához Kouyou-t, de utána máris továbbindult a folyosón, egy intéssel jelezve a hadnagynak, hogy kövesse.

\- Ha ez bejön, akkor nem tart már sokáig a háború.

\- Te ismered az egész haditervet, igaz?

Akira felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Nem árulhatok el róla semmit.

\- Nem is kérem… csak annyit, hogy mondd meg őszintén: van esélyünk?

Akira erre megállt, és széttárt karral nézett a hadnagyra.

\- Őszintén? Fogalmam sincs. De már túl vagyok néhány küldetésen, amire azt mondták, lehetetlen. Talán nem jó ötlet ennyiszer kísérteni a Sorsot, de... nos, lehet, hogy ezúttal is mázlim lesz - vigyorodott el, de Kouyou nem volt képes viszonozni a mosolyt.

\- Nem akarom, hogy bajod essen - suttogta, mire Akira szemei elkerekedtek. - Nézd, én… - kezdte Kouyou, de a százados gyengéden az ajkaira tette jobb mutatóujját, hogy elnémítsa.

\- Én sem akarom, hogy neked bajod essen. De nem kérlek arra, hogy mondd vissza a küldetést, vagy hogy bujkálj el valami isten háta mögötti szigeten egy bunkerben, míg véget nem ér a háború. Egy dolgot tehetünk csak egymás biztonságáért: mindketten igyekszünk a lehető legjobban elvégezni a feladatunkat, hogy ne kelljen a másiknak miattunk aggódni, és a saját dolgára tudjon fókuszálni.

Kouyou lassan bólintott, de Akira szavai nem tüntették el a torkát fojtogató gombócot. Azt kívánta, bár ne lenne háború. Bárcsak karon ragadhatná Akirát, és messzire vihetné innen, oda, azokra a távoli, paradicsomi szigetekre, melyek felett idefelé jövet elrepültek.


	16. Mazsolák

Mint egy kisgyerek a születésnapja reggelén, amikor tudja, hogy ajándékot kap, úgy rohant végig a folyosón, arcán olyan széles vigyorral, hogy aki látta, azon kezdett el tűnődni, vajon hogy nem görcsölnek be az arcizmai. Akirával láthatóan madarat lehetett volna fogatni - végre-valahára repülhetett. Most, hogy vége volt a mára tervezett megbeszéléseknek, sőt, még evésre és azután egy kis pihenésre is szánt időt, a kifutópályák felé indult. Ha a repülési engedélyt írásban kapja, bizonyára a papírt most diadalittasan a levegőbe emelve lóbálta volna, míg oda nem ér a gépéhez, melyet a szorgos személyzet már előkészített számára, hogy neki csak be kelljen ülnie és felszállnia. Így viszont csak a dögcéduláját forgatta az ujjai között, a többi pilóta és a személyzet mosolygó tekintetétől kísérten.

\- Hát ebbe meg mi ütött? - ütközött meg Kouyou, mikor befordulva a sarkon meglátta közeledni Akirát. Saga, aki eddig beszélgetőtársa volt a folyosón, most vigyorogva fordult felé.

\- Repülni indul, hát nem egyértelmű?

Kouyou pislogott kettőt. Kölyökkoruk óta ismerte Akirát, de ilyen boldogságot nem látott még az arcán. Igen, már repült vele, sőt, látta az örömét, mikor visszakapta a gépét, gyerekkorukban pedig megszámlálhatatlan alkalommal volt tanúja, hogy valaki vagy valami mosolyt csal az arcára, de… az mind semmi volt ehhez képest. Kouyou egyrészt örült, hogy a századost ilyen boldognak láthatja, ugyanakkor kicsit fájt is a szíve, amiért nem ő okozhatta ezt a semmihez sem fogható örömöt, amit a férfi érzett.

\- Gyere, Takashima-kun! - zavarta meg gondolatait Saga, mire Kouyou kissé bambán fordult felé.

\- Hová?

\- A toronyba - mosolygott szélesen a pilóta. - Ha Rei repül, hidd el, azt te is látni akarod. Vagy inkább a kifutópályáról néznéd?

Mielőtt Kouyou válaszolhatott volna, Akira melléjük ért, és fél karját a hadnagy nyaka köré fonva magával rántotta a kifutópályák felé.

\- Bemutatlak végre tisztességesen is a kicsikémnek - mondta vidoran, mire Saga felkuncogott mögöttük. Kouyou nem ellenkezett, hagyta, hogy a százados végigvonszolja őt a folyosón, ki a szabadba, majd a betonon hosszú lépésekben a már csak a pilótájára várakozó gép felé. - Ugyan már találkoztatok, de még nem volt alkalma megmutatni neked, mit is tud. Gondolom, kíváncsi vagy, végülis a te munkád gyümölcséről van szó.

\- Aha - Kouyou csak ennyit bírt kinyögni.

Az F-16-os a kifutón tökéletes állapotban volt. Kouyou-nak már messziről feltűnt, hogy olyan tiszta, mintha most gördült volna ki a gyárból, és közelebb érve, ahogy jobban szemügyre vette, azt is megállapította, hogy minden tekintetben karban volt tartva. Nem úgy nézett ki, mint egy sok légicsatát megjárt vadászrepülő, sokkal inkább mint egy múzeumi darab. Látszott, mekkora becsben tartják.

Elmosolyodott, mikor Akirára nézett. A százados ellágyult tekintettel nézte a gépet, miközben az egyik szerelő odatolta mellé a létrát, hogy be tudjon szállni.

\- Szeretnéd megnézni belülről? - kérdezte Akira, mire Kouyou bólintott. Persze, hogy szerette volna, így Akira nyomában ő is felmászott a pilótafülkéhez, és miután a százados beszállt, szemét a műszerfalra függesztette, miközben a férfi lelkesen magyarázni kezdett a gépről. Ugyan semmi újat nem tudott mondani Kouyou-nak, ő mégis mosolyogva hallgatta, mert még soha nem találkozott senkivel, aki ilyen szeretettel tudott egy vadászrepülőről beszélni - pedig régebben olyan helyen dolgozott, ahol repülőgépeket terveztek és gyártottak. Észrevette, hogy Reita ujjai milyen gyengéden simítanak végig a műszerfalon és a botkormányon, mielőtt elindítaná a gépet dögcédulája segítségével. A fedélzeti számítógép felvillant, és kérte az indítókódot - Kouyou elfordult, míg Akira bepötyögte a számjegyeket -, majd a főmonitoron megjelent a bázis térképe, melyen kis színes pontok jelölték a repülő gépeket.

\- Ilyen sokan vannak a levegőben? - szaladt ki Kouyou száján.

\- Tokióban vagyunk, reggel fél kilenc van, és háború - vont vállat Akira. - Ha engem kérdezel, ez még kevés is.

\- Nahán sosem volt fent egyszerre ennyi gép.

\- Talán, ha lett volna, nem foglalják el olyan könnyen - jegyezte meg kissé sötéten a százados.

Akira most bekapcsolta a többi monitort is, és folytatva lelkes magyarázatát mutatott meg mindent egyenként a műszerfalon. Kouyou nem szakította félbe, pedig ő kívülről fújta, hogy mi micsoda. Egész nap elhallgatta volna Akirát, ahogy a gépéről beszél. Még akkor is mosolygott, amikor már Saga mellett állva, a toronyból figyelte, ahogy Akira gépe a magasba repül, és tesz egy tiszteletkört a bázis körül, mielőtt alacsonyan a föld fölött manőverezésbe nem kezdene. Kouyou álla csak ekkor esett le igazán. Valóban igaza volt Sagának: ezt kár lett volna kihagyni. Repült már Akirával, de a Matsumoto gépében végrehajtott manőverek semmik voltak ahhoz képest, amire a százados a sajátjával képes volt. Kouyou azon kapta magát, hogy olyan lelkesen figyeli, mint ahogy gyerekkorában nézte a kedvenc focicsapata meccseit. Azt nem láthatta, hogy Saga mindentudó mosollyal az arcán nézi őt. Amikor végül Akira olyan magasra repült, hogy szabad szemmel nézve már apró ponttá zsugorodott, Kouyou lelkesen fordult Saga felé.

\- Ez…

\- Lenyűgöző, igaz? - fejezte be a mondatot a pilóta, és megpaskolta Kouyou vállát. - Reita mindig lenyűgöző.

Kouyou bólintott, és ebben a pillanatban tudatosult benne, hogy milyen szerencsés: ez az ember fogja őt repülni tanítani.

~.~

Annyi bizonyos, Sakurai parancsnok nem teketóriázott: másnap délre már meg is érkeztek az újoncok a bázisra. Voltak közöttük a kezdő tanfolyamot frissen elvégző mazsolák és a harcmezőt már többször megjárt, tapasztaltabb pilóták is. Kouyou azon merengett, vajon az ezredes hogy volt képes összeszedni ennyi tehetséges katonát ilyen rövid idő alatt. Végül arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy valószínűleg már sokkal korábban elkezdte gyűjteni a neveket, mint hogy kinevezték volna Yokota parancsnokának.

A lakóépületük tetején állva figyelte, ahogy egy katonai helikopter landol a kifutópályán, majd három újabb újonc lép ki belőle, mikor hirtelen megszólalt egy hang mögötte.

\- Szóval itt vagy. Már mindenütt kerestelek.

Kouyou mosollyal az arcán fordult Akira felé.

\- Csak nem hiányoztam? - kérdezte incselkedve, de a százados komor képét látva hamar leolvadt a mosoly az arcáról.

\- Hol vagyunk, valami hülye hollywoodi romantikus hőstörténetben? - morogta szárazon Akira, mire Kouyou kicsit megszeppenve pislogott rá.

\- Bocs, én csak… - kezdte volna, ám a százados leintette.

\- Nekem kéne bocsánatot kérnem - mondta halkan, a homlokát masszírozva. Most korántsem volt annyira vidám és kisimult, mint tegnap reggel. - Sakuraitól jövök, és nem épp cuki kismacskákról társalogtunk…

\- Sejtem - sóhajtott a hadnagy, és tett egy lépést Akira felé, hogy gyengéden a vállára tehesse a kezét. - Azért próbáld meg nem túlhajtani magad. Semmi jó nem sülne ki abból, ha az idegességtől szívrohamot kapnál.

\- Azért ennyire nem nézhetek ki szarul - nevetett fel a százados. - Azért jöttem, hogy még a délutáni eligazítás előtt beszéljek veled - váltott témát.

\- Miről? - érdeklődött Kouyou, háttal megtámaszkodva a korláton.

\- Meg akartalak kérni, hogy amíg véget nem ér a kiképzés, ne áruld el a többi újoncnak a hívójelemet. És a többiekét sem.

\- Azt hittem, a yokotai pilóták a hívójelükön szólítják egymást - értetlenkedett Kouyou.

\- Ők még nem yokotai pilóták - vont vállat Akira. - És hidd el, okkal kérem ezt.

\- Miféle okkal? - pislogott a hadnagy.

\- Menj le közéjük, és majd megérted - sóhajtott a százados, és ezúttal ő tette Kouyou vállára a kezét. - Kemény hat hét lesz ez, és most mindenkinek csak és kizárólag a feladatára szabad fókuszálnia. Ezek a srácok többnyire még tapasztalatlanok, sokat kell tanulniuk, de rólunk többen már hallottak… A környékbeli kiképzőközpontokban olyan legendák keringenek rólunk, mintha legalábbis valamiféle szuperhősök lennénk.

A hadnagy lassan bólintott. Szóval Akira tényleg híres volt? De akkor hogy lehet, hogy ő odalent Délen nem hallott róla azelőtt?

\- Most mennem kell - nézett a karórájára Akira. - Még van ebéd előtt egy megbeszélésem. Te is menj, és haverkodj össze az új társaiddal, nem árt, ha mihamarabb megismered őket. Délután találkozunk.

\- Rendben - bólintott Kouyou, és úgy is tett, Akira nyomában lesétált a lépcsőn, és míg a százados balra, a tisztek irodái felé indult, ő jobbra, a kantin felé, ahol az újonnan érkezett pilóták gyülekeztek.

Talán a legtöbben félszegen néztek volna körül, ha belépnek egy ilyen helyre, de Kouyou már gyerekkorában is tele volt önbizalommal, soha nem okozott neki gondot az új emberekkel való ismerkedés. Belépve jó hangosan köszönt, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet, majd meghajolva bemutatkozott, a következő pillanatban pedig máris az egyik asztalnál ült, és az új srácokkal beszélgetett. Egy valami rögtön feltűnt neki: mindannyian lelkesek voltak, tettrekész és önbizalommal teli emberek.

\- Mondd, Takashima-san, te honnan érkeztél? - kérdezte az egyikük, aki hozzá hasonlóan maga is hadnagy volt.

\- Kanagavában nőttem fel - felelte Kouyou készségesen -, de egy ideje már Nahán szolgáltam.

\- Nahán? - nézett rá nagy szemekkel az összes újonc, mire Kouyou vállat vont.

\- Ott.

\- Ha nem túl indiszkrét a kérdés… hogy sikerült lelépned onnan? Úgy hallottam, valódi vérfürdőt rendeztek ott a mocskos koreaiak.

Kouyou habozott. Nem tudta, mennyit mondhat el arról, hogyan menekültek meg Akirával abból a pokolból, így végül inkább csak ennyit nyögött ki:

\- Szerencsém volt. Sőt, megkockáztatom, irtó nagy mázlim. - Nem hazudott, az, hogy sikerült túlélnie, sőt, megszöknie onnan, tényleg csak a szerencsén múlott. Ha nincs ott Akira, ha nincs feltankolva Matsumoto gépe, ami véletlenül éppen kétszemélyes… Nem, nem is akart inkább belegondolni, mi várt volna rá Nahán, ha az ellenséggel kell farkasszemet néznie. Abba sem akart belegondolni, hogy mi lehet most Shiroyamával és a többiekkel.

A többi pilóta érdeklődve nézett ugyan rá, de nem faggatták tovább. Nem is lett volna idejük, mert ekkor belépett a terembe a bázis parancsnoka, nyomában néhány tiszttel, akik közül Kouyou már többet ismert, ám az újoncoknak láthatóan fogalma sem volt arról, kicsodák.

\- Szerintetek Saga és Tora is köztük van? - súgta izgatottan az egyik meglehetősen fiatal férfi. - És Reita?

Kouyou szíve akaratlanul is megdobbant Akira hívójelét hallva. Bizony, Akira is közöttük volt, ott ált Sakurai mellett, egyik kezében egy nagy paksaméta papírral, a másikban egy bögre kávéval, amit hamarosan le is tett a legközelebbi asztal szélére. Toshiyával beszélgetett elmélyülten, az, hogy miről, nem hallatszott el oda, ahol Kouyou ült. Most, hogy a hadnagynak újra volt alkalma munka közben jó alaposan megnézni magának Akirát, meg kellett állapítania, hogy nem akármilyen látványt nyújt. Nahán soha nem vette észre, mennyire férfias gyermekkori riválisa, és mióta itt voltak Yokotán, nem győzött rácsodálkozni. Még mindig új volt neki ez a fiúból már férfivá érett, komoly, ugyanakkor a felszín alatt mégis játékos Akira.

\- Uraim, kérnék egy kis figyelmet! - szólalt meg hangosan a parancsnok, kirántva ezzel Kouyou-t gondolatai közül. A teremben minden szem a férfira szegeződött. - Sakurai Atsushi ezredes vagyok, a légibázis vezetője. Mellettem azok az emberek, akik a következő hat hétben gondoskodnak arról, hogy az arra alkalmasak elvégezhessék Yokota kiegészítő kiképzőprogramjának első kurzusát. Nem kertelek, uraim, ez egy kimerítő hat hét lesz mind az önök, mind oktatóik számára, néhányan lesznek, akik kiszállnak, mások hamar alkalmatlannak fognak bizonyulni. Nem fogok hazudni: az elvárások, amiket önökkel szemben támasztunk, irreálisak, de ne feledjék, mi magunk is mindannyian sikerrel tettük le a vizsgákat a hat hetes kurzus végén, így láthatják, hogy a követelmények igenis teljesíthetőek. Önöket pedig nem véletlenül, hasraütés-szerűen választották ki arra, hogy itt legyenek.

Kouyou szemei ekkor találkoztak Akiráéval. Bár a százados arcáról semmit sem lehetett leolvasni, a barnán csillogó íriszei mintha biztatóan mosolyogtak volna rá.

\- Mint tudják - folytatta Sakurai -, háborúban állunk, nekünk pedig nem kisebb a feladatunk, mint megtalálni a legígéretesebb tehetségeket, és Japán legjobb pilótáit faragni belőlük hat héten belül. Maguk ezek az ígéretes tehetségek, és mindannyiukban ott van a lehetőség, hogy a legjobbak közé verekedje magát. Ehhez a kitarásukra, szorgalmukra, alázatukra, és az önmagukkal és a kiképzőtisztjeikkel szembeni feltétlen bizalomra lesz szükségük. Igyekezzenek ezt nem elfelejteni! Lehet, hogy olykor úgy fogják érezni, az a célunk, hogy megbukjanak, de higgyék el, épp ellenkezőleg, mi a legjobbat akarjuk kihozni magukból. Az irodám és a többi tiszt rodája pedig bármikor nyitva áll az önök számára.

Kouyou egykedvűen hallgatta a lelkesítő beszédet. Nem szerette a ilyesmit. A nagy szavaknak sosem sikerült önbizalommal eltölteniük őt, hanem épp az ellenkező hatást sikerült elérniük nála.

\- Nos, csak ennyit szerettem volna mondani. Most azonnal megkezdjük a kiképzésüket, további feladataikat az oktatóik közlik. Sok szerencsét! - mondta a parancsnok, majd azzal a lendülettel kisétált a helyiségből, magára hagyva az újoncokat újdonsült tanáraikkal, akik először kiosztottak egy csomó iratot nekik, amit el kellett olvasniuk, kitölteni és aláírni. Csak a szokásos formaságok voltak, az irodai adminisztrációhoz. Miután ezekkel végeztek, Akira összeszedte tőlük a dokumentumokat. Mikor Kouyou-hoz ért, észrevétlenül végigsimított a férfi karján, mire annak akaratlanul is megdobbant a szíve.

Közben Tora újabb papírokat kezdett osztogatni: a beosztásukat, a tantervet, a megtanulandó elméleti anyagot tartalmazták, Saga pedig egyenként bemutatta nekik a tanáraikat, majd Akira vette át a szót. Talán amiatt, hogy látta már a férfit repülni, talán azért, mert most a felettese volt, vagy egyszerűen csak azért, mert tudta, bármi történjék is, a háború végéig semmi nem lehet közöttük, akármennyire is vonzódnak egymáshoz, de Kouyou szíve újra kihagyott egy dobbanást - már pusztán a hangja is elég volt ahhoz, hogy kellemes lúdbőr fusson végig a gerince mentén.

\- Az elméleti oktatáson közösen vesznek majd részt, de a gyakorlatokra öt-hatfős csoportokra osztottuk a társaságot. Kérek mindenkit, hogy csatlakozzon ahhoz az oktatóhoz, aki felolvassa a nevét! - Kouyou valamiért meg sem lepődött, mikor Akira öt másik mellett az ő nevét is felolvasta, és öt másik pilóta társaságában a századoshoz lépett. A következő szavait Akira már csak hozzájuk intézte. - Én ma nem tartok oktatást - nem látom értelmét -, csak körbevezetést, és elmondok pár fontos tudnivalót. Jöjjenek velem!

Akira kivezette őket a katinból, át egy másik épületbe, ahol egy kis szobába mentek. Az egyik eligazító volt, falán négy nagy zöld táblával, melyekre krétával írták fel az yokotai pilóták beosztását. Miután mind a hatan leültek, Akira nekitámaszkodott a táblák előtt álló székre, és végignézett a kis társaságon.

\- Nos, szerintem először mutatkozzunk be egymásnak - eresztett meg egy halvány mosolyt, ám az szokásos csibészes vigyorától eltérően most komolyabb, felnőttesebb volt. - Ahogy már korábban hallhatták, Suzuki Akira vagyok, az alapkiképzés elvégzése után kerültem be ugyanabba a programba Yokotán, mint önök, és azóta itt szolgálok. Elsősorban repülésoktató vagyok, de elméleti órákat is fogok tartani. Most önök jönnek - nézett végig a társaságon, és a baloldalt ülő férfira mutatott.

\- Terachi Shinya vagyok - hajtotta meg a fejét. Egyáltalán nem tűnt pilótának, a vonásai és a gesztusai finomak, már-már nőiesek voltak. - Az elmúlt tíz évben Kiotóban szolgáltam, ebből öt évig osztagparancsnokként.

\- Köszönöm, következő!

\- A nevem Uke Yutaka - mosolyodott el szélesen a Terachi mellett ülő férfi, mindenkit levéve a lábáról a teremben. - Tokióban nőttem fel, eredetileg szakácsként végeztem egy vendéglátóipari középiskolában, utána Naritán kaptam munkát, és megtetszett a repülés, úgyhogy elvégeztem egy polgári repülőgépvezetői tanfolyamot. Aztán jött a háború, és úgy gondoltam, hogy talán hasznos lenne, ha nem csak kisgépeket, hanem valami nagyobbat is vezetni tudnék… szóval így lett belőlem pilóta. Most végeztem az alapkiképzéssel.

Akira most a csoport egyetlen női tagjára nézett, aki rövidre nyírt frizurájával és szokatlanul komor arcával inkább emlékeztetett férfira, mint Terachi.

\- Fujimoto Omiko vagyok - mutatkozott be. - Én is nemrég fejeztem be az alapkiképzést. A háború előtt az országos cselgáncs válogatott tagja voltam, miután besoroztak, pár évig a szárazföldi erőknél szolgáltam, aztán meguntam a dolgot, így váltottam.

\- Az én nevem Morie Hiroshi - folytatta a bemutatkozást a Kouyou balján ülő férfi, aki, úgy tűnt, a társaság legidősebb tagja. - Én is a polgári repülés világából jövök, a háború előtt az egyik légitársaságnál voltam pilóta. Amikor kitört a háború, beléptem a seregbe, és egy ideig légi utántöltő gépeket vezettem, azután lehetőséget kaptam rá, hogy átképezzem magam vadászpilótává, és Dél-Koreába vezényeltek az ottani japán egységhez.

\- Én Takashima Kouyou vagyok - vette át a szót a hadnagy, mikor Akira ránézett. - Repülőmérnöki diplomám van, ezért soroztak be a légierőhöz. Az elmúlt években Okinaván szolgáltam.

Remélte, ennyi elég lesz, és nem faggatják tovább. Nem akart beszélni Naháról. Semmiképpen sem.

\- Renben. Akkor már csak Ön maradt - nézett Akira most az utolsó pilótára, akinek az arca olyan kisfiús volt, hogy felmerült a gyanú, még nem is nagykorú.

\- Kohara Kazamasa vagyok. Én csak most fejeztem be az alapkiképzést, és nincs semmi tapasztalatom - ismerte be kissé pironkodva. - Azelőtt egy honvédelmi szakközépiskolába jártam. Tavaly végeztem ott.

Eszerint a fiú valóban nagyon fiatal volt, a látszat nem csalt.

Akira végignézett a társaságon.

\- Mint láthatják, igencsak vegyes társaság gyűlt itt össze, különböző háttérrel, más-más tapasztalattal érkeztek Yokotára. Ami azonban közös önökben, az az, hogy esélyük van Japán legjobb pilótáinak sorába lépni, ha komolyan veszik ezt a kiképzést. - A háta mögé mutatott a táblákra. - Ezen a három táblán látható a légierő yokotai zászlóaljának három százada. Mindegyik század három szakaszból, azok pedig egyenként öt-öt rajból állnak. Ahogy láthatják, igencsak sok üres rubrika van ezen az ábrán.

Valóban, úgy tűnt, rengeteg a kitöltetlen hely a táblákon, főleg azon, amelyiken az alfa század parancsnoki lánca szerepelt. Eszerint Sakurainak nem sikerült mindenkit visszahívnia, akit Hayashi eltávolított a bázisról, gondolta Kouyou.

\- Amikor én jöttem ide, a kiképzésem kezdetén csupán két üres pozíció várt betöltésre. Hatvankét másik pilótával együtt én is azoknak a helyeknek a valamelyikére pályáztam. Most mondhatnám, hogy önök mennyivel szerencsésebb helyzetben vannak, mint mi voltunk akkor, de akkor hazudnék. Először is, bár igyekszünk minél hamarabb újra megtölteni nevekkel az üres rubrikákat, és bőven lenne hely mindenkinek, aki ma érkezett, ez mégsem garancia arra, hogy mindannyian fel fognak kerülni erre a táblára. Ám, ha elvégzik ezt a kiképzést, és esetleg másik bázisra vezénylik önöket, azt semmiképp sem szabad kudarcként megélniük. Háború van, és nem Yokota az egyetlen egyes prioritású bázis az országban - nézett végig komolyan az arcokon.

\- Ez a hat hetes kiegészítő kiképzés, amin részt vesznek, valójában csak az első egy többlépcsős, körülbelül másfél év hosszúra tervezett programban. Az osztályelső automatikusan kötelékparancsnok lesz, és akik itt maradnak, azok folytathatják a programot. A többiek, akiket máshová veznényelnek, később kapnak lehetőséget arra, hogy elvégezzék - folytatta a százados. Komoly volt és profi, mint aki mindig is ezt csinálta, pedig Kouyou sejtette, hogy jobban szeretett volna leülni hatukkal a hangár padlójára, és körbe adni egymás között a viszkis üveget. És ebben a pillanatban, mintha Akira csak a gondolataiban olvasna, elmosolyodott, most már csibészesen. - Mindig, amikor elindul a tanfolyam, az oktatók fogadnak, hogy kinek a csoportjából fog kikerülni az osztályelső. Remélem, valamelyikük megnyeri nekem ezt a fogadást, mert mostanság aranyban mérik a Johnnie Walkert, márpedig abban fogadtunk.


	17. Kiképzés

Kouyou tudta, hogy ez a kiképzés nem lesz sétagalopp, de azt még álmában sem merte volna hinni, hogy ennyire nehéz lesz. Az elméleti anyag, amit be kellett biflázniuk, nem okozott neki gondot, hiszen annak nagy részét megtanulta még az egyetemen vagy később, amikor mérnökként munkába állt, ám a gyakorlati feladatok minden tekintetben a teljesítőképessége határait feszegették. Máris kezdte kissé megbánni, hogy csatlakozott a programba.

Sóhajtva támaszkodott neki a tetőn a korlátnak, és nézett le a kifutópályára, ahol a gyakorlásra használt gépek sorakoztak. Régi típusú vadászgépek voltak, amikkel nehezebb volt manőverezni, mint a legtöbb mai repülővel, nehezebbek is voltak, a fedélzeti számítógép szoftvere is elavult, nem úgy, mint azokban, amiket Reitáék vezethettek.

\- Minden oké? - kérdezte meg mögötte egy kellemes hang. Akiráé.

\- Ja, csak fáradt vagyok - felelte hátra sem fordulva a hadnagy.

\- Láttam a reggeli teszt eredményeit. Megint a tiéd volt a legjobb írásbeli - mondta a százados, és Kouyou mellett ő is nekitámaszkodott a korlátnak.

\- Sokat érek vele, ha a gyakorlaton elhasalok - morogta.

\- Nem megy olyan rosszul, mint hiszed - vont vállat Akira.

\- De nem is megy olyan jól.

Ezt a labdát a százados már nem csapta le.

Kouyou újra sóhajtott egy nagyot. Azon kezdett merengeni, hogy vajon Akira tudatában van-e annak, hogy bár valóban kiváló oktató, a háta mögött a csoporttársai folyton rajta köszörülik a nyelvüket. Még Kohara szerint is túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy másokat tanítson repülni - ami Kouyou szemében bődületes baromság volt, de persze ő tisztában volt azzal, hogy kora ellenére Reitának hatalmas tapasztalat, rengeteg repüléssel töltött óra van a háta mögött. A dologban az volt a legironikusabb, hogy aznap, mikor körbevezették őket, a fiú beismerte, hogy azért lett pilóta, és azért jött ide, mert Reita volt a példaképe, akiről a katonai szakközépben legendák keringtek. Kouyou-nak kedve lett volna elmondani neki, hogy akit előszeretettel néz hülyének, valójában az, akire olyan nagyon felnéz, de az Akirának korábban tett ígéret megakadályozta benne.

A hadnagy elnézett a bázis amerikai része felé. Amikor Akira körbevitte őket, és megálltak annál a vastag vörös, az aszfaltra festett vonalnál, ami a határt jelezte, Terachi nagyon fintorgott. Azt mondta, nem érti, miért nem mehetnek oda át, hiszen attól, hogy amerikaiak állomásoznak ott, az még Japán. Szerinte hülyeség Tokióban engedélyt kérni azért, ha át akar ruccanni bratyizni pár jenki pilótával. Egyébként azóta tényleg összehaverkodott velük, ő is, és még sokan mások az újoncok közül. Kouyou is egészen kellemes társaságnak tartotta őket, főleg, miután hoztak neki egy üveggel a kedvenc pezsgőjéből - kár, hogy fel nem bonthatták, így csak eltették szebb időkre.

Új bajtársai is egészen jó fejek voltak, eltekintve az említett két incidenstől. Az első napokban még versengtek egymással, de mostanra, a harmadik hét végére már társakká váltak - ebben pedig nagy szerepe volt oktatóiknak, akik nem győzték hangsúlyozni, hogy mennyire fontos, főleg háborúban, hogy ne ellenfélként, hanem testvérként tekintsenek a másikra.

\- Figyelj, nekem most lesz egy egynapos küldetésem, de, ha gondolod, utána szívesen segítek neked a gyakorlásban - szólalt meg hirtelen Akira.

\- Az jó lenne - ismerte be Kouyou. Mert valóban nagyon igyekezett, de valahogy sosem sikerültek annyira jól a manőverek, sem a szimulátorban, sem fent a levegőben, amennyire szerette volna. És ezt, tudta, Akirának végképp nem róhatja fel, mert kiváló és türelmes tanár volt.

\- Rendben - mosolygott rá a százados. Még bámulták egy kicsit az alattuk elterülő bázist, mielőtt dolgukra indultak volna. Csak csendben, egymás mellett, megnyugtató némaságban.

~.~

Akira meglepődött, mikor a hangárban, ahol Matsumoto alezredes T-50-ese állt, ott találta a bázis parancsnokát.

\- Uram - szalutált, és közelebb lépett a géphez.

\- Tudja, százados - mondta Sakurai, szemeit le sem véve a vadászrepülőről -, annak idején én ültem ennek a gépnek a hátsó ülésén. Ruki és én akkor ismerkedtünk meg, amikor Yokotára vezényeltek. Akkor adták át az amerikaiak a bázis nagyobbik felét Japánnak, és akkor indult el a kiképzőprogram is. Én az első osztályban végeztem, és rögtön összeraktak minket azzal a törpével. Jó kis páros voltunk, azt hiszem.

Akira komoran hallgatta az ezredest, miközben ő is a gépet tanulmányozta szemeivel.

\- Úgy hallom, holnap Okinavára viszi ezt a gépet - nézett végre rá Sakurai, mire Akira a férfi felé fordult. Igen, holnap Nahára fog menni, és ezt nem mondta el Kouyou-nak, ami kissé aggasztotta őt valamilyen megfogalmazhatatlan indokból. Ezért is jött ide, hogy a hangárban egy kicsit egyedül lehessen és gondolkodhasson. Nem jött össze.

\- Igen. Kell két pilóta, akik majd hazahozzák az utasszállítót, és nekik valahogy le kell jutniuk a szigetre - mondta halkan. - Nem akarok oktatógépet vinni, és nincs szabad vadász a bázison.

\- Ruki örülni fog, már ha van olyan állapotban, hogy vezethesse - eresztett meg egy félmosolyt Sakurai. Feltéve, hogy él, tette magában hozzá Akira.

Az ezredes előhalászott egy kis fémbilétát a zsebéből, és a csodálkozó pilóta kezébe nyomta. Matsumoto alezredes hívójele állt rajta.

\- Tegyen meg nekem valamit, százados: hozza haza a társamat! - kérte a parancsnok komoran, mire Akira homlokához érintette jobbját.

\- Úgy lesz, Uram.

~.~

A szobában a tisztek némán hallgatták az eligazítást, amit Akira tartott.

\- Megtudtuk, hogy az észak-koreaiak fogolytábort tartanak fent Okinaván. Nahán katonákat tartanak az ottani fogdákban - úgy tudjuk, csak azokat, akik a megszálláskor estek hadifogságba -, viszont nem messze onnan, ezen a helyen - mutatott rá a kivetítőn látható térkép egy pontjára -, civil foglyokat tartanak, akiket a világ különböző pontjairól hurcoltak ide. Valószínűleg túszként akarják őket használni, arra az esetre, ha lerohannánk őket. Mivel biológiai és nukleáris fegyvereket is telepítettek a szigetre, egyelőre nem küldhet csapatokat Okinava visszafoglalására a japán haderő.

\- Akkor mégis miről beszélünk? - nézett rá Tora.

\- Ahogy mondtam, a civil foglyok túszként használhatóak. Nem engedjük meg nekik, hogy velük zsaroljanak - jelentette ki Akira, és felült az asztal szélére.

\- Úgy érted, megyünk Okinavára? - kérdezte Kyo, mire a százados bólintott.

\- Kevesen vagyunk, de ehhez az akcióhoz nincs is szükség egy egész századra. A szabályok a szokásosak: teljes titoktartás, akció közben csak a hívójelén szólítjuk a társunkat, és senki nem hozhat magával semmilyen holmit, ami felfedheti a személyazonosságát. Természetesen az akció önkéntes alapon működik, aki nem akar jönni, attól azt kérem, hogy most távozzon!

Senki sem állt fel.

\- Rendben - bólintott Akira. - Akkor mondom a részleteket. Holnap érkezik egy szállítmány Észak-Koreából Naha mellé, egy a bázistól távol eső leszállóhelyre. Teherszállító gép néhány hadifogollyal, és persze a kísérőik. Ugyanide várnak pár vadászt, hogy feltankoljanak, mielőtt visszatérnének a kontinensre. Utóbbiakkal nem lesz dolgunk, azokat amerikai bajtársaink nagylelkűen elintézik számunkra. Mi pedig a helyükbe lépünk.

Megnyomott néhány gombot a laptopja billentyűzetén, mire a kivetítőn megjelent a teremben lévő pilóták neve, hármas csoportokra osztva.

\- Hajnalban indulunk, pontban 0245-kor. Irány Dél, leszállás Kagosimában, ahol feltankoljuk a gépeket. Utána az óceán fölött teljes rádiócsendben kell repülnünk. Abban az esetben, ha az amerikaiak elszúrják, és mégis érkeznek az ellenséges vadászok, leszedjük őket, majd visszafordulunk, és megmutatjuk magunkat egy közeli észak-koreai radarnak, hogy azt higgyék, Tokióba vagy Oszakába tartunk.

\- Ez eddig világos. És mi lesz azokkal a vadászokkal, amik már a teherszállítóval érkeznek Okinavára? - kérdezte Kyo.

\- Azokról gondoskodnak a Dél-Koreaiak, mivel az ő kémeiknek köszönhetően vannak meg az akció megvalósításához szükséges információk, ragaszkodtak hozzá, hogy ők is részesei lehessenek a bevetésnek - vont vállat Akira. - Ez nekünk csak kapóra jön. Nem lesz más dolgunk, mint szép csendben leszállni, kihozni a foglyokat, felpakolni őket a teherszállítóra, és ugyanolyan csendben és észrevétlenül felszállni. Mire feleszmélnek, mi már újra a japán légtérben leszünk. A táblán látjátok az alakzatokat: hármasával fogunk repülni, olyan szorosan, hogy minden trió csupán egyetlen gépnek látszódjon a radarokon, mivel kevesebbmadarat várnak, mint ahányan mi vagyunk.

Ezután a százados még hosszan beszélt a részletekről, majd útjára bocsátotta a társaságot. Már a szobája felé vezető folyosón sétált, amikor belebotlott Kouyou-ba.

\- Beszélni szeretnék veled! - mondta minden kertelés nélkül a hadnagy.

\- Jó, gyere a szobámba! - sóhajtott Akira. Most jobban szeretett volna pihenni, mint Kouyou-val társalogni, de nem akarta lerázni őt. Miután becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót, legnagyobb meglepetésére a hadnagy a képébe mászott.

\- Tudom, hogy holnap mentek Okinavára! - fröcsögte az arcárba. - Toshiya elmondta. Tudni akarom, hogy én miért nem vagyok a csapatban! Hiszen nálam jobban senki nem ismeri Nahát, ott szolgáltam, az istenért!

\- Nyugodj le! - tolta magától távolabb a férfit a százados. - Nem mintha magyarázattal tartoznék neked, de ugye te sem gondoltad komolyan, hogy most, amikor még a kiképzés felén sem vagy túl, éles akcióba viszlek?

\- Akira, egy faszkalap vagy! - kiabált Kouyou. Az indulattól elvörösödött az arca. - Mindig is az voltál. Azért akarsz kihagyni ebből, mert ennyire bénának tartasz?

\- Tudod, hogy nem tartalak annak - mondta halkan Akira.

\- Akkor? Talán ennyire féltesz, vagy mi?

\- Féltelek, igen, de ennek semmi köze a döntésemhez. Egész egyszerűen még nem állsz készen egy ilyen akcióra. - Akira igyekezett halkan és higgadtan beszélni dühe ellenére.

\- Te direkt szórakozol velem?! Először ráveszel, hogy maradjak ezen a rohadt bázison, és legyek vadászpilóta, erre be sem veszel a csapatodba? - tajtékzott tovább Kouyou. - Kurva igazságtalan vagy velem!

\- Na jó, ebből elég! - csattant fel most már Akira is. - Ha azt hiszed, hogy akár csak egy percig is kivételeztem veled csak azért, ami köztünk van, bármi is legyen az, akkor kurvára tévedsz. Észrevehetnéd végre, hogy nem vagyok részrehajló, és legfőképpen nem tartanálak vissza egy akciótól merő önzőségből. Egyszerűen csak arról van szó, hogy nem engedhetem meg magamnak azt, hogy bevegyek a csapatba olyan pilótát, aki még zöldfülűnek számít. És ne vitatkozz velem - emelte fel a kezét, mielőtt Kouyou a szavába vághatott volna -, hiszen te magad sem vagy elégedett azzal, amit a gyakorlatokon produkálsz. Mi pedig nem szimulátorban fogunk holnap bohóckodni, hanem ellenséges területre megyünk, ahol könnyen fűbe haraphatunk.

\- Hát pont ez az! Nem akarom, hogy fűbe harapj!

\- Ezért inkább velem jönnél, és hátráltatnál minket? - kérdezte Akira. Kouyou tekintete izzott a haragtól.

\- Kurva anyád! - vetette oda, mire most a százados volt az, aki Kouyou képébe mászott.

\- Vigyázz a szádra! - sziszegte. - Nem akartam kijátszani ezt a kártyát, de hadd emlékeztesselek arra, hogy én még mindig a felettesed vagyok. Még egyszer így merészelsz velem beszélni, és búcsút mondhatsz Yokotának! - Azzal Akira tett egy lépést hátra, és kinyitotta a szoba ajtaját, ezzel is jelezve, hogy Kouyou további jelenléte nemkívánatos volt. - Higgadjon le, és jelentkezzen szolgálatra Hara őrnagynál, hadnagy. Úgy tudom, éppen vele lenne órája!

Kouyou vetett még egy dühös pillantást Akirára, de végül nem szólt vissza. A szemétláda - ahogy ebben a pillanatban magában nevezte -, valóban a felettese volt, és a hadnagy nem akarta, hogy éppen most álljon rajta bosszút minden sérelemért, amit Nahán elkövetett ellene.

Akira dühöngve csapta be az ajtót Kouyou mögött, és belerúgott a levegőbe.

\- A büdös kurva életbe!


	18. Naha

Akira már készülődött, amikor halk kopogás zavarta őt meg.

\- Gyere be! - kiáltott ki, miközben becsatolta övét. Kinyílt az ajtó, és ő meglepve látta, hogy Kouyou lép be a szobába. - Hajnali fél három van. Neked ágyban lenne a helyed.

\- Nem tudtam aludni… és beszélni akartam veled, mielőtt elindultok - mondta halkan a hadnagy. Akira csak most vette észre, hogy egy szál fehér trikóban és alsónadrágban van.

\- Hallgatlak - sóhajtott a százados, és karba fonva a kezét háttal az íróasztalnak támaszkodott. Arra számított, hogy Kouyou korábbi vitájukat akarja majd folytatni, de tévedett.

\- Bocsánatot akarok kérni - mondta halkan a másik katona. - Hülye voltam. Tudod, nagyon szerettem volna én is veled menni Nahára, de mindenben, amit mondtál, teljesen igazad volt.

\- Oké. Spongyát rá! - mosolyodott el a százados.

\- Csak így, ilyen egyszerűen? - pislogott Kouyou.

\- Nem vagyok egy haragtartó ember. Háborúban nem érdemes annak lenni, hiszen ki tudja, mikor harap fűbe az ember - nevetett Akira.

\- Azért te próbálj meg ne ma meghalni - nézett rá aggódva a hadnagy, mire a százados bólintott.

\- Nyugi, nem meghalni megyek Okinavára - lépett Kouyou-hoz közelebb, és egyetlen pillanatra magához vonta őt egy ölelésre. - Ha minden terv szerint alakul, huszonnégy órán belül visszatérünk, de egy ilyen küldetésen szinte soha nem alakul minden terv szerint. De holnap már minden bizonnyal együtt ebédelünk. Nektek ma kimarad az oktatás, ha lehet, próbálj meg azokon az észak-koreai tervrajzokon agyalni!

\- Oké - bólintott Kouyou. - Már van néhány ötletem.

\- Az jó, mert mihamarabb elő kell rukkolnunk a kész haditervvel - sóhajtott Akira. - Te nem láttad a legújabb jelentéseket, amiket a hírszerzéstől kaptunk… nem túl kecsegtetőek. Nem akarlak még ezzel is idegesíteni, de fogytán az időnk.

\- Gondoltam, hogy nem lesznek rá éveim - vakarta tarkóját Kouyou. - És mint mondtam, vannak ötleteim, de kellene néhány szimulációt futtatnom, hogy lássam, működik-e. A parancsnok már adott hozzáférést a szerverekhez, szóval ma neki is állok. Pár napon belül el tudok velük készülni, de persze ez attól is függ, hogy mennyi időt vesz el a kiképzés.

\- Azért ne hajtsd túl magad! - kérte komoran Akira.

\- Bagoly mondja verébnek - nevetett Kouyou.

\- Nos, nekem lassan indulnom kell - nézett karórájára a százados, mire Kouyou arcáról leolvadt a mosoly. - Ne vágj ilyen savanyú képet! Már mondtam, hogy nem akarok ma fűbe harapni, szóval ne nézz úgy rám, mintha a temetésemre tartanánk!

\- Bocs… - sóhajtott a hadnagy. - Csak aggódom. Mégiscsak egy titkos küldetésről van szó.

\- Szokj hozzá, ezen a bázison az ilyen küldetések a normálisak - vont vállat Akira, és elindult az ajtó felé. - De nézd meg a sikerességi rátánkat, én és a fiúk elég jók vagyunk. Azt mondom, az esélyek mellettünk szólnak.

\- Megnyugtató, hogy ennyi önbizalmad van - mosolygott Kouyou, miközben Akira nyomában kilépett a szobából.

\- Ezt máshogy nem is lehet csinálni. Nagyképű faszfejnek kell lenni, nem csak a földön, a levegőben is - kacsintott Kouyou-ra a százados, és a kezét nyújtotta neki. - Holnap találkozunk.

\- Igen. Holnap - szorította meg Akira ujjait a férfi. - Szerencsés vadászatot!

~.~

Alig tizenöt perccel később az akcióban részt vevő gépek felemelkedtek a kifutópályáról, és elindultak Okinava felé. Ahogy a tervben szerepelt, a japán légtérben a hiperhajtóművet bekapcsolva haladtak, a lehető leggyorsabb sebességgel, majd rövid időre leszálltak Kagosima repterén, ahol a személyzet teletankolta számukra a vadászgépeket. Akira itt tartotta meg a szokásos bevetés előtti eligazítást a pilótáknak.

\- Az időjárás mellettünk van, se esőre, se ködre, se szélre nem kell számítani. Van némi felhő Naha felett, de az csak jól fog jönni, amikor el akarunk tűnni - mondta, a táblagépét tanulmányozva, amin a katonai meteorológiai műholdképek látszottak. - A tervet ismeritek, nem kell elismételnem, de még egyszer mondom: fontos, hogy észrevétlenül jussunk be és ki a bázisról. Repüljetek szoros alakzatban! Felszállás után hat perccel kezdődik a teljes rádiócsend. Vigyázzatok, hogy ne nézzétek a szövetségeseinket ellenséges vadászoknak! Ha ellenséges madarak jönnének szembe, próbáljátok zavarni a jeladást, küldjetek feléjük hamis észak-koreai azonosítókat! Ha nem veszik be, szedjétek le őket, forduljatok vissza a kontinens felé, és mutassátok meg magatokat valamelyik észak-koreai radarnak, hogy azt higgyék, Északnak, és nem Délnek tartotok. A legfontosabb, hogy nem szabad Okinaván támadásra számítaniuk. Nahától viszonylag messze van az a leszállópálya, ahová az utánpótlás érkezik, szóval nem fogják látni, és reményeim szerint hallani sem, amikor leszállunk. Elvileg mire odaérünk, a dél-koreai pilóták már elfoglalják a teherszállító gépet, de erről nem bizonyosodhatunk meg rádión, szóval csak óvatosan! Utána mindenki tudja, mi a dolga: bemegyünk, kihozzuk a hadifoglyokat az orruk előtt, majd felszállunk, és teljes sebességgel irány vissza Kagosimába. Addig nem nyugodhattok meg, míg az óceán felett vagyunk, mert a kisebb szigetek már mind észak-koreai kézben vannak. Mindenki tudja, mi a dolga?

\- Igen - erősítették meg egyszerre a pilóták.

\- Akkor indulás! - bólintott Akira, majd, miután régi szokásuk szerint mindenki kezet rázott mindenkivel, a pilóták visszaszálltak vadászgépeikbe. Akira kiropogtatta az ujjait, majd elindította a rendszert, és várta, hogy megkapja a jelet a toronytól, hogy felszállhat.

Furcsa nyugalom töltötte el. Azt hitte, jobban fog izgulni, hiszen hosszú idő óta ez volt az első éles küldetése, de most is csak ugyanazt a kellemes borzongást érezte a gerincében, amit egyébként is szokott minden bevetés előtt. Látta, hogyan emelkedik a többi gép a magasba, és hogyan rendeződnek alakzatba a kötelékek a levegőben. Elmosolyodott. Maga sem tudta, miért, de biztos volt benne, hogy ez a küldetés simán fog menni.

Ő is elindult a hosszú kifutópályán, majd felemelkedett a földről, és csatlakozott Tora és Saga duójához. Egymás alatt repültek, ő legfelül, Tora középen, Saga pedig alul, mint annyi korábbi küldetésen, és abban a hat percben, míg el nem rendelte a teljes rádiócsendet, röhögve poénkodtak azzal, hogy ha nem repülnének, hanem szexelnének, vajon Tora lenne-e középen. Érdekelte is őket, hogy az adásukat az egész Tokiói hadvezetés hallhatta!

\- Oké, hölgyek-urak - szólt bele a rádióba Reita, mikor letelt a hat perc. - Mostantól él a rádiócsend. Jó vadászatot! - Azzal kikapcsolta a gép rádióját, és tudta, hogy a többiek is így tesznek.

Volt valami végtelenül idegesítő abban, amikor csöndben kellett repülnie, és az ilyen esetekre hozta magával a zenelejátszóját, ám most mégsem kapcsolta be. Helyette figyelte az alattuk elterülő tengert, maguk körül a levegőt, és persze a monitort, ami jelezte volna, ha ellenséges gép közeledik. Elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a radarképen úgy látszott, mintha a sajátján kívül csak négy gép repülne a tenger felett, pedig valójában tizenketten voltak.

Hosszúnak tűnt az idő, míg elérték Okinavát. A terveknek megfelelően az óceán és nem a sziget felett repültek, és nyugat felől közelítették meg azt a leszállópályát, ahová alig fél órával korábban kellett megérkeznie az észak-koreai szállítmánynak. Akira remélte, hogy közben az amerikai pilótáknak valóban sikerült észrevétlenül elintézniük azt a négy vadászt, akik helyett nekik kellett leszállniuk. Miután elég alacsonyra repültek, hogy a radaron ne látsszanak, Saga megbontotta az alakzatot, hogy le tudjon szállni, majd Tora is kitért oldalra, így Akira is letehette saját gépét a hosszú kifutópályán. Leállította a motort, kiszállt a gépből, és ellenőrizte a felszerelését, mielőtt a többiek felé indult volna.

\- Minden terv szerint halad? - kérdezte meg azt a dél-koreai pilótát, aki odalépett hozzá.

\- Elfoglaltuk a teherszállítót és a vadászokat. Nem volt más választásunk, meg kellett ölnünk a pilótákat és a személyzetet, mert jelentették volna, hogy mi történik - mondta a férfi. - A többiek már átöltöztek észak-koreai egyenruhába, én pedig itt maradok, és ha rádión hívnának Naháról, válaszolok nekik.

Akira sóhajtott. Ő sosem volt oda a gyilkolásért. Az ő filozófiája az volt, hogy a gépeket, és ne az embereket semmisítsék meg, ha lehet, de be kellett látnia, hogy ilyen helyzetben valóban nem volt más választás.

\- Rendben. Köszönöm - bólintott. A pilóták kis kört formáztak a leszállópályán, úgy várták Akirát. Mindegyik japán katonára jutott egy dél-koreai, aki az ellenség egyenruháját viselte. Akira őszintén remélte, hogy valóban olyan meggyőzően jól tudják utánozni az észak-koreai tájszólást, hogy ne tűnjön fel senkinek a bázison, hogy egy trójai falovat engednek be az ajtón. - Akkor, ahogy megbeszéltük, én, Tora és Saga megyünk a katonai foglyokért, a többiek a civilekért. Ha minket véletlenül elkapnak, folytassátok az akciót, megpróbálunk majd nektek elég időt nyerni, hogy el tudjatok innen tűnni. Ránk jut kevesebb fogoly, de mi megyünk a veszélyesebb helyre, szóval ti fogtok valószínűleg hamarabb visszaérni - nézett most Kyóra. - A távollétemben te vagy a parancsnok, gondoskodj róla, hogy minden gép felszállásra készen álljon, mire visszaérünk! A megbeszélt időközönként kérek jelentést a helyzetetekről, egyébként csak akkor lépjetek kapcsolatba velünk, ha baj van.

\- Rendben - bólintott Kyo. Ezután a japán pilóták hagyták, hogy az álruhába bújt szövetségeseik megbilincseljék őket - látszólag rendes bilincs volt, de valójában egy laza csuklómozdulattal ki tudták volna szabadítani magukat bármikor -, és a nagyobb csapat Keletre, Reitáék pedig Dél felé indultak. Út közben találkoztak néhány észak-koreai őrszemmel, akik mind gyanútlanul továbbengedték őket, és sok idő elteltével ugyan, de végre elérték Nahát. Reita beharapta ajkait a romokban heverő légibázis láttán.

Egy konténer felé kísérték őket, ami a lerombolt parancsnoki épületet volt hivatott helyettesíteni, majd némi adminisztráció után elindultak a konténerből a föld alá vezető lépcsőn. Annyi biztos, hogy szövetségeseik jól játszották a szerepüket, néha meg-meg taszították őket, és durván beszéltek velük, míg el nem érték a fogdát. Ott aztán az egyik álruhás katona beszédbe elegyedett az egyetlen őrrel, aki a rácsok mögött alvó foglyokat őrizte, mire azok ébredezni kezdtek. Volt közöttük jó pár Akira számára ismerős arc. Remélte, hogy mindegyiknek van annyi esze, hogy ne szólaljon most meg.

Az őr matatni kezdett az asztalán, ráfirkált valamit egy papírra, majd a kulccsal kinyitotta a cellát, így az álruhába bújt dél-koreaiak betaszajtották Reitáékat, és rájuk zárták az ajtót. Az első, amivel szembetalálták magukat, Shiroyama százados értetlen tekintete volt.

\- Te meg mi a szent szart keresel itt? - nyögte Akirát bámulva, de az nem válaszolt, csak vállat vont, és leült a legközelebbi fal tövébe, ahol egy alacsony, láthatóan sérült alak kuporgott. Matsumoto alezredes.

\- Remélem, ez nem egy füstbe ment mentőakció - morogta olyan halkan a férfi, hogy csak Akira hallhatta.

\- Nem. Ez egy mentőakció, igen, de eddig minden a terv szerint halad - suttogta vissza Akira.

Ekkor kopogtattak a fogda ajtaján, és belépett egy észak-koreai tiszt, aki társát jött leváltani. Az álruhába bújt dél-koreaiak kedvesen köszöntötték, néhány percet beszélgettek vele, majd, mikor megbizonyosodtak róla, hogy a leváltott őr már messze jár, az egyikük hátulról agyonlőtte őt hangtompítóval ellátott fegyverével, mire Akira, Tora és Saga kiszabadították magukat az álbilincsekből.

\- És most? - nézett rájuk érdeklőde Matsumoto, amire Tora adta meg a választ.

\- Most várunk - jelentette ki egyszerűen.

\- Mégis mire? - emelte fel a hangját Shiroyama, mire Saga a szája elé emelte az ujját.

\- Csendesebben! Nem akarjuk, hogy az ellenségnek feltűnjön, hogy nincs minden rendben. Egyébként pedig, ha tudni akarod, a kivégzési parancsunkra várunk.

\- Mi? - értetlenkedett Shiroyama.

\- Egy börtönbe bejutni könnyebb, mint ki - magyarázta fojtott hangon Tora, miközben azt figyelték, hogy álruhás társaik közül kettő kilép a fogda ajtaja elé, a folyosóra őrködni, míg a harmadik a szekrénybe rejti a halott észak-koreai testét. - Szóval gondoltuk, ha az itteniek parancsot kapnak rá, hogy minden hadifoglyot haladéktalanul vigyenek a vesztőhelyre, akkor egészen könnyedén kijutunk, utána meg már gyerekjáték az egész.

\- Vigyázz ezzel a szóval! Hirosima is gyerekjátéknak indult, és mi lett belőle... - csóválta a fejét Saga.

\- Megúsztuk azt is, nem? - vigyorgott Tora. - Vagy a kényes úri arcocskádnak árt a túl sok izgalom? Mert akkor pályát tévesztettél, de nagyon.

Shiroyama láthatóan a plafonon volt.

\- Szép kis mentőakció ez, mondhatom! Ideküldenek egy korábban lefokozott árulót, meg két barmot egy szar tervvel...

\- Én a helyében vigyáznék a számra, Shiroyama - jegyezte meg halkan Matsumoto. - Úgy látom, Suzuki ugyanazt a rangjelzést viseli, mint maga. - Ezután Akirához fordult. - Hayashi?

\- Őrizetben. Néhány nap múlva lesz a tárgyalása a hadbíróság előtt - mondta Akira, miközben tenyérnyi kis táblagépe monitorját nézte. - Kyóék megérkeztek a fogolytáborhoz - fordult Toráékhoz, mikor zölden megvillant a kijelző. - Nekünk még van tizenöt percünk, mielőtt megérkezik a parancs.

\- Remek - sóhajtott Tora, és ő is lehuppant Akira mellé a földre. - Utálok várni.

\- Addig elmondom a tervet - szólalt meg Saga, és végignézett a hadifoglyokon. - Amikor megérkezik a parancs a kivégzésünkről, kedves álruhába bújt barátaink kivezetnek minket a vesztőhelyre. Sajnos ekkor velünk fog jönni néhány észak-koreai katona is, őket lerázni lesz a dolog neheze. Hoztunk fegyvereket, de nem jut mindenkinek, szóval fedezzétek egymást, amennyire tudjátok. Ha végeztünk az ellenséggel, akkor futás!

\- Ide fogunk menni - mutatta meg a kis monitoron a térképet Akira.

\- A bázis vészhelyzeti leszállópályája? - pislogott Shiroyama.

\- Az egyetlen hely a környéken, ahonnan fel tudunk szállni - mondta Tora. - Ma érkezett egy szállítmány Észak-Koreából és néhány fogoly, akiket itt akartak elhelyezni. Amikor felszállunk, hacsak el nem kúrunk valamit, akkor azt fogják hinni az itteniek, hogy az övéik távoznak, és mire feleszmélnek, mi már rég Yokotán iszogatjuk a koktélokat.

\- Úgy mondja ezt, mintha nem először csinálnák - állapította meg az egyik férfi, aki Akira emlékei szerint szerelő volt.

\- Mert nem is először csináljuk - villantott meg egy vigyort felé Tora. - Volt már néhány hasonló küldetésünk. Szóval nyugi, fiúk, kiviszünk titeket innen.

\- Kyóék elindultak vissza találkapontra - jegyezte meg Akira, mikor újra felvillant a táblagépe képernyője. - A radarkép szerint pedig egyetlen harcászati helikopter van csak a levegőben.

\- Remélem, ez így lesz akkor is, amikor felszállunk - sóhajtott Saga, majd zsebébe nyúlt, és elővett két kézifegyvert. - Nos, ki bánik jól a pisztollyal?

Néhányan a katonák közül feltették a kezüket. Saga odaadta a legközelebb állóknak a fegyvereket, majd Tora és Akira is elővett három-három pisztolyt, amit átnyújtott a nahai katonáknak. Shiroyama volt az utolsó, aki fegyvert kapott, és amikor átvette Akirától, gyűlölettől izzó tekintettel nézett a századosra. A folyosóról bejött a két őr, ők is fegyvereket kezdtek el osztani, így már a társaság felének jutott pisztoly.

\- Még öt perc - mondta Akira, és eltette a lapolvasóját, majd Rukihoz fordult. - Van azonban egy problémánk.

\- Probléma? - vonta fel a szemöldökét az alacsony alezredes.

\- Igen - bólintott Akira. - A helyzet az, hogy az egyik vadászunkat nincs, aki hazavigye. Az a két pilóta jött Okinavára vele, akik a teherszállító gépet fogják vezetni. Nem ismersz véletlenül valakit, akinek van képesítése a T-50-esre?

Ruki szemei hatalmasra tágultak, majd egy pillanattal később boldog vigyor terült szét ajkain.

\- Te aztán nem semmi egy szemétláda vagy, haver! És mi lett volna, ha nem lettem volna olyan állapotban, hogy repüljek?

\- Van automata pilóta a gépen - vont vállat Reita, és elővett egy kis dögcédulát nadrágja oldalzsebéből. Ruki neve állt rajta. - A régi azonosítód biztonsági okokból már nem él, ez az új. A gép indulásra készen fog várni, a koordináták be vannak táplálva a rendszerbe.

Ezután Akira röviden elmondta Rukinak, amit a visszaútról tudni kellett. Mire befejezte, majdnem le is telt az öt perc, így szólt a többieknek, hogy mindenki dugja el a fegyverét. Nem sokkal később nyílt az ajtó, egy észak-koreai tiszt lépett be, és hevesen magyarázni kezdett az álruhás katonáknak, akik erre kinyitották a cellaajtót, és kirángatták onnan a foglyokat, majd a folyosón, néhány őr kíséretében elindultak kifelé az épületből. Amikor már messze voltak a bázistól, a vesztőhelytől alig néhány méterre, Akira jelt adott, mire mindenki, akinek csak fegyvere volt, őreikre szegezte azokat, és nem hezitáltak tüzelni - nem engedhették meg maguknak, hogy megkíméljék a szerencsétlenek életét, hiszen könnyen elárulhatták volna helyzetüket még mielőtt elhagyják Okinavát. Miután mindegyik őr holtan hevert a földön, az emberek Tora és Saga nyomában futásnak eredtek, míg Akira hátul maradt, hogy fedezze őket. Bár nem telt sok időbe elérniük a kifutópályát, ahol már indulásra készen, járó motorral várták őket a vadászgépek és a teherszállító, mégis végtelen hosszúnak érezték az utat.

Die Shiroyamához ugrott, és megölelte őt.

\- Örülök, hogy látlak, öcsi!

\- Dai… - nyögte a százados. - Én is.

Akira gyorsan bemutatta Kyót és Miyavit Rukinak, akikkel egy alakzatban kellett majd repülnie, és rohant is tovább, hogy segítsen a hadifoglyoknak felszállni a teherszállító gépre.

\- Shiroyama, maga jöjjön velem! - hallotta Akira a háta mögül az alacsony alezredes hangját, miközben a gép felé sietett. - Megmutatom magának, hogyan repül egy profi!

\- Bocs a kényelmetlenségért, de most nem tudunk koktélokat felszolgálni - humorizált vigyorogva Saga, miközben felsegített egy nahai katonát a teherszállítóba.

\- Nem éppen a legkomfortosabb módja az utazásnak, de nem hosszú az út. Ha leszálltunk, mindannyian biztonságban lesznek - tette hozzá Miko, néhány civilnek címezve szavait. - Felszálláskor és ereszkedéskor próbáljanak jó erősen kapaszkodni!

Amikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy mindenki a gépben ül, Akira jelezte a pilótáknak, hogy zárhatják az ajtót.

\- El sem hiszem, ütemterv szerint haladunk - nézett a táblagépe kijelzőjére. A mellette álló Miko és Saga erre elmosolyodott. - Szálljatok be a gépetekbe, és tűnjünk el innen minél hamarabb!

\- Rendben - bólintott a két pilóta, és futólépésben elindultak vadászaik felé. Akira még egyszer körbenézett, hogy minden rendben van-e, majd ő is a saját gépéhez futott, és beszállt. A rádiócsend miatt nem beszélhetett a többiekkel, csak a dél-koreaiak adtak le utasításokat és kértek felszállási engedélyt az észak-koreai toronytól, akik, úgy tűnt, nem is gyanítják, hogy az ellenségeikkel társalognak. Két perccel később az első gépek a levegőbe emelkedtek, először a koreaiak, őket követve a teherszállító, végül a japánok is. Akira emelkedett fel utolsóként a kifutóról. Útközben végig a monitorokat figyelte, és körülötte a többi gépet. Úgy tűnt, minden nyugodt, és már kezdte azt hinni, hogy sima útjuk lesz, mikor a radaron hirtelen repülőgépek egy csoportja jelent meg. Vadászgépek voltak.

Átkapcsolt a koreaiak által használt frekvenciára, hogy belehallgasson a beszélgetésükbe. Annyit ki tudott hámozni belőle, hogy az ismeretlen vadászok vezetője azonosítást kér tőlük, és mikor megkapja a hamis adatokat, azonnal rájön, hogy nem észak-koreaiak repülnek előtte.

\- A kurva életbe, pedig már látni a partot! - forgatta a szemét sisakja alatt. Valóban, a horizonton már látszott Kagosima. Gyorsan visszakapcsolt a japán frekvenciára. - Oké, lányok-fiúk, ennyit a rádiócsendről. Vendégeink vannak.

\- Egy hajszálon múlt, hogy megússzuk - sóhajtott Kyo, de Akira tudta, hogy valószínűleg vigyorog. Ő kimondottan a veszélyes akciókat szerette, akkor érezte igazán elemében magát, ha váratlan problémákat kellett megoldania.

\- Tizenhét vadász kilenc óránál, és még nyolc érkezik hét óra irányából - folytatta Akira. - Jut belőlük bőven mindenkinek. Várható találkozás két perc múlva. A legfontosabb, hogy fedezzétek a teherszállítót. Ne engedjetek egyetlen ellenséges vadászt sem a közelébe! Kyo, Miko, Die, tiétek a nyugatról érkezők. A többit mi elintézzük.

\- És mi? - szólt bele a rádióba az egyik dél-koreai pilóta.

\- Fedezzétek a teherszállítót! Ha rajtunk át is jutnak, ügyeljetek rá, hogy a kiszabadított foglyok biztonságban leszálljanak!

\- Értettem!

\- Figyelem, az ellenség a nyakunkon! - nézett a monitorjára Akira. Nem tudhatta, hogy Tokióban ebben a pillanatban feszült figyelemmel hallgatja az adásukat Sakurai ezredes és Kouyou. A hadnagy éppen akkor tett jelentést a tervrajzokról és az ötleteiről, amikor a bázis parancsnokának számítógépe jelezte, hogy emberei feloldották a rádiócsendet még a tervezett leszállás előtt. - Alakzatot bonts! Most!

\- Nos, Ruki, mit gondolsz, készen állsz arra, hogy seggbelőjj néhány észak-koreai mocskot? - kérdezte Kyo, mire az alacsony alezredes belenevetett a rádióba.

\- Naná! De ha lehet, inkább pofán szeretném lőni őket.

\- De Uram! Ez biztos jó ötlet? - hallatszott Shiroyama hangja.

\- Nyugi, tudom, hogy mit csinálok - felelte Ruki.

\- Akkor mutassuk meg a mocskoknak, mit tudunk! - hallatszott újra Kyo hangja. Akira akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. Tora és Saga mellé repült, és amint meglátták az ellenséges gépeket, tüzet nyitottak rájuk. A rádióban hallotta a többieket, de csak fél füllel figyelt, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, mindenki rendben van és tudja a dolgát. Azonnal eltalálta az egyik vadászt, ami zuhanás közben nekirepült egy másiknak. Tora máris azon ténykedett, hogy a gépeket messzire csalja a teherszállítótól, Saga pedig magasra repült, hogy lerázzon egy követőrakétát, majd kikapcsolta a motort, és szabadesésben zuhant, amíg a rakéta be nem fogta azt a gépet, amelyik kilőtte. A robbanás ereje megtaszította Reita F-16-osát, de ő gyorsan korrigálta a pályáját.

\- Tudjátok, srácok, a nyolc nem osztható hárommal - szólt bele a rádióba Tora, és ebben a pillanatban kilőtt egy vadászt.

\- Ha most arra gondolsz, amire gondolok, hogy gondolsz… - nyögte Saga.

\- Nehogy belezavarodj, Saga! - röhögött a főhadnagy, és újra tüzet nyitott. Ezúttal is eltalálta célpontját.

\- Jó, akkor aki a legkevesebbet szedi le, az írja a jelentést - jelentette ki Akira.

\- Reita, vigyázz, mert Tora egy analfabéta, félek, ő képtelen lenne megírni!

\- Vigyázz, mit beszélsz, Saga-chan! - nevetett Tora. - Te még csak egyet szedtél le. Én már kettőt.

\- Négy - jelentette ki Reita, miután sikeresen becsapott két gépet, akik így egymásnak repültek. Még csak a lövedéket sem kellett rájuk pazarolnia.

\- Akkor már csak egy maradt. Rei, te akár le is léphetsz! - mondta Tora.

Kouyou mindeközben hitetlenkedve meredt a parancsnokára.

\- Ezek… nem normálisak - állapította meg. Nem csak Akiráék hármasa tűnt olyan jókedvűnek, mintha csak fociznának a réten, és a tét annyi lenne, hogy ki rúg több gólt; a többi pilóta is éppen ugyanúgy poénkodott egymással. Ráadásul ezt akár az egész hadvezetés is hallhatta.

\- Nem, nem azok - csóválta a fejét Sakurai. Teli szájjal vigyorgott. - Viszont kibaszott jó pilóták.

Kouyou kicsit megrökönyödött a szitokszó hallatán, pedig már megszokhatta volna, hogy parancsnokuk olykor igen színesen káromkodik. Közben, úgy tűnt, befejeződött a légicsata, és a gépek elindultak, hogy leszálljanak a közeli reptéren. Azt Kouyou és az ezredes nem láthatták, ahogy leszállás után, amikor a civil és katonai foglyok végre szabad emberként kiléphettek a teherszállítóból, boldog mosollyal az arcukon ölelték magukhoz megmentőiket, egymást és a repülőtér személyzetét: koreaiak, japánok, amerikaiak, oroszok és ki tudja, még hány nemzet tagjai egymásba kapaszkodva. Gyönyörű látvány volt, amit Akira, míg élt, nem felejtett el.


	19. Hayashi

Sötétedés után értek Yokotára, amikor már az éjszakai őrség volt szolgálatban. A civilek Kagosimában maradtak, az ottaniak feladata volt gondoskodni arról, hogy hazajussanak. A Nahán szolgáló tiszteket azonban magukkal kellett hozniuk Tokióba - de már nem a kényelmetlen teherszállítón, hanem az egyik japán légitársaság által a katonaság rendelkezésére bocsátott repülőgépen. A Tokiói hadvezetés mindenképpen ki akarta őket hallgatni, mielőtt hazaengedi őket, vagy újra szolgálatba helyezi valamelyik másik katonai támaszponton.

Sakurai a kifutópálya mellett várta őket, mögötte sorakozott néhány magasabb rendű tiszt, köztük Toshiya, mellettük pedig Kouyou téblábolt kissé esetlenül. A gépekből egyenként kiszálltak a pilóták, mikor a személyzet kisegítette őket, Akira rögtön szóba is elegyedett a szerelőjével, amint lekerült a fejéről a sisak, de nem beszélgethettek sokáig, mert ekkor Sakurai közelebb lépett hozzájuk, és egy kurta szalutálással köszöntötte a férfit.

\- Százados, jelentést!

\- Uram - érintette jobbját izzadt homlokához Akira -, jelentem, az akciót sikeresen végrehajtottuk. A hadifoglyok épségben japán felségterületre jutottak.

\- Veszteségek?

\- Nincsenek.

Sakurai erre megeresztett egy félmosolyt, és jobbját a százados felé nyújtotta.

\- Szép munka!

\- Köszönöm, Uram - mosolyodott el Akira is, miközben kezet szorított parancsnokukkal. Sakurai már félig elfordult, amikor a szeme sarkából visszanézett rá.

\- Még valami, százados. Nem érdekel, miben fogadtak, maga vezette az akciót, maga is írja meg a jelentést. Reggel hétre legyen az asztalomon!

Akira erre olyan arcot vágott, mint a kisgyerek, ha csínytevésen kapják.

\- Hát én ezt nem hiszem el! - hallatszott egy rekedt hang. Matsumoto alezredesé volt, aki ebben a pillanatban kászálódott ki némi segítséggel a gépéből, és vette le sisakját. - Sakurai Atsushi, te szemétláda! Miközben én Okinaván rohadok, téged kineveztek bázisparancsnoknak? És éppen Yokotán?!

Az ezredes csak felvonta a szemöldökét, és az alacsony katona felé fordult.

\- Én is örülök, hogy látlak, Töpszli - mondta. Egy pillanatig a két férfi farkasszemet nézett, majd egyszerre nevették el magukat, és indultak el a másik felé, hogy egy férfias ölelésben találkozzanak félúton. - Nincs nagy bajod?

\- Nyugi, nem vagyok cukorból. Egy pár nap szabi és egy orvos, aki tisztességesen kiszedi a bőröm alól a repeszdarabokat azonban nem lenne ellenemre - mosolygott Ruki, majd elengedte Sakurait, és elindult a parancsnoki épület felé. Nem kellett neki mutatni az utat, ismerte ezt a bázist, mint a tenyerét. - Viszont mielőtt erre sort kerítenénk, vacsorázzunk meg és beszélgessünk. Sok mindent kell elmondanom neked, Atsushi.

Mindeközben Die és Shiroyama százados is beszélgetésbe elegyedett. Úgy tűnt, mindketten végtelenül hálásak, hogy láthatják a másikat. Toshiya pedig a frissen kiszabadított katonáknak segített, a kantin felé terelte őket, és biztosította mindannyiukat, hogy kényelmes ágyban aludhatnak az éjjel. Holnap viszont mindannyiuknak jelentést kell tenniük arról, amit Nahán láttak és hallottak.

Kouyou elmosolyodott, mikor Akira hozzá lépett.

\- Mondtam, hogy visszajövök - mosolyodott el a százados.

\- Igen - csak ennyit mondott Kouyou, mielőtt Akira elindult volna átöltözni.

~.~

Másnap reggel Akirát, akinek szabadnapot ígértek mára, a parancsnok szobájába hívták. Semmi kedve nem volt már korán - még csak fél nyolc volt - a küldetésről beszélgetni, az egész napot ágyban akarta volna tölteni, egy kis pihenéssel. Mióta visszajött Yokotára és visszakapta a rangját, egyetlen szabad perce sem volt, ezt a rövidke szabadnapot is, úgy tűnt, elveszik tőle. A bajsza alatt morogva rángatta magára az egyenruhát, és most még azzal sem foglalkozott, hogy a nadrágja gyűrött, sőt, az ingét sem gombolta be nyakig, ahogy illik, mintha csak ezzel akarná jelezni, hogy semmi kedve a dologhoz.

Sakurai szobájában nem csak a parancsnok, hanem Ruki és Toshiya is ott volt.

\- Jó reggelt! - mosolygott rá Akirára az alacsony alezredes, és egy bögre kávét nyújtott felé.

\- Köszönöm - nézett rá hálásan a százados, és már emelte volna szalutálásra a kezét, amikor Sakurai egy intéssel jelezte, hogy nem tart igényt a formaságokra, és hellyel kínálta Akirát.

\- Bocs, hogy a szabadnapodon kirángattunk az ágyból hajnalok hajnalán, de van valami, amiről mindenképpen minél hamarabb beszélnünk kell - mondta Ruki.

\- És mi lenne az? - kérdezte Akira érdeklődve.

\- Hayashi - felelt az alezredes helyett Sakurai.

\- Úgy gondolom, azok után, amiket veled művelt, neked is jogod van megtudni azt, amit kiderítettem - mondta Ruki. - Mivel te nem ismered a történet elejét, azt is elmondjuk. Ennyivel tartozunk neked, hogy megértsd, mégis miért akart téged is tönkretenni az az ember.

\- Ruki, Toshiya és én ugyanakkor kerültünk Yokotára, mint Hayashi - vette át a szót Sakurai. - A legelső osztály voltunk, akik elvégezték a kiegészítő kiképzést, mondhatnánk úgy is, hogy a kísérleti patkányok. Elit pilóták voltak az oktatóink, akikből felállították az első itteni osztagot. Akkoriban még olyan kicsi volt a bázis, hogy a többi tokiói légvédelmi alakulattal közös zászlóalj alá tartozott. Béke volt, nem volt szükség annyi katonára, mint mostanában.

Toshiya volt az, aki folytatta:

\- Az amerikaiak akkor ajánlották fel, hogy nem csupán átadják nekünk a terület egy részét - bizonyára tudod, hogy régen Yokota az amerikai haditengerészet támaszpontja volt -, de egy szép nagy összeggel ahhoz is hozzájárultak, hogy kibővítsük a bázist, és adta magát az ötlet, hogy itt kezdjék meg azt a bizonyos oktatást, amit a Különleges Erők vezetése akkoriban már évek óta tervezett megvalósítani. Amikor idevezényeltek minket - az alap kiképzést, a kezdő repülőórát frissen, de kiváló eredménnyel elvégzett újoncokat Japán minden tájáról -, még folyt az építkezés. Tizenhárman voltunk, és a világ császárainak hittük magunkat.

\- Te is tudod, milyen érzés Yokotára jönni - mosolygott Akirára Ruki. - A legjobbaktól tanulhatsz, és a legjobbak egyikévé válhatsz, megkapsz mindent, ami csak kell ahhoz, hogy kiváló pilóta legyen belőled… Persze mindenki osztályelső akart lenni, és mind meg voltunk győződve arról, hogy jobbak vagyunk a többieknél. Mindenesetre, mire véget ért a kiképzés, testi-lelki jóbarátok lettünk. Tizenkét olyan barátom volt, aki ha felhív éjszaka, hogy megölt egy embert, én tényleg csak annyit kérdeztem volna, hogy vigyek-e ásót, vagy van már nála… Hayashi Yoshiki pedig egyike volt ennek a tizenkét embernek.

\- Mindannyian szerettük és tiszteltük őt. Főleg, mert ő végezte el a legjobb eredményekkel a tanfolyamot - szólalt meg újra Sakurai. - Ő lett a rajparancsnokunk, és mi az életünket is rá mertük volna bízni. És azt te is tudod - tegezte le Akirát, most először megismerkedésük óta -, hogy milyen kiváló katona volt. Már a béke idején is bezsebelt egy rakat kitüntetést, hamarabb léptették elő, mint akármelyikünket. Tudtuk, hogy fényes karrier áll előtte, és így is lett.

\- Amikor kinevezték Yokota parancsnokának, örültem. Sőt, kimondottan boldog voltam, mert tudtam, jó kezekben lesz a bázis, és az elején úgy tűnt, igazam van. Akkor még Yoshiki végezte a dolgát, úgy, ahogy kell, de most már tudom, hogy az is csak elterelés volt, csupán a megfelelő pillanatot várta, hogy belekezdhessen a mocskos kis terve megvalósításába - morogta sötéten Toshiya.

\- Úgy egy éve dolgozhattunk a bázison, amikor Yoshiki megnősült. Nagyszabású lagzi volt, mind meg voltunk hívva. A felesége koreai volt, egy gyönyörű és törékeny nő - sóhajtott Ruki. - Akkoriban már tudtuk, hogy Észak- és Dél-Korea között egyre törékenyebb a fegyverszünet, és bármikor robbanhat a lőporos hordó. A hírszerzésünk feladatának tekintette, hogy mindenkit, aki abból a térségből érkezett az országba, leinformáljon. Yoshiki feleségét is. Kitalálod, mire jöttek rá?

\- Ha most azt mondod, hogy észak-koreai kém volt… - nyögte Akira, mire Ruki sötéten bólintott.

\- Az bizony. Dél-koreai útlevele volt, a személyazonosságát egy halott lánytól lopta. Az volt a feladata, hogy kerüljön minél közelebb egy magas rangú katonatiszthez, és szerezzen meg minél több információt a hadseregről. Hayashi Yoshiki pedig a légierő elit pilótája volt, rajparancsnok a Különleges Erők által üzemeltetett bázison, és egy olyan dögcédulát hordott a nyakában, amivel szinte az összes titkosított katonai irathoz hozzáférése volt. A nő szépen eljátszotta a szerepét, és mire rájöttek, ki ő, már annyi információt juttatott el Phenjanba, hogy a hadvezetés kénytelen volt teljes alakulatokat áthelyezni, teljes számítógépes hálózatokat lecserélni, és nem egy vészhelyzeti indítókódot megváltoztatni.

\- Mi persze erről semmit sem tudtunk, éltük a pilóták gondtalan életét, gyakorlatoztunk nap mint nap, esténként meg a kifutópálya szélén pókereztünk - folytatta újra Sakurai. - Aztán az egyik nap jött egy parancs, amit nem értettünk: kémkednünk kellett az egyik legjobb barátunk, a tulajdon rajparancsnokunk után. Azt is elmondták, miért: a felesége kém, így felmerült a gyanú, hogy ő maga is információkat szállít az észak-koreai hírszerzésnek. Hamar kiderült, hogy nem így van, így újabb parancsot kaptunk: egy rövidre tervezett hadgyakorlatot olyan hosszúra kellett nyújtanunk, hogy Yoshiki semmiképp se érhessen aznap időben haza. Mind tisztában voltunk vele, hogy akkor mentek el a feleségéért, és végezték őt ki. Megfogadtuk, hogy hallgatunk a dologról, mint a sír, soha nem mondjuk el Yoshikinek, hogy tudtuk, mi zajlik odahaza, míg mi az óceán felett repültünk.

\- A hadvezetés sem akarta, hogy Yoshiki tudomást szerezzen arról, ki volt a felesége. Mindenki tudta, hogy fülig szerelmes, és még a tokiói fejesek is úgy gondolták, veszélyt jelenthetne a seregre nézve, ha megtudja, hogy azok ölték meg a nőt, akiktől a fizetését kapja - sóhajtott gondterhelten Toshiya. - Minket persze gyötört a lelkiismeret… Yoshiki teljesen összetört, mikor megtudta, hogy a felesége meghalt. Úgy állították be, mintha rablás lett volna, és betörők lőtték volna agyon. Nem volt hihetetlen a történet, hiszen Yoshiki dúsgazdag családból származott, Tokió egyik legjobb környékén laktak egy olyan villában, hogy különbet el sem tudsz képzelni… Na jó, talán Sagáéknak lehet hasonló.

\- Valahogy mégis megtudta, hogy mi történt valójában, igaz? - kérdezte Akira. Merengve bámult bele a kávéjába. Őszintén szólva sajnálta volna Hayashit, ha az ezredes nem követett volna már el annyi súlyos bűnt ellene és a társai ellen. - És amikor megtudta, elkezdte tervezni a bosszút…

\- Úgy van - bólintott Ruki. - Letelt a gyászév, és minden visszatért a normális kerékvágásba. Yokota virágzott, sorra érkeztek ide a jobbnál jobb pilóták, mi is szép sikereket értünk el, egyénileg és csapatban is, mindannyian lépdeltünk egyre feljebb és feljebb a ranglétrán… persze Yoshiki a leggyorsabban. Kapcsolatokat épített, lekötelezte a hadvezetés tagjait, de senki, még a hozzá legközelebb állók sem gyanították, hogy baj lehet vele…

\- Sőt, még az első jelekre sem figyeltünk fel, pedig utólag visszagondolva észrevehettük volna, hogy valami készül - sóhajtott Sakurai. - Velem kezdődött: elküdtek Oszakába, hivatalosan azért, hogy segítsek ott egy a yokotaihoz hasonló, bár korántsem olyan magas ismereteket nyújtó tanfolyam létrehozásában.

\- Mögém meg beültettek egy zöldfülűt, pedig Atsushi és én mindig is remek párost alkottunk - sóhajtott Ruki. - A srác jó fej volt és jó pilóta, de nem illettünk egymáshoz, így új társat kértem, majd megint újat, és megint újat… A végén meguntam, és az áthelyezésemet kértem, de hiába: nem engedtek el Oszakába. Akkor döntöttem úgy, hogy inkább abbahagyom a repülést, és elmegyek aktákat tologatni. Megtehettem, hiszen már őrnagyi rangom volt, főtisztként nyitva állt előttem a minisztérium bármelyik betöltetlen állása. De érdekes módon, hiába pályáztam meg egy oszakait, mégis Tokióban kaptam munkát.

\- Ez akkoriban történt, amikor te a bázisra jöttél - nézett Toshiya Akirára.

\- Igen… emlékszem a búcsúrepülésedre - bólintott a százados, Ruki arcát fürkészve. - Szóval úgy gondolod, Hayashi állt emögött?

\- Nem csak úgy gondolom: teljesen biztos vagyok benne - sóhajtott az alacsony alezredes. - Akkor persze még csak nem is gyanítottam. Aztán szép lassan összeállt a kép, de nagyon lassan, hiszen időközben beléptünk a háborúba, és… nos, természetesnek tűnt, hogy sokan halnak meg, köztük olyanok is, akikkel együtt szolgáltunk.

\- Tessék? - pislogott Akira, mire Sakurai felvett egy bekeretezett fényképet az asztaláról, és a százados kezébe nyomta. Tizenhárom pilóta nevetett rá a képről Yokota kifutópályáján állva: azonnal felismerte Hayashit, Toshiyát, Rukit és az ezredest, de a többiek között is akadt néhány ismerős arc, köztük egy olyan is, amelyiknek a láttán meghűlt ereiben a vér.

\- A tizenkét pilótából, akik Hayashi Yoshikivel végeztek egy osztályban, és utána alatta szolgáltak, ma már csak mi hárman vagyunk életben - mondta nagyon komolyan Sakurai. - Szép lassan mindannyian meghaltak. Volt, aki ételmérgezéssel került a kórházba, és többé ki se jött onnan, más lezuhant a szikláról egy kirándulás közben, többek pedig eltűntek vagy életüket vesztették akció közben.

\- És most már, azt hiszem, tudod, hogy kerülsz te a képbe - mondta halkan Toshiya. Akira elborzadva nézett fel mentorára.

\- Sugizo… - nyögte. Amikor még zöldfülű pilóta volt, élete első bevetésén a szeme láttára lőtték le annak a férfinak a gépét, aki ezt a hívójelet használta. - Láttam, hogy előbb gyullad ki a gépe, mint hogy találatot kapott volna az ellenséges vadásztól, de… Hayashi elhitette velem, hogy csak képzelődöm, én meg hittem neki, azért is nem került bele a jelentésekbe.

\- Így van - sóhajtott Toshiya. - Csak neki mondtad el, de aztán, pár héttel később nekem is megemlítetted. Hayashi pedig tudta, hogy ha valaki, hát te nem vagy hülye: akkor még tapasztalatlan voltál, ezért rá tudta fogni, hogy csak a szemed csalt meg, de még egyszer ezt nem játszhatta el. Túl jó voltál, túl szemfüles: a szemed láttára nem mert eltenni láb alól senkit. Egy idő után annyiban hagyta a dolgot, és más módszerekhez folyamodott, és sikerült odáig jutnia, hogy már csak én, Ruki és Atsushi maradtunk a tizenkettőből.

\- Közben vérszemet kaphatott, mert elhatározta, hogy tönkreteszi Yokotát. Valószínűleg ez is a bosszú része, hiszen nem csupán bennünk, az emberekben csalódott, hanem az egész rendszerben is - mondta Ruki, és megvakarta az alkarját. - Tudomásomra jutott és bizonyítékaim is vannak rá, hogy az utolsó időkben Észak-Koreának kémkedett. Ám nem adott át minden információt, és ez a mi kurva nagy szerencsénk. Mindig csak annyit csepegtetett, hogy az ellenség hasznosnak tartsa és szép kis pénzt utaljon a bankszámlájára. Fel se tűnt senkinek a dolog. Csak nekem.

\- Valószínűleg úgy látta, hogy ahhoz, hogy teljesen tönkrevágja a bázist, és segíthessen Észak-Koreának leigázni Japánt, legelőször is azt az embert kell félreállítania, akitől a legjobban tartott: téged. Yoshiki óta nem volt olyan remek pilóta a japán légierőnél, mint te, ráadásul eszed is van, a társaid felnéznek rád. Akira, ne nézz így rám, mert tudod, hogy így van! - ráncolta a homlokát Toshiya, mikor látta, mennyire zavarba jött a százados a dicsérettől. - Tudom, hogy utálod, ha dicsérnek, de hidd el, én csak a tényeket mondom. A te tehetséged az igazságérzeteddel párosítva… no meg Yoshiki azzal is tisztában volt, hogy neked aztán nem kell a szomszédba menned bátorságért és vakmerőségért sem, főleg azután a hirosimai incidens után. Akkor már biztos lehetett benne, hogy ha te rájössz, mire készül, ha kell, egymagad akadályozod meg a terve megvalósítását, úgyhogy félre kellett állítania téged.

Akira lenézett a földre.

\- Én még csak nem is sejtettem semmit. Túlbecsült engem - motyogta. Alig tudta elhinni, hogy tényleg ezért történt az egész. Hogy Hayashi valójában csapdát állított neki: direkt úgy rendezte, hogy rányisson, amikor rámászik Mikóra, és ürügyet szerezhessen arra, hogy megfossza a rangjától, és a lehető legtávolabb küldje Tokiótól. Hiszen Hayashi pontosan tisztában volt vele, hogy Akira a bajtársaiért bármire képes lett volna. Úgy is történt minden, ahogy eltervezte: a százados szépen behúzott neki, és meg is volt az indok, hogy miért kell hadbíróság elé citálnia.

\- De egy idő után rájöttél volna, hogy mi folyik körülötted. Főleg, mert Hayashi úgy tervezte, hogy én leszek a következő, akit kicsinál - veregette vállon a századost Toshiya.

\- Én addigra már biztos voltam benne, hogy valami bűzlik - jelentette ki Ruki. - Kiderítettem, hogy annak idején megfeledkeztek a titkosítás során arról, hogy Yoshikinek hozzáférése van a Különleges Erők minden iratához, így ahhoz is, amiben a felesége kivégzését rendelték el. Név szerint tudta, hogy kik voltak az ügynökök, akik elvégezték a feladatot. Ma egy sem él közülük. Azt is megtudtam, hogy Hayashi felesége terhes volt. Akkor senki sem tudott róla, csak Yoshiki és a nő. Gondolom, ez még inkább elkeserítette. Szóval, tudtam, hogy készül valamire, de azt nem tudhattam, hogy kiben bízhatok, és ki van az ezredes zsebében. De azt is tudtam, hogy Toshiya nem maradhat sokáig Hayashi közelében, így felkerestem őt, és kértem, hagyja ott önként a bázist.

\- Így is tettem. Pedig tudod, hogy utálom az irodai munkát - csóválta a fejét az őrnagy.

\- Aztán engem áthelyeztek Okinavára. Tudtam, hogy Hayashi áll a dolog mögött - sóhajtott Ruki. - Ekkor felkerestem Atsushit, de, mivel személyesen nem tudtunk találkozni, csak annyit mondtam el neki a telefonba, hogy gyanús nekem Yokota.

\- Én pedig szerencsére voltam olyan helyzetben, hogy nyomozni kezdhessek, és levonhassam a saját következtetéseimet. Visszajöttem Tokióba, nem érdekelt, hogy hivatalosan nem adtak eltávot, és egyenesen a császári palotába mentem, mert az volt az egyetlen hely, ahová - legalábbis azt reméltem -, még nem jutott el Yoshiki keze. Az volt az egyetlen reményem, hogy a császár fiai még nincsenek a zsebében, és szerencsére igazam lett - fejezte be a történetet Sakurai. - A többit már tudod: amint elég bizonyítékunk volt, és kiderítettük, kiket fizetett le Hayashi, idejöttünk. Még éppen időben, hogy megakadályozzuk a kivégzésedet. Viszont tegnapig nem volt semmilyen bizonyítékunk arra, hogy Yoshiki tette volna el láb alól a társainkat, sőt, én azt még csak nem is sejtettem, hogy információkat szolgáltatott az ellenségnek.

\- Már csak ezért is hálás vagyok, hogy kihoztál Naháról - mosolygott Akirára Ruki. - Nem csak az én életemet mentetted meg, hanem mindazzal, amit a tárgyaláson mutatni fogok majd a hadbíróságnak, azt is biztosítottad, hogy a szemétláda megkapja a méltó büntetését.

\- A tárgyalásról jut eszembe - vett fel egy borítékot az asztaláról Sakurai, és nyújtotta Akira felé -, hivatalosan is beidézett a hadbíróság, hogy tanúskodj Hayashi ellen. De ha nem akarod, szívesen kitalálok neked valami feladatot, ami miatt távol kell maradnod a tárgyalóteremtől.

Akira a kezébe vette a borítékot, és egy percig csak nézte azt. Végül sóhajtott.

\- Nem. El kell mennem. Azok után, amit most hallottam, főleg.

\- Rendben - bólintott Sakurai. - Nos, ennyit szerettünk volna… menj, használd ki ezt a napot, mert őszintén szólva kételkedem benne, hogy a közeljövőben szabadnapot tudok majd adni bárkinek is ezen a bázison.

Akira bólintott, és kiitta a bögréjét, majd felállt.

\- Még valami: Takashima - nézett rá Toshiya. - Nem úgy halad a kiképzéssel, ahogy…

\- Tudom - vágott a szavába Akira. - Pedig a tehetség megvan benne. Csak a fejével van baj.

\- Sürgősen csinálni kéne valamit azzal a kölyökkel, mert különben nem küldhetjük a harcmezőre - állt fel Sakurai is, hogy az ablakhoz sétálva kinézzen rajta. - Bár anélkül is hasznos nekünk. Jó úton jár afelé, hogy rájöjjön, mihez tudunk kezdeni a biológiai és nukleáris fegyverekkel felszerelt ellenséges gépekkel. A többi szakértőnek hónapok alatt nem sikerült annyit haladnia vele, mint neki néhány nap alatt. De ha repülni is úgy tudna, mint a pilóták ezen a bázison, akkor sokkal nagyobb esélyünk lenne arra, hogy megnyerjük ezt a háborút.

\- Tudom - biztosította Akira. - Azt hiszem, tudom is, mire lenne szüksége ahhoz, hogy sikerüljön végre feloldódnia, és elkezdjen hinni magában.

\- Igen? - nézett rá érdeklődve Sakurai. - És mire?

\- Mondja, Parancsnok Úr, nem cserélhetném el a mai szabadnapomat egy szabad hétvégére?


	20. Ház a tó partján

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aki eddig Reit abszolút jófiúnak hitte, talán most kicsit csalódni fog. :D Az elhatározást, hogy közte és Kouyou között márpedig nem lehet semmi a háború végéig, jelentem, ezennel sutba dobja - csak a ti kedvetekért. ;)

Kouyou csodálkozva nézett Akirára, és annak feltankolt, felfegyverzett, indulásra kész gépére. Hajnali fél négy volt, a többi újonc még a körletben aludt, ő pedig itt állt a kifutópályán, miközben a személyzet felkészítette az egyik gyakorló vadászgépet a számára.

\- Megkérdezhetem, hogy hová megyünk?

\- Nem, az egyelőre legyen meglepetés - vigyorgott rá a százados. - De annyit elárulok, hogy csak holnap este érünk vissza a bázisra.

\- Remek - sóhajtott Kouyou kedvetlenül. - Akkor visszamehetek egy fogkeféért és tiszta alsóért?

\- Nem, nem lesz egyikre sem szükséged - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Akira. - A koordinátákat betápláltam a géped fedélzeti számítógépébe, neked csak annyi a dolgod, hogy kövesd a megadott útvonalat. Egyébként nem megyünk nagyon messzire.

\- Értettem - bólintott még mindig kedvetlenül Kouyou. Akira csak legyintett egyet. Ha tudta volna, mire készül a százados, bizonyára sokkal nagyobb kedvvel indult volna útnak.

\- Remek, akkor induljunk! Ha véletlenül ellenséges vadászokkal találkoznánk - sose lehet tudni -, akkor leszállsz a legközelebbi légibázison.

\- Igenis - sóhajtott Kouyou, és elindult az oktatógép felé, miközben Akira már a sajátjába kászálódott be. Nem sokkal később a két pilóta már az eget hasította, messze a támaszponttól, és alig negyedórával később a fedélzeti számítógép jelezte Kouyou-nak, hogy megérkeztek.

\- Itt leszállunk - erősítette meg a gép utasításait rádión Akira, éppen akkor, mikor Kouyou szeme felfedezte a hosszú kifutót, ami egy erdő kellős közepén várta őket. Miután letette a vadászrepülőt és leállította a motort, megvárta, hogy Akira gépe is földet érjen, csak utána szállt ki és nézett körül.

Gyönyörű helyen voltak, egy bambuszerdő kellős közepén, de nem látott semmit a hosszú kifutópályán kívül, ami emberi jelenlétre utalt volna. Ráadásul a kifutópálya mellett egyetlen épület sem állt. Furcsa hely volt.

\- Ez egy vészhelyzeti leszállóhely, néhány éve került az állam tulajdonába - szólalt meg Kouyou mögött Akira, kiszakítva őt a merengéséből. - Úgy tudom, volt itt régen egy repülőgéphangár is, de azt valamiért lebontották. Mindegy, úgyse tudnánk használni, ahhoz személyzet is kéne, hogy bevontassák a gépeinket. Szóval itt hagyjuk őket.

\- Tessék? - pislogott rá értetlenül Kouyou. - Nem lesz abból baj?

\- Nem - jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel Akira. - Az erdő magánterület, nem kell attól tartanunk, hogy egy civil véletlenül erre járna, ha meg az ellenség éppen ma szeretné lerohanni Közép-Japánt, akkor tulajdonképpen mindegy, hol vannak a gépeink, mindenképpen potenciális célpontok. Gyere, induljunk, nem akarok egyetlen percet sem elpazarolni!

Kouyou még mindig furcsálkodva követte Akirát a vaksötét erdőbe. A gép éjszakai szenzorainak köszönhetően látott, amíg benne ült, ám most az orráig sem, és szinte rögtön sikerült is megbotlania egy gödörben.

\- Hozhattál volna egy elemlámpát! - morogta, mire Akira felnevetett.

\- Van nálam. És nálad is. Csak kíváncsi voltam, mikor jut eszedbe, hogy az alapfelszerelés része egy zseblámpa is az oldalfegyver mellett.

Kouyou bosszankodva nyúlt a nadrágja zsebébe, ahol valóban ott lapult a kis elemlámpa, ami bekapcsolva bevilágította a keskeny ösvényt, amin haladtak. Körülbelül ötpercnyi séta után megálltak, és a hadnagy még levegőt is elfelejtett venni, amikor hirtelen mozgásérzékelő reflektorok villantak fel a közelben, megvilágítva előttük egy hatalmas házat.

\- Most már komolyan, áruld el, hogy hol vagyunk! - ámuldozott a ház falait bámulva. Az hagyományos japán stílusban épült, pagodás épület volt, a császári palotához hasonló. Bárkié is volt, az dúsgazdag lehetett. A kertben cseresznyefák sorakoztak, és mikor Kouyou jobban körülnézett, felfedezte a hatalmas, szabályos alakjából ítélve mesterséges tavat, ami nem messze a háztól terült el.

Akira válasz helyett közelebb lépett Kouyou-hoz, és ördögi vigyorral az arcán vonta őt magához, hogy megcsókolhassa.

\- Elég a pofázásból! Szeretném, ha ma inkább másra használnád a nyelved - suttogta a férfi ajkainak, majd újabb, követelőző csókba vonta őt.

\- Te… ha most azt mondod, hogy azért hoztál engem ide, hogy keféljünk… - nézett hitetlenkedve Kouyou a századosra, mire az megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, Kouyou - mondta halkan, miközben karjait a hadnagy dereka köré fonta. - Azért hoztalak ide, hogy szeretkezzünk.

Kouyou még mindig döbbenten bámult a férfira.

\- Na de…

\- Úgy látom, esélytelen, hogy ezt később beszéljük meg… - sóhajtott a százados, és zsebéből előhalászott egy kulcscsomót. - Gyere, menjünk be, ott elmondok mindent, amit tudni akarsz!

Kouyou elvarázsoltan követte Akirát a házba. A századosnak nem csak kulcsa volt, a riasztó kódját is tudta, ám a hadnagyot meglepte volna, ha az övé lett volna a ház - a katonatisztek nem kerestek ilyen jól, még Yokotán sem.

Odabent felkapcsolva a villanyt tradicionális japán puritánsággal berendezett helyiségek fogadták őket, ám látszott minden bútoron és falra függesztett kalligráfián, hogy nem éppen a helyi bolhapiacon vásárolták őket. Sehol egy porszem, pedig a ház, úgy tűnt, üres. Sőt, Kouyou néhány másodperccel később azt is megtudta, hogy a hűtő is tele van, amikor belépve a konyhába - ami az egyetlen nyugati stílusban berendezett helyiség volt -, Akira kinyitotta azt, hogy elővegyen egy doboz tejet, majd némi keresgélés után megtalálja a kávébabot, és főzzön maguknak egy-egy jó erős eszpresszót.

\- Szóval te most komolyan elhoztál engem romantikázni a háború kellős közepén, a yokotai bázis vadászgépeivel? - kérdezte Kouyou, miközben leült a konyhapult mellett álló bárszékek egyikére.

\- Valami olyasmi, igen - mondta Akira olyan természetességgel, mintha csak a következő hadgyakorlatot beszélnék meg éppen.

\- Oké… nézd, nem mintha ez nem imponálna nekem, de hadd kérdezzem meg: te eszednél vagy?! - csapta magát homlokon Kouyou.

\- Ne üsd a fejed, így is eléggé tökkelütött vagy - nevetett fel Akira, és letette a gőzölgő kávét a hadnagy elé.

\- Te pedig ne térj ki a kérdésem elől! Pont te voltál az, aki azt mondtad, hogy a háború végéig nem lehet kettőnk között semmi, erre most legalább nyolc pontban megszeged a Katonai Törvénykönyvet, hogy kettesben tölthessünk egy kis időt… Nem értelek.

\- Jó, őszinte leszek. Igaz, ami igaz, megőrülök attól, hogy a közeledben kell lennem, és nem érhetek hozzád - ismerte be a százados, és még kissé el is pirult. - De pusztán ezért nem hoztalak volna ide.

\- Rendben, akkor talán mégsem ment el teljesen az eszed. Érdeklődve várom, hogy akkor miért vagyok itt - vonta fel szemöldökét Kouyou.

\- Szeretném, ha kicsit lazítanál - sóhajtott Akira, és tejet töltött saját kávéjába. - Túl görcsös vagy, idegessé tesz téged a kiképzés. Jó lenne, ha egy kicsit leeresztenél. Ha kipihennéd magad.

\- Ennyire béna vagyok? - nézett rá kétségbeesetten Kouyou, mire Akira a szemeit forgatta.

\- Látod, pont erről beszélek! Nem vagy béna, neked a fejedben vannak a gondok. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy éppen Takashima Kouyou teljesítményét fogja befolyásolni az önbizalom, de most ez a helyzet állt elő. És én segíteni szeretnék, mert tudom, hogy sokkal többre vagy képes, mint bármelyik srác az újoncok között, csak ezt még te magad nem hiszed el - mondta komolyan a százados. - Gondoltam, jót tenne neked két nap, amikor nem kell a kiképzésre gondolnod.

Kouyou belebámult a kávéjába.

\- Tudod… nekem ez nem megy. Mármint a kiképzés. Bárhogy is próbálok, nem tudok lépést tartani a többiekkel - sóhajtott csüggedten.

\- Mert túl görcsös vagy. Mint mondtam, lazítanod kéne - kortyolt egyet bögréjéből a százados.

\- És azt gondolod, hogy a problémám egy csapásra megoldódna egy jó kis numerától? - nézett rá a szeme sarkából Kouyou.

\- Nem. De merem remélni, hogy segítene valamennyit. Bár igaz, ami igaz, nem csak egyetlen numerát szeretnék - tette hozzá kaján vigyorral ajkain.

Kouyou újra elhallgatott, míg kiita kávéját. Végül megtörte a kettejük közé telepedő, kissé kínos csendet.

\- Szóval, kié ez a ház?

\- A Sakamoto családé - felelte készségesen Akira. - Pontosabban Sagáé, ahogy a tó és az a rohadt nagy bambuszerdő is. Az ő családja adományozta az államnak a leszállópályát, ahol a gépeket tettük le.

\- Szóval kölcsönkérted Sagától a lakását? - ráncolta a homlokát Kouyou.

\- Igen. Bár pontosabban szólva, ez a hétvégi háza. Az állandó lakcíme egy tokiói felhőkarcolóban van. Tetőtéri lakosztály, meg ami csak kell… - legyintett Akira. Kouyou-ban szörnyű gyanú kezdett megfogalmazódni.

\- És mondd csak, tudja, mire akarod használni a házat ebben a két napban?

\- Persze - vont vállat Akira. - Nyilván tisztában van vele, hogy nem azért hoztalak a Torával közös szerelmi fészkébe, mert repülőgép tervrajzokat akarok nézegetni veled.

\- Micsoda? - esett le Kouyou álla. - Saga és Tora?!

\- Aha - bólintott Akira.

\- Na de… ők ketten? Hiszen folyton marják egymást! - hitetlenkedett még mindig a hadnagy.

\- Persze, hogy marják - nevetett a százados. - Saga az úri fiú, aki mindig arra vágyott, hogy a saját teljesítménye, és ne a családneve alapján ítéljék meg, ezért elhatározta, hogy pilóta lesz, hogy végre elismerjék őt, a személyt. Tora pedig a szegény sorból származó srác, akin egész életében átgázoltak, és azért lett pilóta, mert ez volt az egyetlen választása, hogy kilépjen a nyomorból és változtasson az életén. Két olyan ember, aki ennyire különbözik, csoda lenne, ha nem vitatkozna folyton.

\- És mégis összejöttek?

\- Azt mondják, az ellentétek vonzzák egymást - vont vállat Akira, és előhalászott zsebéből egy doboz cigarettát, majd elegáns mozdulattal rágyújtott. Kouyou-t is kínálta, de ő nem fogadta el.

\- Mióta...?

\- Mióta vannak együtt? - nézett rá a százados. - Őszintén szólva fogalmam sincs. De ha tippelnem kéne, azt mondanám, hogy valamikor nem sokkal a kiképzésük után jöhettek össze. Én azóta tudom, hogy véletlenül rájuk nyitottam úgy másfél évvel ezelőtt az ejtőernyő raktárban.

\- És nem jelentetted őket - nézett rá fürkészőn Kouyou. Kijelentés volt, nem kérdés.

\- Miért tettem volna? - tárta szét karjait Akira, és mélyen letüdőzte a cigarettafüstöt. - Amíg nem befolyásolja a munkájukat, addig felőlem azt csinálnak, amit akarnak. Különben is, szép kis bajtárs lennék, ha rögtön a feletteseinkhez rohantam volna, amikor tudomást szereztem a dologról.

\- Te is a felettesük vagy - mutatott rá Kouyou.

\- De elsősorban a bajtársuk és a barátjuk - mondta Akira, mire Kouyou mosolyogva bólintott. Ebben igazat kellett adnia a századosnak. Azok, akikkel Nahán szolgált, minden bizonnyal azonnal jelentették volna, ha két katona ilyen súlyosan megszegi a szabályzatot, de a yokotaiak mások voltak. Ez pedig tetszett Kouyou-nak. - De elég Torából és Sagából, nem róluk akarok beszélgetni!

\- Hanem velem szeretkezni. Igen. Ez eljutott az agyamig - mosolygott Kouyou. - Már csak egy utolsó kérdésem lenne: és a parancsnok? Neki és persze a többi felettesünknek tudnia kell arról, hogy nem vagyunk a bázison. Nekik mit mondtál?

\- Azt, hogy idehozlak, hogy egy kicsit elvonjam a figyelmedet a kiképzésről - vont vállat Akira. - Nyugi, Sakurai semmit sem sejt, vagy ha mégis, akkor nem zavarja a dolog, különben nem adott volna rá engedélyt.

Kouyou lassan bólintott. Letette kiürült bögréjét a konyhapultra, és felállt.

\- Akkor nincs több kérdésem.

\- Ezt igazán nagy örömmel hallom, hadnagy - nézett rá huncut kis mosollyal Reita, és Kouyou keze után nyúlt. Finoman végigsimított a férfi ujjpercein, és ajkaihoz emelve azokat finom kis puszit lehelt egyesével mindegyikre. Kouyou szabad kezével végigsimított a százados tarkóján, és felhúzta őt magához egy csókra. Gyengéd volt, egyáltalán nem követelőző, és Akira úgy érezte tőle, a tagjai kocsonyából vannak.

\- Merre van a hálószoba? - kérdezte rekedten a hadnagy.

\- Mármint melyik? Mert van egy pár… - pihegte Akira félig lehunyt szemekkel.

\- Akkor keressük meg a legközelebbit! - mondta, és a százados hamutartóban égő cigarettájával mit sem törődve magával vonszolta őt, a legközelebbi rizspapír ajtóig. - Bingó! - eresztett meg egy diadalmas mosolyt, mikor az ajtót kinyitva egy hálószoba tárult eléjük, a földön két kényelmesnek tűnő futonnal. A szoba kertre nyíló ajtajai tárva-nyitva álltak, és pont Keletre néztek: a Nap éppen most kezdett felbukni a horizont fölé.

Akira hagyta, hogy Kouyou irányítson, és a futonhoz terelje, majd határozott, de gyengéd mozdulatokkal megszabadítsa őt ruháitól, végül ő maga is levetkőzzön. Anyaszült meztelenül álltak egymással szemben, a vágytól ködös tekintettel, miközben fényár töltötte be a szobát.

\- Van minden? - kérdezte Kouyou. Akira egy pillanatig nem tudta, mire gondol, de végül a kis fésülködőasztalra mutatott, ami a szoba szélén állt. Kouyou egyetlen mozdulattal termett ott és nyitotta ki a fiókját, amiben elsőre megtalálta, amit keresett: egy flakon síkosítót, és egy csomag óvszert. - Saga aztán felkészült - állapította meg elégedetten, majd újra Akirához lépett, és nyakánál fogva közelebb húzta magához a férfit, hogy megcsókolhassa. Gyengéden lenyomta őt a futonra, közben a síkosító és az óvszer is mellettük landolt a paplanon, és egy pillanatra sem szakítva meg csókjukat, simogatni kezdte a férfi derekát, hasát, majd combjait is. Mikor ujjai az ágyékához közel súrolták Akira bőrét, a százados belenyögött a csókba, és Kouyou nem tudott visszatartani egy diadalittas kis mosolyt. Érezte, hogy a férfi kívánja őt, úgy, mint még senki azelőtt. - Ennyire rámizgultál, vagy ennyire ki vagy éhezve?

\- Azt hiszem, mindkettő - ismerte be pihegve Akira.

\- Igaz, már jó rég volt, hogy Nahára vezényeltek téged, és azóta, gondolom, nem voltál mással, csak akkor egyszer velem - simított végig a férfi arcán Kouyou. - De tudod, én sem voltam mostanság senkivel, mégsem vagyok annyira kanos, mint te most.

\- Ezt most vegyem sértésnek? - nézett rá cinikusan a százados. - Mert elég jó úton haladsz afelé, hogy elvedd a kedvem az egésztől.

\- Nem. Csak, már ne is haragudj, de eléggé imponál nekem, hogy pont Suzuki Akira az, aki ennyire kíván engem. - Kouyou szavaira Akira akaratlanul is elpirult.

\- Ha most gúnyolódni akarsz…

\- Nem akarok. Csak… tudod, sosem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer ide jutunk - nevetett a hadnagy. - De eszem ágában sincs gúnyolódni. Azzal, ami kettők között van, sosem gúnyolódnék.

\- Akkor meg mire akarsz kilyukadni? - nézett rá értetlenül Akira.

\- Semmire, csak kíváncsi vagyok… mondd csak, mikor voltál utoljára együtt valakivel, ha nem számoljuk azt az éjszakát a majdnem-kivégzésed előtt?

Akira erre sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Régen. Kibaszottul régen.

\- Mégis mennyire? - faggatta tovább Kouyou. A százados erre megforgatta a szemét.

\- Miért olyan fontos ez?

\- Kérlek, válaszolj! - kérte Kouyou, és mintha csak ezzel akarna nyomatékot adni szavainak, beleharapott a férfi fülcimpájába. Persze egyáltalán nem fájdalmasan, viszont olyan erotikusan, hogy egy pillanatra bentragadt a levegő Akira tüdejében.

\- Tulajdonképpen azóta nem, hogy elkezdődött a háború - ismerte be kelletlenül Akira.

\- És hány embernek adtad oda a szexi kis feneked előttem? - jött a kérdés, amire Akira már nem volt hajlandó válaszolni, viszont nem is kellett, hiszen Kouyou mindent le tudott olvasni az arcáról. Egyértelmű volt, hogy előtte még nem volt senkivel úgy, mint a hadnaggyal azon a bizonyos, a zárkában töltött éjszakán.

\- Miért akarsz mindenáron mindent tudni? - morogta Akira. Az arcát pír borította, ami csak még kívánatosabbá tette Kouyou szemében.

\- Azért, mert azt akarom, hogy ez a mostani alkalom tökéletes legyen - mondta halkan, de nagyon komolyan a hadnagy. Akira szemei erre hatalmasra kerekedtek, majd tekintete ellágyult.

\- Sosem hittem volna, hogy ilyen szentimentális tudsz lenni - próbálta viccel elütni a dolgot, de csillogó szemei elárulták, mennyire tetszik neki, amit Kouyou mondott.

\- Te teszel ilyenné - hajolt újra ajkaira a hadnagy, és kezét Akira meglehetősen kemény férfiasságára szorította. Érezte, hogy a férfi már most akármelyik pillanatban el tudott volna sülni, ám ő ezt nem akarta, olyan hosszúra szerette volna nyújtani szeretkezésüket, amennyire csak lehetett. Akira felnyögött. - Hogy szeretnéd?

\- Rádbízom magam - eresztett meg egy félmosolyt Akira, és hagyta, hogy a hadnagy újabb csókba vonja őt, majd simogatva, csókolgatva vegye birtokba a testét. Kouyou minden mozdulata határozott volt, mégis finom, miközben tágítani kezdte őt, majd lassan csúszott Akirába, és éppen csak annyit várt, hogy a férfinak legyen ideje megszoknia a feszítő érzést, mielőtt ütemes mozgásba kezdett csípőjével. Mintha csak lett volna egy instrukciókkal ellátott tervrajza Akira testéről, úgy játszott rajta ujjaival és szájával; mintha kitalálná a százados minden gondolatát.

\- Ez… valóban tökéletes volt - sóhajtott Akira, a kielégülés pillanata után, amikor Kouyou-val egymásba gabalyodott végtagokkal pihegtek a futonon.

\- Igen… az - mosolygott rá egyetértőn Kouyou, és hiába ittak kávét nemrég, és hiába járta be a napfény a szobát, néhány perccel később már mindketten békésen szuszogtak, hogy egy órával később felébredve megismételjék iménti tevékenységüket.

Egész nap szinte semmit sem csináltak, csak szeretkeztek, beszélgettek és aludtak. Kouyou egészen meg is feledkezett arról, hogy odakint háború van, és hogy másnap vissza kell térniük Yokotára. Megfeledkezett a kiképzésről, a repülésről, mindenről… Mert itt és most csak ő volt és Akira. Semmi más nem volt fontos.

~.~

Másnap délután Akira pimasz kis vigyorral ajkain nézte a fürdőszobából éppen visszatérő Kouyou-t.

\- Ajjaj, mi ez a fej? - nézett rá a hadnagy. Ő is mosolygott.

\- Gyere ide - intette közelebb magához a százados, és Kouyou egyetlen pillanatig sem hezitált, mielőtt leült volna Akira mellé a futonra. - Tanítani akarok neked ma valamit a repülésről.

Kouyou arcáról erre leolvadt a mosoly. Eddig nem gondolt Yokotára, de most újra eszébe jutott, mi is várja őket kint. Hiszen attól, hogy ők elbújtak ide, ebbe az üres házba a bambuszerdő közepén, a külvilág nem változott meg, odakint háború dúlt.

\- Még egy pár órát igazán adhattál volna nekem - sóhajtott a férfi, mire Akira lágyan végigsimított arcán.

\- Szerintem ezt a leckét igencsak élvezni fogja, hadnagy - mondta, és Kouyou egy pillanattal később már hason fekve találta magát. Akira ajkai végigtáncoltak a gerincén, miközben a botkormány szorongatásától bőrkeményedéses ujjai a lepedő és Kouyou ágyéka közé csúsztak. - Elárulok neked egy titkot - suttogta rekedtes hangon a százados a másik pilóta bőrének -, a repülés éppen olyan, mint a szex. A gép tulajdonképpen a szeretőd, akivel gyengéden, de határozottan kell bánni. Ez az, amit te nem vettél eddig észre: ha erővel próbálod rángatni, megmakacsolja magát.

Miközben beszélt, Akira bal keze felfedezőútra indult Kouyou testén, ám jobbjának ujjai, mintha csak nyomatékot akarnának adni a szavainak, a férfi merevedése köré fonódtak.

\- Nem kell, hogy görcsös legyél repülés közben. Engedd meg magadnak, hogy élvezd, mert a repülés arról szól… mint ez is, amit most csinálunk - nyalintott bele a hadnagy fülébe Akira, mire azt jólesően kirázta a hideg. - Érted, miről beszélek?

\- Azt… hiszem - nyögte Kouyou.

Akira ujjai ekkor már a két farpofája között táncoltak, és Kouyou legnagyobb meglepetésére néhány másodperccel később már a nyelve is.

\- Atyaég… - sóhajtotta a férfi a párnát markolászva, miközben a százados úgy kényeztette őt, mint azelőtt senki. Nem kellett sok, hogy elérje a beteljesülést, de Akira nem hagyott neki időt pihenni, szinte azonnal a síkosítós flakonért nyúlt, hogy tágítani kezdje, majd néhány perccel később birtokba vegye a testét. Akira jobbja és az övé összekulcsolódott, miközben a férfi csípője ringásba kezdett, hogy lassan, ám annál élvezetesebben juttassa el magukat újra a csúcsra, és végül egymás karjai között fekve nézzék a naplementét.

\- Minden tanítványoddal ezt csinálod? - kérdezte Kouyou, mire Akira ajkaira kiült a gimnáziumi éveikből jól ismert kaján félmosoly.

\- Nem. Ez a különleges különóra csak és kizárólag az ön kiváltsága, hadnagy.

\- Szerencséd, különben nagyon morcos lennék! - nevetett a férfi, és újabb szenvedélyes csókba invitálta Akira ajkait. Tökéletes pillanat volt. Kouyou azt kívánta, bárcsak örökké tartana.

Néhány órával később azonban haza kellett indulniuk. Amennyire lehetett, összetakarítottak maguk után, felöltötték egyenruhájukat, ellenőrizték a felszerelésüket, és elindultak vissza a repülőgépekhez. Amikor odaértek, Kouyou megkönnyebbülve látta, hogy azok láthatóan érintetlenek, valószínűleg tényleg senki sem járt arra, míg ők a házban töltötték idejüket. Felnézett Akira F-16-osára, ami büszkén állt a kifutón. Egyre inkább kezdte kapizsgálni, miért imádja a százados annyira a repülést.

\- 0609 - szólalt meg mellette hirtelen Akira.

\- Tessék? - pislogott rá Kouyou.

\- A kicsikém indítókódja. Te viszed haza.

A hadnagy hitetlenkedve nézett az alacsonyabb férfira.

\- Te… hagyod, hogy vezessem?

\- Persze - mondta Akira olyan természetességgel, mintha csak egy fésűt akarna kölcsönadni Kouyou-nak. Pedig a férfi tudta, hogy ha valaki, hát ez a pilóta nem engedte volna meg akárkinek, hogy beszálljon a gépébe.

\- Hány ember tudja az indítókódod? - kérdezte kíváncsian, mire Akira vállat vont.

\- Rajtad kívül csak Saga és Tora, szükség esetére.

\- Megtisztelve érzem magam - mosolyodott el Kouyou, mire Akira hozzá lépett, és lopott tőle egy utolsó csókot.

\- Ideje indulnunk! Holnap mindkettőnknek korán kell kelnie.

Kouyou bekászálódott a gépbe, és szinte áhítatosan simított végig a vezérlőpultján, mielőtt elindította volna. Amikor rámarkolt a botkormányra, akaratlanul is eszébe jutottak Akira korábbi szavai arról, hogy a repülés olyan, mint a szex - és hogy élveznie kell. Valóban élvezte - talán most először -, hogy egy vadászgépet vezethet. Úgy szelte az eget, mint soha azelőtt, és most végre valóban úgy érezte, hogy a gép, amiben ül, pontosan azt csinálja, amit ő szeretne.

Hiába értek jóval éjfél után vissza Yokotára, Toshiya ott várta őket a kifutón, és miután Kouyou elindult lefeküdni, Akira vállára tette a kezét.

\- Most már rendben lesz a srác?

\- Én nem aggódom - eresztett meg egy félmosolyt a százados. - Szerintem mostantól piszkosul jól fog neki menni.

Igaza lett. A következő gyakorlaton Kouyou értékelőlapjára a „hibátlan” szó került.


	21. Sólyom és pipacsok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez egy nagyon hosszú fejezet, amibe elég sok mindent sűrítettem bele. Próbáltam izgalmasra megírni, nem tudom, mennyire sikerült, ilyesmivel még viszonylag ritkán próbálkoztam, de ezt is el kell kezdeni valahol... :) Remélem, valamelyest élvezhető lett.

Teltek-múltak a napok, és egyre közeledett a hat hetes kiképzés vége. Kouyou-nak feltűnt, hogy két új név került fel a parancsnoki láncot ábrázoló táblára, közvetlenül Reitáé alá: az egyik Matsumoto hívójele volt, a másik pedig, mint azt Torától megtudta, Shiroyamáé. A századost ugyanis valahogy sikerült rávenni, hogy maradjon a bázison, és bár közben Kouyou-ék csoportjához kellett csatlakoznia, hogy legalább egy részét megkaphassa a kiegszítő kiképzésnek, máris szolgálatba állították. A hadnagy sejtette, hogy a férfi minden bizonnyal kiváló pilóta lehet, ha a kedvéért engedményeket tesznek az egyébként szigorú rendszerben.

Mióta Akira elvitte őt a bambuszerdő közepén álló házba, Kouyou-nak egyre könnyebben mentek a gyakorlatok. Végre sikerült felzárkóznia, sőt, bizonyos tekintetben le is körözte társait, hiszen az összes írásbeli tesztje hibátlan lett, a gyakorlatokon pedig kiválóan teljesített. Azt nem tudhatta, hogy Akira milyen büszke tekintettel figyeli őt, mikor ő a kávéja felett a jegyzeteibe mélyed, vagy a szerelőkkel társalog a hangárban egy-egy légigyakorlat után. Viszont azt érezte, hogy társaival egyre jobban összehangolódnak: ők hatan már elválaszthatatlan egészet képeztek, és Kouyou szomorúan gondolt arra, hogy ha letelik a hat hét, valószínűleg szétválasztják őket.

Időközben Hayashi tárgyalására is sor került. Még Kouyou-t is beidézte a hadbíróság tanúnak. A hadnagy még soha nem látott olyan izzó gyűlöletet senki szemében, mint az egykori ezredesében, aki rangjától megfosztottan, árulónak bélyegezve ült a tokiói tárgyalóterem kőrisfa székében. Sok tanút hallgattak meg, és a végén az ítélet egyértelmű volt: halál.

\- Tudod - mondta akkor Akira Kouyou-nak -, lehet, hogy furcsán hangzik, de mindazok ellenére, amit tett, én képtelen vagyok a halálát kívánni. Sőt, tulajdonképpen bárkiét. Néha elgondolkozom rajta, hogy miért is vagyok katona, hiszen utálok gyilkolni.

\- Pont ezért vagy jó katona - mosolygott rá Kouyou. - Minket is arra tanítasz, hogy ne öljünk feleslegesen. Azok, akik alattad szolgálnak, sem húznák meg anélkül a ravaszt, hogy tudnák, elkerülhetetlen. Különleges ember vagy.

A Hayashi-ügy lezárásával, úgy tűnt, Yokota még nagyobb életre kelt. Kouyou észrevette, hogy a tisztek és az alacsonyabb rangú katonák, sőt, az ott dolgozó civilek is vidámabbak, felszabadultabbak a közös étkezéseknél, és sokkal többször hallott nevető hangokat a folyosókon.

Azonban nem volt habostorta az élet: a légiriadót jelző szirénák egyre többször szólaltak meg, éjjel is és nappal is, és egyre többször kellett egy-egy gyakorlatot megszakítaniuk, mert támadott az ellenség. Észak-Korea egyre beljebb és beljebb merészkedett, a főváros inváziójára készültek, ebben mindenki biztos volt. Olykor csak egy-egy gépet küldtek, de volt, hogy négy-öt raj is érkezett a japán légtérbe, amikkel a yokotai pilótáknak kellett leszámolniuk.

Kouyou tudta, hogy Akirának és a többieknek nincs egy perce sem pihenni, így úgy érezte, neki is minél jobban ki kell vennie a részét a munkából. Szabadideje nagy részét abban a szobában töltötte, amit a kiképzés kezdete óta Terachival és Koharával osztott meg, és a tervrajzokat bámulta, amiket a hírszerzés eljuttatott neki. A fejében egyre jobban kezdett körvonalazódni az ötlet, hogy hogyan lehetne a veszélyes repülőgépeket kiiktatni, de addig nem akart előrukkolni a kész válasszal, míg nem volt teljesen biztos benne, így folyton számolt és szimulációkat futtatott a laptopján.

Az az este is olyan volt, mint a többi. A naplementét nézték a bázis parancsnoki épületének tetejéről, ők hatan, Akira csoportja, és a terveikről beszélgettek. Arról, hogy mit fognak csinálni, ha már nem lesz háború. Ám újra, mint mostanában annyiszor, megzavarta őket az éles szirénahang, ami az ellenséges gépek közeledtét jelezte.

\- Na, mazsolák, gyertek velem! - szólalt meg ekkor Hara őrnagy mögöttük, mire ők döbbenten követték a férfit az irányítótoronyba. Odafent a technikusok, a légiirányítók és programozók mellett a parancsnok várta őket.

\- Ma szeretném, ha látnák, milyen is mifelénk egy éles légiütközet - mondta Sakurai, majd a monitorokra mutatott. - Mint látják, néhány őrszemünk van csak a levegőben, de egy raj mindjárt a segítségükre siet.

A kijelzőkön hívójelek és gépek farokszámai villantak fel, jelezve, hogy melyik pilóták indították el ebben a pillanatban gépüket valahol a hangárokban vagy a kifutópályán. Kouyou szíve akaratlanul is megdobbant, mikor meglátta Reita nevét megjelenni a középső monitoron. A kijelzőn mind láthatták, hogyan indítják el a rendszert a pilóták, hogyan töltenek be a programok. Toráé volt az első, amelyik felszállásra készen állt.

\- Oké, Nancy - szólt bele a rádióba - kérünk minden adatot az ellenséges gépekről!

\- És persze arról, hol vannak az amerikaiak. Nem szeretném őket véletlenül leszedni - tette hozzá Saga.

Kouyou érdeklődve nézett körbe, hogy vajon ki lehet Nancy, hiszen Omikón kívül egyetlen nő sem volt a teremben. Legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban a pilóták választ kaptak egy hangtól, amit utoljára akkor hallot, amikor Yokotára érkeztek: az a hang volt, akit „kicsi lányként” üdvözölt akkor Akira, és az egyik számítógép monitorján, mely előtt senki sem ült, adatok kezdtek el futni.

\- A repülésirányító szoftver? Hangvezérelt lenne? - motyogta maga elé. Észre sem vette, hogy hangosan beszél.

\- Igen - bólintott mellette Sakurai. - Egyszerűbb a hangverzérelés, mint repülés közben a gombokat nyomogatni. Az egyetlen baj vele, hogy kicsi a hatósugara: csak a yokotai légtérben tudjuk hatékonyan működtetni.

\- Oké, Tora, most már tűnj el előlem, hogy fel tudjak végre szállni! - szólt bele ismét Akira a rádióba. A hangját eltorzította a gép zaja és a rádió recsegése. Kouyou azon merengett, vajon a többiek felismerik-e. Vajon mikor fog nekik leesni, hogy Reita, akit tegnap este már megint felemlegettek, mint példaképüket, valójában Suzuki százados?

\- Rendben, főnök - nevetett Tora. - Torony, hallottad? Engedélyt kérek a felszállásra.

\- Tora, itt a torony - szólt bele mikrofonjába az egyik repülésirányító. - Indulhatsz. Szerencsés vadászatot!

\- Saga, indulhatsz - adta ki egy másik férfi az utasítást, majd szép sorban az összes felszállásra várakozó gép sorra került.

Kouyou kissé aggódva, ugyanakkor gyermeki izgalommal figyelte a monitorokon, ahogy a gépek magasságjelzői egyre nagyobb és nagyobb számokat mutatnak.

\- Reita, itt Miko. Jöttök végre? - szólalt meg egy újabb hang. Eszerint Miko volt az egyik, aki éppen a légteret őrizte.

\- Három percig még bírd ki nélkülünk, angyalom - felelte Akira, mire a toronyban többen elmosolyodtak. Kouyou is, aki feszülten figyelte a monitort, ami Akira gépének adatait jelenítette meg. Úgy tűnt, az itteniek mindenre gondoltak, mert még a pilóták vérnyomását is kijelezték a műszerek.

A gépek a levegőbe emelkedtek, és hamarosan ádáz légicsata kezdődött az öböl felett. Kouyou tenyere izzadt és szíve majd kiszakadt a helyéről, miközben hallgatta a vadászgépeket vezető pilóták beszélgetését a rádióban. Pont úgy izgult értük, ahogy gyerekkorában a kedvenc focicsapatáért. Egyenként szedték le az ellenséges gépeket, volt, amelyiket könnyen, másokat egész manőversorozat után. Már-már úgy tűnt, hogy sima győzelemre számíthatnak, amikor a monitorokon és a vadászgépek fedélzeti számítógépeinek kijelzőjén megjelent az a vörös figyelmeztetés, amitől a japán pilóták a háború kezdete óta legjobban tartottak.

Nukleáris veszély.

\- Könyörgöm, mondjátok, hogy csak meghülyült a fedélzeti számítógépem - nyögte a rádióba Tora.

\- Nagyon nem úgy tűnik - sóhajtott Miko. - Fiúk, ez meredek lesz…

\- Ugye most csak szórakoztok velem?! - csattant fel hirtelen Reita, és egy pillanattal később már mindenki tudta, miért: a gép, ami a szenzorok szerint a nukleáris robbanófejet hordozta, éppen az ő sarkában volt. - Oké, ha valakinek van ötlete, hogyan tudnám leszedni ezt a szemétládát anélkül, hogy egész Tokiót kiirtanám, hallgatom.

\- Ki kell csalnunk az öbölből - mondta Tora.

\- Szerinted van olyan hülye, hogy utánam jöjjön? - morogta Reita, miközben egy ügyes manőverrel kikerült néhány rá kilőtt lövedéket.

\- Torával jövünk mögöttetek, és kiüldözzük azt a szemétládát - szólt bele újra a rádióba Saga.

\- Rendben, egy próbát megér. A többiek próbáljanak meg oldalról fedezni minket! - sóhajtott Akira. Kouyou most már igazán aggódott. Ez már nem gyerekjáték volt, hanem éles bevetés, ahol sok millió ember élete volt a tét. Ha elszúrják, néhány percen belül mind halottak lehetnek.

\- Én jövök kilenc óra felől - szólalt meg Aoi.

\- Helyes, én csatlakozom hozzád - hallatszott Miko hangja. - A többiek menjenek a másik oldalra.

Azonban mielőtt a gépek felvehettek volna egy alakzatot, hogy kitereljék a tokiói légtérből a gépet a nyílt óceán fölé, újabb figyelmeztető jelzések villantak fel a monitorokon.

\- Bassza meg, valaki meghackeli a hálózatot! - csattant fel az egyik informatikus, egy másik pedig máris a számítógépasztala alatt termett, hogy kihúzzon néhány csatlakozót, hogy ezzel minimalizálja a kárt, miközben társai heves gépelésbe kezdtek.

\- Öhm… srácok, ott a toronyban. Azt hiszem, megbolondult a magasságjelzőm - szólalt meg kissé bizonytalanul Ruki. - Legalábbis biztos észrevenném, ha mínusz negyvenöt méteren repülnék, úgy értem, azért az csak feltűnik az embernek, ha belecsapódik a földbe…

\- A fedélzeti számítógépem teljesen meghülyült - jelentette most Aoi. - Ilyet még nem láttam…

\- A kurva életbe! - Hallatszott, hogy Tora nagyot csap valamire, talán a műszerfalra.

\- Oké, teljes rendszerellenőrzés mindenkinél - szólt bele a rádióba a vezető informatikus. - A szemétládák feltörték a tűzfalat, és behatoltak a fedélzeti számítógépekbe. Semmit ne higgyetek el, amit a monitorokon láttok!

\- Nálam látszólag minden rendben - jegyezte meg halkan Reita, mire az egyik informatikus a homlokára csapott.

\- Mert te nem vagy a hálózaton. Amikor Amano elvitte a géped Dél-Koreába, át kellett programoznunk, és senkinek sem jutott eszébe azóta visszaállítani.

\- Általában nem tolerálom, ha valaki hanyagul végzi a munkáját, de ezúttal ez a mázlink - jegyezte meg Sakurai. - Az amerikaiak?

\- Ők is hasonló problémákat észlelnek, a parancsnokuk elrendelte, hogy az összes gép azonnal szálljon le - felelte az egyik számítógépnél ülő férfi, aki a kapcsolatot tartotta az amerikai bázissal.

\- Jól értem, hogy akkor én vagyok jelenleg az egyetlen, aki a levegőben tud maradni? - morogta Reita. - Mert ha igen, akkor kurva gyorsan találjon ki valaki valamit, mielőtt ez a szemétláda leszed engem és atomot dob Tokió kellős közepére.

\- Nyugi, Rei, attól, hogy a műszereink meghülyültek, mi még vagyunk annyira tökös pilóták, hogy képesek legyünk fedezni téged - szólalt meg Tora.

\- Nem - mondta határozottan Akira. - Szálljatok le mindannyian, de azonnal!

\- Na de…

\- Tora, ez nem kérés volt!

A főhadnagy szitkozódva fordította félre a botkormányt.

\- Öhm… srácok, van egy kis baj - szólalt meg Saga.

\- Mi az? Ugye nem egy újabb bomba? - kérdezte Aoi.

\- Nem, csak… az előbb csináltam egy dugóhúzót, és… a műszereim hülyék. Nem tudom merre van fent és lent.

\- Nyugi, Saga-chan, jövök érted, és együtt leszállunk - sóhajtott Tora. - Remek - tette hozzá. - Csodás ez a mai nap.

\- Szóljanak le a szerelőknek a hangárba, hogy készítsék elő a gépemet - indult volna a kijárat felé Toshiya, de Sakurai egy határozott mozdulattal megállította.

\- Hagyd! A géped nem áll készen a felszállásra. Ennek így vagy úgy, de vége lesz, mielőtt felszállhatnál.

Az őrnagy idegesen szorította ökölbe a kezét.

\- És mégis mit csináljak? Várjak ölbetett kézzel?

A parancsnok nem méltatta válaszra.

Kouyou mindeközben idegesen babrált egyenruhája kézelőjével. Gondolkodott, olyan erősen, mint még soha. Ha ez a gép olyan volt, mint amit a tervrajzokon látott, akkor csak egy módja volt a hatástalanításnak, amit a levegőben lehetett kivitelezni, de az túlontúl kockázatosnak tűnt… mégis…

\- A tervrajzot… az F-16-osét… meg tudom nézni? - fordult Sakuraihoz. Az felvonta a szemöldökét, de bólintott.

\- Elvileg. - Az informatikusokhoz fordult. - Van rá lehetőségünk, ugye?

Az egyik programozó erre előkapott egy laptopot, és rámosolygott Kouyou-ra.

\- Csak mondja, mit keresünk, hadnagy!

\- Egy szakdolgozatot - mondta, mire a teremben lévők mind kerek szemekkel néztek rá. - Oszakai Egyetem Műszaki Kar, az én nevemen. A jegyzékszámára sajnos nem emlékszem, de a harmincnegyedik oldalt kellene látnom.

\- Máris a képernyőn lesz. - Valóban, néhány másodperc múlva az egyik nagyobb monitoron megjelent a tervrajz egyik oldala. Kouyou összevont szemöldökkel futotta át, mivel pontosan tudta, mit keres, nem kellett sokáig néznie.

\- Talán ki fogja bírni… - motyogta, és anélkül, hogy engedélyt kért volna rá, elvett egy headsetet a legközelebbi asztalról, és beleszólt a mikrofonba. - Rei, figyelj rám! Láttam már tervrajzot a bombákról, amikkel ezeket a gépeket felszerelik. Ha elég magasan robban fel, akkor viszonylag olcsón megúszhatjuk a dolgot, bár kapunk a sugárzó anyagból bőven a nyakunkba, de nem hal ki tőle a fél ország. Van most olyan lövedék a gépeden, ami időzítővel van ellátva, ugye?

\- Igen, van. Mennyire magasan kell robbannia? - kérdezte a százados.

\- Harmincötezer méter felett - tárta szét a karját a hadnagy, bár ezt Akira nem láthatta.

\- Te megzavarodtál?! - csattant fel Reita. - Figyelj, tök szívesen lennék űrhajós, az elég menő dolog, de ezzel a vadászgéppel ez képtelenség. Ha elméletileg még lehetséges is lenne, akkor sincs elég üzemanyagom ahhoz, hogy felmenjek ilyen magasságba.

\- De - jelentette ki Kouyou halkan. - A felfelé útra pont elégnek kell lennie annak, amit a gépedbe tankoltak. Az észak-koreai gép is fel tud menni abba a magasságba, kérdés, hogy elég hülye-e hozzá?

Mindeközben megérkezett a toronyba a lihegő Saga és Tora, akik alig fél perce tették le a földre gépeiket.

\- Miről maradtunk le? - kérdezte a nagyorrú pilóta, de Sakurai kézfeltartással csendre intette.

\- Biztos vagy benne, Kouyou? - kérdezte Akira, mire a hadnagy beharapta alsó ajkát.

\- Elvileg működnie kell - motyogta.

\- Ide figyelj, itt van egy kibaszott atomtöltet a seggemben, légy oly kedves, és ne mondd azt, hogy „elvileg”. Igen vagy nem? Ez a két opció van.

Kouyou egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Ha nem sikerül, akkor nem csak Akira hal meg, hanem jó eséllyel mindannyian fűbe harapnak.

\- Vissza tudjuk küldeni a vírust az ellenséges gépre. Megzavarhatjuk a szenzorait - mondta az egyik informatikus.

\- Van arra elég idő?

\- Tíz másodperc alatt megvagyok vele.

\- Akkor csinálja - adta ki az utasítást Sakurai. - Maga pedig döntse el végre, Takashima, hogy mennyire biztos a dolgában!

Kouyou még egyszer ránézett a monitoron lévő tervrajzra. Kellett neki néhány másodperc, de már nem volt kétsége.

\- Igen. Holtbiztos.

\- Akkor nyomassuk! - hallatszott Akira eltökélt hangja.

\- Arra nem is vagy kíváncsi, hogy mi történik, ha elfogy az üzemanyagod? - kérdezte Kouyou.

\- Haladjunk csak szép sorjában. Először elintézem ezt a szemétládát, majd utána fájjon a fejem amiatt, hogy harmincöt kilométert kell szabadesésben zuhannom…

A többi pilóta is, akik korábban a levegőben voltak, megjelentek a toronyban. Miko láthatóan aggódott, Aoi és Kyo irtó dühösnek látszott, Ruki pedig kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel meredt a monitorokra.

\- Ugye rosszul hallottuk útközben idefelé, és nem éppen arra készültök, hogy…

\- De, pontosan arra - bólintott Sakurai.

\- Csodás - csapta össze a tenyerét az alezredes. - Akkor akár elő is vehetjük Reita végrendeletét!

\- Várd ki a végét! - szűrte a foga között a parancsnok.

A percek kínzó lassúsággal teltek. Senki nem szólt Akirához, és ő is hanyagolta a rádió használatát, inkább az ellenséges gépre koncentrált, amelyik folyamatosan próbálta meg őt leszedni, és a magasságmérőre, ami egyre nagyobb és nagyobb számokat mutatott. Egy idő után érezte, ahogy a nehézségi erő próbálja visszarántani a földre a vadászgépet, és az küzd, hogy feljebb jusson. Ráadásul folyamatosan manőverezett, hogy az idegen pilótának ne tűnjön fel, mennyivel magasabban járnak annál, mint amit a fedélzeti monitorján lát.

Mikor végre elérte a harmincötezer métert, hirtelen mozdulattal megfordította a gépét, és kilőtt egy lövedéket a másik gépre, ami nem robbant fel azonnal.

\- Oké, most van harminc másodpercem eltűnni innen, szóval várom a további ötleteket, Takashima - jelentette be csevegő hangon Reita, és ebben a pillanatban a gépe monitorján megjelent a figyelmeztetés, hogy hamarosan kifogy az üzemanyagtartály.

\- Hát lépj a gázra, amíg van szufla a kicsikében, te tökkelütött! - rivallt rá Kouyou, mire kuncogás hallatszott a hangszóróból. - És amikor szólok, akkor kapcsold le az összes rendszert!

\- Oké, rádbízom magam - mondta Reita. A szobában körbenézve látszott, hogy a többiek nem fűznek túl sok reményt ahhoz, hogy Kouyou terve működne, de Akira, úgy tűnt, teljesen megbízott benne - vagy csak nem volt más választása. Néhány másodperc múlva valóban robbant a bomba, de Akira gépe addigra már messze járt, igaz, a detonáció ereje jó alaposan megdobta a gépet, ami néhány másodpercig irányíthatatlanná vált. Alig nyerte vissza az irányítást az F-16-os felett ifjú pilótája, Kouyou máris szólt, hogy azonnal állítson le minden rendszert.

\- Amikor ezer méter alá érsz, akkor indítsd újra és kapcsold be a vészhelyzeti fékezőrendszert! - mondta.

\- Vettem.

Az irányítótoronyban mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva várta, mi fog történni. Csak teltek a másodpercek, de a monitor, amin korábban Akira vadászának fedélzeti adatait olvashatták, még mindig sötét volt.

\- Gyerünk, Rei! - nyögte Tora. Miko Saga vállába kapaszkodott, Kyo és Miyavi pedig összeszűkült szemekkel bámultak maguk elé. Aztán egyszer csak hirtelen adatok kezdtek el futni a kijelzőn, és Reita megkezdte a manőverezést, hogy landoljon. Nem tudta puhán letenni a gépet, mint általában, élesen csattant a betonon, úgy, hogy még a toronyban is leesett egy pohár az egyik asztalról, és ripityára tört. Ám egy pillanattal később Akira megszólalt, és ekkor kitört az ováció a teremben.

\- Bocs, srácok, elfelejtettem engedélyt kérni a leszállásra… Ugye nem visztek érte hadbíróság elé?

\- És még van ereje poénkodni! - csóválta a fejét Toshiya. - Hülye kölyök!

Egy pillanattal később már mindenki Kouyou nyakában volt, az informatikusok, a repülésirányítók és a pilóták is, ölelték őt, sőt, arcon csókolták.

\- Maga tényleg egy kibaszott zseni, Takashima - jegyezte meg Sakurai is, és elindult kifelé, hogy lemenjen a kifutópályára. Az emberei néhány másodperc fáziskéséssel követték.

Akira akkor kászálódott ki a gépből, ami most igencsak viharvert állapotban volt. Levette a sisakját, és a kézfejével megpróbálta letörölni a patakokban folyó izzadságot homlokáról. Amikor meglátta Kouyou-t, szélesen elvigyorodott. A hadnagy utat tört magának a többieken keresztül, hogy néhány másodperccel később egy szoros ölelésben egyesüljenek Akirával.

\- Köszönöm - morogta a pilóta. A hangja fáradt, meggyötört volt, úgy tűnt, az adrenalin, ami korábban elég volt ahhoz, hogy felpörgesse, most hirtelen kiillant a szervezetéből.

\- Sose köszönd - mosolygott Kouyou, és elengedte a századost.

\- Csak egyet árulj el, Reita - szólalt meg a férfi szerelője, Kaoru, aki döbbent tekintettel meredt a gép hátsó részére. - Ezzel hogy a büdös istenben tudtál leszállni?

Akira kissé értetlenkedve tett meg néhány lépést, hogy megnézhesse, mi döbbentette meg ennyire a szerelőt, és Kouyou is követte a példáját. Mindketten hitetlenkedve néztek oda, ahová Kaoru mutatott: a gép függőleges és vízszintes vezérsíkjából is jókora darab hiányzott.

\- Erre most inkább gondolni sem akarok - borzongott meg Akira, majd Sakuraihoz fordult. - Ha nem bánja, parancsnok úr, a felmentésemet kérem a délutáni műszak alól.

\- Pokoli egy pilóta maga, Suzuki - csóválta a fejét az ezredes. - Természetesen nem várom el magától, hogy jelentkezzen a délutáni szolgálatra.

\- Tokió rendben lesz? A bomba… - nézett az égre.

\- Kapunk némi radioaktív anyagot a fejünkre, ez tény. Remélhetőleg nagy bajunk nem lesz tőle - vont vállat a parancsnok. - Mindenesetre mindenképp jobban jártunk, mint ha rádobja az a szemétláda a belvárosra.

Akira bólintott. Most nem érdekelte, hogy mindenki milyen örvendezve nézi, és hogy többen kezet akarnak rázni vele, vagy megölelni őt, egyszerűen elindult a legközelebbi hangár irányába.

\- Hová mész? - pislogott rá Tora.

\- Hányni.

Senki nem tudta, hogy csak viccel, vagy komolyan gondolja.

~.~

Kouyou és társai Akira F-16-osa előtt tébláboltak. Este érkezett a parancs, hogy jelenjenek meg a négyes számú hangárban. Még soha nem jártak itt ezelőtt, de mint hamarosan megtudták, a négyes egy föld alatti atombunker volt, ahová csak külön engedéllyel léphettek be még azok is, akik Yokotán szolgáltak. Itt sorakozott egymás mellett az összes gép, amit a Reita parancsnoksága alá tartozó pilóták vezettek.

\- De tényleg, hogy tudott ezzel leszállni? - morogta az orra alatt Omiko, mire Yutaka a könyökével oldalba bökte a nőt.

\- Én sosem gondoltam volna… - motyogta Kohara.

\- Mit? - nézett rá Terachi.

\- Hogy Suzuki százados lenne Reita…

\- Na látod, ezért nem szabad könyvet a borító alapján megítélni! - jelentette ki egy vidám hang mögöttük, mire a hat pilótatanonc megugrott és döbbenten fordult hátra. Tora állt mögöttük. - Na, ne bámuljatok ilyen bambán! Ma este fontos bejelentések fognak itt történni, utána pedig lazítunk egy kicsit.

\- Mi ez a hirtelen jött tegeződés? Tudtommal nem ittuk meg a pertut - állapította meg Morie, mire Tora felvihogott.

\- Na, akkor ma este iszunk is, és akkor minden oké lesz.

\- Jézusom, ne bámuld már őket úgy, mint egy eszelős! Még megijeszted őket! - jelent meg Kyo is a hangárban. - Nos, mikor kezdünk?

\- Egy perc! - szólalt meg egy hang az F-16-os felől. Eddig észre sem vették, hogy Reita és Kaoru ott állnak., a szárny takarásában - Szóval, Kao, mi a diagnózis? Hogy van a kicsikém?

\- Nem fogok hazudni, nem jól, a robbanás szépen tönkrevágta az elektronikát, a külső sérülésekről nem is beszélve - sóhajtott a szerelő, aki olajos kezeit törölgette egy ronggyal. - Rendbe tudom hozni, de hosszú időbe fog telni.

\- Mégis mennyi időbe? - sóhajtott Akira.

\- Két hét. - A százados erre szúrósan nézett a szerelőre. - Ne nézz így rám, nem én vágtam tönkre a gépet. Máshol legalább két hónapot kotlanának rajta, mielőtt visszaadnák neked.

\- Nekem nincs két hetem várni a háború közepén - sóhajtott újra a százados.

\- Körbekérdezek, hátha van némi szabadideje pár szerelőnek, akik csatlakoznának a csapatomhoz. De akkor is legalább tíz napba fog telni…

\- Hát, nincs mit tenni - húzta a száját Akira, és barátilag meglapogatta Kaoru lapockáját. - Kösz.

\- Majd akkor köszönd, ha újra repül a kicsike - mondta a férfi, és elindult kifelé a hangárból. Közben újabb pilóták érkeztek, köztük Ruki, Aoi, Saga és Miyavi is. - Nos, azt hiszem, mind itt vagyunk - nézett körbe Akiraa. - Akkor kezdjük! - dörzsölte össze a tenyerét.

\- Hadd én! - vigyorodott el Tora, mire Akira vállat vont.

\- Felőlem.

\- Nos, kedves mazsolák, elérkezett a nap, amire mindannyian vártunk - csapta össze a tenyerét Tora. Saga már a fejét fogta. - A mai napon kiderül, közületek kiből válik yokotai pilóta, és ki az, akitől könnyes búcsút vagyunk kénytelenek venni.

\- De hát még nem telt le a hat hét! - értetlenkedett Kohara. - És különben is, mi lesz a vizsgával?

\- Már rég megvolt a vizsga - nevetett fel Akira.

\- Tessék?! - rökönyödtek meg az újoncok.

\- Nos, a nap huszonnégy órájában alkalmunk volt nekünk, repülésoktatóknak az elmúlt hetekben figyelni a tanfolyam minden résztvevőjét. Nem kell ahhoz külön levizsgáztatnunk senkit, hogy tudjuk, alkalmas-e - magyarázta a százados, és egy közeli asztalra mutatott, ahol kék bársonnyal bevont dobozok sorakoztak. Pontosan hat darab. - Torával ellentétben, bár vicces dolog az újoncok idegeit húzni, én inkább a lényegre térek, mert mielőbb szeretnék túlesni a formaságokon. Mindannyian átmentek, hölgyem és uraim.

Az újoncok még mindig döbbenten nézték Akirát.

\- Tényleg? - Omiko volt az, aki először megtalálta a hangját.

\- Tényleg - mosolyodott el Akira. - Nem szeretem a hosszú és erőltetetten ünnepélyes beszédeket, ha senki nem bánja, inkább megkímélném magunkat tőle, és csak azt mondanám el, ami fontos: a mai naptól mindannyian elfelejtjük egymás között a magázódást, és egymás rangjának a szajkózását. Mostantól nem Suzuki százados vagyok, hanem Reita. Yokotán így szokás, nem adunk sokat a formaságokra. Természetesen ettől függetlenül a parancsnoki lánc érvényben van, de ne csodálkozzon senki, ha mondjuk a rajparancsnoka az övénél alacsonyabb rangjelzést visel - itt nem a plecsnik száma határozza meg, ki vezethet egy osztagot, és ki nem.

\- Hivatalosan már holnap megkezdődik a szolgálatotok, a beosztást és minden más fontos információt holnap kaptok meg - vette át a szót Saga. - Elsősorban nekem és ennek a tökkelütöttnek feleltek - mutatott Torára -, valamint Reitának és Toshiyának, akit eddig Hara őrnagyként ismertetek. És természetesen a kötelékparancsnokotoknak, aki az idei osztályelső lesz.

\- Mivel igen, mielőtt megkérdeznétek, ti hatan, így együtt fogtok egy köteléket alkotni. Remek pilóták vagytok, és remekül tudtok egymással együtt dolgozni - mosolygott rájuk Akira.

\- Te már az első napon ezt tervezted! - kerekedett el Kouyou szeme. Hiszen nem létezett más magyarázat, mint hogy a százados jó előre kiválasztotta őket magának.

\- Igen - vigyorgott rá Akira. - Volt időm mindannyiótok aktáját jó alaposan átnyálazni, és pontosan az történt, amire számítottam: leiskoláztátok az összes többi pilótát a programban, nem azért, mert egyénileg annyira jók vagytok - pontosabban nem csak azért -, hanem mert csapatként remekül működtök. És nekünk éppen erre van szükségünk.

\- Most pedig mindannyian kaptok egy új dögcédulát, a régit adjátok majd le holnap az irodában, ahol megkapjátok az új belépőkódjaitokat is. Ezen már csak az új hívójeletek szerepel, amit aznap választottatok, amikor ide érkezetetek - mondta Saga, és elővett egy kisebb szövetzsákot. Uruha összevonta a szemöldökét. Igaz, hogy sok dokumentumot kitöltött, de az biztos, hogy hívójelet nem választott.

Akira közben a kis asztalhoz lépett, és felvette róla az első bársonnyal bevont dobozkát.

\- Először is, Kohara Kazamasa, azaz Shou - nézett Saga a legfiatalabb pilótára, mire az előrelépett, és mosolyogva átvette tőle a dögcéduláját, és már-már áhítatos arckifejezéssel hagyta, hogy Akira a mellére tűzze ugyanazt a solymos jelvényt, amit ő is Toráék is viseltek. A többiek is egyenként megkapták az új bilétát, legutoljára Kouyou, aki eltátotta a száját, mikor meglátta a hívójelet új dögcéduláján.

\- És akkor már csak azt kell elmondanom, hogy ki lett az osztályelső. - Akira csibészes félmosolya láttán Kouyou-nak akaratlanul is megdobbant a szíve. - Szerintem mind egyet fogtok érteni a döntésünkkel, főleg a mai nap után… Takashima Kouyou.

\- Mi? Én? - kerekedett el a hadnagy szeme. - De hát…

Ez csak valami tévedés lehetett! Hiszen mennyit bénázott az egész kiképzés alatt! Igaz, ami igaz, mostanában már jobban ment neki, de a többieknek még jobban…

\- Ne nézz így rám! Kiérdemelted - mondta Akira. Kouyou meglepve látta, hogy mindenki más a hangárban bólint. De mégis mit csinálhatott, hogy kiérdemelje ezt?

\- Nos, most, hogy ezzel is megvolnánk, következik a beavatásotok! - jelentette be vidáman Tora, és levett egy közeli polcról két nagy doboz festéket, majd újdonsült társaik lábához dobta őket.

\- Kifestetitek velünk a hangárt? - kérdezte Omiko, aki most már egyszerűen csak Omi névre hallgatott.

\- Nem egészen. De pingálhattok valamit a vadászgépetekre - mondta Saga, mire mindannyian felvonták szemöldöküket. - Ott állnak kint a kifutón.

Valóban, amikor a festékes bödönökkel a kezükben kiléptek a földalatti hangárból, hat repülőgépet láttak meg Yokota kopott aszfaltján várakozni.

\- Ezek most gördültek ki a gyárból, együléses F-35-ösök. Ilyen rövid határidővel ezeket tudta a Légierő biztosítani számotokra, de szerintem nem fogtok rájuk panaszkodni, igazán jól repülnek a kicsikék - mondta Kyo. - Idővel majd ti is kérvényezhettek magatoknak egyedi gépeket, de addig is repülnötök kell valamivel.

\- Ezek csodálatosak! - lelkendezett Shou. Terachi, aki az egyszerűség kedvéért a saját keresztnevét választotta hívójelének, lelkesen bólogatni kezdett.

\- Reggel kipróbálhatjátok őket, kértem mindannyiótoknak repülési engedélyt kilenc órára - mosolygott Akira. Jó volt látni, hogy ezek a fiúk pont ugyanolyan lelkesek, mint ő volt, amikor megkapta a szárnyait. - A szerelők majd segítenek beállítani az indítókódot és a fedélzeti számítógépet.

\- Addig is, én hoztam pezsgőt és sört - vigyorodott el szélesen Miyavi, és két nagy ládára mutatott, ami az egyik gép alatt állt. - Sajnos alkoholmentesek, mert a mai nap eseményei miatt mindannyian huszonnégy órás készenléti szolgálatba lettünk helyezve.

\- De a lényeg, hogy ma este szórakozunk - mosolygott Saga, és előhúzott zubbonyának zsebéből két kisebb dobozt. - És amerikai barátaink voltak olyan nagylelkűek, hogy küldtek nekünk egy pár kubai szivart is, ami náluk is illegális, szóval el kéne őket mihamarabb tüntetni.

Valóban szórakoztak. Beszélgettek, iszogattak, történeteket meséltek a háború előttről, hangos nevetések közepette. Kivételesen egyiküknek sem jutott eszébe, mekkora felelősség nyomja a vállukat. Egyikük sem tudta, hogy a háború vége előtt többé nem lesz alkalmuk ilyen önfeledten szórakozni.

Akira, miközben Miyavi lelkesen magyarázott egy korábbi bevetésükről, félrevonult a többiektől, és a távolba, az óceán felé révedt a tekintete. Kouyou észrevette, s csatlakozott hozzá.

\- Aggaszt valami? - kérdezte a hadnagy.

\- Ami ma történt - nézett fel a csillagokkal borított égre Akira. - Anélkül jutottak be az ország kellős közepébe egy atombombával, hogy mire észrevettük őket, már a tokiói légtérben voltak. Ez az egész hajszálon múlott, és ki tudja, hányszor tudjuk még megúszni. Kezdünk kifutni az időből: ha nem lépünk hamarosan, áthatolnak rajtunk, mint kés a vajon.

\- Akkor hamarosan indulunk?

\- Kénytelenek leszünk, igen - bólintott a százados.

\- Megvagyok a munka rám eső részével - mondta Kouyou, mire Akira meglepetten fordult felé. - Holnap reggel felkeresem vele a parancsnokot.

\- Miért nem most azonnal?

\- Mert vagyok olyan önző, hogy még akarok magamnak egy nyugodt éjszakát. Amikor nincs háború, csak ez itt - mutatott körbe a kifutópályán. Akira nem vitatkozott vele. - Egyet árulj még el! Mi ez a hívójel? - mutatta fel új dögcéduláját Kouyou, mire a százados arcán ördögi vigyor jelent meg, pont ugyanaz a vigyor, amit Kouyou annyiszor látott az arcán iskolás korukban, amikor Akira valami nagy csintalanságra készült.

\- Honnan tudjam, nem én választottam.

\- Aha. Akkor mégis ki az, aki ezen a bázison tudhatja, hogy hogyan gúnyoltál engem a felső középiskolában? - csóválta a fejét Kouyou.

\- Hát jó, lebuktam - felete könnyedén Akira. - De hát tudod, mit mondanak: édes a bosszú…

\- Szemétláda! Szerintem mind rajtam fognak röhögni, amikor bejelentkezem a rádión, mint Uruha.

\- Szerintem meg mindenkinek tetszeni fog - vont vállat a százados. - Illik hozzád a név.


	22. Bevetés

Akira egy borús késő őszi reggelen tartotta meg az eligazítást Yokota kifutópályáján, ami után minden pilóta, aki jelen volt, némaságba burkolózva fogyasztotta el tízóraiját a kantinban. Nehéz napok álltak előttük. Ahogy a százados mondta, ha az akció sikerrel zárul, lezárhatják a harmadik világháborút Ázsiában. Újra béke lenne, hazamehetnének a családjukhoz - már akinek volt még kihez hazamennie -, újraépíthetnék az életüket. Nem kellene éjszakánként a légiriadó éles szirénájára ébredni, és attól tartani, hogy egy atomtöltet bármikor porrá és füstté változtathatja őket.

Ugyanakkor Akira azt sem titkolta el, mennyire veszélyes az akció. Érdemérmet fognak kapni, ha vége, mondta a százados, de valószínűleg már csak a koporsójukra tűzik azt. A visszatérés esélye minimális. Ellenséges területen ki kell szállniuk a vadászgépeikből, az éj leple alatt, egy kiválóan őrzött észak-koreai bázison, és tönkrevágniuk több tucat gép elektronikáját, majd a megadott célpontokra bombát dobni.

Ha létezett lehetetlen küldetés, ez az volt. Mégis, amikor megkérdezte, ki vállalja, mindenki előlépett a sorból, egy emberként. Senki nem akart itthon maradni.

Kouyou tudta, hogy ami most következik, az meghatározza mindannyiuk sorsát. Hogy hová halad mostantól a világ, már az ő kezükben volt. Nem engedhették meg maguknak, hogy a legcsekélyebb hibát is vétsék.

A haditerv komplex volt, és Akira csak részleteket árult el belőle. Volt olyan része is, amit ő maga sem ismert teljes egészében, hiszen a hadvezetés nem kockáztathatta meg, hogy rossz kezekbe kerüljön az információ. Még az olyan megbízható, lojális katonák is, mint Reita, kénytelenek voltak töredékekkel beérni, éppen csak annyival, amennyire a munkájuk elvégzéséhez szükség volt.

Ráadásul volt még egy utasítás, ami nem könnyítette meg, hogy esténként álomra hajtsák a fejüket: nem eshettek hadifogságba. Mindenki kapott egy kis fiolát, amiben gyorsan ható méreg volt, arra az esetre, ha elfogná őket az ellenség. Ezek a pilóták túl sokat tudtak, a tudásuk pedig nem kerülhetett rossz kezekbe.

Minden nap gyakoroltak. Kouyou korábban kidolgozott módszere arra, hogy tönkre tudják tenni az észak-koreai gépek elektronikáját, jónak bizonyult, ugyanakkor a kivitelezéssel akadtak bőven problémák. A legtöbben remek pilóták voltak ugyan, de ezúttal a vadászgépből kiszállva is helyt kellett állniuk. Addig gyakorolták a mozdulatsort, ami abból állt, hogy lyukat fúrtak a gép törzsébe, elvágtak néhány vezetéket, majd kihalásztak egy apró alkatrészt a repülő belsejből, amíg csukott szemmel is másodpercek alatt tudták elvégezni. Azt is gyakorolták, hogy minél hamarabb be tudjanak ugrani a gépükbe és felszállni - ez az egész akció az idővel való versenyfutásról szólt.

A csapat összetétele vegyes volt: Ruki és Toshiya ugyanúgy a tagja volt, mint Die, Aoi, Uruha, de a fiatal Shou is a listára került. Miko méltatlankodott, amiért csak két nő van a csapatban, ő és Omi, de be kellett látnia, hogy amíg nincs másik lány a bázison, Reita nem tud többet beválogatni közülük.

Az akciót hivatalosan is Akira vezette, így mindenki, még az is, aki a parancsnoki láncban felette foglalt helyet - köztük Toshiya -, az ő utasításainak engedelmeskedett, de ez Aoin kívül senkit sem zavart. Aztán, mikor egyszer Akira félrevonta a Naháról érkezett századost, hogy beszéljen vele, már ő sem fanyalgott tovább. Senki sem tudta kettejükön kívül, hogy mi hangzott el a hosszú beszélgetésen Reita szobájában, de minden bizonnyal olyasmi, ami után még a makacs százados is máshogy tudott nézni a fiatal pilótára.

November huszonnyolcadikán adta ki a hadügyminiszter a parancsot. Japán összes légibázisáról gépek szálltak fel, ahogy Dél-Koreából és a közelben lévő amerikai támaszpontokról is. Minden irányból offenzívát indítottak az ellenséges bázisok ellen: gépek tartottak Dél-Japánba és Észak-Korea felé éppúgy, mint a Belső-Ázsiai országokba, akik szövetséget kötöttek Japán ellenségeivel. Egyszerre csaptak le, és ettől azt remélték, hogy sikerül annyira elterelni az ellenség figyelmét, hogy ne vegyék észre azt a néhány tucat japán vadászt, amelyik szép csendben, Északról belopakodik a hátországukba.

Csípős hajnal volt Yokotán. A vadászok azon a repülőgép-anyahajón várták a bevetést teljes fegyverzetben, ami elég közel viszi majd őket Észak-Koreához ahhoz, hogy ne kelljen útközben tankolniuk. A pilóták - amerikaiak és japánok - ott álltak a bázis két részét elválasztó hosszú, vörös csík mellett.

\- Most lelkesítő beszédet illene tartanom - mondta Akira -, de képtelen vagyok bármit mondani, ami nem hangzott már el ezerszer is ezen a bázison az utóbbi hetekben. Csak azt kérem tőletek, hogy amikor felszállunk, ne gondoljatok semmi másra, csak a küldetésre! Mindannyian remek pilóták vagytok, a kisujjatokban van minden, ami ahhoz kell, hogy sikerrel járjatok, végrehajtsátok a feladatot, utána pedig visszatérjetek. Bízzatok magatokban, bármi történjen is! - nézett egy pillanatra Kouyou szemébe.

Az amerikai csapat vezetője is hasonló beszédet mondott, majd, ahogy régi szokásuk volt minden közös küldetés előtt, a két nemzet katonái átlépték a bázist kettőszelő szimbolikus határt, megölelték egymást, és ki-ki jó vadászatot kívánt a másiknak. Azután elindultak.

Sakurai, aki távolról szemlélte a jelenetet, magához intette Rukit.

\- Tudod, a legrosszabb az, hogy én most nem tarthatok veletek - mondta. - Lehet, jobb lett volna, ha inkább pilóta maradok ahelyett, hogy elvállalom a parancsnokságot.

\- Ne mondd ezt, mindketten tudjuk, hogy erre a feladatra jelenleg nincs nálad alkalmasabb ember Japánban - mosolyodott el lágyan az alacsony alezredes, de egy pillanattal később komorrá vált a tekintete. - Figyelj, ha nem térnék vissza, tegyél meg nekem valamit!

\- Ruki…

\- Ne, hallgass végig! - tartotta fel a kezét a férfi. - Ha nem térnék vissza, keresd fel azt a szemétláda apámat, és mondd el neki, hogy a fia nem volt olyan semmirekellő, mint amilyennek ő gondolta!

\- Gyere vissza, és mondd el neki te magad, amikor vége a háborúnak! - mondta komoran Sakurai, és szoros ölelésbe vonta egykori pilótatársát.

~.~

Tora és Saga az óceánt nézték a hajó tatjáról. Már közel jártak Észak-Koreához, tudták, hamarosan érkezik majd a parancs, hogy indulhatnak.

\- Saga-chi, ha esetleg történne ma velünk valami… szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy…

\- Én is - mosolygott rá a nagyorrú pilóta barátjára.

\- Tudod, ha most nem lenne háború, megcsókolnálak - mondta halkan Tora.

\- Tudod, ha most nem lenne háború, nem itt állnánk, hanem otthon feküdnénk az ágyban, és pocky-val tömnénk magunkat - mosolyodott el Saga. - Halálosan unatkoznánk.

\- Nem vetem meg az izgalmakat, de most, azt hiszem, örülnék, ha a következő két évben csak unatkoznánk - sóhajtott Tora.

Eközben Akira gondterhelten meredt szeretett F-16-osára. Senkinek sem mondta el, de a gép azóta a bizonyos eset óta, amikor megsérült, már nem szuperált olyan tökéletesen, mint azelőtt. Kaoru és csapata megtette, amit lehetett, és látszólag minden rendben is volt a vadásszal, de pilótája minden repülésnél érezte, hogy mégsincs száz százalékos állapotban, bár nem tudta volna megmondani, mi volt a baj.

\- Csak még a mai napot bírd ki, kicsim! - simított végig a gép hasán. Ekkor megjelent mellette Kouyou.

\- Tíz perc múlva indulnunk kell - jelentette ki.

\- Tudom - bólintott Akira, és kezét nyújtotta a hadnagynak. - Nehogy meg merészelj halni! Ma ne!

\- Te se - szorította meg a bőrkeményedéses ujjakat Kouyou, és, mivel éppen nem volt senki, aki láthatta volna őket, lopott egy gyors csókot a századostól.

~.~

Az elején minden rendben ment. Lopakodó üzemmódban, rádiócsendben hatoltak be Észak-Koreába, akik mindenhonnan várták volna a támadást, csak a Sarkkör felől nem. Nem is vették őket észre, és látszólag minden gond nélkül tudott mindenki leszállni a számára kijelölt bázison, míg többen a levegőben, a lehető legnagyobb magasságon várták, hogy megkezdhessék a célpontnak választott gyárépületek és katonai támaszpontok bombázását.

Saga, Tora, Toshiya és Uruha volt az, akik Reitával repültek együtt. Amikor letették a gépeiket nem messze a hangáraktól, ahol több tucat nukleáris fegyverekkel felszerelt gép sorakozott, csak egy-egy intéssel jelezték, hogy minden rendben, majd indultak is elvégezni a feladatukat. Arra azonban nem számítottak, hogy bár a hírszerzés szerint legfeljebb két-három őrnek kellett volna a mai napon őrizni a területet, egy kisebb partiba csöppennek. Valami alezredesnek ünnepelték éppen a születésnapját, pont a hangár bejárata előtti kifutón. Az észak-koreai katonák, bár hangosan vigadtak, láthatóan nem voltak részegek.

\- A kurva életbe - morogta Akira, és kérdő pillantást vetett Toshiyára, aki alig néhány méterrel tőle rejtőzködött egy fa mögött, míg a többiek a közeli kis épületeket használták fedezékül.

\- Megoldom, ti menjetek - tátogta Toshiya, majd egy pillanattal később olyat tett, hogy négy társában az ütő is megállt: előugrott rejtekhelyéről, és egyenesen odasétált az ellenséges katonákhoz.

Reita nyelt egy nagyot, de nem várta meg, hogy kiderüljön, hogyan reagálnak az észak-koreaiak: futásnak eredt, és amíg azok Toshiyával törődtek, beslisszolt a hangárba, nyomában Uruhával és a Saga-Tora párossal. Szerencsére odabent nem volt senki senki. Gyorsan nekiláttak a munkának, és bár a kezük remegett, főleg, miután meghallották odakintről a lövések hangját, a veszélyes repülőgépek felét sikerült ártalmatlanná tenniük. Ám ekkor kinyílt a hangár ajtaja, és az ellenséges katonák besétáltak rajta. A négy pilóta az utolsó pillanatban tudott elrejtőzni egy-egy szerszámokkal teli polc mögé.

Akira, aki értett valamennyit koreaiul, hallotta, hogy azon röhögnek, mennyire nagy barom volt az a japán, aki besétált hozzájuk, és hogy milyen dicséretben fogja őket részesíteni a hadvezetés, majd arról kezdtek el vitatkozni, hogy visszaküldjék-e Toshiya holttestét Japánnak, vagy egyszerűen csak dobják a kutyák elé.

Az ifjú századosnak olyan erősen kellett beharapnia alsó ajkát, hogy ne üvöltsön fel, hogy a vér is kisercent belőle. Ráadásul, úgy tűnt, az ellenséges pilóták nem szándékoznak mostanában kimenni a hangárból, márpedig nekik még lett volna itt dolguk bőven, és minden elvesztegetett perccel csökkent annak az esélye, hogy élve kijussanak.

Saga termett mellette, és felmutatta neki apró táblagépét, amin egy üzenet volt olvasható Rukitól.

_„Észrevettek minket, mielőtt leszálltunk volna. Miyavi gépét leszedték.”_

A százados vett egy mély levegőt, és kilesett rejtekhelye mögül. Az észak-koreaiak láthatóan jól mulattak.

Saga közben gépelt valamit a táblagépére, és újra Reita felé nyújtotta.

_„Sietnünk kell, csak idő kérdése, hogy riadóztassák ezeket.”_

Akira bólintott, a hadnagynak igaza volt. El kellett indulniuk, mielőbb, akkor is, ha nem sikerült maradéktalanul elvégezniük a feladatot. Már nem tehettek semmit, főleg, mivel annyi időt elvesztegettek már, hogy a többi csapatnak már mind úton kellett lennie az anyahajó felé, és a bombázásoknak is meg kellett kezdődniük. Közben újabb üzenet érkezett Saga gépére, ezúttal Mikótól: sikerült megsemmisíteniük a célpontjukat, de elvesztették Shinyát.

Akira egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, majd intett a távolabb rejtőzködő két pilótának, hogy próbáljanak közelebb lopakodni a kijárathoz. Sikerült is, ám az utolsó métereken már semmi nem volt, ami mögé elrejtőzhettek volna, így futásnak eredtek. Persze az ellenség azonnal észrevette őket, de ők nem álltak meg, csak rohantak, ki-ki a saját gépe felé, és hiába nyitottak rájuk tüzet, felmásztak a pilótafülkébe, és amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, a levegőbe emelkedtek.

\- Reita, hol a francban vagytok már? - Ez volt az első, amit meghallottak a rádióban, mikor felemelkedve bekapcsolták. Aoi hangja volt.

\- Volt egy kis problémánk - mondta a százados.

\- Húzzatok el onnan, de gyorsan, négy bombázó és két raj F-15-ös tart felétek! - mondta a férfi, mire a négy pilóta azonnal magasabb sebességre kapcsolt. Már nem volt értelme sem szoros alakzatot tartani, sem lopakodó üzemmódba kapcsolni, hiszen az ellenség már tudta, hogy ott vannak.

\- Aoi, nektek sikerült? - tette fel Reita a kérdést, ami leginkább foglalkoztatta.

\- Nem. - Reita ennek hallatán idegesen csapott a műszerfalra. - Le sem tudtunk szállni, kiszúrtak minket, úgyhogy csak kilőttünk pár közeli, értékesnek tűnő célpontot.

Akira szeretett volna még többet megtudni, de nem volt rá idő, hiszen az ellenséges gépek máris a nyomukban voltak, és a földről is elkezdtek tüzelni rájuk. Észak-Korea, úgy tűnt, telis-tele van légvédelmi ágyúkkal.

Megkönnyebbült kicsit, mikor a monitoron látta, hogy Saga és Tora már el is hagyta az észak-koreai légteret, és Uruha és ő is már a határ közelében voltak.

\- Ruru, figyelj, egyenesen menj az anyahajóra és tedd le a gépet! Ha utánunk is jönnek a szemétládák, azt inkább bízzuk a dél-koreaiakra! - mondta a rádióba.

Ruru… a név gondolatára akaratlanul is mosoly szökött az arcára. Mindenki így hívta Kouyou-t, hiába volt hivatalosan Uruha a hívójele, mert egyszer neki, Akirának, kicsúszott a száján a becenév. Még gyerekkorában nevezte így magában Kouyou-t.

\- Vettem - mondta Uruha. - De te is iparkodj!

\- Úgy lesz, nekem sincs kedvem most hősködni - mondta Akira. Ám a mosoly egy pillanattal később leolvadt az arcáról. A fedélzeti számítógépe monitorján megjelent egy hibaüzenet, azután még egy és még egy. - Atyaég - nyögte.

Igen, érezte ő, hogy mostanában nem volt száz százalékos a gépe, és úgy tűnt, most az egyszer az oly szeretett F-16-os cserbenhagyja őt: egymás után jelentek meg a különböző rendszerhibákra való figyelmeztetések. Le kellett volna szállnia, most azonnal, de még messze volt a határtól.

\- Kicsim, csak még pár percet bírj ki, kérlek! - motyogta maga elé, és teljes sebességre kapcsolt, miközben a vörös figyelmeztető jelzések egyre csak villogtak és villogtak a monitorokon. Még látta a kijelzőn, hogy Kouyou gépe már ereszkedik, hogy leszálljon az anyahajón, majd hirtelen minden monitor elsötétült, és a gép egyszerűen leállt alatta.

\- Rei, figyelj, ugye látod, hogy tizenkét óránál kilőttek rád egy rakétát? - szólt bele a rádióba Kouyou, de csak recsegést kapott válaszul, és ahogy hátranézett, látta, hogy Akira vadászgépe felrobban a levegőben.


	23. Halál és megbánás

Kouyou kétségbeesetten ugrott ki a gépéből, amint letette azt, meg sem várta, hogy valamelyik szerelő felmásszon a pilótafülkéhez, és rögzítse a katapultülést. Azonnal a parancsnoki kabinba rohant, de Tora és Saga még így is megelőzte őt.

\- Hol van Reita? - kérdezte, amint átlépte a küszöböt, mire a két másik pilóta kétségbeesett pillantást váltott. Kouyou hátratántorodott. - Nem, az nem lehet! Ő… ő a legjobb pilóta, ti magatok mondtátok. Nem halhatott meg!

\- Ruru… - próbálta csitítani Tora, de Kouyou a szavába vágott.

\- Nem! Ezt nem hiszem el! Biztosan él!

\- Uruha, figyelj - szólalt meg most a könnyes szemű Saga. - Rei gépe felrobbant a levegőben, te is láttad. Ha sikerült is katapultálnia, még jócskán az ellenséges légtérben volt, és te is tudod, milyen parancsot kaptunk arra az esetre, ha hadifogságba esnénk.

\- Nem! - rázta a fejét a hadnagy, ám tudta, hogy két bajtársának mindenben igaza van. - A kurva életbe! - öklözött bele a falba. - Ennek nem így kellett volna történnie!

Ebben a pillanatban megjelent a kabinban Ruki. Egy pillanat alatt felmérte a helyzetet, de nem állt neki vigasztalni Kouyou-t.

\- Megvan a teljes veszteséglista. Továbbítsátok Tokióba - mondta, és Saga kezébe nyomott egy papírt. A pilóta ránézett a lapra, és sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd könnyeit visszanyelve leült az egyik számítógéphez, és gépelni kezdett. Túl sok nevet kellett beütnie, túl sok ismerős nevet. A sor öt koreai hívójelével kezdődött, majd néhány amerikaival folytatódott, és mikor elért a japánokig, úgy érezte, menten belehal a gyászba. Miyavi… Toshiya… Shinya… Csak gépelte a neveket, miközben szemeiből már megállíthatatlan patakokban folytak a könnyek.

Százan indultak el Dél-Koreába: húsz amerikai, negyven dél-koreai és negyven japán gép. Csak negyvenegy pilóta élte túl a küldetést.

Mire Saga végzett a gépeléssel, és továbbította az adatokat a yokotai bázisnak, már csak ő és Tora voltak a kabinban. A főhadnagy odasétált hozzá, és gyengéden végigsimított a vállán.

\- Tudtuk, hogy öngyilkos küldetés - mondta halkan. - Ahhoz képest még olcsón megúsztuk.

\- Nem igaz. Nem úsztuk meg olcsón - tiltakozott erőtlenül Saga.

\- De te élsz, és őszintén szólva én most minden mást leszarok - ismerte be Tora, és nem törődve a kockázattal, hogy bárki rájuk nyithat, felrántotta magához Sagát, és megcsókolta. Kétségbeesett, durva csók volt, a körmei mélyen a hadnagy hátába fúródtak, és mire véget ért, már ő is sírt - életében először.

~.~

Alkonyodott. A repülőgép-anyahajó az öbölben állt, nem indultak még el vissza Japánba. Saga és Tora egymás vállának támaszkodva ült a fedélzet egy félreeső sarkában, és nézték a kontinens felett lebukni készülő napot.

\- Annyiszor megúszta… - motyogta Saga. Torának nem kellett megkérdeznie, tudta, hogy Reitáról beszél. - Ott volt az atombomba. Meg az a légicsata Aomori felett… meg persze az a hülye motorbaleset két éve. Naha is egy hajszálon múlott. Sőt, még azt is sikerült megúsznia, amikor Hayashi a kivégzőosztag elé vitette… Nem tudom elhinni, hogy most tényleg…

\- De legalább úgy halt meg, ahogy akart: repülés közben - mondta Tora. - Jobb sors, mint amit Hayashi szánt neki.

Saga erre nem mondott semmit. Sóhajtva nézett a fedélzeten sorakozó vadászgépek irányába. Nem volt meglepve, mikor meglátta, hogy Uruha ott áll saját madara mellett, és üveges tekintettel bámulja a tengert.

\- Szerinted Rei és ő…? - kérdezte Torát.

\- Minden bizonnyal. Legalábbis nem úgy ismertem Reit, mint aki sutba vágta volna a Katonai Törvénykönyvet egy jó kefélés kedvéért. Nagyon kellett szeretnie ahhoz, hogy vállalja érte a kockázatot.

\- Tudod, Tora… Azt hiszem, nekem mégiscsak irtó nagy mázlim van - sóhajtott Saga. - Én is lehetnék most Uruha helyében.

Tora erre nem mondott semmit, csak feltápászkodott, és a kezét nyújtotta a másik férfinak.

\- Gyere! Ideje bemennünk.

Ekkor megjelent mellettük a kifulladt Kyo, kezében egy mobiltelefonnal.

\- Hol van Ruki? Azonnal beszélnem kell vele! - lihegte.

\- Miért? Mi történt? - nézett rá döbbenten a két pilóta.

\- Reita…

~.~

Egy fegyver szegeződött a tarkójának.

Pedig majdnem mázlija volt. Az utolsó pillanatban sikerült katapultálnia, de az a rohadt ernyő! Valami történhetett vele, mert kinyílt ugyan, de nem lassította le eléggé a zuhanást. Még a levegőben ki kellett vágnia magát a pilótaülésből, mert a kötelek összegabalyodtak, beleakadtak az ülésébe, és ő fejjel lefelé száguldott a Föld felé. Az utolsó néhány métert szabadesésben tette meg, és bár szépen összezúzta magát, csodával határos módon mégis túlélte… de rossz helyen ért földet. Sikerült éppen a két Korea közötti határon húzódó lövészárkok közé esnie - csupán néhány méterre szövetségeseiktől, pont egy észak-koreai katona lábai elé.

Tudta, hogy már csak másodpercei vannak hátra. Élt már át ilyet korábban is, Hayashi kivégzőosztaga előtt, és furcsa módon most sem érzett félelmet. Talán azért, mert úgy élte az életét, ahogy szerette volna, talán, mert olyan reménytelenül elbaltázták ezt a küldetést, hogy már semmi sem számított, vagy talán csak azért, mert mielőtt katapultált volna, még hallotta a rádión, hogy Kouyou biztonságban leszállt a repülőgép-anyahajón - ő maga sem tudta biztosan. Annyi bizonyos, hogy félelem nélkül csukta be a szemét, a halálra készülve, ám a mögötte álló ember nem húzta meg a ravaszt.

\- Feláll! - szólalt meg a férfi mögötte rossz japánsággal. Megpróbált feltápászkodni, de csak második próbálkozásra sikerült, a térde annyira tropára ment, és a karja is eltörhetett, mert nem tudta mozgatni. - Megfordul!

Akira sóhajtott egyet, hiszen képtelen lett volna megmozdulni. Ám ekkor legnagyobb meglepetésére valami elsüvített a feje mellett, és a mögötte álló katona halk nyögést hallatott, majd a következő pillanatban összerogyott, a földre terítve Akirát is. Az ifjú katona érezte, ahogy az ellenség vére a nyakába csurog.

\- Hülye japán, hogy nem tud tíz méterrel arrébb zuhanni! - méltatlankodott egy hang fölötte, és valaki lerángatta róla a halott észak-koreait, és még érezte, ahogy két kar ragadja meg, de a következő pillanatban elsötétült előtte a világ.

Egy kórházi ágyban ébredt, legalábbis a fehér mennyezet, az átható fertőtlenítőszag és az ágya mellett lógó infúziós szerelék erre engedett következtetni.

\- Hol vagyok? - motyogta rekedten.

\- Szöulban - felelte egy barátságos hang, mire ő megpróbált felülni, ám egy gyengéd kéz visszanyomta őt az ágyba. - Óvatosan. Szépen összetörted magad, megrepedt két bordád, szilánkosra tört a térded és a karodat is be kellett gipszelnünk. Egy ideig jobb, ha csak óvatosan mozogsz.

Akira erre végignézett magán. Szinte az egész testét kötések borították.

\- Úgy festek, mint egy múmia - állapította meg, mire a hang tulajdonosa csilingelve felnevetett, és fölé hajolt, így végre Akira megláthatta az arcát. Egy fiatal nő volt nővérruhában. Koreai, de olyan tisztán beszélt Japánul, hogy Akira nem csodálkozott volna, ha kiderül, hogy éveken át élt Tokióban.

\- Szólok a Doktor Úrnak, hogy felébredtél - simított végig az arcán a nő, majd eltűnt a kórteremből. Akira úgy érezte, forog vele a szoba, és tompa köd telepedett az agyára. Bizonyára telenyomták fájdalomcsillapítókkal.

\- Hogy érzi magát? - szólalt meg most egy mélyebb hang, és Akira látómezejében megjelent egy barátságos orvos arca.

\- Mint akin átment az úthenger - felelte őszintén. - Meddig voltam kiütve?

\- Két napig.

\- Ennyire bevertem volna a fejem? - merengett hangosan a pilóta.

\- Szép kis sérüléseket szedett össze - bólintott az orvos -, de ahhoz képest elég jól megúszta. A vizsgálatok alapján nincs maradandó sérülése, bár jó ideig nem fog tudni még járni, de rehabilitációt követően újra repülhet. Azért, ha nem bánja, feltennék néhány kérdést, hogy ellenőrizzük a memóriáját.

\- Persze - bólintott Akira. Még mindig gyengének érezte a hangját.

\- Meg tudja mondani, hogy hívják és mikor született? - kérdezte az orvos.

\- Emlékszem a nevemre, igen, de nem tudom megmondani. A feletteseimtől kapott utasítás alapján csak a Japán Haderők valamely tisztje parancsára fedhetem fel kilétemet, amíg ellenséges területen tartózkodom - mondta halkan, összeszűkült szemekkel Akira.

\- Szöulban van. Tudtommal Japán Dél-Korea szövetségese.

\- Egy szobában fekszem, nem tudok megbizonyosodni róla, hogy hol vagyok valójában. Akár Phenjanban is lehetnék - jelentette ki egyszerűen Akira, mire az orvos fejcsóválva felnevetett.

\- Azt hiszem, nincs semmi baj az agyával, százados. Egyébként odakint várakozik éppen két tucat bajtársa, akik már tűkön ülve várják, hogy láthassák magát. De mielőtt beengedem őket, még egy kérdés: emlékszik, mi történt magával?

\- Katapultáltam… az ejtőernyővel valami baj volt - ráncolta a homlokát Akira, majd nagyot nyelt. - Valahogy mégis túléltem a zuhanást, aztán egy észak-koreai katona fegyvert szegezett a fejemnek… utána nem tudom, mi történt. Azt hiszem, elájultam.

\- Volt akkora szerencséje, hogy pont Észak- és Dél-Korea határára zuhanjon. Az egyik katonatisztünk mentette meg, aztán idehozatta - mondta az orvos, ám ekkor kinyílt az ajtó, és berobbant a szobába az ideges Tora.

\- Azt mondták, ébren van, látni akarom! - kiabált hátra a válla felett, majd, mikor meglátta Akirát, az ágyához rohant, és olyan erősen ölelte magához, hogy a százados felkiáltott a fájdalomtól. - Jaj, ne haragudj! - engedte el ijedten Tora. - Csak… annyira örültem. Azt hittük, hogy felrobbantál a gépeddel együtt, és… - a férfi hangja elbicsaklott.

A szoba zsúfolásig telt pilótákkal. Néhányan sebesültek voltak, mindannyian végtelenül kimerültek, és bár örültek Akirának, a százados rögtön látta, hogy mély gyász ül a szemükben. Ott volt Kyo, Saga, Ruki, akinek a szeme körül lila folt éktelenkedett, Miko és Omi, Die, aki Hazukira támaszkodott, Aoi, a kezén kötéssel, és végül besétált az az ember is, akinek a láttán Akirán mély megkönnyebbülés lett úrrá: Uruha épen és egészségesen sétált oda hozzá, hogy megölelje.

\- Örülök, hogy jól vagy - suttogta a fülébe Akira.

\- Inkább magadért kellett volna aggódnod, mint értem - felelte halkan a férfi, majd leült az ágya szélére.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte most már hangosan Akira. A hadnagy nem felelt. - Ruru… a küldetés… mi történt? - kérdezte most már élesebben, mire a férfi nyelt egy nagyot.

\- Nos… szerintem ezt ráér Tokióban megbeszélni. A parancsnok éppen most intézi a hazaszállításunkat.

\- Oké, most már komolyan kezdek aggódni - nézett körbe a termen Akira. Mindenki kerülte a pillantását. - Srácok, mondjátok el, mi a helyzet.

\- Nem sikerült akkora kárt okoznunk, mint amire számítottunk - mondta végül kelletlenül Ruki. - Ráadásul sok gépet és sok embert vesztettünk. Ez persze bele volt kalkulálva, de azt hittük, hogy az észak-koreaiak majd szépen megadják magukat, ha végrehajtjuk az akciót. Nem így történt, még mindig háború van.

Akira torka elszorult. Behunyta a szemét.

\- Hányan…?

\- A japán pilóták közül kilencvenheten. Azok közül, akik Koreába jöttek, összesen ötvennyolcan, a szövetségeseinket is beleszámítva. A többit még nem tudjuk - mondta csendesen Ruki. Kilencvenhét ember… a japán pilóták fele, aki útnak indult, nem fog hazatérni. És azok közül, akiket ő hozott a harcmezőre, ötvennyolcan haltak meg. Kudarcot vallot. Úgy érezte, az az ötvennyolc élet mind az ő lelkén szárad.

Reita reménykedett benne, hogy nagyon jó nyugtatót kap, mert biztos volt benne, hogy ilyen hírek után másképp nem fog tudni aludni. Még akkor sem, ha Kouyou egész éjjel fogja majd a kezét.


	24. Gyászóra

A repülőgépek a hangárokban pihentek, egyik sem volt a kifutópályán. Ma két szomszédos bázis látta el Tokió légterének védelmét, hogy Yokotán nyugodtan levezényelhessék a ceremóniát. A napfénytől szürkére fakult aszfalton most katonák sorakoztak, japán, amerikai, dél-koreai egyenruhát - és elvétve néhány más nemzetét is -, viselve. Az alkalom megkívánta a formalitást: ma egyetlen pilóta sem fanyalgott, mikor a feletteseik kihirdették, hogy díszegyenruhában kell jönniük, szó nélkül tűzködték fel mellükre a sávokat és kitüntetéseket, melyek normális esetben a fiókjukban pihentek.

A kifutópálya végén, a hangárok előtt koporsók sorakoztak, zászlókkal leterített koporsók, bennük bajtársakkal, barátokkal. A háborúban sok veszteség érte a japán nemzetet, de Yokotán még nem volt arra példa, hogy egyszerre ennyi halottat búcsúztassanak.

\- Tudod… kicsit kezdem úgy érezni, hogy ők a mázlisták - szólalt meg halkan Akira. Kouyou, aki közvetlenül mellette állt, és az egyetlen ember volt, aki hallhatta szavait, lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Mi jöhet még? - motyogta. A kérdés költői volt, nem várt rá választ, és Akira nem is felelt.

\- Gyere… essünk túl ezen - sóhajtotta, és Kouyou-ba karolva a koporsók felé kezdett el bicegni. A hadnagy igyekezett segíteni neki, hiszen hiába a mankó, amit a gyengélkedőn kapott, éppen azzal a kezével kellett volna fognia, ami be volt gipszelve.

Toshiya koporsójánál álltak meg. A tetejére fekete keretes fényképet állítottak, melyen komor arccal, egyenruhában pózolt, a háttérben az ország zászlajával. Minden katonáról volt egy ilyen kép az archívumban, a legtöbben mégsem hívatták elő vagy küldték el a családnak, csupán a temetéseken került elő.

Akira a fényképért nyúlt, és felvette a koporsó tetejéről. Enyhén remegő kézzel simított végig a fekete fakereten.

\- Utálná ezt a képet, az tuti - morogta inkább csak magának. Kouyou nem mondott semmit. Bár ő nem ismerte olyan régen Toshiyát és a többi pilótát, akik a koporsókban feküdtek, mint Akira, mégiscsak a bajtársai voltak, akik rövid idő alatt a szívéhez nőttek. Barátok, szinte testvérek - csak most érezte át igazán a súlyát annak a köteléknek, ami a harcmezőt megjárt katonákat összekötötte.

\- Egyáltalán minek a koporsó meg a zászló? - szólalt meg mögöttük Tora, mire Kouyou feléje fordult. Mintha egészen más emberré vált volna az elmúlt néhány napban, mint aki az akció előtt volt, de a hadnagy nem tudta őt hibáztatni ezért. Mindannyiukat megváltoztatta ez a legutóbbi feladat, azok, akik túlélték, mintha önmaguk szellemképévé váltak volna, csak csüggedten lézengtek a bázison. Mintha Észak-Korea kiszipolyozta volna a lelküket is. - Japán pilótának japán ceremónia járna, nem a giccses amerikai verzió.

\- Azt is megkapják majd, te is tudod. De most… - kezdte Akira, ám a fiatalabb pilóta kíméletlenül a szavába vágott.

\- Most mindent úgy kell csinálni, hogy az majd jól mutasson a fényképeken, amik majd a történelemkönyvekbe kerülnek. Undorodom ettől! - mondta indulatosan, kissé talán túl hangosan is. A közelben ácsorgó feletteseik minden bizonnyal meghallották, ám most senki sem feddte meg a pilótát. Akira és Kouyou sem szólt semmit.

\- Hol van Saga? - kérdezte inkább a százados, még mindig Toshiya arcképét bámulva.

\- Az apjával. Az öreg idejött ma reggel - vont vállat Tora. - Ez is undorító. Senkinek nem engedik be a családját, ő is csak azért tudott bejutni, mert felhívta a hadügyminisztert, aki elintézte neki… Toshiya gyerekei még csak nem is tudják, hogy az apjuk halott. Idióta biztonsági intézkedések…

\- Voltak gyerekei? - Kouyou szíve összefacsarodott a gondolatra.

\- Egy fiú és egy lány, egy amerikai nőtől. Ikrek - motyogta Akira.

\- Ott voltunk, mikor fogantak - mondta Tora, mire a három férfi összenézett, és felnevetett.

\- Hogyhogy? - kérdezte meg Kouyou.

\- Egy durva küldetésről értünk haza, és az amerikaiak rendeztek nekünk egy kis ünnepséget. Johnnie Walker is meg volt hívva, szóval úgy berúgtunk, hogy Saga eltévedt hazafelé… Az egyik csaj, aki tolmácsként dolgozott az amcsiknak, egy ideje már nagyon tetszett Toshiyának, és sikerült bevágódnia nála valahogy. Biztos a pia miatt. Csakhogy nem mentek túl messzire, a szomszéd szobáig jutottak, mielőtt egymásnak estek volna.

\- Hangosak voltak? - vigyorgott Kouyou kajánul.

\- Az nem kifejezés - bólintott Akira. - Nem voltunk benne biztosak, hogy kefélnek, vagy ölik egymást.

A három katona ismét hangos hahotában tört ki. Ám hamar leolvadt a mosoly az arcukról, nem tudták elfelejteni a koporsók rengetegében, hogy miért is vannak itt.

\- Szóval a csaj terhes lett, Toshiya meg intézett neki egy repjegyet az Államokba, hogy a háborútól távol szülhesse meg a gyerekeket. Volt belőle egy kis botrány a bázison, főleg a feletteseknek nem tetszett, de olyan normálisan intézték az egészet, hogy hamar lecsillapodott a dolog - fejezte be a történetet most már szomorkásan Tora.

A pilóták elnémultak, és Akira önkéntelenül is elsimított egy redőt a Toshiya koporsóját takaró zászlón.

\- Az egyik legjobb volt - sóhajtotta Tora. - Nem is értem, hogyan…

\- Én azon csodálkozom, hogy egyáltalán volt, aki túlélte - szólalt meg egy halk, mély hang mögöttük, mire a három pilóta csodálkozva pördült meg a tengelye körül. Ruki állt ott. Csüggedten bámulta a földet. Hiába volt rajta az egyenruha a sávokkal, a rengeteg kitüntetéssel, egyáltalán nem tűnt büszke alezredesnek, inkább egy kisírt szemű gyerekre emlékeztetett. - Öngyilkos küldetés volt, már az elejétől fogva, de ezt mindannyian tudtuk és vállaltuk. Egyikőtöknek sem szabad önmagát hibáztatnia.

A szavai leginkább Akirának szóltak, aki erre ökölbe szorította ép kezét.

\- Azt hittem, a parancsnokkal vagy - szaladt ki Tora száján, mire Ruki sóhajtott egyet.

\- Vendégei vannak.

\- Ilyenkor? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Kouyou.

\- Ja. A teljes császári család. Feleségestől, unokástól, dajkástól állítottak be, bejelentés nélkül - morogta az alacsony alezredes.

\- De miért? - értetlenkedett tovább Kouyou.

\- Ötletem sincs - vonta meg vállait Ruki. - Talán… - kezdte volna, ám ebben a pillanatban valaki elordította magát:

\- Sorakozz!

A négy pilóta egy emberként sóhajtva indult el a hézagos sorok felé, hogy elfoglalják helyüket. A bicegő Akirának odakészítettek ugyan egy széket a raj- és szakaszparancsnokok sorában, de ő nem ült le, csupán a karfába kapaszkodott támaszért. Azt remélte, hogy a lábában érzett fájdalom majd elvonja a figyelmét a várhatóan hosszú gyászbeszédről és az egész ceremóniáról.

Valaki hátulról megkocogtatta a vállát.

\- Azt nézd ott! - morogta tört japánsággal a fülébe az egyik amerikai tiszt. Akira érdeklődve fordult arra, amerre a másik sötétbarna ujja mutatott. A meglepetéstől eltátotta a száját: újságírók álltak oldalt, a tisztek alkotta sorok mellett, de nem a katonaság riporterei, akiknek az volt a feladatuk, hogy mindent dokumentáljanak az utókor számára; Akira felismerte a közszolgálati televízió logóját az egyik kamerán, az egyik nő pólóján pedig egy baloldali érdekeltségű napilap neve díszelgett, egyike azon ritka újságoknak, melyek még a háború alatt is meg tudtak jelenni - igaz, ők sem mindig rendszeresen.

\- Ez meg mi a franc? - nézett az amerikaira Akira, mire az vállat vont.

\- Furcsa - ennyit mondott, mielőtt hirtelen az összes katona elnémult. A százados és az amerikai tiszt csodálkozva pislogtak egymásra, ám amikor körbenéztek, máris megértették a csend okát: a császári család, nyomukban Sakuraijal, éppen most vonult végig a sorok között, a koporsók mögött álló tribün felé. Ott volt a császár, akit, mivel már öreg volt és nehezen járt, a legfiatalabb fia támogatott jobbról, mögötte az édesanyjuk a másik fiúval, utánuk a trónörökös, leghátul pedig a három herceg házastársai és gyerekei. Mindegyik férfi díszegyenruhát viselt.

\- Mi folyik itt? - szólalt meg Kyo Akira mellett. A százados eddig észre sem vette az alacsony pilótát.

\- Ezt most már én is nagyon szeretném tudni.

\- Egyes prioritású bázis vagyunk, háború idején minden, ami itt történik, hadászati titok - morogta Kyo. - Ráadásul ez a küldetés is szigorúan titkos minősítést kapott, a szabályzat szerint még a halottak száma sem publikus, erre ezek idecsődítik a sajtót? Mi a franc történt, talán megzavarodtak?

\- Nem tudom, de azt hiszem, hamarosan megtudjuk - sóhajtott Akira, aki most megpillantotta Sagát. A hadnagy most slisszolt el a sorok között, hogy ő is elfoglalhassa a helyét Tora mellett, egy sorral hátrébb. Az apja mindeközben a tévések mellett várakozott.

Akira kérdő pillantást vetett a Toráék közelében álló Kouyou-ra, aki megvonta a vállát, majd közelebb hajolt volna Sagához, ám mielőtt kinyithatta volna a száját, egy éles hang vigyázzba parancsolta az egész bázist. Mindannyian tisztelegtek, miközben Sakurai és a császári család tagjai elfoglalták helyüket a tribünön. A parancsnok a mikrofonhoz lépett, de csak annyi időre, hogy bejelentse a császárt, aki kissé remegő tagokkal kapaszkodott bele a pulpitus szélébe.

\- Hölgyeim és uraim - szólt bele a mikrofonba. Mindenki feszült figyelemmel figyelte őt. - Tudom, hogy megdöbbentette önöket a jelenlétem, és hadd biztosítsam önöket, hogy én sem terveztem idejönni. Egészen két órával ezelőttig a napirendemben egy a hadügyminiszterrel való találkozó szerepelt… azonban a dolgok megváltoztak.

Akira akaratlanul is felvonta a szemöldökét. Ha valamit igazán gyűlölt, az a hivatalos személyek mellébeszélése volt. Mindennek nagy körítést adtak, mielőtt elmondták volna a lényeget. Még most is, amikor mindenki értetlenül, tűkön ülve várta, hogy a császár végre kinyögje, mit is keres itt, az öregember csak húzta az időt.

A százados sóhajtott egyet. Ha a császári család itt van, az csak bajt jelenthet, gondolta, hiszen legutóbb, amikor együtt jelentek meg hivatalosan valahol, éppen Japán hadbalépését jelentették be. Akira szemei elkerekedtek erre a gondolatra. Egy legalább olyan horderejű eseményről lehet csak szó, és ők elbaltázták az észak-koreai küldetést… ez csak azt jelentheti, hogy…

A kezei ökölbe szorultak a gondolatra. Nem. Az nem lehet, hogy elvesztették a háborút. Nem lehet mindennek vége.

\- A mai nap a gyászé - folytatta végre a császár. - Ám én mégis azt kérem önöktől, hogy ünnepeljenek. Ünnepeljék ezeknek az elesett hősöknek az életét!

\- Ez megzavarodott? Mi ünnepelnivalónk lenne? - szűrte a fogai között Kyo, amit csak Akira hallhatott.

\- Tudom, most úgy gondolják, hogy a küldetés, amiről ennyien nem tértek haza, hiábavaló volt, és a túlélők bűntudata kísérti azokat, akik mégis itt állhatnak ma közöttünk. De ne tegyék! Az áldozatuk - azoké, akik már nincsenek köztünk, és azoké is, akik még igen -, nem volt hiábavaló.

A császár végigfuttatta a szemét a tömegen.

\- Két órával ezelőtt a Hadügyminiszter Úr arról tájékoztatott, hogy nagy veszteségeire hivatkozva Észak-Korea és szövetségesei kapituláltak. A feltétlen megadásról szóló egyezményt ezekben a pillanatokban írják alá.

Egy emberként akadt el a lélegzete mindenkinek, aki a bázison állt. Egy percig értetlenkedve bámultak maguk elé, nem fogták fel, amit a császár mondott, míg végül el nem hangzott az a mondat, amit már évek óta olyan nagyon vágytak hallani:

\- Örömmel jelentem be Japán népének, hogy a háború véget ért.

Felrobbant a levegő a hangos éljenzésektől és megkönnyebbült kiáltásoktól, katonák borultak boldogan egymás nyakába, amerikai ölelgetett japánt és japán koreait, megfeledkezve mindenről maguk körül. Akira nem tudta, mikor került mellé Kouyou, és azt sem, hogy mikor kezdett zokogni, csak arra eszmélt fel, amikor már elcsendesedett körülöttük a tömeg, hogy a hadnagy erős karjai szorítják őt, miközben a férfi vállába fúrva fejét könnyei eláztatják annak egyenruháját. Néhány nappal később a fénykép, amit az egyik újságíró készített róluk, bejárta az egész világsajtót.

~.~

Az események felgyorsultak. Észak-Korea kivonta csapatait Japánból és minden más országból, és elkezdődött a rend helyreállítása. A háború vége nem jelentette azt, hogy a katonák egyszerűen csak szabadságra mehettek, hiszen rengeteg dolguk akadt. Talpra kellett állítani az országot, visszatelepíteni a civil lakosságot azokra a területekre, ahonnan korábban el kellett költözniük a háborúk miatt, biztosítani az élelmiszer- és ivóvízellátást, felépíteni a lerombolt városokat. Ám végül szép lassan minden visszatért a normális kerékvágásba.

A katonák persze megkapták az őket megillető előléptetéseket és kitüntetéseket is; a yokotai pilóták személyesen vehették át őket a császártól, a palotában, köztük Akira is, akiből rögtön alezredest csináltak. A koronaherceg a ceremónia után ebédre hívta, hogy hosszan, barátian elbeszélgessenek. A férfi akkor azt mondta neki, nevet és arcot akar adni a háború hőseinek, mert az embereknek most szüksége van erre. Meg is tette, az Észak-koreai küldetésről - és sok másikról is -, hosszú cikkek jelentek meg, őket pedig interjúkra hívták, hogy meséljenek élményeikről. Egyiküknek sem tetszett túlzottan ez a nagy felhajtás, míg egyszer nem érkezett egy levél Yokotára, amit Sakurai hangosan olvasott fel az egész bázisnak: egy hétéves kislány írta, hogy megköszönje, hogy megvédték őt és a családját. Annyira megható volt a levél, és olyannyira megérintette őket, hogy többé nem vitatkoztak, ha parancsba kapták, hogy adjanak interjút valamelyik újságnak vagy tévéadónak. Ám még mindezek ellenére sem tudott egyikük sem úgy tekinteni magára, mint hősre, csak úgy, mint pilótára, aki tette a dolgát.

Március volt, mikor a yokotai pilótákat végre szabadságra engedték, a fővárosban éppen akkor borultak virágba a cseresznyefák. Akira ott állt bőröndjével a kezében a bázis kapujában, és nézte, hogyan búcsúzkodnak egymástól a bajtársai. Ő már korábban elköszönt, most csak Kouyou-t várta: szülővárosukba készültek, a családjukhoz. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy pontosan egy évvel ezelőtt ugyanitt állt, a zubbonya váll-lapján vörös sávval a mostani cseresznyevirágok és sávok helyett, hogy elinduljon Okinavára, nem is sejtve, hogy a következő hónapok mit tartogatnak számára. És mikor Kouyou végre mellé lépett, és boldog mosollyal az arcán közölte, hogy indulhatnak, rádöbbent: egyáltalán nem bánta azt, ami történt, nem haragudott a Sorsra azért, amit át kellett élnie. Annak a Suzuki Akirának, aki egy évvel ezelőtt elindult innen, nem volt semmije, de most mindene megvolt, amire ember csak vágyhatott.

Kouyou itt volt vele.


	25. Béke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos, íme az utolsó fejezet. Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki olvasta és aki még kommentekre is méltatta. Én nagyon szerettem írni, remélem, szerettétek olvasni. :)

A tenger szikrázóan kék volt. Hiába a sok szemét, az olajszennyezés, ami a világ óceánjait sújtotta, ebben a paradicsomi kis lagúnában kristálytiszta volt a víz. Az égen egyetlen felhő sem látszott, az is épp olyan kék volt, mint a tenger. Forróság honolt a kis szigeten, Kouyou mégsem bánta. Egy napernyő alatt feküdt bambuszból készült napozóágyán, a kezében kedvenc magazinjának egy két évvel ezelőtti száma, amit a háború miatt eddig nem volt ideje elolvasni. Ez volt az utolsó lapszám, az észak-koreaiak folyamatos támadásai mellett a legtöbb sajtóorgánum felhagyott azzal, hogy publikáljon - főleg, ha politikai és gazdasági hírek helyett repülőgépekkel és helikopterekkel foglalkoztak, mint ez a magazin is. Kouyou sajnálta, hogy megszűnt, és remélte, hogy esetleg néhány hónapon belül újra dolgozni kezd a szerkesztőség, és folytatják majd a remek munkát, amit a háború előtt végeztek.

A férfi sóhajtott egy nagyot, mélyet tüdőzve a friss levegőből. Olyan békés volt itt minden… A lábát a hűs homokba fúrta, és megigazította napszemüvegét, hogy a napsugarak ne zavarják. Már éppen készült félretenni a magazint, hogy behunyva a szemét szundikáljon egy kicsit, mikor egy igencsak cifra káromkodás zavarta meg, ami háta mögül, a közeli kis házikóból jött.

Kouyou felnevetett. Arról ugyan fogalma sem volt, hogy min húzta fel magát ennyire Akira, de ami elhagyta a száját, az igencsak szórakoztató volt.

\- Ruru! - jelent meg hirtelen mellette a férfi csípőre tett kézzel, szemöldökráncolva. Bárki látta volna most, az biztosan nem hiszi el, hogy egy sokat megélt háborús hős, akire büszke lehet a hazája.

\- Mi van? - csúsztatta lejjebb orrán a napszemüvegét Kouyou, hogy Akira szemébe nézhessen.

\- Elfelejtetted bepakolni?!

\- Mit? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. Mégis mit felejthetett el, ami miatt Akira most úgy néz rá, mint a kisgyerek, aki most tudta meg, hogy a Télapó nem is létezik?

\- Azt - szűrte a fogai között Akira, de Kouyou nem tudta, mégis mire gondol.

\- Mi az az „az"?

\- Hát az izé - pirult el és nézett oldalra a férfi -, a síkosítót.

Kouyou ezt már nem bírta ki röhögés nélkül. Sosem gondolta, hogy éppen Suzuki Akira, aki iskolás korukban minden este más és más lánnyal kefélt az iskola parkolójában vagy valami klub vécéjében, elpirul a síkosító szót kiejtve. Mégis mikor lett ez a srác ennyire… aranyos?

\- Azt hittem, azt mondtad, hogy ha vége a háborúnak, jöjjek el veled erre a kis szigetre, aztán majd meglátjuk, hogyan tovább. Ehhez képest még szinte ide sem értünk, te már kefélni akarsz - tárta szét karjait Kouyou.

\- Részemről már rég nincs mit meglátni, Ruru - mondta halkan, ezúttal felnőtthöz méltó komolysággal Akira. - Tudom, hogy veled akarok lenni. Lehetőleg örökre.

Kouyou vonásai erre ellágyultak. Finoman Akira csuklója köré fonta ujjait, és gyengéden lehúzta magához a férfit, aki a napozóágy melletti homokba térdelve viszonozta a csókot, amit ajkaira hintett.

\- Helyes. Mert én is ezt akarom - suttogta Kouyou, kiérdemelve egy hálás mosolyt a másik férfitól. - Egyébként pedig - kúszott fel egy sunyi kis vigyor az ajkára -, az egyik tusfürdős flakonban van a síkosító. Nem akartam, hogy esetleg kellemetlen legyen, ha a reptéren mindenki szeme láttára átnézik a poggyászunkat.

\- Akkor már csak az a kérdés, hogy elég lesz-e - vigyorodott el Akira is, de Kouyou figyelmét nem kerülhette el, hogy orcái megintcsak pirosra színeződnek.

\- Extranagy flakont hoztam - jegyezte meg Kouyou, majd újra közel rántotta magához Akirát, ám ezúttal nem gyengéden, hanem éhes ragadozóként tapadt rá ajkaira.

Késő este, amikor ki tudja, hány szeretkezés után a kis házikó hálószobájában hevertek az ágyon, izzadságtól gyöngyöző testtel, egymásba gabalyodott végtagokkal, Kouyou feltette a kérdést, ami azóta foglalkoztatta, hogy a császár bejelentette a békét.

\- És hogyan tovább?

\- Hm? - nézett rá álmosan Akira. - Mire gondolsz?

\- Vége a háborúnak - mondta ki a nyilvánvalót a férfi. - Ha akarunk, most ki tudunk szállni, és valami egészen másba kezdeni. Mindketten háborús hősök vagyunk, nyugdíjba is vonulhatnánk… Tulajdonképpen veteránként annyi pénzt kapnánk az államtól, hogy soha többé nem kéne dolgoznunk sem.

\- Ha azt szeretnéd, tedd azt - vont vállat Akira, és Kouyou mellkasára fektette a fejét.

\- Tudod, mindig azt mondtam, hogy ha vége lesz a háborúnak, az első adandó alkalommal kiszállok és keresek valami olyan munkát, aminek semmi köze a katonasághoz.

\- Hát akkor hajrá! Én biztos nem tartalak vissza.

\- Mint felettesemnek nem az lenne a feladatod, hogy marasztalj? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.

\- Mint felettesednek, igen - bólintott lassan Akira Kouyou szemeibe nézve -, de mint olyasvalakinek, aki szeret téged, az a dolgom, hogy támogassalak. Boldognak szeretnélek látni.

\- Most boldog vagyok - mosolyodott el Kouyou.

\- Ezt örömmel hallom - hajolt közelebb egy csókért Akira. - Akkor… kiszállsz?

\- Nem tudom… régen tényleg ki akartam lépni, de…

\- De?

\- Az az igazság, hogy nem tudom elképzelni, hogy soha többé ne repüljek. Most már tudom, hogyan érezhetted magad, amikor Hayashi lenyeste a szárnyaid. Még most is, hogy itt vagyok veled…

\- Egy részed a repülésre gondol, igaz? - húzódott szélesebbre Akira mosolya, mire Kouyou sután, kissé szégyenkezve bólintott. - Ne aggódj, az én eszem is folyton azon jár.

\- Te visszamész Yokotára, ugye? - kérdezte Kouyou, a férfi arcát simogatva.

\- Szeretnék, igen.

\- Azt hiszem, én is - sóhajtott egy nagyot a magasabbik férfi. - De ha visszamegyünk, akkor nem lehetünk igazán együtt. Ismered a szabályzatot, szigorúan tiltott minden intim kapcsolat bajtársak között.

\- Torának és Sagának is megy - vont vállat Akira. - Sőt, Rukinak és Sakurainak is.

\- Micsoda? - csattant fel döbbenten Kouyou. - Te most komolyan azt mondod, hogy a parancsnok és az a törpe pukkancs…

\- Bizony - vigyorodott el a pilóta.

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy egyszer véletlenül rájuk is rájuk nyitottál! - nyögte Kouyou.

\- Nem. Csak láttam, hogyan néznek egymára. Amikor hazaértünk Naháról, és a parancsnok meglátta Rukit, már tudtam, mi van közöttük.

\- Túl jó megfigyelő vagy, az ilyesmit én mindig is képtelen voltam kiszúrni - motyogta elgondolkodva Kouyou.

\- Még szerencse, különben a végén még észrevetted volna a középiskolában, hogy odavagyok érted...

\- Szerencse? - pislogott kettőt Kouyou. - Hiszen akkor már évek óta együtt lehetnénk.

\- Vagy évekkel ezelőtt szakítottunk volna - vont vállat Akira. - Akkor még mindketten hülye kölykök voltunk, Ruru. Jobb, hogy ez így történt.

\- Lehet… - sóhajtott a férfi.

\- Nos, akkor te is visszajössz Yokotára? - nézett rá Akira.

\- Igen - bólintott lassan Kouyou. - Nem tudom, hogy csináltad, de megszerettetted velem a repülést. Már túlságosan is élvezem, nem akarom abbahagyni.

\- Ezt örömmel hallom - vigyorodott el Akira. - Hiszen, mint tudod, szükségem van egy új gépre. Szeretném, ha te terveznéd meg.

\- Egy újabb F-16-os? - mosolyodott el Kouyou.

\- Nem… Egy új gépet szeretnék. Teljesen újat. Olyat, ami senkinek soha nem volt és nem is lesz.

\- Tudod, hogy az évekbe telne… és egy ember nem tud megtervezni egy teljesen új típust.

\- Aha - nézett rá cinikusan Akira. - És akkor mik azok a tervek a táblagépeden?

\- Te turkáltál a fájljaim között? - esett le Kouyou álla.

\- Csak kölcsönvettem és megláttam - legyintett Akira, mintha csak semmiségről lenne szó. - Nem értek túl jól a tervrajzokhoz, de azt láttam, hogy nagyon különleges gép… a zsigereimben érzem, hogy imádnék vele repülni.

\- Helyes, hát ennyit a meglepetésről… - morogta Kouyou.

\- Meglepetésről? - pislogott Akira.

\- Igen. Annak szántam.

\- Te… terveztél nekem egy gépet? - ült fel az újdonsült alezredes az ágyon, hitetlenkedve bámulva a másikra.

\- Ez ennyire meglepő? - simított végig a férfi karján Kouyou.

\- Ruru… még soha senki nem tett értem ekkora dolgot - Akirán látszott, hogy teljesen meghatotta Kouyou kedvessége, amitől a magasabb férfi kissé zavarba is jött.

\- Nos, igen, a kérdés csak az, hogy vajon működnek-e majd a terveim… Még lesz vele munka bőven - nevetett Kouyou, és ő is felült az ágyon. - Azt akarom, hogy a világ legjobb és legbiztonságosabb vadászépében repülj, és minél kisebb legyen annak az esélye, hogy bajod esik, még akkor is, ha képtelen vagy anélkül élni, hogy veszélybe sodord az életedet.

Akira erre csak egyetlen dolgot mondott:

\- Szeretlek.

\- Én is téged, te tökkelütött - nevetett Kouyou, és szorosan magához ölelte a férfit.

**~VÉGE~**


End file.
